


After Shock 2: A Study in Chaos

by VioletGreen



Series: After Shock Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Torture, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Graphic Description, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Making This Up As I Go, Possessive Behavior, Protective John, Rape, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Torture, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 97,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletGreen/pseuds/VioletGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistakes will be made, hurt and comfort will arise. Will it be possible for things to fall back into place like it used to be or is all hope lost? </p><p>It's been two months since the madness had come to an end at the hands of the Moriarty brothers. John was back at 221B where he belonged, and Greg was back at Scotland Yard where he belonged. However, they still were having trouble adjusting back into their roles by the sides of the two infamous Holmes brothers.<br/>Can John & Greg be able to remember who they once were or have they changed to much in the time that they were at the mercy of the late Jim Moriarty?<br/>There was no time to answer that question as new threat enters their lives that is fueled by hatred and driven by years of plotting their revenge. Can the four move forward or will this mysterious figure send them spiraling down into a cavern of pure chaos? Only time will tell. </p><p>(Note: There are surprises around every corner.)</p><p>In order to understand, you must checkout part one which is simply titled, "After Stock." Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoy. Sorry it took me so long to get this started but I've been busy with so many other things. Now, I cannot post a lot of tags due to if I did then it would give something away and I want the element of surprise on my side. I'm sure you all would as well. Just realize this is a continuation of the first story, "After Shock." 
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this next adventure I'm about to take you on. It's gonna be fun!

Sherlock was sitting in his arm chair with his head leaning back against the cushion while he was _listening_ to the words of a middle-aged woman talking about how she believed her husband was having an affair.

“See he usually comes home for lunch but he never does anymore. Says he is too busy and his boss is really riding him on getting his work completed,” Mrs. Oliver said. “I just don’t know what I should do.”

Sherlock didn’t look at her. Instead he was lost within his own thoughts when he was suddenly pulled out of his mind by hearing John calling his name.

“Sherlock?” John asked. “Alright?”

He looked to the blue eye, shady hair man who sat back in his own chair and smiled briefly at him. “Hmm? Oh, fine.” He turned his attention towards the woman, studying her for a brief moment before he began to deduce.

“You’ve been wed for ten years, yes?”

The woman looked puzzled at the sudden outburst of question. “Yes,” she replied timidly.

“But, your wedding band suggests that it hasn’t been cleaned for two years which also suggests you’ve been unhappy for at least that long. It wasn’t a sudden whim. You seem to be set in your ways with the same clothes not to mention hair style, which indicates why he is trying something new or more precise, someone new.”

“Sherlock?” John warned.

“It’s no wonder why though. You’re old fashion. Boring, tired, and just like the quiet life but he isn’t finished wanting to have fun. So, the woman at work, maybe his secretary since that is what usually happens in dramas, sees he is unhappy and makes a move. They hit it off leaving you to your cat at home.” He stood and stepped into her personal space. “Now if you're done with being dull, if I were you, I would find a good lawyer because with it being that long of a time frame, you’ll need one.”

Mrs. Oliver broke out into tears as she stood and walked out the door. John walked her out and flagged down a cab for her. When the cab disappeared he made his way back up the stairs and upon of re-entering the flat he began to say, "Christ Sherlock, that was - we need to..." But before he could finish his sentence he was thrown back into the door, with a certain detective looming over him. "What the hell Sherlock?" John snapped. 

“Now, where were we?” Sherlock purred as his hands began to travel down John’s front towards his trousers.

"Christ, I..." John voice trailed off while his body gave way to an involuntary shiver. 

Sherlock's lips ghosted over John's neck humming deep in the back of his throat. "John," he cooed letting his hot breath send goose bumps over John's skin. 

John shivered once more while trying desperately to keep his composure. “Sherlock, not now,” John whimpered. He wished his voice would have sounded more like it had authority behind it because when dealing with the likes of one Sherlock Bloody Holmes, it was like dealing with a 5 year old child. John tried pushing him away but Sherlock was standing his ground not budging an inch. "Damn it Sherlock, I said not now," he grunted trying to wiggle his way free.

Sherlock’s long fingers began to knead the outside of John’s trousers, trying to coax out the shorter mans arousal. “Oh, I think it’s the perfect time,” Sherlock growled in the back of his throat.

It sent more shivers down John’s spine when Sherlock used his deep baritone voice in order to seduce him but this time he was really fighting it. “You crazed daft idiot. I mean it. Stop.”

Sherlock took a step forward letting his erection rub against John’s hip. “Mmmm, but I need you John.”

John drew in a shaky breath, his urges wanting to kick in to take this man here and now but felt the need to stick to his guns on this which thankfully was over powering his sexually urges. So, he put his hands up to Sherlock’s chest and with all his might he pushed the consulting detective away. Sherlock looked stunned, like a child that just got his hand slapped from trying to get a cookie out of the cookie jar. “I mean it Sherlock. I’m not in the mood.”

Sherlock just stood there for a moment staring at him. John couldn't pin point the emotion but if he had to pick one, he could have swore that his flatmate looked hurt. He then watched as Sherlock turned and walked over picking up his violin and began to play. John sighed and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and he ran his hand through his short sandy hair. Finally he grabbed his coat and started to pull it on. He stopped short when he didn’t hear Sherlock playing anymore and turned to see the detective staring at him.

"You're going out."

John was unclear if it was a question or a statement. “Yes, I’m going to the pub to have a pint with Greg,” John explained.

Sherlock snorted and turned his back on him placing the violin under his shoulder and chin but he kept his hands down at his sides. 

John pitched the brim of his nose then looked back at his lover. “Well, out with it then.”

Sherlock turned towards him and said, “Out with what? It’s oblivious. You are going to have a pint with a man that knows what you are going through other than staying with your partner and trying to help me understand.”

It was John's turn to just stare at Sherlock. For a moment he didn't know how to respond. Taking a deep breath he murmured, “It’s hard to explain.”

“Well, we have all night. Its not like I have anything going on. No cases, few experiments that I just have to give time. Not to mention even your therapist says that you need to discuss with your partner, yet you still ignore it.”

John’s eyes narrowed on him, his anger slowly building. “How the hell do you know that?”

Sherlock turned his gaze away from John suddenly realizing his mistake.

“Oi, that’s great Sherlock. Just fucking great. You’ve been spying on me? What else do you know? No, wait. I’m sure you know everything.” John snapped.

“Not everything,” Sherlock insisted.

They just stared at one another for a moment. “I need a drink,” John said as he turned and opened the door. He suddenly felt an arm grabbing hold of his coat but John pulled out of his hand not looking back as he headed down the stairs and out the front door.

A few minutes later he sat next to Greg in their usualbooth at their usual pub.

“I wasn’t expecting you here so soon,” Greg began as he took a swig of his first beer of the night.

“Well, sometimes one just needs a few pints to relax with,” John replied as he took swig of his own pint.

“What happen this time?” Greg asked.

John smiled softly as he said, “I’m not sure. We had a client and it seemed to be going well but it seemed that her husband was having an affair and Sherlock being Sherlock deduced her and set her away in tears while telling her to lawyer up.”

“So, that’s all he said. Bloody bastard. What if she wanted to try and make it work?” Greg huffed.

John just shook his head. “Seems it’s been going on for two years and I’m sure if, no, when she confronts him that he will want a divorce.”

“Well, that’s a hard decision to make,” Greg said as he took another swig, a long one this time.

John sighed. “Yeah,” John murmured as he took a deep swig of his pint, finishing it off. He noticed Greg staring at him. “What?”

“You tell me what. Something's wrong John. I’ve known you while to notice. What else happened?”

John was about to speak when the waitress brought over to more large pints for them and two shots of whiskey. “Uh, we didn’t order those.”

The waitress smiled and said, “Well, they were brought for you so…” She sat them on the table in front of them.

“By who?” Greg asked as he looked around. The pub was pretty full of people but it being a weekend it was bound to be.

“Don’t know,” the waitess replied. “But, whoever it is they opened a tab for you both.” She turned and walked away.

Greg looked over and John who looked just as stunned. “Maybe it’s Sherlock’s way of saying sorry?”

John shook his head. “It’s not his style,” John replied looked down at the shot.

“Maybe that’s why he did it?” Greg said as he picked up his shot. “Either way its free booze. Can’t go wrong.”

John smiled big as he picked up his glass. “I’ll drink to that.” They raised their shots and then downed them, following to drink their second pints of the night.

They downed two more shots and one more pint later when Greg asked, "Have you shown him?"

"No," John said taking another swig of his forth beer. "How can I?"

"John if you want a full intimate relationship with Sherlock then you’re going to need to show him."

John looked down into his beer. Closing his eyes he whispers, "I know."

“You can’t keep him in the dark mate,” Greg muttered downing their forth shot.

John’s hand tightens into a fist as he slammed it down on the table. “Don’t you think I don’t know that? But, I can still see _him_ , feel _him_ , and I don’t know if I can…”

Greg scooted around closer to John. He placed a hand on John’s thigh and said, “I know it’s not easy. It hasn’t been for me either but I know we can get through this. Together.”

John reached down and cover Greg’s hand with his own. They stared at one another for a long moment before John finally came to a decision and began to scoot out of the booth while still holding Greg's hand. "Well, come on," he slurred knowing what he was about to do would be a mistake but right now he didn't care. He wanted to _feel_ again and he knew he didn't have to hide or hold anything back from Greg. He hated that he still felt the need to do so from Sherlock but he didn't understand how he felt. _I guess that case hit me harder then I thought._ He shook his head feeling emotionally drained but some how Greg always made him feel better.

Greg scooted until he stood beside John. "Lead the way." And so John did. Greg was now being lead by John out into the back alley. Without hesitation, John pushed Greg against the wall, their lips crushing together in a fleeting attempt to escape into one another just for the time being. 

When the kiss broke John stepped back and said, "Oh, Christ Greg, I'm sorr..." But, before he could finish speaking, they heard a scream coming from within the alley. They both turned and staggered further into into the alley until they spotted five thuds looming over a small blonde who looked horrified. 

"Oi," John shouted trying to looking bigger then he actually was. "Leave her alone." 

The guy that stood in front of the girl turned his attention from her to John. "Well, looky here boys, two dead men walking." 

"How original," Greg muttered. 

"Dull, boring," John stated flatly. 

Greg smirked. "You're sounding more like him everyday." 

John glared at him. "Sod off." 

"Boys, shut these two up," the leader hissed. 

But, before anything more happened, both Greg and John pulled out their guns. 

"We'd rather you not," Greg warned. 

"That's telling them Inspector," John mumbled. 

"Wait, you a cop?" The leader asked. 

"Ooh, aren't you a smart cookie," John smirked. 

The leader frowned. "Look we weren't doing nothing. We were just..." 

"You were just trying to help," Greg finished for him. "I know. I get it. I hear the same crap day in and day out. Look, I'm a reasonable guy. All I want is for you to leave right now without her and we'll call it a night." 

"What if I don't?" The leader asked looking like he was about ready to end this. 

"Well, it will be in self-defense when my friend here shoots you in the foot. He is a crack shot after all." Greg mused. 

John smiled big. "Awe, I'm touched." 

"Enough," the leader snapped. "I think we will be on our way and she is coming..." 

Suddenly there was the sound of a gun being fired and the next thing anyone knew the leader of the group was on the ground screaming, while holding his bloody foot. The blonde girl took the opportunity to run over to John and Greg. 

"Fucking crazy bastard shot me!" The leader cried out in pain.

"I warned you," Greg said shaking his head. He turned his gaze towards John and said, "They never listen." 

"Criminals never do," John replied as they watch the four thuds carry their leader away. 

They then turned towards the blonde who looked very young and very grateful. "Thank you so much. I wasn't sure how I was going to get myself out of that." 

John and Greg shared a glance because they were unclear on the young girls accent. It sounded almost American but there was a hint of something hiding just below the surface. 

"What the bloody hell is a girl your age doing out this late?" John asked as he self-consciously crossed his arms over his chest. It was the same tone he used at Sherlock when one of his flatmate's experiments gone haywire. 

"I...well..." She began but her voice trailed off. 

"Where do you live?" Greg asked putting his hands on his hips like he was interrogating a perp. 

"I don't live in London. I'm staying at one of the hotels here but I don't recall the name. I have an address though." She rattled it off and Greg realized it was one of the finer hotel's that wasn't far from his home. 

"Well, we will escort you there in a cab to make sure you get there safely," Greg explained. "I'll feel better knowing you'll be safe." 

The small blonde smile big at Greg and said, "Ooh, thank you." 

They all headed out of the alley and waved down a cab. The young blonde rattled off the address again and the cab took off. 

"Ooh, forgive my manners," the young girl began, "My name is Sophia Miller." 

Greg smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Sophia. I'm Greg Lestrade and this is John Watson." 

John smiled. "Nice to meet you." 

"Clock wise," she smirked. "Now, back at the alley you just so happened to come to my aid with guns no less. Did I also hear the mention of the word Inspector?" 

Greg felt himself blush slightly. "Inspector Greg Lestrade of the New Scotland Yard." 

"And Doctor John Watson, ex-soldier, at your service," John added. 

Sophia eyes beamed. "Wait! You're him! The one with the blog?" 

It was John's turn now to blush. "Yes." 

"Ooh, I can't believe this. I was saved by...Christ!" 

John and Greg just smirked, pleased that this young girl knew who they were. 

"I'm glad you enjoy it," John said. 

"Ooh, so much," she said. The cab came to a stop in front of the hotel. She looked at both of them and asked, "Come up for a cuppa?" 

Both looked at the other with a puzzled look but when she began to plead, who were they to refuse? 

When entering the hotel sweet she walked over to a mini bar and poured three drinks while the other two explore around the room. "I hope you take it on the rocks." 

They turned towards her and saw what she held in her hand. They exchanged a glance and walked over to the bar. 

"How old are you?" Greg asked. 

"Old enough to know what I want," Sophia smirked. 

John pick up the glass of whisky and asked, "And what might that be?" 

Greg took the other glass she had poured and took a swig following John's lead. 

"A threesome," came Sophia's simple reply. 

Both men chocked on their drinks as they stared wide eye at the girl. 

"Are you kidding?" John asked realizing his tone was a little to high of pitch. 

"John, I think we need to..." Greg began but his words began to slur. 

"Greg?" John asked raising a hand to his head. "I feel..." He stumbled back and felt a small frame push into his back. "What did you..." 

"Relax boys. It's going to be okay. Like I said. I want a threesome." 

"Did you...give...us a...date...drug?" Greg stammered as he made his way slowly over towards the bed. 

"Yes, Inspector I did and right now I'm in full control. So, just lay back and enjoy." She helped John over to the bed and sat him down next to Greg as she began to undress in front of them. Standing fully nude in front of them, she looked from one to the other and asked more to herself as oppose to them, "Now who am I going to undress first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note I'm super excited about something that will be happening very soon in my life.  
> I've been on cloud 9 some what about something that just kind of fell into my lap sort of speak.  
> So, I have been contacted by a friend to be apart of a writing team to help write/create for an upcoming streaming series.  
> I have a few concept ideas and I am truly excited to get started.  
> I will try to post when I can but just know that this is happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are Greg and John going to get out of this one or can they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a little while. I was going to make this one so much more longer but I realized I don't want to do that. I will break it up so it's an easier read and it has a little cliffhanger. I have so much planned for this story so I hope you stay with me on this journey. It's going to have so many more twists and turns which I am excited about! Please Enjoy!

Sophia slowly moved her hands up Greg's inner thighs forcing him to hum in the back of his throat. His member wanted this, hell he wanted this young girl to do what she wanted to him. She was gorgeous, young, and smelled incredible. However, his brain, as hazy as it was, was trying to send warning signals to make her stop. So, he moved his hands to try and block her from her goal as she began to unbuckle his trousers first. 

"Don't fight it inspector," she purred grabbing hold of his waist band of his trousers and pulling them down to his knee. She smiled big when Greg gave way to an involuntary shiver. "I promise I won't bite - hard." 

"I-can’t," Greg managed even though he could feel his member starting to strain against his pants. 

She pulled off his shoes, then his socks, and then she continued to slide his trousers off. Her gaze meeting his own, a devilish grin playing upon her face. "Ooh, I know you don't mean that. I know your doctor friend there wants this." She moved so now she was in front of John. "Hello, there soldier boy. Surely you're more open to my idea?" 

John wanted to say so many things to this girl but from his brain to his mouth, it was like his brain was on sleep mode. It's still awake but unable to use in this state. 

Sophia did the same movements to John as she had done with Greg. Slowly she moved her hands up John's inner thighs, grabbing hold of his trousers to unbuckle them. She began to pull them down and was pleased when he didn't try to protest like Greg had tried. She removed his shoes, socks, and then pulled off his trousers. "Well, would you look at that," she purred as she began to knead John's groin.

John's breath hitched in his throat. "Fuc..." He moaned, closing his eyes. _I can't believe this is actually happening!_

"Mmmm, that's it soldier boy. See inspector. You're boy here is enjoying this." She moved so now she was on her knees between them. With her other hand she began to knead Greg's groin once more as she continued to do so with John. "There’s my good boys," she purred. 

Both men lifted their heads as best they could to stare at her a little bewildered. The way she phrased her words it was to unlike _him_ and it began to bring back a few memories. Such as when Jim was standing over them and playing with them through their pants as this girl was doing so now. It was odd and something they really wanted to forget. 

"Why?" Greg forced out, laying his head back down. 

"Why? Why what? Ooh, you mean why you?" Sophia smirked. She leaned forward and placed her mouth onto Greg's groin. He let out a half gasp, half moan as he felt her hot breath pushing through his pants. "Because, out of everyone I saw in that bar, you two seemed like you needed an escape. I'm here to provide that for you." 

"Drinks?" John slurred curious if she was the one that had bought them the round of drinks. 

"Right on soldier boy, that was me. I wanted to get you drunk so I could get you back here. I'm sure it would have been easier to just have had you drugged and my friends carry you but where’s the challenge? Besides, Roger had that bullet coming to him." 

Now, it was starting to make since. Even in their foggy haze, both John and Greg brains understood she set this up. But, why she wanted them, it was still unclear to them. She picked them for a reason and they really wanted to know. 

"Come on boys. Stop thinking. It's annoying," she huffed, "Just relax and enjoy." She stood to her feet and moved so she was between Greg's legs. She began to unbutton his shirt, her gaze never wavering from his own, while she began to snake her fingers through his silver chest hair. "Mmmm, I like. Sexy little fox you are." 

_Christ! She is like 18 or 19 years old and already a sexual predator. What the hell?_ Greg spat off in his mind. 

"Stop thinking," she warned while moving her fingers slowly down his stomach to the top waist band of his pants. 

Greg turned his gaze towards John who was staring back at him with a mixture of uncertainty and arousal. He only noticed the second part because (must to his disapproval even to his own body) John had an unmistakable erection straining to be released. "John," Greg moaned. 

“Greg,” John whimpered. His eyes looked to the ones of the young girl’s who was smiling a very devilish smirk. For reason unknown John felt like he knew that smile but he was uncertain of why. He had never met this girl before, that must he knew for sure. But, for some reason the way she moved, the way she held herself, and the way she spoke, John was half sure he felt like he knew her. _But, how?_

When she removed Greg’s pants, she proceeded to do the same with John. She unbuttoned his shirt and removed it along with his pants so now all three were naked. “So, lovely,” she cooed. Moving onto the bed, she now straddled Greg’s hips. 

Greg felt himself stiffen even more, surprised that was possible, when he felt her small fingers curl around his hardening erection. _Come on body. MOVE!_ But, his body wasn’t being compliant and that was all due to the drug she had placed into their drinks. He suddenly let his eyes flutter closed when she began to move her hand slowly up and down his staff. 

“Mmmm, there you go inspector. I knew you had it in you,” she purred moving back a little so she could bend down and take the tip of his cock into her mouth. 

Greg let out a sudden gasp as his body jolted slightly to the sudden new situation that this girl was doing to him. “Fuc…” Greg began but was choked off when she took more of him into her mouth. 

Slowly she was moving down the length of him, her tongue dancing on the underside of his member as one of her hands began to play with his balls. She smiled at the sudden noises he was making for her while his body shook, and it was all for her. Pulling back she licked the tip before she let his cock pop out of his mouth and purred, “Delectable.” 

_Wrong! This was so wrong!_ Greg wanted to fight back, wanted to get him and John out of here but his body wouldn’t let him. Later when he would think of this moment he would have told the girl to go to hell but right now he had no words even if he could speak, he couldn’t think of even one word to stay. His cock was so hard it was staring to hurt. He wanted this girl to use him in any form she wanted even though he knew it was wrong, right now he was only thinking with one head. 

_You look so lovely when you’re scared._ She thought as she watched Greg fight against this better judgment. In that moment though it was like she read him like a book because she moved back up to his hips and took his cock into her hand. Looking down into his darkening pools of arousal, she guided his cock until it was inside of her and they both moaned as she slowly moved down until he was fully filling her. “Ooh, fuck,” She groaned taking a moment. “You’re so big. I’m…Ooh, fuck that feels amazing.” 

Greg wanted to say something more himself but once again no words would form well enough so he just settled on, “Christ.” 

Sophia smiled down at him as she slowly began to rock her hips forcing Greg’s body to shudder. “Fuck yes,” she groaned. “God, inspector. You really know how to show a girl a good time.” Her breathing began to pick up slightly as she began to rock her hips faster. “Oh, yes!” She groaned loudly. 

For Greg it had been while because of the fight he had with Mycroft a few weeks ago which was about putting trust into your partner and not keeping them in the dark about certain things. However, Mycroft failed to see his side of things to come to a compromise so he moved back into his flat for the time being. He remembered thinking, _The Holmes brothers are more frustrating than anything on earth and more than likely would be the death of myself and John_ So with that in mind, right now he didn’t care. Right now he was deep inside a very beautiful girl that wanted him. Even though she did drug him, it’s not like he could fight back, so why fight it, right? He let out another deep moan as she was picking up her speed. Greg felt himself getting closer by the second. 

“I’m...going to…fuck,” she moaned with just a few more thrusts. Her body clenched around him and she closed her eyes while her body shook. “Shit!” She screamed as she then felt his body tighten underneath her own, she opened her eyes in time to watch as Greg was cumming inside her. His face twisted with pain and bliss, a glorious sight for her to see. After a few more seconds, she leaned down so her head rested in the crook of his neck. “That – was – incredible.” 

Greg smiled to himself, knowing how wrong this was, but right now he didn’t much care. He had made this young thing cum and that made him feel ten years younger. For a moment he was just enjoying being lost in the moment of her body against his own, along with the steady rhythm of her breathing and the smell of strawberries. So, different than any lover he had ever had but when he suddenly heard John speak his name once more, reality of the situation began to come crashing back down around him. 

Sophia sat up, her eyes boring into Greg’s own eyes while a small smile danced across her face. “Sexy fox,” she whispered. Then she turned and proceeded to move off of him. 

Greg frowned for the lack of body heat. He didn’t want her to leave. No, he wanted her to stay and then he wondered why. It wasn’t like she really wanted either of them. She made it clear what she wanted but not for sure why them. This young woman had a deeper motive that he couldn’t quite figure out but hopefully with time they would find out. 

Sophia slowly moved over to John, straddling his hips in the same way she had done to Greg. Smiling down at the sandy hair man, she took a chance and glanced over at the silver haired fox and saw he was staring up at her face. He was studying her. Perhaps trying to figure out her motive of why she chose them or what her next move of what she will do with them after this. She smiled down at him. “Don’t worry inspector. I’m far from done with you.” 

Greg was a little more than surprised when he felt himself shudder at her words. His ears and neck turned a dark shade of red. _Are you fucking kidding me? What’s the matter with you? Get a hold of yourself mate!_ He looked towards John who was looking over at him and was shocked even the ex-soldier was blushing. That did make Greg feel a little better about acting like a horny school boy. 

Sophia turned her attention back towards John and repeated what she had done to Greg, to John. She moved back so she was able to lean down and take John’s throbbing member into her mouth easily and began to lick the tip before taking his length into her mouth. John was making all sorts of low moan sounds that it was starting to turn Greg on again. 

_Christ._ Greg thought as his hand slowly balled into a fist. _What the?_ He slowly unclenched his hand and repeated by clenching it. His fingers felt num like the feeling they were asleep but he had movement. _If I could just…_ He tried his other hand and it too was responding slowly. 

“Mmmm, yummy,” she cooed pulling back. She moved back up so now she straddled John’s hips once more. Taking his cock into her hand she guided it until it was slowly sinking inside her. “Ooh, fuck that’s good.” 

John groaned as he felt himself enter the young girl’s hot wet pussy. _This is crazy!_ She felt so tight to him even though Greg was already inside of her, she was young and even though she talked big she might not have had that much experience. “Christ.” 

She began to rock her hips back and forth but this time she didn’t start off as slow like she had done with Greg. No, she was a little rougher with John. “Like that soldier boy?” She cooed. 

John let out another groan. His eyes fluttered closed while he was just enjoying the sensation of having a good fuck. 

Sophia looked over at Greg and smiled down at him. Greg stopped moving his fingers and just stared back at her all the while she continued to thrust her hips, driving John’s cock deeper inside of her. He wanted to be back inside her but this time he wanted to do it his way. 

It didn’t take long before John felt the tightening in his lower stomach and without warning he was cumming deep inside her while his body shook. His breath suddenly hitched when he felt her clench around his cock while she too came. Both breathing hard, she decided instead of lying on top of John she moved off of him. She looked at both of them with a huge smile on her face, before she turned and headed for the bathroom. “More to come,” she purred before she closed and locked the door behind her. 

For a moment John and Greg just laid there until they heard the shower turn on. Greg looked over at John and said, “I can…move…my fingers.” His words were also a surprised to him. He didn’t sound fully drugged. Whatever it was she had given them, it was wearing off. 

John found himself able to move his own fingers now. “I can…too.” They began to move their toes and then their legs. It took a good 20 minutes before they were sitting up on the bed and able to talk more fluently. 

“What the fuck are we going to do? I don’t think I can stand as of yet?” John whispered. 

“I don’t know John. Every fiber in my body is telling me to get the fuck out of here but my mind is still hazy.” Greg replied trying to think what the better solution would be. 

“Is everyone we meet a bloody psychopath?” John asked quietly. 

“I’m sensing a pattern,” Greg muttered. 

They both looked at one another and smiled knowing full well who they were talking about. 

“But, serious Greg,” John said laying back down. “What should we do? She got us drunk, drugged us and now…I am not for sure what to think.” 

“I know what you mean,” Greg said as he too lay back down. “I am not sure what we should…” 

“Oh, good you’re still here.” They both were startled as they turned to see Sophia enter back into the room, neither of them hearing the shower turn off or the door to the bathroom open. “I’m glad you’ve decided to stay.” 

“It’s not like we have a choice,” John said trying to make his tone sound bitter. It didn’t work.

Sophia giggled. “Ah, but you’ve always had the choice to leave. Just a little too much booze is all anyone will find in your systems.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Greg asked.

“It means just as I have said inspector. You both were drunk when you left the bar into the alley. Lord only knows what you two were doing there but then you heard a girl cry for help. Both of you came to my aid and then you made sure I got back to my hotel safely which means you came here of your own free will. What happened after was still by choice. I mean it’s not like either of you said the words stop or no.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? What about the drug you injected us with?” John huffed.

Her lips twisted into a wicked smile. “What drug? You both were able to move after you came inside me so whatever you are talking about it’s probably no longer there.” 

Greg sighed because it all was now making since to him. “It’s the old, he said she said argument. If there are no drugs in our system as she claims there won’t be then she came make any calm she wants. There is no point to fight it,” Greg explained feeling a little defeated. He shook his head as he gave her a bitter smile. “Clever girl.” 

“I am the best,” She smirked. 

“No, I don’t believe that. What if Sherlock can found something?” John asked. 

Greg studied her for a moment. There was something about her, something familiar that he couldn’t think to put his finger on so he pushed that aside for now. “There won’t be.” 

There was silence for a moment as they just stared at each other while they were all still very much naked. 

Finally Sophia spoke. “Well, since we know you can’t arrest me and I am sure we will not be seeing each other after this, how about that three-way?” 

Greg and John shared a glance and then looked back at her. “Can we have a moment?” Greg asked. 

Sophia smiled big. “Take all the time you need.” She moved over to the other side of the room, picking up her cell phone, she sat down on a chair giving them the time they need. 

“What’s the plan?” John asked as he eye balled the young girl. 

“We give her what she wants,” Greg replied softly. 

“You can’t be serious,” John huffed but the look on Greg’s face told the doctor that he was very serious. John pinched the brim of his nose. “Why?” 

“John, think about this for a moment. This girl, as much as I dislike admitting to it, this girl out smarted us. She got us here and can say anything against us she wants.” 

“Why would anyone believe her over us?” John spat. 

“Because we are two grown men, one is a bloody cop and the other an ex-soldier. So, there is no way anyone would believe that she over powered us especially if there is no evidence to support our claims that she did this against our will.” 

John sat there for a moment and hated that what Greg was saying made since. There wasn’t anything they could do if she decided to cry rape. It would be a big scandal and one that neither man could be a part of. He ran his hand through his short sandy hair and asked, “Then what do you think we should do?”

Greg sighed as he looked over at the girl. She smiled back at him for a moment and then turned her attention back to her phone as she proceeded to type something out on it. “Well, all she wants is for us to give her what she wants, right?” 

John’s brow furrowed. “Wait what?” 

“It’s the only way out of this,” Greg murmured. 

“No! Greg we can’t. What about Sher…” 

“If we leave now it’s not the Holmes brothers I’m worried about,” Greg said cutting him off. “We don’t have a choice.” 

John let out a deep sigh. Running his hand through his hair he said, “Why must you be right?” He then looked towards the girl and asked, “Well, what’s the plan then inspector?” 

Greg smiled at him. “We treat her like the bad girl she is.” 

John snapped his attention towards Greg. His eyes grew wide with surprise. He was unsure for a moment if he had heard his friend correctly. When he realized he had he then wondered if they should take this game in that direction (because this was a game) and then he remembered who they were dealing with. “How should we go about this then?” 

“Just follow my lead,” Greg said hoping John would trust him and was mentally capable with what they were about to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I do hope you are enjoying it so far. Can you tell whats happening as of yet? I am super happy with where this is going and I do hope you like it. Comments are keeping me going. You all have been super great. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are fully into her, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one. It was fun to write. Cliffhangers are the worst sometimes. *grins evilly* I can't wait to write more. Enjoy!

_John snapped his attention towards Greg. His eyes grew wide with surprise. He was unsure for a moment if he had heard his friend correctly. When he realized he had he then wondered if they should take this game in that direction (because this was a game) and then he remembered who they were dealing with. “How should we go about this then?”_

_“Just follow my lead,” Greg said hoping John would trust him and was mentally capable with what they were about to do._

 

They stared at each other, the silence overwhelming them both before John gave him a slight nod and then scooted himself up towards the head of the bed while Greg stood to his feet. 

Sophia smiled big, standing to her feet; she moved towards Greg and asked, “So, what have we decided?” Suddenly she was thrown by surprise when Greg grabbed hold of her arms and pinned them behind her back. 

“If you think you’re getting off so easily then your sadly mistake baby girl,” Greg growled into her ear. He smirked when he felt her shiver under his touch. “Been such a bad girl haven’t you? Doing so many bad things to piss of your daddy’s, I’m sure it’s just to get our attention. Isn’t it?” 

“Y-Yes,” she stammered.

Greg could feel her breath hitch, her body stilled and he was sure her pupils were blown wide. This girl was asking for this and a tiny part of him was enjoying it. “I knew it.” He slapped her ass making her squeak. “Bad girls deserve to be punished,” he snarled as he moved her towards the bed. “Straddle your daddy.” 

Sophia did as she was told and moved on her hands and knees until she was straddling John’s hips, a leg on either side of him. John smiled big at Greg even though the daddy kink brought back so many memories, it was really making new ones with this young girl and it was keeping them hard. 

John reached up and began to knead her nibbles through his fingers. “Mmmm, have you been a bad girl baby?” 

Sophia choked of a gasp while nodding timidly. 

John was pleased that she could play this role so well of the frighten girl who was caught doing something she shouldn’t be doing. It really was a turn on and something he had fantasize about that he wanted to do with a partner but felt sad he never gotten the chance. Well, now he could check this off his list. “Such a bad girl,” He cooed as he pinched her nibbles a little harder forcing her to gasp and shuddered. 

“Oi, I think we can do better than that John,” Greg growled as he moved onto the bed behind her. He moved his fingers to her mouth and barked, “Suck.” 

Without hesitation she took his fingers into her mouth and began to suck as commanded. 

“That’s it baby girl. Nice and wet for your daddy. I think she’s done this before.” 

John kept pinching and kneading her breasts. “I think so. For all those other boys who don’t know how to please her. Not like we can. Isn’t that right baby?” He grabbed her breasts in a tighter grip making her groan around the fingers that were now thrusting into her mouth. 

“Mmmm, that’s it baby girl. You’re doing a good job,” Greg cooed. Then after another moment he pulled his fingers out of her mouth and moved them so they were at her circling her hole. 

“Oh, please daddy no. Not that. Please, I’ll do anything,” She begged. 

Greg paused for only a moment because her cries almost sounded genuine then he remembered what this girl had done to them and he slipped his finger slowly into her arse. She cried out a mixture of pain and pleasure with trying to keep her breathing steady. “That’s it baby girl. Nice and slow at first.” 

John moved his hands away from her breasts, now grabbing hold of his own cock and guiding it to her pussy. “Such a good girl,” he purred as he and Greg moved her slowly down onto him. 

“Fuck,” she choked out as her body shook. 

“That’s it baby girl,” Greg cooed into her ear. “Take all of him.” 

“Oh, daddy. I – I don’t think I can,” she whimpered. 

“Yes, you can honey. Just like I know you can take another finger,” Greg whispered. He added a second which made Sophia groan out louder then she had before. “That’s it. Breathe.” 

Sophia had never had someone so experienced or so in tuned to her before. She truly was starting to have a little bit of a crush but she quickly shook that feeling aside focusing on what was happening to her body. 

Greg was now slowly adding a third finger and John was thrusting his hips up, driving his cock deeper into her. He could feel her shaking under his touch and knew she had swallowed more then she could chew. “You okay baby girl?” Greg asked softly. 

Sophia moaned as she forced out, “Yes, daddy.” 

“Good to hear,” Greg said and he slowly pulled his fingers out of her. He looked around and saw a bottle of lubricant over on the night stand and he reached for it. Now, opening it up, he placed some around his cock and her hole. He paused for a moment as he thought, _I can’t believe this really is happening. I’m about to fuck this girl in the arse and I want too._ She gasped suddenly when she felt his cock slowly spread her cheeks and gaining a little access to her. “Breathe baby girl,” Greg encouraged. 

“I don’t know if I – oh fuck!” She choked out when he slowly began to push his way in inch by inch. “Daddy, I – Jesus that’s – fuck!” 

Greg looked around her to find John’s gaze. There was a silent understanding between them and both began to slowly thrust in unison forcing her to scream. They picked up their rhythm, both thrusting in and out at the same time, hitting her g-spot just right on either side. It didn’t take long for her to cum. 

“Fuck daddy’s I’m going to – shit!” Her body tightened as she began to see stars. Greg moved his hand around her mouth to muffle her screams because to anyone on the outside, it might have sounded like they were murdering her. That wasn’t the kind of attention he wanted. With a few more thrusts John was the next to cum deep inside her and Greg followed just seconds later. All three groaning and panting like dogs. 

Sophia fell forward onto John’s chests while Greg leaned down onto her back. They stayed like that without speaking, breathing heavily, enjoying the moment of bliss when Greg was the first to speak. “Now, that you got what you wanted my dear, I think it’s time for he and I to go.” He began to move off of her when she stopped him. 

“I don’t want you too,” she whispered a hit of worry in her tone. 

Greg’s brow furrowed as he said, “Sorry but we gave you what you wanted. Now, it’s time for us to be going.” 

“But, if you just listen to me Greg. There is something you need to…” Sophia was suddenly cut off when the door was kicked opened. Men in all black outfits came flooding into the room. Greg leapt off the bed as John sat up holding Sophia in his arms. 

“Hello, inspector. Hello, captain. It’s been while,” one of the black figures said. 

Greg and John shared a glance. 

“You really shouldn’t stray too far from ones masters. One of these days someone might just come along and claim you.” 

“Piss off!” John snapped. 

“It’s okay captain. No one wants to hurt you. Just a simple little chat but you’ll need to come with me before we get interrupted.” 

John looked up at Greg and Greg was looking down at him. They seemed to not have a choice in this matter so John asked, “Can we at least get dressed first?” 

Even though the man had a black mask over his face both men could have sworn they saw him smile. “Sure. Who am I to tell you otherwise?” 

Greg moved over to where he and John’s clothes were dropped as John had Sophia move off of him. There was a suddenly gasp from Sophia and all eyes turned towards her. She looked frozen scared as she looked at John’s back. Greg moved over to her and whispered, “Are you alright?” 

Sophia looked at him like she could hardly focus. “I – I don’t…” She looked back at John and just stared at him now realizing her mistake. “Damn it.” 

“Sophia, are you…” Greg began to ask when he was suddenly cut off by the other man. 

“The girl comes too.” 

The three of them turn and stare at the man in all black. 

“Why?” John finally asks. 

“Because, I said so. Now, move.” 

They look back at Sophia and help her to her feet. Slowly she gets dressed and turns to Greg with a sad smile. “I’m sorry. If I would have known I wouldn’t have done this.” 

“Please, don’t. We will be fine,” Greg whispered back. 

One at a time they were filed out of the room and down the back stairs to one of the side streets that didn’t seemed to have anyone around. It was a little eerie to say the least. Each were placed in a different car so they could not speak to one another and all headed in a different direction to throw off any scent that would be following. 

 

*****

 

Sherlock was curled up in a ball on the couch, facing the cushions when he heard the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs. For a split second he was about to jump to his feet and beg John to forgive him for whatever it was that upset his blogger when he let out a heavy sigh instead. When the door slowly opened Sherlock huffed, “Now, is not the best of time for one of your insufferable visits Mycroft. Far too busy you see.” 

“Yes, I can see that. Far too busy sulking instead of going after your lover,” Mycroft said flatly. “What did you do to him this time because for whatever reason he needed to the company of a certain inspector?” 

At that Sherlock turned over and stared at his brother as he watched Mycroft stock over to John’s chair and sit. The elder Holmes placed his umbrella to the side of the chair and slowly turned his vision towards his little brothers, who looked at him like a one of his crime puzzles. Mycroft shifted a little in his seat as he watched Sherlock stand and walk over the coffee table to sit in his own chair opposite of Mycroft.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Mycroft and he spat, “Lestrade moved back to his old apartment.” 

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Yes, but it’s a mutual understanding. Something you might want to look into sometime.” 

Sherlock smiled at him. Mycroft shifted again. “No, Mycroft. We both know how you do things. It’s your way or no way at all. If you keep him in the dark you are going to lose him.” 

“Oh, like your relationship is any better. How many times this week have you chased him off brother mine, hm? You can’t force him into what you think he wants when he himself doesn’t know.” 

“I do know he wants me,” Sherlock spat. “And I will give myself to him when he is ready.” 

Mycroft’s lips curled into a wicked smirk. “But, will you be?” 

Sherlock stared at the elder Holmes. That was a good question. A question that had been playing on his mind since the first night he and John slept in Sherlock’s bed since he had John back. It was at first to keep John’s nightmares away but now he couldn’t see himself without John’s warmth to cuddle up to. He loved holding John when he fell asleep and when he awake he would watch the sleeping blonde before removing himself to fix them some tea. It seemed perfect to him but he knew John needed more so one night he decide to try his luck and he kissed John and to his delight John had kissed him back. The kiss was long lasting but that’s all he ever got from him. John would cuddle and kiss but for some reason he couldn’t go any farther. It upset Sherlock that there was still some kind of barrier between them and his attempts of surprising him by forcing himself on him; he was trying to break through. To show John how much he craved him but it only upset his blogger more. What was he suppose to do? 

“Sherlock?” Mycroft said finally breaking through to Sherlock’s mind. Sherlock looked back at him lost and confused. Mycroft sat forward and place a hand on his brothers knee. “I know its hard Sherlock but maybe he just needs a little more time.” 

“It’s been two months Mycroft!” Sherlock spat as he suddenly stood. “What am I suppose to do? I’m no good at this sort of thing. John isn’t even being forth coming or even trying himself. I feel – I feel like I am losing him all over again.” 

Mycroft stood and walked over to where Sherlock stood by the window. He forced Sherlock to turn and face him. Placing a hand on either shoulder, Mycroft ducked until he met Sherlock’s gaze. “They know we care Sherlock and that’s all we can hope for. That they will remember that and not let anything cloud their judgment. Moriarty tried to show them a different world but they remained loyal to us. They love us and we need to remember that ourselves. Give them space and time and I know they will come back to us.” He embraced Sherlock then and Sherlock wrapped his long arms around Mycroft back, hugging him back. 

“I don’t want to lose him Mycroft,” Sherlock whispered barring his face into his brother’s shoulder. 

Mycroft let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. He let his own words go unspoken mainly because he knew Sherlock would know how he feels too. But, he mind still spoke the words he dare not speak aloud. _Oh, Greg. My beautiful Greg. I’m sorry._

Just then they heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and into the flat. Anthea cleared her throat before she said, “If this is going to become a regular thing with you two, I promise not to seem as shocked next time.” 

Mycroft pulled away from Sherlock so he could face his assistant. “What is it?” He asked blankly. 

Anthea flinched slightly. She hated when her boss directed that tone at her so she dropped her gaze to her phone and began to type out furiously on it. “Sir, something you need to see.” She walked over to stand beside Mycroft while she felt Sherlock looking over her other shoulder. Normally she would shoe him away but this time it involved him too. 

As their eyes were glued onto the screen as they saw the back door of a building they knew a little too well open and out walked John first who was leading Greg by hand. John pushed Greg up against the wall and captured his lips into a fierce kiss. Anthea could see both brothers tense but dare not speak a word. On the screen, John suddenly pulled away from Greg and it looked like Greg was trying to ease John of the situation. Suddenly they turned and headed back into the alley. They watched the time slowly tick by on the screen when about 7 minutes later Greg and John were walking on either side of a young blonde. They had gotten into a cab and it pulled away. The cameras followed the cab until it came to a stop in front of a very glorious hotel not far from Greg’s apartment, Mycroft noted. Greg got out first and then the young girl, followed by John. All three walked inside and that is when Anthea lowered her phone to stare at her boss. 

“We followed them into the building to keep an eye on them,” Anthea explained. 

“Well?” Sherlock asked clearly anxious and annoyed that John would do something like this. Whatever this was. 

“We do not have all the details but we have been keeping tabs on the room when they do…” Suddenly Anthea was cut off by her phone screaming at her. She picked it up and began to speak. Rage over through her. Looking at the brothers she said, “Someone took them.” 

Both brothers looked puzzled. “What do you mean by someone took them?” Sherlock growled. 

“Someone just broke into that sweet and took them. They are following them now!” Anthea explained. She stood the side as both brothers headed for the door. Mycroft picked up his umbrella as Sherlock pulled on his coat and scarf. All three headed down the stairs and into Mycroft’s car. Anthea barked orders which way to go as it was being relayed to her from the other end of her phone. 

“Never should have let him out of my sight. This is your fault Mycroft!”

“My fault? How is it my fault?” Mycroft huffed clearly annoyed. 

“You’re suggestion on giving him space. It was foolish of me to think such things. Now, look at where they are. We knew and yet we still…” Sherlock began but was cut off by the elder Holmes. 

“John and Greg will be fine. They are strong. Nothing to be worried about brother mine.” 

“Whatever you say brother dear,” Sherlock sneered but in his mind he was worried because he didn’t want to lose his John again. He would stop at nothing to get him back. Whatever that would in tell and he be damn if he would let anyone hurt his John. Well, if anyone did then they will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I was just to excited that I had to finish this chapter. Hope you have enjoyed up until this point and I love hearing your feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I had to because the next one is going to be long and I wanted a cliffhanger before I revealed something that is going to happen in this next scene. I will write is as quickly as I can because this next part I'm so freaking excited about. I can't wait.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sherlock asked in a huff as he watched Mycroft pick up a gun. 

“I’m going in. Obliviously,” Mycroft replied and he cocked the gun. 

“I don’t think so,” Sherlock hissed. He didn’t want his brother getting in the way or worse, shot. “You are staying here because I'm sure our back up will be here soon.” 

Mycroft just stared at him a moment before he said, “Their on stand by." Mycroft said and saw Sherlock didn't like that answer. "They are in route but I feel we have no time and you can't go in alone. So, I’m sorry brother mine. This is my fight too and besides, I can’t let you have all the fun.” Mycroft walked past him to the door they were going to enter through. 

Anthea smiled after her boss before she turned to Sherlock. “He needs this Sherlock. Please, let him.” 

“He is downright stubborn and insufferable at times,” Sherlock huffed. 

“And he loves you too. Now, come on. Let’s get our boys back.” 

All three headed into the warehouse and climbed some stares until they were seated up on the cat walk. It was a good place to view everything from because right in the middle of the room they saw Greg, John and the young girl from the video, bound to chairs. The young girl was the only one gagged. 

“Interesting,” Sherlock whispered. 

“Quite,” Mycroft agreed. 

Now, wasn’t the time to make their presence known, they figured. They would wait until such a time because there were too many people around and someone could get hurt. 

“Can John get out of those bounds?” Mycroft asked.

“He should be able too,” Sherlock whispered back. The memory of when Sherlock first tied John up was one he would treasure. John was calling him so horrible names, trying to get Sherlock to untie him but Sherlock just sat there smiling. “It was for his own good, after all.” 

“How so? Was it for an experiment?” 

“Not at all,” Sherlock replied. “I told John that it would be in his best interest to practice getting himself freed when something like this would happen. Naturally he listened but that was after the forth time of him being kidnapped.” 

“Looks like he is having a bit of trouble,” Anthea said. 

“Well it’s not an easy thing. He might have been knocked out and woke up with being tied to the chair. If you do not flex your muscle, if they are relaxed than it would be most difficult to escape but I have faith that John can pull it off.” 

There was a moment of silence then the room was stormed. A dark haired man entered the room holding a gun towards Greg. Mycroft was about to scream when something happened that shocked them all…

*****

Greg slowly started to come to consciousness, though his mind a little fuzzy from the alcohol in his system, he had learned from previous experiences, because of the Holmes brothers, he kept his eyes closed to keep himself from being discovered that he was awake. Focusing on what he felt now, Greg started to try and move his arms but found they were bound to a chair and so were his legs. A feeling of dread passed through him when he tried to wrap his head around the events leading up to now. _What the hell happened?_

It all felt like a dream. One big fucked up dream. He remembered being at the pub with John and then John’s lips on his own. Greg paused a moment losing himself in the memory and how he still craved to have the doctor again. But, he shook that thought aside when he remembered Sophia. The young girl who had tricked them but why? What was her game? To fuck them yes but something wasn’t adding up. 

_“But, if you just listen to me Greg. There is something you need to…”_ And then the door was kicked open cutting of Sophia’s attempts to what? To maybe warn them? But, why? She was the one causing the chaos, wasn’t she? Then he remembered the men in all back. The same looking types from back at the mansion where Jim had been keeping him and John. Who he remembered now wasn’t Mycroft’s men, nor Jim’s, nor Sherlock’s, and not his own. _Who the hell were they working for?_ Greg replayed that moment in his head. It was one he tried not to think about because the fear he had when John put that gun to his head, it made Greg cringe. _John._ Panic began to take control as he began to wonder if his friend was alright. _Maybe if I open my eyes just a little?_

Greg opened his eyes slightly and saw that they were in a warehouse. He sighed heavily hating that's where they were taken because nothing ever good came out of being kidnapped to a rundown building mainly with their track record, it always ended badly. 

He heard a small whimpering sound coming from his right so he turned his gaze to see Sophia gagged and bound to a chair. Her eyes were red and wet when she hesitantly looked up at him. She looked terrified.

Greg wanted to say something to ease her mind, unfortunately nothing came to mind that would help make this any easier. They were kidnapped and bought here for a reason, Greg wanted to know why.

"Alright?"

Greg turned his gaze to his left and smiled gratefully to see John was awake next to him. "Fine," he replied softly.

"Good. Now, about getting out of here, it's going to be a team effort. First things first, we know the bad guys will do a little monologue because let's face facts, that's what they do."

Greg couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Secondly, Greg I want you to distract them to buy me enough time to wiggle my way out of these ropes."

Greg raised an eye brow, a question went unspoken.

"Sherlock," John said a little annoyed and continued on knowing Greg would understand. However, it only made the inspector that much more curious how often Sherlock tied John up and more so, why? 

"Just buy me enough time and I'll take it from there."

Greg felt a little unsure but he knew he could trust John. The soldier side worked better thinking on his feet just like Greg did. Another reason they worked so well together. He nodded at John that he understood and then quickly turned his gaze towards Sophia. She was whimpering and sounded scared so when he turned his gaze he saw the man in all black leaning into her from behind. Greg was surprised he was no longer wearing his mask. _A bit not good._ he thought.

The man had short dark hair and green eyes. He was whispering something unto her ear and Greg was very curious as to what he was saying to the poor girl.

"Leave her alone," Greg barked using his authority cop voice.

The man slowly stood and walked around to stand in front of him. "Well, hello to you as well detective inspector. Forgive my delay but my employer had a task for me that had to be dealt with first. Now, I'm all yours." He smiled devilishly. Greg didn't like that. 

“Why did you bring us here? What’s the point of all this?” Greg asked doing his best to stall as John requested. Unfortunately, the criminal wasn’t having any of it.

The criminal moved so now he stood in front of Sophia, grabbing both their attention. “You see boys sometimes bad things happen to good people. You are as good of men then anyone I know so bad things, horrible things will happen but not before the boss says so. This one on the other hand, I can do whatever the hell I want to her because she doesn’t matter. Not like you two do.” He took a step into her personal space and reached out his hand to lightly caress her cheek. “You’ve been such a bad little girl, haven’t you? Tricking these two poor bastards into fucking you and letting us videotape it too, oh, so naughty.” 

Greg looked over at John who looked back at him with horror. If anyone ever saw that tape then their lives would be over. Finally Greg asked, “What’s the point of videotaping it when she is of age?” 

The man smiled wickedly at him and once again Greg hated it. “Well, in some cases that would be true but here – oh you boys have been naughty.” 

They were speechless. What could they do or say? If she was underage it would be hopeless for them. Life would never be the same. 

“How old?” John asked softly. 

The criminal smiled at him. “Well, it’s not all that bad. Really, it’s not.” 

“How old is she?” John asked raising his voice this time in a huff. 

“She’s seventeen. So, to some degree you are not breaking the law but being that young I’m sure it’s not something one would like the public to get wind of.” 

“It’s blackmail,” Greg growled. 

“Oh, no inspector, it’s not about blackmail. Far too simple, however it’s about…” suddenly his phone buzzed and he picked it up. 

Greg looked over at John and felt like this might be a good time to do whatever it was he was going to do since their capture was occupied but John just shook his head. 

When the criminal hung up he turned back to them and said, “I need to take care of something. In the mean time please don’t do anything stupid. “ _He_ is always watching.” Then the man disappeared out of sight. 

“What the hell was that about?” Greg asked slightly confused. 

However, John was looking around the warehouse. There were boxes after boxes piled high against the far walls. It would be easy for someone to enter the building unseen. “I think they have an unwelcomed visitor on the premises.” 

Greg suddenly began to scan the warehouse himself. “God, I hope your right.” 

“But, if I’m not…” John began as he started to wiggle his way out of the ropes. 

Greg sighed because he felt helpless. He wanted to do something; anything but he knew there wasn’t anything he could do. Now, he knew how John felt being Sherlock’s damsel in distress because now he was too and he wasn’t looking forward to the talk with Mycroft. Greg turned his gaze towards Sophia who had her head hung low like she had given up. “Hey,” Greg said softly but the young girl didn’t move. “Everything is going to be alright. We are going to get you out of here and to a safe place.” 

With that said, the girl slowly looked up at him. She blinked her tears away while trying to focus her gaze on him. 

“I promise I will help you,” he whispered and in that moment he almost could see a little shred of hope returning back into her. _Maybe she just needs someone to look out for her._ Why that someone was going to be him, Greg had no idea but he didn’t want her to suffer. She was still so young and she had her whole life ahead to make mistakes. He wanted her to put this one off and burry it for good once they were safe. 

Sophia sighed as a tear ran down her cheek. If only she didn’t have this gag in her mouth then she could tell them everything she knew but sadly there wasn’t a thing she could do. She was more afraid for them then herself because the man she knew of scared her beyond anything in the world. So, she just nodded when Greg spoke of promising her that he would help knowing deep down that there wasn’t anything he could do for her. If this man wanted her he would find away. He always did. She turned her gaze away knowing that whatever they would try, it wouldn’t be enough because it never was. 

“Almost got it John?” Greg asked softly. 

“I think so.” 

She looked over at them realizing what John was doing and began to do the same thing herself by trying to wiggle her way free from the binds. _I can do this._

“Hurry up mate,” Greg encouraged. 

“Just a little more time is all I need too…” 

There was no time to react when there was a swarm of men in black that entered the room. Their leader still had his mask off when he entered pointing a gun at Greg. “Sorry, mate. Guess you weren’t as important as I thought.” 

“Wait!” John screamed and for a moment time stood still. 

The gun went off and it was like slow motion when Sophia jumped in the way of the bullet but that wasn't the thing that shocked everyone when the madness suddenly took a hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I am not really sorry for the cliffhanger. *grins evilly* I can't wait to write this next part.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. *giggles*

_The gun went off and it was like slow motion when Sophia jumped in the way of the bullet but that wasn't the thing that shocked everyone when the madness suddenly took a hold._

One moment it was like time stood still as Sophia’s body hit the hard cement floor but the next moment it was like an unforgivable world wind of pure rage just blew them all away. 

“Nooooo!” That was all anyone heard before the shooting began.

Two men appeared out of nowhere and shot down the criminals one by one leaving only their leader alive with a bullet wound in each of his legs. The two men rushed over to the girl and knelt beside her, when they heard gun’s being cocked from behind them. 

No one spoke for a long time because this was truly impossible. 

“It can’t be you,” Sherlock whispered, holding his gun as steady as he could. 

The man that was kneeling beside Sophia slowly stood. He turned to face Sherlock and took a step closer to him so the end of Sherlock’s gun was touching the man’s forehead. “Miss me?” 

“But, you’re dead,” Mycroft whispered, just as bewildered as his young brother.

“When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains however in improbable, must be the truth,” Jim sang, remembering it as one of Sherlock’s favorite saying. 

“No, this can’t be for real,” Greg hissed from the chair. 

Jim turned towards him and said, “Oh, believe it kitten. Daddy’s very much alive. Now, if you don’t mind I think Johnny boy has a life to save. Sebby!” 

Moran rushed over and cut John free from his bounds and then Greg. John did not look at anyone for the fear it would cloud his judgment and he wouldn’t be able to control his emotions. The only thing right now that should matter was saving Sophia. So, John dropped to his knees and began to assess Sophia’s wound. He tore open her shirt which he suddenly heard a low growl come from somewhere behind him. Trying to shut all emotion down, he began to focus on locating where the bullet had hit her. _Upper right part of her body just below her collar bone and the bullet still remains inside. Seems it didn’t hit anything important. Good._ Was John’s thoughts when he began to bark orders. “I need something to soak up the blood so she doesn’t bleed out. Anything you can find.” 

It was Anthea who found a first aid kit. Greg dropped to his knees that way he could assist John like a nurse would a doctor. 

“Is she alright?” Jim asked timidly leaning over John’s shoulder. 

John’s body shivered when he heard the sickening sweet Irish voice whisper into his ear and so many memories began to flash before his eyes. _Did I really miss this psychopath?_ Shaking his thoughts aside along with all emotions, John spat, “Just stay back Jim and let me do my job.” 

Jim was surprised by the outburst and moved away from John. But, really he knew he shouldn’t be. It’s not like anyone of them were happy to see him after what he had done. However, he did have two months to think about what he had done and he was going to let at least John know he was still alive. He still had feeling for him after all. 

“Sir?” Moran called out which made not only Jim look towards him but Sherlock and Mycroft as well. 

The three walked over towards Moran who had the one survivor still alive. 

Jim crouched before the criminal and asked, “Who are you working for?” 

The criminal just smiled back at him without speaking a word. 

“You do know who I am, yes?” Jim snarled. 

The criminal slowly nodded. 

“Then I think it would be in your best interest to…” 

“No, Mr. Moriarty. See my boss isn’t like you. He isn’t like anyone of you. People fear him because he can take your life and make it crumble beneath you and he will. You can’t stop him either. None of you can. It’s truly impossible. My only regret is that I won’t be around to watch as you slowly begin to fall.” Suddenly the man began to move his tongue around inside his mouth. 

“Seb, he’s got…” Jim began to shout but it was too late. The criminal had bit down and began to foam at the mouth. 

“A poison capsule? But, why?” Sherlock asked. 

“Whoever wants to keep his identity a secret, obviously,” Jim said as he stood. “The question is why.” 

They suddenly turned when they heard the sound of sirens heading to their location. Jim walked back over to the girl and smiled down at her. Her hazy eyes looked up at him as she tried to smile back. “You’re in good hands. The best actually so no need to be worried.” Jim told her. 

“Never said – I was,” Sophia stammered. 

With that, Jim began to head towards a side door but before he reached it Sherlock grabbed hold of his arm to stop him. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to find out who is doing all this, duh,” Jim said. 

“Then I’m coming with you,” Sherlock said. 

Jim gave him a long look before he chose his next words carefully. “I need you to remain with her Sherlock. No ifs, ands or buts about it. Whatever happens to me, I need to know – I want you to keep her safe.” 

Sherlock just blinked at him. He was trying to wrap his head around Jim’s words because it was not computing the sincere sounding concerned coming from a man that he knew was completely insane. For anyone who knew this monster it was completely bizarre. “Why?” 

“Just promise me you will keep her safe,” Jim whispered in almost a pleading tone.

“Who is she Jim?” Sherlock asked while searching Jim’s face for a reaction. He got none. Finally he mumbled, “Alright.”

Jim nodded thankfully. “I’ll meet back up with you at the hospital,” Jim said pulling his arm away, “Now, don’t wait up darling. Daddy has business to take care of.” 

Sherlock watched as Jim and Moran vanished out of one of the side doors before the whole building was now crawling with cops and paramedics. All began to ask questions and ready to take statements but none of them were ready enough to cooperate. John and Greg rode in the back of the ambulance with Sophia while Anthea, Mycroft and Sherlock followed in Mycroft’s car to the hospital. 

*****

“I could watch you all day long Sebby dear,” Jim purred as he watched Moran slowly cutting into a man that was strapped down to a melt table. The man was screaming but neither madman paid him any mind. “You make it look like art.” 

“All for you sir,” Moran said as he began to cut into the man’s chest. 

“Ooh, you. Always the sweet talker. Trying to get into my pants?” Jim chuckles. 

Moran smiled at him. “I thought that was rather obvious but if I need to try a little harder…” Moran trailed off as he cut into the man’s skin again forcing the man to scream. 

“Please! It hurts! Oh, God it hurts!” the man cried out. 

Jim lazily made his way over to the table, his expression somewhere between boredom and annoyance. “Richard was it? I don’t like that. To formal and I think we are on the next level bases of nicknames because you seem like the type to have a nickname. I like Rich. Can I call you Rich?” 

The man slowly nodded, his face twisted in pain. 

“Look, Rich. I’m sure your God knows it hurts. Please, you’ve been screaming it for the past hour.” 

“Please, stop! What do you want from me? I’ll tell you want you want to know.” 

“I want you to tell me the name of the person that is blackmailing you,” Jim said softly. 

Rich just stared at him wide eyed with the look of horror on his face. “I – I don’t know.”

“Ooh come on Rich. You said you would tell me what I wanted to know. That’s what I want to know.” 

“I really don’t know,” Rich said in a pleading tone.

“Don’t tell me, you’ve been receiving pictures, threats, and letters from an anonymous source? How mundane.” 

Rich nodded seeming so very much terrified. “I’ve never met anyone nor have I heard their name. I don’t know who is doing it but I can give you the location of where I drop off a package that they have me deliver too.” 

Jim’s eyes zero in on him. “Explain.” 

“I was contacted by phone from a voice that sounded like a machine. The instructions were that every Thursday of each week I had to deliver a package to the same address and at the same time.”

“A package? A package of what?” Jim asked curiously. 

“I really don’t know. Look, they said they would hurt my family unless I corporate with them. I have no clue as to what is in those packages and I really don’t want to find out. Please, you must believe me.” 

“Oh, hush. Of, course I believe you but the question remains to be seen if my friend here does. He can sense when somebody is lying to him. It takes a great skill, not to mention it’s fun to watch him play with his toys before he rips them apart to see what’s on the inside.” Jim leans in and whispers, “I’m sure curious to find out what you’re made of.” 

Moran took in the moment of the sheer panic on Rich’s face when he began to move his knife towards Rich chest again when Rich suddenly began to scream, “The place is over on the south end. I can take you to it. Please, I do not want to die!” 

Moran looked back at Jim and nodded once. Jim smiled big and said, “Well it looks like my boy believes you but I must say I am a teensy bit disappointed.” 

Rich’s body was shaking as tears ran down his face while he gave his capture a questioning look.

“I was hoping you were lying to me because I do have a painting I need to finish but I guess that will just have to wait.”

Rich’s eyes grew wide realizing what his capture was referring too and now he wasn’t for sure who scared him more. The people who he had never seen and were blackmailing him or this madman before him. Then he realized there was no contest when he came to the decision to do whatever this man command of him. 

“Well, I guess you’re also lucky today is Thursday. I suppose we will be finding out who’s behind this soon enough. Hurry up Sebby dear and clean him up. Let’s not keep them waiting.” 

Moran untied Rich and helped him to his feet. He then gave Rich a towel and some fresh clothes to put on before they all walked out to where the man’s van was and got in. 

“We need to complete this as quickly as we can,” Jim told Moran. “I need to get back to the hospital,” Jim huffed as he sat in the back with Moran. 

“Hospital?” Rich asked curiously. 

Jim just eyed him. “Curiosity killed the cat. His name was socks. It was an experiment and I must say it took him a very long time to die.” Jim savored the moment he saw all color vanish from Rich’s face. It was priceless. “Now, drive because I’m growing very bored and impatient.” 

Rich did not need to be told twice. He took off heading for the destination with the package sitting in the front passenger seat. 

“What’s the plan sir?” Moran whispered, trying to keep his voice low so that Rich couldn’t hear them. 

“We find out the name of whoever is doing this,” Jim whispered back. 

“No, I mean about him,” Moran asked pointing towards Rich. 

“Ah, him. When he has served his purpose you may do what you wish with him.” 

“Understood,” Moran said softly as he smiled wickedly. This was going to be fun. 

*****

Sherlock was sitting up in one of the waiting room chairs with his long legs pressed up against his chest and his long arms wrapped around them. He was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly heard John’s voice trying to break through. 

“Sherlock?” 

Sherlock looked up at the sandy haired man who was standing before him. He smiled softly up at him as he unfolded himself, placing his feet on the floor and stood. “Can I speak to her?” 

John shook his hand. “We got the bullet out and she is stable but I’m afraid she is still out of it.” 

Mycroft stood now beside him along with Greg who stood behind John. No one wanted to say it out loud. It was unbelievable. 

“Let me be first to say, what the fuck?” Greg spat out. He ran a hand through his short silver hair. “This is – This is…” 

“A bit not good,” John finished for him. 

“Yeah, that!” Greg scowled. “What the hell are we going to do?” 

Mycroft and Sherlock stood in silence because their plan might not be acceptable. 

*****

 _Back in Mycroft’s car…_

“It’s not possible,” Mycroft said, covering his face with his hands. 

“Oh, but it is brother dear,” Sherlock scowled like it left a sour taste in his mouth. 

Mycroft looked towards the younger Holmes and said, “What do you want to do about this?” 

Sherlock remained silent. 

“Sherlock?” 

“I feel it’s the same player that is in the game from the last time we were together.” 

Mycroft sighed. “We came up empty handed on that front.” 

“Well, it seems that this girl might be a key factor,” Sherlock murmured. 

“What do you mean?” Mycroft asked. 

“He asked me to keep the girl safe.” 

Mycroft looked as shocked as Sherlock still felt. 

Mycroft’s brow furrowed. “Why would he ask you?” 

“I haven’t the slightly idea. My question is this, why does he care for this girl? In my quest to take down his network and tarring him down piece by piece, never have I crossed anyone that he had ever shown signs in caring for them. So, what’s so special about her?” 

Mycroft looked stunned. It was a good question and one that he would put to the test for the British Government to find out. He took out his cell phone and began to make a few calls and Anthea was typing away furiously on hers. When they were done Mycroft turned back to him and asked, “What is the main focus then?” 

Sherlock looked at him. “Whoever has been involved with her for the past few years. We need to look at anyone in her past who has paid her any sort of special attention and no matter how small it seems. I think that is where we will find our answer.” He wanted to include John and Greg into that but he knew it was said without being spoken aloud. 

“Quite right brother mine,” Mycroft replied. 

"Until then we do not leave the girl," Sherlock said as they pulled up to the hospital and rushed inside. 

*****

_Presently in the waiting room…_

They all stood in the waiting room with the Holmes brothers not speaking a word. 

“Sherlock, Jim’s alive. That bloody bastard is alive. What are we going to do?” John grumbled out. 

“We are to do nothing John. Not now. He isn’t the threat.” 

John and Greg stared blankly at him. 

“What do you mean by he isn’t the threat?” John asked harshly. 

“There is someone else out there who posies as an even bigger threat then Jim Moriarty,” Sherlock replied trying to keep his face impassive. He was failing. 

“Who the bloody hell is more dangerous than Jim Moriarty?” John snapped.

“Whoever it was that was trying to kidnap you back at the mansion under the eyes of James Moriarty,” Sherlock snapped back.

Both men just stared at each other, neither wavering their gaze for a moment. 

John finally lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. The memories of that time, John had tried so hard to bury deep down into the darkness of his mind. He didn’t want to remember what Jim felt like when the madman had whispered him promises into his ear or how Jim’s lips felt on his own or how the lunatic felt inside of him. John wanted to forget how Jim put a gun to his head and commanded that he fuck Greg while the madman fucked him. John shivered realizing how much Jim really got under his skin and how much his bodied ached for his touch. _Is he the reason I haven’t been with Sherlock?_

“John?” 

John looked up at Sherlock and could tell that he looked concerned but only John could tell. “I’m fine. I’m sorry for my outburst. I just. We need to figure out what to do.” 

“Agreed,” Mycroft said at last. “But, in order for that to happen we need too…” 

Suddenly one of the nurses rushed into the room. “Dr. Watson?” 

John turned towards her and it always amazed Sherlock how quickly John could go from being John Watson (who wore jumpers and watched bad telly) to Dr. Watson (who saved so many lives) or to even Captain Watson (who killed a man for him and who showed no signs of fear.) It was the best way Sherlock could describe the man and why he still remained the one puzzle that fascinated him so much that made him fall in love in the first place. 

“You’re patient is awake and has grabbed hold of one of a scalpel. She says she doesn’t trust anyone to come near her but you.” 

John did not hesitate. He rushed out of the waiting room knowing the others would follow him to the room where they had taken her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the surprises? Was it good? I hope so.  
> Thanks again for reading and I can't wait to surprise you with more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me to much for the cliffhanger and don't look at the bottom until you read down to that part. Again I am not sorry. Hope you enjoy.

When they entered they saw one of the male nurses on the ground holding his arm. There was blood on him. Two other male nurses were trying to talk her down and John could see how quickly this situation escalated when Sophia looked like a caged lion. “What the hell is going on here?” John parked.

All eyes turned towards him.

“Sir, we were just trying to check her wound when she jumped from her bed and began to attack us.”

“Please, help me! Get them away!” Sophia screamed.

“Get out of here,” John order and when neither moved he growled, “Now!”

The two male nurses helped the third to his feet and left leaving John, Sherlock, and Mycroft alone with Sophia. Greg remained out in the hall with the three nurses. He had to collect statements on what had happened in the room even though he wanted to go in and make sure she was alright. Sometimes being a cop sucked.

In the room John was trying to ease her down. “They’re gone now. It's just us. No one is going to hurt you so please let's remain calm,” John said softly.

Sophia shook her head. “John, you don’t understand. I can’t stay here.”

“Why?” Sherlock asked stepping further into the room.

Sophia held up the scalpel towards him. “Stay back.”

John let out a sigh. “Sophia, please. If you know who I am then you should know who Sherlock Holmes is.”

"I don't - I can't..." Sophia tried but her voice shook with fear.

"He wants to help you just like myself. So, please let us," John said softly.

“That goes double for me,” Greg said stepping into the room and closing it behind him.

Sophia’s eyes beamed slightly and that didn’t go unnoticed to the other in the room. “You’re okay,” she whispered.

Greg moved towards her slowly. He still kept out of reach enough that if she wanted to lash out he would have enough time to counter her attack before she would cut him. “Thanks to you I am. I owe you my life so let me return the favor and let’s calm down.”

Sophia’s faced soften more, her body relaxing at his words. Sherlock looked over at Mycroft and with a silent conversation between the two; they began to wonder what happened back at that hotel sweet.

Greg reached out his hand as he murmured, “No one in this room wants to harm you Sophia so please do as these men ask. We only want to help you so please give me the scalpel and return back to the bed. I know John doesn't want to operate on you again if your wound opens back up."

"I will if I must but I would rather prevent that from happening," John muttered softly.

"You must trust us Sophia," Greg whispered.

Sophia seemed to be fighting something within her mind but for whatever reason they were thankful she was willing to listen to Greg’s words. She slowly reached out her hand towards him while Greg held out his own hand and he was thankful she gingerly placed the small knife into his hand. Greg turned, handing John the scalpel, he turned back and helped her back over to bed. He was surprised when he helped her into it, even though she had been shot, how well she was able to move around. It was a hell of a skill to not feel that level of pain and he wished as a cop that he was as tough as she was.

“Now, please listen to me. We need too…”

But, before she could continue on the door suddenly opened and in walked Jim with Moran close on his heels. All eyes turned towards him and Jim smiled back. “Well, this awkward.”

John began to rush at him when Sherlock grabbed hold of him before he could reach the master criminal. “Let go of me,” John growled low.

“John, whatever is in your head right now to do to him I ask you as a friend to let it be. At least for now,” Sherlock said sternly.

John looked back at Sherlock and then at Jim. The doctor’s eyes narrowed on the madman a moment before he turned his attention back to Sherlock. “Just let me break his pinkies.” Sherlock’s face remained impassive which told John that this was no time for jokes. John gave him an equal glare letting him know he was serious. Finally, it was John that mumbled, “Fine but after this is over with I will break something on his body.”

“Agreed,” Sherlock whispered, before he let go of John.

“It’s good to see you to pet-t,” Jim purred, putting a little more emphasis on the t then necessary while giving John a wicked smirk.

“That’s it,” John hissed as he rushed Jim and slammed him against the wall while wrapping his hands around Jim’s neck. No one moved to stop him. “Give me three good reasons to keep me from snapping your neck.”

“We had an amazing time together,” Jim mumbled.

“Nope,” John said as his grip got a little tighter.

Jim felt a little dizzy. “I’m in love with you,” Jim whispered low in this Irish accent.

John blinked but still his grip tightened a little more. “Try again.”

“There is a young girl in the room that you saved and thinks highly of you. Now what would she think if you went around playing God?” Jim rasped out, his vision slowly growing dark.

That’s all John needed for him to pull back and watch with delight to see Jim gasp for air. He moved forward and whispered into Jim’s ear. “If you try anything, I swear to you I will watch you bleed out and enjoy the light leave your eyes.”

Jim felt a chill of excitement rush through his body. “Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep my love. It would be such a disappointment. I do miss you, you know. I know I would love to have you again, on your back so I can watch your pretty little face, while I fuck you until you scream my name over and over again.”

John felt a shiver pass through his body. His member twitched at the memory. “Never going to happen."

“We shall see," Jim purred deep as he smiled at him.

John moved away from him. A sour look on his face and Sherlock was curious as to what they had whispered about. _I’m losing you John, all over again or did I even have you in the first place?_ Sherlock saw now that a few things started to make since and he was going to have a talk with John when they had a moment alone. For now he needed to focus. “Well, what did you find out?” Sherlock asked him. He really was curious and hoped Jim had some answers.

However, for the moment Jim ignored him. He moved past everyone and came to stand beside Sophia’s bed. “How are you feeling?”

Sophia couldn’t meet his gaze but not because she seemed afraid of him. Truth be told, she wasn’t afraid of him at all. It was more as though she looked like she had done something wrong. Like a child that had disobeyed the rules of a parent. Sherlock couldn’t stop looking between the two. How they conversed like – like....

“I’m doing better thanks to John and thanks to Greg too. He’s been a gem,” Sophia spoke softly.

Jim nodded with a soft smile on his face. “Time to rest now.”

Sophia nodded her head lazily not realizing that he had turned up her morphine to help her sleep. “Okay,” she said laying her head down and slowly her eyes fell closed.

Jim took another moment to stare at the young girl before he turned and ushered all but Moran and Anthea out of the room. He walked until they found an empty waiting room so they could talk in private.

Jim took a seat not caring if anyone was going to join him or not. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was what had to be said. “Sit or stand, just know this is going to be a long story.”

Sherlock took a seat opposite of Jim while Mycroft sat next to his brother. However, Greg and John remained standing. They had enough of being asked what to do. Besides, it would be easier to counter act anything Jim dished out.

“What did you found out Jim?” Sherlock asked once more seeming anxious.

“Patience has never been our strong side,” Jim muttered. He smiled at Greg and who in return gave him a deadly glare. “She’s taken a liking to you, hasn’t she?”

Greg didn’t know what to say to that. _Why would you care you lunatic?_

Jim turned his gaze back to Sherlock. “A man by the name of Richard Hunt was being blackmailed. Ever heard of him Iceman?”

Mycroft raised an eye brow. “It rings a bell.”

“Well, it should. He was one of your agents,” Jim murmured.

Mycroft lowered his head, his eyes narrowing on the master criminal. “Was?”

Jim smiled at him. “Oh, good you caught that. He was doing something very naughty on the side. Someone was blackmailing him for something he had done and I am surprised at you for not catching it. Lacking a little there Iceman and as the British Government I thought you to be better about such things.”

“For God sakes! What the hell happened!” Greg spat off.

Jim smiled at him. “Alright kitten.”

“Don’t call me that!” Greg growled. Mycroft took his hand in his own to help keep him calm.

“My apologize,” Jim said softly before he continued. “Now, as I was saying. Rich was receiving some government information and selling it to the highest bidder. He was very smart on how he was going about it until someone caught up to him. That man became his new boss but only through disroted phone conversations. The man had a family to think about which the blackmailer played that card well because Rich knew if you found out, his life would be over. So, he continued on.”

“How did you find out about him?” Sherlock asked.

“The guy got a little sloppy. I found him through an online auction where he was still trying to sell information. It’s a good thing I got to the little shit first. After an hour of torture and God was it ever. The man doesn’t know when to shut up. His screams still hurt my ears.” A shiver didn’t go unnoticed through the others. Jim just smirked. “He told me that every Thursday that a package arrives for him and he must deliver it to the same place at the same time.”

“A package?” Sherlock muttered more to himself then anyone.

“Yes, a package. We don’t know what was in it but I had Rich drive it to it’s desination. He dropped it off at an apartment complex and we waited to see what happened next.” Jim paused a moment.

Sherlock studied him and if he didn’t know any better he might have seen a hit of anxiety.

Jim looked back up and said, “An old woman came to pick up the package and we followed her with Rich to her apartment. We heard her make a phone call that she received it and then proceed to throw it into the trash.” Everyone looked just as surprised as Jim still felt. “We went in and demanded information from her but the woman didn’t know anything herself. She opened the package and there was nothing inside of it. That’s when her phone began to ring. I picked it up and heard a distorted voice on the other end telling me to drop this matter or something bad would happen. Can you image someone telling me that something bad would happen if I didn’t back down?”

No one said a word. It was crazy to think that someone would be crazy enough to tell Jim Moriarty to stay out of their business. That got people killed.

“So, I told them I would find them so I could skin them and make them into a pair of shoes. Then they laughed. Can you believe it? They laughed at me! Me! Jim Fucking Moriarty! I couldn’t believe it myself but their they were telling me to back off. I told them what I would do to them when I would find them and they hung up on me. So, I took it out on Rich maybe just a little.”

“Is he dead?” Mycroft asked flatly.

“Possibly. I left him in the care of the old woman. She was nice. Gave me some biscuits and tea.”

“So, you never found out who was doing this? No name? No nothing?” Sherlock scowled. “I think you’re the one slipping Jim.”

Jim narrowed his eyes on Sherlock. “We know that these are big players in the game that seem to think they're untouchable.”

“Quite right."

Jim, Mycroft and Sherlock jumped to their feet as they spun to see an older man walk through the door. His blue eyes twinkle behind his glasses and he smiled at them. “It’s been awhile since our last meeting Mr. Holmes. Surly you could spare a little time. I know how busy a man of your stature can be.”

Mycroft felt his stomach turn and felt very nauseated when seeing the man enter the room. 

"No matter. That's why I make time." He smirked as he suddenly looked from the elder Holmes to Greg and John. “Ah, these must be the loyal dogs. Tell me boys, how does it feel?”

Both, John and Greg glared at the man. Their bodies growing stiff like statues. “How does what feel?” John asked flatly, a habit he picked up from Sherlock no doubt. He wanted to look to Sherlock but he feared the worst if he did. Something about this man chilled his very core.

“Knowing your masters have failed you. I’m sure it’s got to be painful to stay with them. Does it make it difficult? How about in the bedroom? Although, I wouldn’t say it would be as hard there.”

Sherlock took a step towards the man but Mycroft grabbed hold of his arm. “This isn’t the time nor place,” the elder Holmes whispered into his brother’s ear. “Focus.”

John looked from the man then to Sherlock who looked like he wanted to murder this man before them. Never had he ever seen such a look on his friends face. He looked back at the man and asked, “And just who the hell do you think you are?”

The man walked over to stand in front of John. He held out his hand towards the sandy haired man as he smiled he said, “Oh, please forgive me. Where are my manners? My name is Charles Augustus Magnussen.”

Sherlock felt a sudden panic arise through him when he saw John was about to take Magnussen’s hand to shake. Without thinking, Sherlock shot forward and grabbed hold of John’s hand before it touched Magnussen's own. Sherlock pulled John back behind him and asked, “What is it that you want Mr. Magnussen?”

Magnussen gave a small satisfied chuckle at the action of predatory behavior from the younger Holmes before he placed his hand back at his side. He then turned and sat while he smiled up at Sherlock. “It’s not what I want Mr. Holmes but what I have that you might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. I love your comments. Working on the next chapter now. Thank you again for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I might add a few more things to this chapter a little later if I need to but for now I think it's done. Let me know your thoughts and feelings.

No one moved nor spoke for a good full minute. It was very hard to believe that Charles Augustus Magnussen was sitting before them with a damn smug look on his face. That was truly a bit not good.

Mycroft took a step forward, his face unreadable. As he spoke he tried to sound bored knowing he could pull it off well. "If an audience with me is what you seek Charles, I would have been available after two today."

Charles smiled big at the elder Holmes like he had a dirty little secret only he knew. "Oh, Mycroft. You really don't see it, do you? This doesn't just involve us any longer."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow as he asked a little more curiously, "Then per-tell, who it involves."

Charles picked off an invisible piece of lint before he turned his attention back to Mycroft. "Oh, that would be telling. Where's the fun in that? However, I will say that someone else has check. I'm just watching it play out from the side lines to see who says checkmate."

John couldn't help himself. The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop. "What is with you lot? This isn't a game!"

Magnussen chuckled softly. "On the contrary Doctor Watson. That's what it's all about. Who can gain control first. Not to mention we all just like having a little fun on the side. Where's the harm in that?"

"Lives are at stake," John huffed. He couldn't believe with so much intelligence in one room that in some form none of them gave a damn. 

"Lives are always at stake Doctor Watson but this time I think everyone has some interest with having you as the main attraction," Magnussen smirked.

Sherlock took a step forward and froze suddenly when he felt a hand grip his arm. He didn’t need to look back to know it was John's hand that grabbed hold to hopefully keep him from doing anything to the newest madman in the room. However, Sherlock wanted nothing more than to rip Magnussen to pieces but the fear of not knowing how to proceed nerved him. Whatever information Magnussen had he was sure it was to hurt them and the moment he walked in his gaze kept drifting to John and Greg. "Who?" Sherlock asked sternly trying hard to keep the anger out of his tone. He failed.

"I'm surprised you're still hiding in the back Jim. I would have thought with your little pressure point you would have been the first that if I said jump you'd asked how high," Magnussen mused completely ignoring Sherlock's question.

Jim stepped up next to Mycroft which made the elder Holmes shift self-consciously from foot to foot but no one paid him any mind. Jim placed his hands in his pockets and began to rock on the balls of his feet while a smile stretched across his face. "You have my attention."

"Pressure point? What's that suppose mean?" John asked looking from genius to genius. He was thankful for the flabbergasted look on Greg's face and wondered if his own face looked the same. Not to mention he was also thankful for the DI to be in the room because he felt like if he hadn't been then his world would slowly crumble beneath him. Not like it wasn't already.

Magnussen turned his attention back to John, a wicked grin upon his face. "Obviously Mr. Holmes doesn't keep you around for your mind."

Mycroft quickly stepped forward putting himself between Magnussen, John and Sherlock. He could see both men wanted to destroy Magnussen but Mycroft couldn’t allow any harm to be fall the evil business man, even if he secretly wanted it to happen. “Brother mine,” Mycroft muttered softly. It was more of a warning to him to keep his cool than anything else and when Sherlock looked at him, Mycroft knew that Sherlock understood. But, that didn’t relax either Holmes in the slightest. They wanted to know what Magnussen knew and it irritated them to not know.

Magnussen looked so bemused by the brother’s exchange, though he felt no need to comment on it at this time. Instead he decided to answer John’s question. "A pressure point my dear doctor is something everyone has or to be more precise, it's someone they want to keep from harm. For insists, Mycroft's pressure point has always been his younger sibling and now Gregory Lestrade is added to the list. Sherlock's pressure point is obviously you and Gregory. Gregory's pressure point is all three of you and Jim's pressure point..." Magnussen let his voice drift off when his gaze shifted towards the master criminal.

Something dark crossed Jim's features and as quickly as it came it disappeared. He took a step forward and no one stopped him because no one dared. "I'd be careful with whom you reveal such information too Charles."

"Ah, but you do believe that I have such information. That's good," Magnussen smirked, delighted that Jim believe him to be a threat at this point. 

"Who?" Greg asked, finally speaking up because he too was curious who was behind all this madness.

"Oh, the other dog speaks. What other tricks do you know boy?" Magnussen asked, locking his gaze with Greg's.

"I can teach you to roll over and play dead," Greg grumbled without thinking.

Magnussen chuckled. "Oh, I like him. I can see why you fancy him Mycroft. So, much fire. What else have you taught him I wonder?" Magnussen paused a moment looking at Greg from head to toe. Greg swifted his weight, hating how the crazed man was looking at him. Finally, Magnussen turned his gaze towards Mycroft and asked, "Does he peg Myrcoft? Do you have him crawl to you like the little slut he is? We can have him together if you like. I could fuck his throat while you fuck his..."

"Enough," Sherlock spat, jaw set as his face twisted with annoyance and anger. "I want a name."

Magnussen turned his attention towards the younger Holmes, his lips twisting slowly up into a wolfish type grin. They stare each other down a moment before Magnussen reached into his pocket and pulled out a little tablet device. He turned on the screen and began to let his fingers dance over the screen. Finally, he turned it around and faced it so everyone could see the screen. 

The cameras location was high up on a wall, angled downward towards a bed. John and Greg both stumbled back, their eyes wide with shock with seeing themselves on the screen. 

"The man in all black. He wasn't lying when he said...oh, god..." John's voice trail off, barring his face in his hands. 

_“You’ve been such a bad little girl, haven’t you? Tricking these two poor bastards into fucking you and letting us videotape it too, oh, so naughty.”_ John remembers the man in black telling Sophia back at the warehouse. To John's horror it was true. There was a video and now he was scared because he had no clue as to who else had this video. 

On the screen, John was on his back with Sophia straggling him and Greg was taking her from behind. To add to their horror there was also sound.

_“Breathe baby girl," Greg encouraged Sophia._

John looked over at Greg who looked back at him with a look of terror. It looked so much worse than it was. She had tricked them and lurid them to that hotel room and had her way with them first. It looked like now like it was them ganging up on her. 

_“I don’t know if I – oh fuck!” She choked out when Greg slowly began to push his way in inch by inch. “Daddy, I – Jesus that’s – fuck!”_

Greg turned away. _Oh, God. I can’t believe – That’s not – I’m sorry Mycroft._

John covered his face with his hands. _Christ. Sherlock._

On the screen, _Greg looked around her to find John’s gaze. There was a silent understanding between them and both began to slowly thrust in unison forcing her to scream. They picked up their rhythm, both thrusting in and out at the same time, hitting her g-spot just right on either side. It didn’t take long for her to cum._

_“Fuck daddy’s I’m going to – shit!”_

"You two!" Jim roared; his face was twisted with rage as he rushed at John and Greg. "I'm fucking going to kill you!"

Sherlock and Mycroft grabbed hold of Jim and were doing their best to hold Jim back which wasn't an easy as they thought it would be. Jim looked small but damn was he strong. "Jim! Calm down!" Sherlock demanded trying to hold on.

"Let go!" Jim snarled; his eyes locked onto John's.

"Not until you calm down," Mycroft said harshly.

But, it was no good. Jim pulled hard and freed himself from the Holmes brothers grip. Jim began to rush at John when suddenly Moran came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of Jim. "Boss!" He spun Jim until he was penned face first up against a wall.

"What the fuck Seb?" Jim snarled.

"Boss, I need you calm," Moran said sternly.

"Not a chance in..." Jim began to hiss but Moran spun him to face him. Jim's eyes widen at the sight of his right hand man. There was a gash on his head and blood running down his face. "Your..."

Moran cut him off. "Sophia is gone."

"Gone?" Jim asked finally after a few moments like he hadn't heard Moran right.

"Yes, Jim. Some men in black came in to take her. Anthea and I did our best to stop them but they over powered us.” He looked over at Mycroft who had a concern look on his face. “She wasn’t too badly injured but there is a doctor checking her out. She’s pretty tough.” He turned back towards Jim, a worried look on his face. “I’m sorry but she's gone."

Jim closed his eyes for a brief moment. _This can't be happening._ He opened his eyes then and fixed his gaze on Magnussen. "Where is she?"

Magnussen gave him a sympathetic smile. "How would I know that?” 

Jim freed himself from Moran grip and rushed over to Magnussen. He grabbed the business man by the suit’s collar and hailed him to his feet. Their faces just inches from one another. As Jim spoke his words dripped with venom. “You were a mere distraction so they could take her. Tell me - Where? Is? She?” 

Magnuseen expression never wavered of anything from the amused look and the twisted smiled that had stretched across his face. “I. Don’t. Know.” He said slowly with articulating each syllable. 

“Then give me a name or I promise you I will torture you myself and believe me when I say I won’t be as kind,” Jim snarled. 

John wondered what that could possibly mean. Torture was never kind. Hell, what that monster did to him, he would never forget. But, he also was kind to him at times. Cuddling him and giving him what he wanted. It felt nice. _No, stop it! Stop right now! He is the enemy. He kidnapped you and tortured you, while playing mind games with you. No, Jim Moriarty is evil. Never forget that._

“I can’t give you a name,” Magnussen murmured. 

“GIVE ME A NAME!” Jim shouted. 

“I told you that I don’t…” Magnussen began but was suddenly cut off when the door to the room opened. All heads turned and were shocked to see who entered the room. 

“He’s telling the truth Jim,” Irene said as her gazed locked onto his. “Charles doesn’t know who is behind this.” 

Jim turned back to Magnussen and pushed him back as he released him, sending the business man flopping back down into his seat and turned in time to see Sherlock quickly stalked over to Irene, gripping her tightly around her throat. “Oh, and I suppose you do?” There was fire burning within Sherlock’s eyes. He was done playing these games because his friend’s lives were at stake. _Why must this keep happening?_

“Sherlock?” John said softly as he stepped up to the side of him. “Let go of her.” And even though John was happy to see Sherlock turn his face in disgust at the sight of The Woman, they needed the information more. When Sherlock released her John turned his attention to Irene. “Why are you here?” 

“I’m here to fetch you Doctor Watson,” Irene said hoarsely. Her gaze met John’s and it was like a bomb suddenly went off. 

Jim stormed forward and grabbed hold of Irene by the throat in the same manager as Sherlock, the only difference was Jim lifted Irene off the ground. “Where is she?” 

“Jim, let her go!” John demanded but Jim wasn’t listening or looking to let her go anytime soon. John looked over to Moran who was standing off to the side with his arms cross paying no mind to move from his spot. _Such a big help._

Irene was fighting for air while she was trying to pull Jim’s hand away but it was no use. Her face started to turn a dark shade of red while her eyes slowly began to roll back into her head. 

“Jim you have to let her go! If you don’t then Sophia is lost to us!” John said with a hint of panic in his tone. He grabbed hold of Jim’s arm and began to pull and he now realized why everyone was so surprised at how strong Jim was for being a small as he seemed to be.

Without warning, Jim released her and watched as her body came crashing down to the ground. Jim then turned towards John, their eyes were locked, panting hard, their eyes dilated and both were frozen in place. It didn’t take a genius to see that something was shared in silence between them and Sherlock, with all his might, tried to refrain from pulling John away from the criminal mastermind. 

_John is mine. Not yours. MINE!_ Sherlock’s mind screamed but he dare not move. For the fear it might be the wrong move to make and he didn’t want to lose John again. _John._

Irene was gasping for air but there was a smile on her face when she finally looked up to see the way John and Jim were staring at one another. It was deadly but oh so beautiful. “Whenever you’re done eye fucking one another…” 

John suddenly snapped out of his trance and glared at Irene. He then turned towards Sherlock who looked hurt, betrayed, and irritated. _Oh, Christ, Sherlock._ John sighed unclear of what he should do. Should he comfort Sherlock? Would that make a difference? _How can this get anymore worse?_

“As I said before, I’m here to fetch Doctor Watson.” 

John pinched the brim of his nose. _Ah, that’s how._ He looked up at Irene who was smiling at him. “Fetch me? For what?” 

Irene only smirked. “Well, you are the girls Doctor, are you not?” 

“No,” Sherlock snapped suddenly pulling John back towards him. “He isn’t going anywhere with you.” 

“Then the girl dies,” Irene said bluntly. “There are no other choices here Sherlock. John has to come with me or the girl dies.” 

“Why?” Jim suddenly asked curiously. 

“To gain control,” Magnussen stated bluntly. All eyes turned towards him and watched as he stood to his feet. He pulled down his suit jacket and walked over to stand in front of Jim. “Knowledge is power. Power is everything, isn’t it? In a room of locked doors, he who has the key is king. I’m sure I’ve heard that from somewhere.” 

Jim’s features twisted into something dark. “If anything happens to her…” 

“Jim we have no idea who is behind this,” Irene said, a little sadness in her eyes, “But, they know she is the key. Owning her…” 

“Is owning the world,” Magnussen finished for her. 

“I don’t understand,” John said. 

“You should put that on a t-shirt,” Magnussen smirked, clearly amused. 

John ignored him. “Why is the girl so important?” 

“She is young and shouldn’t be brought into this,” Greg spat out. He hated that no one was thinking of how she must be feeling right now. The girl had been shot and was in pain. Lord, knows where she was taken too. _I promise I will look after you._ He hated to think of leaving Mycroft and Sherlock but maybe it was the right thing to do. After all he was a pressure point. Something to be used against them which meant he was better off alive. He turned to Irene and said, “I think John might need a nurse to go with him and I know enough to help.” 

Mycroft looked at Greg in sere horror. He stepped forward, grabbing Greg’s arm and pulling him off to the side. “Out of the question.” 

“Mycroft, if I can help keep John safe from the inside then I’m going,” Greg stated firmly. 

“I can’t let you go. We have no idea what we are up against and I can’t – I forbid you to go,” Mycroft commanded. 

Greg’s eyes widen with shock. “You forbid me?” Greg spat a little too loudly. “You’re a right arse Mycroft Holmes.” He turned and headed over towards Irene. “I’m going too.” 

Irene smiled at him. “As you wish, however, it will only be you and Johnny then, no one else.” 

“Fine with me,” Greg huffed, irritated that Mycroft still treated him like a broken china doll. 

John walked over to Greg and said, “I appreciate that mate but don’t you think you should remain here?” 

Greg shook his head. “Sophia was calmer with me around and I promised her that I’d look out for her. I’m not about to go back on my promise.” 

John nodded and then saw Jim smiling at him. The criminal mastermind walked over to them and whispered, “Take care of her. Watch over her and keep her safe. She was never supposed to be pulled into this world.” 

John took his Jim’s face in his hands. “Who is she to you Jim?” 

Jim looked into John’s blue eyes and smiled softly. He knew John would never harm her even if he knew the truth but others would. No, he couldn’t risk it. “Promise me you’ll take care of her.” 

John and Greg really didn't understand but nodded in agreement. “We will Jim," John muttered softly. Jim lowered his hands and John was abut to turn around when suddenly he turned back to Jim and said, "Oh, and do me a favor, would ya?"

Jim raised an eye brow and was beaming a little with John asking him to do something for him. No, one has ever really put any trust in him, not like John had. _I do love you._ Jim thought, wishing for something in return. "Name it," Jim cooed, smiling gleefully. 

John knew Moriarty was just like Sherlock. Two five year old geniuses. He didn't envy Mycroft in the slightest that he was going to have both of them to look after. But, still Sherlock needed someone to look after him. "Make sure Sherlock eats and sleeps. If you need his help than he needs to do so and without me around he won't remember."

Jim's smile quickly turned sour. "Why must I be his babysitter? Isn't that what Mikey is for as his big brother?"

John took a step closer to Jim. Their bodies almost touching. "Please, do this for me. Right now you are not the enemy Jim. Whoever this newest madman is."

"Which I despise by the way. I miss being the center of everyone's focus." Jim huffed. 

John softly chuckled. "I'm sure you do." 

Jim softly smiled. "I miss that," he whispered. 

John tilted his head slightly as he asked, "Miss what?" 

"I miss your smiles, your laughter, your jokes, your smell, your fire, your jumpers, your tea...Just everything about you John. I want it all back." 

John looked stunned. He was unsure of what to say. It seemed that Jim Moriarty did have feeling for him but was it still love? Did he love the crazed criminal too? _How could I be in love with two crazed geniuses when they don't even know what feels really are? I guess that makes me the daft one then._

Jim wanted to reach up his hand and pull John into a kiss but he knew Sherlock wouldn't be to happy about it. So, he just looked back into John's blue eyes and whispered, "I need you Johnny. But, do you need me?"

John was taken back a little more by the question but he wasn't surprised about it. _More than I care to admit too._ He thought. _If things could have been different. If you were different, than maybe..._ But he let that thought slowly fade because no matter how much he wished for it Jim Moriarty would always be a criminal mastermind. Dragging himself out of his thoughts, John paused a beat not sure how to reply until it suddenly it him, a smile crossing his face. "Please, Jim will you fix it for me so we come home."

Jim was stunned. It was a shock to him that he knew that John would never admit to needing him in a million years and yet here he was asking him and with that beautiful smile on his face. That smile that only Sherlock had ever got and now he was silently doing a happy dance that John was smiling at him. "Just so," Jim whispered, knowing that answer would be enough.

There was still a strong bond between the ex-army doctor and the criminal mastermind. John felt himself wanting to kiss those lips of the crazed madman. Why? He wasn’t for sure because it wasn’t like he was in love with him, right? So, why did he want to lean forward and capture Jim’s lips into a fierce passionate kiss? Before he could fully decide what he wanted to do, Jim pulled away. John was curious as to why when he felt someone grabbed hold of his arm and turned him to face them. “Sherlock?” John’s brow furrowed as he saw the sadness in his friends eyes. 

“I don’t want you too…” Sherlock began but instead he leaned forward and captured John’s lips into a gentle loving kiss. Neither cared that the others were in the room as they wrapped their arms around one another, pulling their bodies closer together. 

It felt like a lifetime they remained like that before John pulled away resting his forehead on Sherlock’s. “You’ll find away,” John said softly. “You always do.” 

Sherlock felt a tear in the corner of his eye and he dare not move because he didn’t want to draw attention to it. “John, if I – if we can’t – I want you too…” 

John kissed him again. This time with more passion then he had before. When he pulled back this time John said, “I believe in you Sherlock Holmes.” He smiled at him and then pulled fully away out of Sherlock arms. John and Greg walked over to Irene and stood there for a moment, their backs to the rest of them. “I still don’t understand,” John said to her. 

“And there’s the back of the t-shirt,” Magnussen said jokingly. No, one glanced in his direction. 

Irene smiled at John and Greg. “I’m sorry. Truly I am but those are my only orders.” She looked past them, her eyes meeting Sherlock’s. “Till we meet again,” she said blowing him a kiss. She turned and walked out of the room with John and Greg both on her heels, never looking back. 

They all wanted to badly as to rush out of the room to follow them but Magnussen was still in the room. “You have to wait here for at least ten minutes. Then, you may go.” 

Jim turned towards Magnussen, his eyes narrowing onto him. “What do you get out of all this Charles? I’m sure it has nothing to do with a pressure point. So, tell me. What are you getting?” 

Magnussen smiled big and looked from him to Mycroft. “Something I’ve wanted for a very long time.” 

Mycroft cringed. There was no way in hell anyone would be able to control him, right? 

“Ooh, look at those wheels turning,” Magnussen smirked as he was walking slowly towards Mycroft. “So, brilliant and yet so naive. Come tell me Mycroft, how does it feel knowing someone else has your little doggie on a leash? He seemed pretty upset at you before he left. I can request that nothing happen to the DI if you want but I’ll need something in return.” He stood just about an inch away from Mycroft. The elder Holmes could feel the body heat coming off of him and Mycroft wanted to vomit. There was no way in hell he ever wanted to do anything with his sick twisted man. However, Greg was gone which only meant the worst was yet to come and he didn’t want Greg to get hurt. 

Mycroft swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to speak when both Sherlock and Jim pulled him away from Magnussen.

“He has no say in the matter brother mine. Come, our ten minutes are up,” Sherlock spat off. “Time to go.” 

Mycroft looked back at Magnussen as the other two were pushing him out the door. There was a silent exchange and Mycroft knew he would be seeing Magnussen again very soon even before they were out the door and heading for the exit. _If he had that video on hand then there is no telling what else they had. I need to find out. For Greg's well being in mind of course._ Suddenly he popped out of his thoughts, curiousity striking him. “Where are we going?” Mycroft insisted. 

“We need to find out whoever it is that is behind all this, obviously,” Sherlock huffed, clearly annoyed. 

“I know that,” Mycroft spat as they entered his black car. He was thankful to see Anthea was sitting in the car, although she had a bruise on her chin, she looked okayed. “Are you alright?” 

Anthea smiled at him. “Never felt better sir,” she said as she smiled even bigger when Moran got in and sat next to her. 

“The more and more I analyze the more I can’t help but deduce that whoever is doing this has to be someone from your past Jim,” Sherlock said once the car began to move. 

Jim was looking at his phone when he looked up at Sherlock. “Why does it have to be from mine?”

“Because, whoever it is knows the connection between you and that girl,” Sherlock pointed out. “Who is she?” 

“It’s irrelevant,” Jim grumbled. 

“Jim, just tell them,” Moran huffed, “They’re going to find out soon or later. Might as well be now, don’t you?” 

“If I wanted your opinion Sebby dear, I would have asked for it,” Jim snarled. 

“Jim, they have her along with John,” Sherlock said softly. "John is counting on us both to save them. Any and all information about her, I need to know." Sherlock felt himself almost plead to the crazed criminal but he refrained from doing do. It didn't need to be said. His tone would be enough.

Jim turned his gaze from Moran’s and looked toward Sherlock. He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face, hating that this was happening. He knew that they would find out sooner or later but why did he have to be the one to tell them? But, they did need to be told in order to save everyone, it had to be said. _Knowledge is power._ “Sophia – well, she’s my – bullocks – she’s my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Do you like where it is going? Like I said, I might add a few little things here and there to it a little later but for now I think it's good. It was fun to write and I can't wait to write more. Surprises around every corner my sweeties! Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long. I have had some family problems and pain. Things have been hard so I did my best on this chapter. I will go back over it later and fix things but just know I am as completely focus as I can be right now. Thank you for continuing to read my story though. It means a lot that I have so many people who are enjoying this.  
> Please enjoy.

When a black car pulled up to the curb, Irene turned towards John and Greg, her eyes giving them a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry it has to be like this. I wish things were different."

John snorted. "Different? Ha, like you’d care about what will happen to us."

Irene looked hurt by the comment. "Despite what you may think of me John, I do care."

Greg shook his head. "Bollocks. All you criminals care about is how it would affect you and yours."

"I couldn't agree more," John huffed.

"That's not entirely true. I do care what happens to you because it will affect Sherlock."

John glared at her. "Because, it's always about Sherlock, isn't it? That's what it always comes down too."

Irene let out a deep sigh. She wanted nothing more than to explain to them but she couldn't do it like this, not with them out in the open. So, she waved for them to enter the car and without much hesitation, they got in. When the car started moving Irene began to speak once more. "Like I was saying before. Yes, I care what happens to you because it will affect Sherlock. He is a great man and because of you John Watson, he is also a good one. You've changed him and I'm sure Greg would agree with me when I say for the better." She paused a moment, letting her words process before she continued on. "When you were in Jim's grasp I had never seen him so lost at the thought of losing you to _him._ It hurt him because his heart was hurting. You John, well everyone knows you're Sherlock's heart. He wouldn't have jumped if it wasn't for your life being on the line. If you die than Sherlock won't be that far behind you because no one has touched him in the way you have. You complete him." She paused another moment seeing John trying to process her words. She felt like holding him but she knew that wouldn't bold well so she remained where she sat. "That's why you're in such high demand in the criminal world John. The bad guys want to use you to get to him. To take control and to gain power because through you they know they will succeed."

John was speechless. He didn't know what to say. But, it made since and that kind of scared him a little more than it had before. What if this person who they were being taken to destroyed him? Would Sherlock help to put him back together? He wasn't for sure. Why didn't he know for sure?

"That's what Jim was trying to do. He wanted to use you to control Sherlock and Mycroft but he didn't count on one thing either." Irene murmured.

"Oh, yeah. What might that be?" John scuffled.

"Neither of them ever expected to fall in love with you."

John starred at her unblinking and baffled in a stunned silence. Finally he found himself shaking his head in disbelief, his mind was reeling. _This is crazy. There’s no way that she...How could she possibly know any of it?_ Although, it wasn’t a surprise about Sherlock because she had known how he felt about his flatmate from the first moment they had met. 

_We're not a couple._ John had told her once, which now felt like a life time ago.

 _Yes, you are._ Came Irene's simple and blunt reply.

But, how could she know about Jim? Sure, the criminal mastermind said he was in love with him but that couldn’t possibly be true, could it? _Why do you even care? It’s Jim Moriarty for crying out loud! He has done so much to hurt you and following that path will lead to nothing but destruction and chaos._ Wasn’t that his life with Sherlock though? The consulting detective, despite everything, was just like Jim. They are two halves of the coin, so why did he have to choose between them? Suddenly Irene’s words brought John back out of his crazy, misguided and confusing as hell train of thoughts. 

"I wish I could stop this from happening but I have my own pressure point to think about," Irene said softly, there was a hint of sadness in her tone.

John thought about it a moment before he suddenly realized who Irene was referring too. "Kate," he murmured.

Irene looked at him, shocked and slowly nodded. "Whoever James Moriarty was working for threatened her life. I'm sorry but I had no other choice."

For the first time since John had met The Woman, he found himself feeling sorry for the dominatrix. It made since now why she was doing this and he felt himself surprisingly a little more relieved that she in fact had no other choice in order to save the one person she loved most. John felt the same, although he was still questioning himself on the 'who.' Still, he was a little upset that she took the path she had that got them to where they were now. “Why didn’t you come to Sherlock or at least tell Jim?” 

Irene shook her head. “I couldn’t, John. They were watching me. If I hadn’t done what I did, I would have found Kate in pieces in my bed. These people, whoever they are, they scare me and not like in the Jim Moriarty way they scare me either. They aren’t human.” 

John snorted at that. “Funny, I told that to Sherlock once.” 

“And look at him now,” Irene said with a soft smile, “And look at Jim. They are better because you make them better, John. Hell, you made me better too. You’re power knows no bounds and I am hoping you can use it against whatever you’re about to face.” 

John thought about that a moment. He did in fact make Sherlock a better man and more human than he could possibly imagine. But, he didn’t wasn’t for sure about Jim. He was still a criminal and he did torture him and Greg but he still saved him. John’s eyes widen at the memory at remembering that Jim jumped in the way of a bullet that was meant for him. Jim could have and should have died that day but here he was, helping Sherlock to find a way out for them. John just hoped they could find one. He had to believe that they could to keep him strong otherwise this would have been for nothing. John finally looked at Irene with sadness for her in his eyes."None of this was your fault, Irene. You had no other choice because you had to save Kate. I would have done the same if I were in your shoes.” 

Irene slowly nodded. “I’m glad to hear that. That my actions truly are justified.” 

“That they are. Oh, and don’t worry about us. We will be alright," John murmured softly, hoping he was right.

Greg brow furrowed and the look upon his face was twisted with questions. "Hang on a tick. You said fetching John was your mission but you don't know who these people are. If we are going to the destination to meet said people, wouldn't be best if you got out?"

Irene smiled as the car suddenly came to a stop. "You're right Gregory, which is why the plan is for you two to get out and get into that van while the CCTV cameras are down right now."

Both men looked out the window to see a white delivery van that read, 'Flow's Flower Shoppe,' on the side of it. They turned back as Irene was reaching for the door handle and stopped.

"Be safe," Irene said, a small sadness spreading through her.

John smiled a genuine smile at her before he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Irene, hugging her. Irene wasn't expecting it but she wrapped her arms around John after the moment of shock passed.

"I can see why you're so liked, John. You really are an unpredictable little puzzle," she whispered.

John chuckled, which in turned made Irene join in. They stayed like that a moment or two more before John spoke once more, his voice never wavering in the slightest. "Take care of Sherlock, Mycroft and heaven forbid Jim since he has someone at stake too." He pulled back slightly so he could look into her eyes. "And Kate."

For the first time since all this began, Irene felt a genuine smile cross her face. All due to the ex-army captain and doctor John Hamish Watson that was sitting before her. "I will," she said softly, wishing nothing more than to help John get away.

But, before any of those thoughts are turned into action, the doors had opened and giant hands reached in dragging John and Greg away leaving Irene alone in an empty space of echoes of what once was. "We will find away," Irene whispered as she watched John and Greg being man handled into the van. The doors close and as the van sped away, she hears herself muttered into the emptiness of the car, "Stay Strong."

*****

“Have you found anything yet?” Mycroft barked into his phone, clearly frustrated. “Well, hurry up. Need I remind you that this is depending on the lives of many of Britain’s citizens and further more…” 

“Got it,” Jim sang as he turned his phone around so Mycroft and Sherlock could see. 

“Never mind,” Mycroft huffed and hung up his phone. 

“Well?” Sherlock asked, annoyed and impatience.

“The CCTV cameras see them getting into a black unlicensed car and then the cameras black out just a few streets away from the hospital. Nothing else.” 

“How long where they out for?” Sherlock quickly ask. 

“Let’s see, for about two minutes and forty five seconds,” Jim muttered. 

“That gives them enough time to pull in somewhere and change vehicles,” Sherlock stated more to himself. “Maybe if we find the lot and go back to the camera we can illuminate the impossible and whatever reminds…” 

“Will point us to John,” Jim finished for him. They stared at one another for a moment then they went back to their phones moving their fingers over the screens like lighting. 

Mycroft was a little fascinated to watch the two and in a different world they would work wonders together. However, that world was not this one. Soon, Mycroft knew they would butt heads and when they did, he would be ready for them. 

As Sherlock was looking out the window a moment he saw something and suddenly shouted, “Stop!” The car to a shirking halt that made everyone flies forward on one another. Sherlock rushed out of the car, barely making it through traffic when he came to a lot that was a part of an old abandon coffee shop. He began to quickly walk over to a piece of fabric that lay in the middle of the lot. It was a torn piece of a shirt and Sherlock knew it was a part of John’s shirt. “That’s it John. Leave bread crumbs,” Sherlock mumbled to himself before he suddenly heard a familiar voice coming from the shadows behind him. 

“You won’t find anything more, Sherlock. They’re long gone,” Irene murmured. 

Sherlock spun on his heels and stormed over to her, his face twisted with anger. “Which way did they go?” 

“It doesn’t matter. They probably already changed vehicles at least twice by now. They’re gone,” Irene said softly as she saw Jim, Mycroft, Anthea, and Moran come up behind Sherlock. “I’m sorry it had to be like this, Sherlock. I had no other choice.” 

Jim stepped forward and Irene could see the realization already in his eyes. “Kate?” Jim asked softly. 

“Yes. Whoever these people are threatened to kill her if I didn’t help. I had too. Don’t you see that?” Irene felt herself starting to tear up. The look on Sherlock’s face was something she would never forget. The heartache, the pain, the betrayal, the sadness and the anger, which she found herself reaching out to him but Sherlock pulled away from her. 

“John is there because of you,” Sherlock snarled. 

“I know and that is why I want to help to get them back. We need to work together now,” Irene said with desperation in her tone. “Please, Sherlock. Let me help you.” She lowered her gaze feeling a little defeated. “They said they were going to let Kate go when we got here but there is no Kate. They lied to me and Kate is still in danger.” 

Sherlock didn’t know what to think or what to feel. His best friend, flatmate and lover were gone once more. Someone has him now and god he didn’t want to think about what they were going to do to him. If these people were anything like Charles Augustus Magnussen or even Jim Moriarty than Sherlock was unsure if he could ever forgive Irene if and when something happened to John. _John_ He had to stay focus though and he had to remain strong, only then will he be able to surpass the evil to find his love. “Then tell me, Irene, what information do you have to offer us?” 

“I have a name of someone who might known a little more about whoever these people are,” Irene said, looking Sherlock in the eyes. 

“Who?” Sherlock asked sternly. 

“Mary Morstan,” Irene replied. 

There was a silence that passed through them. 

“Where can I find her?” Sherlock finally hissed his voice like venom. 

“That, I don’t know,” Irene whispered. 

“I think I might know,” Anthea said, all eyes turned to her. “We can all go to…” 

“No!” Jim snapped as he looked at her with fire in his eyes. “An address so Sherlock and I can take care of it ourselves.” 

Sherlock shot him a look but Jim waved him off. 

“I will accompany you both,” Mycroft said sternly. 

“We don’t need a baby sitter brother dear,” Sherlock hissed. 

“No, but you do need to keep her conscious while interrogating her. Am I right Jim?” Mycroft asked, his eyes burning through Jim. 

Jim smiled at him. “Indeed. You are the Ice Man, after all. No one better than you.” 

“So, we are in agreement?” Mycroft asked. Both men nodded so Mycroft stepped forward as he looked down at Anthea. His voice was cold. “Give me an address.” 

Anthea eye widen in shock. She didn’t want him to disappear from her sights again. Not like this. “Boss, please. Let me go with you. I can help.” She had to plead to him. This woman was well trained, she knew. Moran and herself would be able to control Mary but she was unclear if the three of them would be able too. 

Mycroft face was expressionless. “5 – 4 – 3 – 2…” 

“It’s an old run down building on Elm Row. It is a white building that most wouldn’t look at twice. I don’t know which number but I do know she is on the 2nd floor.” Anthea chocked out. A little afraid that Mycroft would have made good on his threat because either of them really liked each other and who could blame them? They were still enemies after all. 

Mycroft placed a hand on Anthea’s shoulder. “Thank you my dear. Now, take Ms. Alder and Mr. Moran back to my place. Hopefully we will not take very long.” 

Anthea hated that Mycroft was going without her and she could tell Moran disliked the plan because he was Jim’s body guard but who was she to argue her bosses command? “Yes, sir.” 

Mycroft removed his hand as he turned towards Jim and Sherlock, waving his hard towards the black car that still remained in the middle of the road. “Shall we?” 

Sherlock and Jim looked at one another and then nodded at Mycroft. The three of them hurried to the car and got in. Mycroft barked out the orders to his drive about where to go and they waited to speak until the car was moving again. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Jim asked as he smiled at the two of them. “Good cop, bad cop and really bad cop?” 

“Why must everything be a game with you,” Mycroft asked, his brow furrowed. 

“Because, life is a giant game a chest and we have to play in order to win,” Jim said gleefully. He turned his attention towards Sherlock. “Sherly, my dear. I know you’re having a little fun.” 

He looked up from his phone to look from Mycroft and then to Jim. “John’s life is at stake. Lestrade’s life is at stake. Not to mention your own daughter life is at stake. If John did get to you emotionally, I know apart of you cares.” 

Jim crossed his arms and frowned. “I do care.” 

“Then start acting like it,” Sherlock huffed, turning his attention back to his phone. 

“Brother mine?” Mycroft asked softly. When he saw Sherlock lift his head slightly to stare at him, Mycroft continued. “I know it is hard but we all have something to lose. Not just the people we love and come to care for but I know you know that there is something greater at stake here. Something that will not only bring us crumbling down but it will bring London to its knees. We need to make sure nothing like that happens.” 

“For the greater good of London? Ha, that’s a laugh.” Jim huffed. “You’re lover could be on his knees right now for all we know. Being beaten down and…” 

Mycroft launched forward grabbing hold of Moriarty by his coat labels but before he could throw a punch Sherlock pulled him back. “A bit not good brother dear,” Sherlock huffed. He then turned his attention towards Jim. “And what of you, Jim? I know you care about anything that would happen to John.” 

“What makes you think that?” Jim scowled. 

“Because, I love him too,” Sherlock murmured. 

Their eyes suddenly locked and a silent understanding passed between them. 

“So, wants we get to this Mary, how are we going to go about getting the information extracted from her?” Jim asked changing the subject completely. 

“There is nothing I do better than to gain the information I require from my subjects.” Mycroft said coldly. 

Jim looked from the elder Holmes towards the younger one. Sherlock nodded knowing very well what he brother was capable of. Jim nodded in response to Sherlock’s nod. 

“Good,” Mycroft said flatly as the car came to a stop just a block away from their destination. 

As they got out of the car they began to walk down the street, slowly coming up to the building. It was just at Anthea had said. It seemed that she did not trust this woman and for good reason. Mycroft was thankful for Anthea for so many things. When they entered the building they walked over to the mail boxes and Sherlock quickly eliminated down that an Amy Hoggins (who lived in apartment 2D) couldn’t possibly be there anymore. Her box was dusty from the outside and there was still mail in her box when they finally broke into it. They walked up to stairs to the second floor and quickly made their way over to 2D where they could hear movement inside. 

“Follow my lead,” Mycroft whispered. When both men nodded Mycroft and Sherlock both used themselves to break open the door. There was a sudden scream and moment of panic when a gun suddenly went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was still good. I will do better in the next chapter. I promise. Next chapter I am excited about. It will be kind of dark and it will be focused on John, Greg, Sophia, and well you will find out what I have in store.  
> Thank you for reading and can't wait to write more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Oct. 1st! This is my favorite time of the year and I wanted to kick it off right with the big reveal! Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

The moment John and Greg had been thrown into the van, someone had cuffed their hands behind their backs, placed duct tape over their mouths, and placed black bags over their heads. Not too long after riding in the van, it had come to a stop and they were ushered into another vehicle. John had no idea if Greg was still in the same vehicle with him but that quickly became a second thought. Right now his focus was doing his best to rip off another piece of his shirt, in hoping that they would transfer him once more. When it happened the third time, John was more than relieved when he dropped the fabric on the ground before he was pushed into the vehicle that he knew would most likely lead him to his final destination.

It felt like hours before the vehicle had come to a stop once more. There were rough hands that hauled him back out and guided him into a building that felt like it had soft carpeting.

 _Where they hell have they taken us?_ John wondered. Then his thoughts shifted to Greg, hoping the DI was alright.

Suddenly, he was roughly pushed down on what he believed to be a couch and sat there in silence before he heard a door open and a voice say in an annoyed tone, "Bruno, how many times do I have to remind you? Seriously, it’s like I'm talking to a baboon!"

John tensed when he felt a presence step in front of him. As the bag was swiftly lifted off his head, he blinked back the light that suddenly offended his eyes before his gaze fixed on the man before him. The man structure was almost the same as Sherlock's. He was tall, thin, high cheek bones and with bluish-green eyes. However, he had short slick black hair and a nice custom made navy blue suit that he swore could have come out of Jim's wardrobe. The only difference that stood him out from them was the black frame glasses he was wearing.

"Oh, let me be the first to apologize for the rudeness of my minions, Captain Watson. It truly is hard to find good criminals these days," the man said; his tone soft and almost comforting. I took all of John's training not to flinch away as the man reached out and slowly pulled the duct tape from John's lips. "There. Now, we can have a proper chat."

John licked his lips as took a moment to look around the room. There was no Greg or Sophia anywhere in sight. It was a little concerning as to where this man was holding them but that shouldn’t be John’s focus right now. Instead, John let his gaze fall on the man before him wondering why he was the main focus. Thinking, he began to wonder how he was going to play this. Finally, he decided to be his sassy self and start with a snide remark. "Quite alright about criminals these days," John said keeping his gazed fixed on the man. "I've dealt with far worse, I assure you. I, myself, am use to dealing with a better class of criminal so I understand that the first impression is the most important one."

That made the man smile and it wasn't like any smile John had seen before. No, this was an award winning smile with a little cruelness behind it, which set John on edge. The smile had a sweet and child like quality to it too. It was almost like when Sherlock got a new fascinating case that involved a very puzzling horrific homicide. And yet, John could still see the mischievous of the man underneath whatever persona he was trying to put on, just like Jim had done with playing Jim from IT to Jim Moriarty. It was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide rolled into one.

"I'm glad to hear I'm not alone thinking such things." The man turned and looked at the one he had called Bruno. "You could learn a thing or two from Captain Watson, Bruno. He truly understands the sanctity of first impressions."

Bruno turned his gaze towards John and John really disliked the glare he got from the giant henchman. The guy was built like a bulldozer and if anything got in his way then the machine would stomp over them, crushing them into the ground.

John shifted his gaze back towards the man who was walking away from him. That's when John noticed something unique in the way the man moved and how he held himself. His demeanor was suave and debonair, and how he spoke was almost like Mycroft and Jim. John began to let his mind wonder about why he could be possibly here as he watched the man that had taken a sit in the black leather armchair across from him. The man had steeple his hands in front of his face, letting the tips of his fingers lightly press against his bottom lip as he crossed his legs before him while he gazed very intently at John. It was odd and a little frightening, John noted on how much this man was like all three geniuses rolled into one.

"I'm glad you're here Captain or would you prefer Doctor Watson? I can never be sure of such things," the man said in an eerily calm tone.

"I'm sure anything you call me would be tolerable," John replied, trying to match the level of calmness the other man was giving off. However, it made John even more nervous because having to deal with the two Holmes brothers and Jim Moriarty, this guy made him want to crawl out of his own skin. _God, I hope Greg and Sophia are alright._

The man's face soften slightly as he said, "Well, I know what you've been called in the past. I'm not one to give nicknames or pet names to my in house guests."

John snorted, unable to fight a battle of keeping his composer because he knew he was fighting a battle he could never win. "Guests? Are you fucking kidding me?"

The man lifted an eye brow and as he spoke his voice had a slight edge to it. “Watch your tongue, Captain. You might be a guest but I can assure you that I will not tolerate that kind of verbiage in my own home.”

John stared at him a moment, unsure of what to say at this point because all he felt was anger. If he spoke again he knew he would blow up or say something sassy because that was his defense. It’s what made him Captain John Hamish Watson in the first place. _Maybe it’s just a no crusing rule._ He wondered.

“Now, can I get you anything? Would you like something to drink perhaps? How do you take your tea?”

The sudden change in topic took John by surprise. “Uh, with milk,” he replied softly. It was all he could say.

“Bruno, please remove those infernal cuffs off of Captain Watson wrists so he can fix his tea,” the man said lazily as he waved for the henchman to do as he was told.

Bruno grabbed the tea tray and placed it on the coffee table just in front of John. The henchman then rushed around the back side of the couch and released John from his binds.

John brought his hands forward and rubbed his wrists before he moved forward and began to make himself a cup of tea. He then looked up at the man and a shiver went down John’s spine at the sight of that intense gaze studying him once more. It was one thing for the other three to do it because maybe he was just use to it but he did feel like he would never get use to those eyes. “Would you like a cup?”

That brought a small smile upon the man’s face. “Yes, please. Thank you, Captain.”

“How do you take it?” John asked and felt a little odd because he really did want to know.

“Two sugars, please,” The man murmured.

John was taken back slightly not only by the pleasantness of the man’s politeness but also for the fact of knowing someone else who liked their tea just the same. _Have I stepped into the Twilight Zone?_ John prepared both teas and slowly began to stand so he could give the man his tea. However, a hand suddenly stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder and almost forcing John to spill the tea.

“Let him, Bruno,” The man said sternly. 

John could hear that edge again in the man’s tone and suddenly the hand that was on his shoulder disappeared within seconds. It made John feel worse that this man had such power over a man twice his size. Although, so did Jim in away but Jim was likably and witty. The master criminal was nothing like this man before him. Shaking those thoughts aside, John walked the tea over to the man and slowly reached out the cup.

The man took the offering and smiled up at him before taking a sip. “Wow. That is amazing.”

“I’m glad you approve,” John said sarcastically.

The man lifted an eyebrow as he asked, “And why wouldn’t I? You’re an incredible piece of work, Captain. I mean just take a look at yourself for a moment. You have so much going for you with a great job, helping to fight evil on your off time, and being in love. Seems like you got it all figured out.” The man took another sip as he gaze never left John’s.

John stared down at him and couldn’t help but let out a sarcastic chuckle. “You think my life is perfect? Please! My life is nothing but chaos with the people I share it with but I’m sure you already know all that.”

The man took another sit before placing the cup back on its saucer and setting it down on the side table. He then turned his attention back to John who looked more annoyed than anything else. It made him pleased. “I do know a lot about you, yes. Not to mention I know a lot about the people in your life. I’m sure you’re aware of why you are here, at least in some form.”

“I have a pretty good idea,” John huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The man smiled softly at him. “Always the soldier,” he muttered before he stood and was now towering over John just like Sherlock would do. “Tell me, Captain. What have you deduced about me? Being around those three as long as you have, I’m sure you have picked up a few of their talents.”

John’s heart was beating so hard that he thought it might bust through his chest. However, he was doing his best to show no signs of distress upon his face with the man being so close in his personal space. _What is with these geniuses and not understand what personal bounders means?_ “Well, for starters, you don’t care about making a person feel uncomfortable with standing so close to them.”

A mischievous grin crossed the man’s face. He stepped a little closer so their bodies just slightly brushed up against the other. John gasped a little as he took a step back hating himself for not remaining still. The man smirked as he said, “What’s the problem, Captain? Afraid of getting to close?”

John wanted to yell and scream at him but instead he snapped, “You asked me to deduce you and I can’t do that if I can’t think properly with you in my personal space.”

The man gave a single head nod, doing his best to suppress the giggle that was trying to work its way out. “My most humble apologizes, Captain. Continue on, if you please.”

John wanted to get away from him, to run and never look back but unfortunately he couldn't do that. So, he settled for making his way back over to the couch and sat. Picking up his tea he took a sip as he made an act of studying the man before he placed the cup back down on the coffee table before he spoke again. “You’re suit and self grooming indicates that you have quite a sum of money. Not to mention you’re goons, this sitting room and with the fine China that we are using for tea. But, you really don’t care about any of that. With what you’ve been doing, trying to get their attention, you have a darker agenda. Something happened in your past and it involves them. But, what could they have done that made you do all this? Because, what you want most in this world is revenge." John was curious about what had happened to this man and how it involved the three geniuses he knew. What had they done to piss off this man so badly that this man wanted to try and destroy them? 

The man smiled big as he walked over and took the seat on the couch next to John which almost made the doctor stand but this time he remained sitting which he could tell pleased the man. “Well, done, Captain. You're pretty spot on. Although, using the word revenge is such a distasteful word. It’s like categorizing it as a disease,” the man said, wrinkling his nose like it left a sour taste in his mouth.

“But, it’s not beneath you," John scuffled as he couldn't believe this man. "Why else would you have myself, Greg and Sophia here? We are the three things that they care about the most in this world.”

The man placed a hand on John’s knee making the doctor cringe but he still did not move. He would not give the man the satisfaction of seeing his fear. 

“That you are, Captain. Which is why I asked you to come,” the man said, keeping his face emotionless.

John’s faced twisted into anger. “You asked me? Like hell you did! Jesus, Christ! You kidnapped us you crazed git”

The man’s hand squeezed John’s leg a little tighter which caught John’s attention. John looked up into the man’s eyes and saw anger behind those bluish-green pools which made John shuddered. “Strike two, Captain. Watch your tongue or I will cut it out of your mouth. Do I make myself clear?”

John's eyes grew wide as he could only nod in response.

“Good. Now, back to our pervious conversion. Who was the person that spoke to you in relation of you exiting the hospital?”

“Irene Alder,” John said harshly.

“And do you recall what she said to you in the hospital?” The man asked as he let his grip soften a little.

John searched his mind until he was back in that room with all them. So many emotion and so much tension had been running high with Magnussen and then Irene entering the picture. _Why must I be surrounded by so many bloody lunatics?_ John shook his head trying to clear his mind and refocus it back on Irene. “She had said that she was there because she had to come fetch me.” That’s when John’s eyes grew wide as the realization of those words hit him. “Oh, God, no.”

“Precisely,” The man said with a big wicked smile upon his face. 

John sprang to his feet as he began to pace the floor. “You can’t be serious!”

The man slowly stood to his feet making sure his gaze remained steady on John. “But, that’s the way I will make them see it.”

John pitched the brim of his nose as he was trying to force his mind to understand. He then stopped and looked at the man and snapped, “We did not come here of our own free will.” His head was buzzing like a swarm of angry bees. _This can't be for real. They will see that we were kidnapped._ However, the more he thought about it the more he was becoming angry with himself because the bastard was right. God, why must he be right! 

“Yes, you did, Captain. I had _nothing_ to do with bringing you here. Someone else had a hand in that but you still left without a fuss.”

“Because, Irene said that Sophia was going to die if I hadn’t,” John shouted. He clenched and unclenched his fist ready to hit something or someone. However, out of the corner of his eye he could see Bruno ready to interfere if John did take a swing at his boss. 

“Well, she was shot so without the proper care there was no guaranteed she would survive the night," the man said as he took a step towards John. “That’s why I needed you, Captain. You’re the best at what you do. So, strong and clever,” the man said in a deep baritone voice. “I need you.”

John shuddered at the sound of the man’s baritone voice. It almost sounded like the one that Sherlock used on him to try and seduce him. _God, not now!_ John shouted within his mind. He turned away from the man, trying his best to get his thoughts and feeling under control. _Is anyone I meet a complete nutter? Why must I be the center of focus?_ That's when he heard a voice in his mind say, _"Because I fell in love with you."_ For the first time in a long time it was Sherlock's voice that spoke those words. It made him smile but it wasn't making things that much easier with who he wanted to be with. _Why must I choose?_

Suddenly the man came up from behind John forcing the doctor to tense as the man gently placed a hand on either of his shoulders, pulling him into the man's own. John slowly closed his eyes fighting the urge to pull away or to fight back knowing it would be a futile decision. "Such a brave soldier, Captian Watson," The man purred deep. The man slowly moved his head down and began to lay gentle kisses on the John's neck. John cringed as goose bums appeared on the doctor's arms. The man smiled; pleased that the good doctor was fighting the urge to pull away from him. _Do you like this, Captain? I know I do. Be mine and forget about them. Forget._ He kept kissing John's neck, loving the change when he heard John's breathing get heavier. “Such a strong man, Captain,” the man cooed in John’s ear as he began to nibble at John’s earlobe. “So, clever and you taste divine.” 

John didn’t know what to do. He felt the urge fight or flight was strong and yet he didn’t want to move. Why? Why didn’t he want to pull away from this man? _Come on, Watson! Think! Distract him!_ Out of nowhere a thought came crashing down around him. He felt the need to know. “What did they do to you?” John asked with a small whimper as the man began to nibble as his neck once more. 

The man’s grip tightened a little on John’s shoulders. “Let’s not ruin this moment, Captain,” the man stated flatly. He was moving his lips from John’s neck to John’s cheekbone, making his way towards John’s lips. “I need you,” the man purred softly.

John realized he had hit a nerve so all he was needeing to find the right trigger. _I need to stop this! Maybe if I mention them by name._ John thought curiously. So, with that in mind John asked, “Was it Jim or Sherlock that pissed you off first?” 

It all happened so fast. One moment John was being kissed on his cheek and the next he was slammed to the floor with a knife to the back of his neck. “I asked you to drop it,” the man snarled. “If you mention those names again, I will do something I might regret.” 

John was on his stomach and slowly he turned over onto his back so he could look up into those dark pools of bluish-green anger. “I meant no harm. I was just curious.” John knew he should feel afraid and maybe he did a little but right now he knew this man’s intentions were not to harm him or at least not to kill him. It was a slight relief to know. 

“Curiosity killed the cat, Captain. This is no different. Maybe in time you will learn the truth but for now you will remain in the dark.” 

John hated not knowing. It was the one thing he truly despised when it came to the Holmes brothers. He let out a sigh as he looked up into the intense gaze staring down at him. “One more question and then I want to be taken to Sophia to make sure she is stabilized.” 

The man stared at John a moment before he stood and held out his hand. He helped John to his feet and nodded as he said, “Ask your question, Captain.” 

“What’s your name?” John asked timidly. Maybe if the man told him who he was then maybe something might click. 

The man smiled softly at him. He turned towards Bruno and said, “Please escort Captain Watson to Sophia’s chambers.” 

Bruno walked over and grabbed hold of John by his arm and started to drag him towards the door. John began to try and fight back but he found quickly that he was fighting a losing battle. “Wait!” John exclaimed. “Please, I want to know!” 

The man turned his back on John as to not show the anger and annoyance on his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out before he muttered, “Zachary Powers.” He turned back towards John and was pleased to see the doctor’s eyes growing wide at the realization of who he was. _You are very clever, John Watson. So, very clever indeed and so very much mine._ “Take him to his patience Bruno.” 

Without another word Bruno forced John to turn and walked him out of the room in a state of shock and disbelief. _No, this can’t be happening. God, why?_ John didn’t know what to think. All this time just like Jim Moriarty had been waiting in the shadows with Carl Powers shoes as to play a crazed puzzle game with Sherlock Holmes, Carl’s big brother had been waiting in the wings for his moment of revenge. John felt like he was going to be sick because he was the target for all this chaos and he knew that this was just the beginning of one of the biggest wars he was going to be a part of in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was a long time coming I am sure but I am glad to finally post this up. The past history will be fun to write. I already have a good idea of how I will explain things. I'm excited and I hope you are too. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Took me a little time and turned out longer then I thought it would. I think I'm pretty happy with it. Thanks for reading.

Molly had no idea how she ended up here. One moment she was in her lab working on figuring out the cause of death of the late Mrs. Hollingsworth and then the next she had suddenly smelled something dreadful, forcing her to black out.

When she came to, she found herself tied and gagged to a chair in what appeared to be a rundown looking apartment building. The paint was chipping away at the walls and there was dusk and filth throughout the room.  
Molly's thoughts began to wonder on why she could possibly be a target when the door to the apartment opened. In walked a woman about her height with short red hair carrying a large black duffle in hand. Great. What’s this about then? The brunette wondered.

When the redhead saw that Molly was awake she gave Molly a wickedly devilish smirk as she placed her black duffle bag down on top of the kitchen table. "Well, look who finally decided to join the land of the conscious people,” the redhead murmured as she walked over to stand in front of Molly. “Took you almost a full day and to be honest I started to get a little worried. Guess I need to estimate how much chloroform I use next time, huh? That's okay. You're awake now which is what matters."

Molly felt like she knew the woman from somewhere and she was racking her brain trying to figure it out when suddenly the redhead reached her hand out towards Molly making the brunette flinch away out of fear.

"Oh, don't fret Ms. Hooper," the redhead mused as she removed Molly's gag. "I won't bite...hard." The redhead's smile almost made Molly want to vomit right then and there. "There we are. That's better, isn't it?"

Molly was doing her best to suppressing her fear by trying to glare at the redhead as she grumbled, "Who are you and why am I here?"

That pleased the redhead as she pulled up a chair in front of Molly and sat. She stared at the mousy brunette before she said, "The name is Mary Morstan and you're here because of none other than the world's only Consulting Detective, Sherlock Bloody Holmes."

At this point Molly didn't seem surprised. It had been over two months since that day they were kidnapped by the infamous crazed Jim Moriarty. Now, everyone was back where they belonged but the thought of them ever being safe, seemed far-fetched to her. With her being here just proved that you can't associate with someone like Sherlock Holmes and not be in a constant state of curiosity and fear. A curiosity if you will be kidnapped today and if so the fear of the unknown. What are their plans for you? Are they going to torture you? Will you be rescued or will this finally be the end for you? So, many what ifs and Molly knew any sane person would drive themselves mad thinking on it. She guessed it was a good thing she wasn't completely sane.

"Well, what did that cold hearted git do to you?" Molly asked, genuinely curious but she knew if she acted angry towards Sherlock then it might work towards her advantage.

Mary let out a soft chuckle. "Really? Thought he was the light of your life?"

Molly let out a false chuckle while giving the redhead a flat look. "Oh, you have got to be joking. Sense knowing the world's only Consulting Detective, I've been drugged, kidnapped, and was helpless as I watched a friend, who is also a good man, be tortured. So I'm not too keen on him as I'm sure you could understand."

Mary nodded, seeming delighted with Molly's response. "I get it. I really do," Mary said, her expression changing into something darker. "I, myself, have plans to do a few unspeakable things to that man."

Molly gave her a questing look, wondering to what Sherlock had done to this woman that made her want to hurt him. Seems he has a nack for pushing the psychic buttons to piss off the wrong people. "What did he do – to you I mean?"

Mary narrowed her gaze on Molly and Molly felt an urge to disappear but she knew there was no escape from that intense gaze. "He murdered my boyfriend," Mary said bluntly.

Molly's eyes widen, shocked that Sherlock could do such a thing. "That doesn't - make sense."

"Of course you wouldn't believe me with being in love with him. How does it feel knowing he's a murderer?" Mary asked dryly.

Molly glared at her as she snapped, “I don’t believe you! Sherlock would never kill anyone!”

“What? You don’t believe me?” Mary asked frowning.

“No. I know Sherlock is many things but he would never kill anyone. At least he wouldn’t unless he deemed it necessary. If that being the case then I’m sure your boyfriend deserved to die.”

Suddenly Mary launched forward and slapped Molly hard across the face. “How dare you! He is a murderer! Well, I know you weren’t in the building when he shot my lover dead but I'm sure you know what happened that night or morning I should say," Mary hissed bitterly.

Molly wished her hands were free so she could return that little love tap but sense that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, she focused on the woman’s words. It still didn’t make sense to her what this crazed woman was going on about. “Sherlock is a good man, despite what you want me to believe.”

Mary stood suddenly, her face just inches from Molly’s. “I know he cares about you. The one that doesn’t matter is the one that matters most. You would do anything for him and you have, haven’t you? Maybe I should break you down piece by piece and then see how much you care for him then.”

“I will never turn my back on him,” Molly hissed.

Mary smiled wickedly. “Then I will need to try everything in my power to make you loathe him. But, where should I begin? Oh, I know. Although, it’s been while sense I had another woman but I’m sure it’s just like riding a bike.” Mary suddenly pressed her lips to Molly’s in a bruising kiss.

Molly didn’t know what to do. Her head was swimming, her heart felt like it was going to bust through her chest at any second. She felt the redhead’s tongue probing at her lips, trying to force its way into her mouth. However, Molly didn’t want this. She was trying to pull away or to think of how to fight back in some way but there was nowhere for her to run. This was it. She was trapped and this woman was going to see to her suffering in every meaning of the word. _Someone please stop this!_

Suddenly Mary’s phone chimed so she pulled away from Molly as she purred, “To be continued my sweetness.” She moved away from her as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. Opening the message she stared wide eyed at her screen.

_The Holmes brothers are on their way to your location. – Anonymous_

“Christ,” was all she muttered before her fingers moved like lightly over her screen.

_Who is this and how did come by this information? – MM_

_A concerned party. The Holmes brothers are closing in on your location. You must vacate immediately. – Anonymous_

_What? No. I have a hostage. Surly they wouldn’t try anything when they find out. How did they find me anyway? – MM_

_Leave her. You must vacate now. Somehow Mycroft’s assistant has been keeping tabs on you but that would only make sense if you had relieved yourself. – Anonymous_

Mary paused a moment. How in the hell could they know any of this? Unless they were watching her too? Her mind flashed to James. _But, he’s dead._ Mary shook her head letting her thoughts shift and realized she had been staying to the shadows this whole time so how could anyone be keeping tabs on her? She had been careful, hadn’t she? But, she didn’t find it very far that Seb was aloud one Moriarty and she wasn’t. Maybe she got careless because of that. At that moment she decided that it didn’t matter now that she learned the truth of what happened that day. If she had only been there she could have stopped Sherlock and they wouldn’t be where they were now. It was truly unfair.

_I had a mission to complete. When I went to the 221b the day John vanished, that dreadful woman was there. I had to work with her in order to finish my task. Unfortunately we had no idea that Jim Moriarty had already taken him. – MM_

_You did not work for James, Mary. You worked for Jim. – Anonymous_

That made her pause. Why would they say that? It didn’t make sense. Unless? 

_No, I didn’t. – MM_

_You must understand that James was only a puzzle piece, Mary. Yes, you did. Jim took you under his wing because he cared about you. So, please just vacate and remain in hiding until I contact you again. – Anonymous_

Suddenly Mary heard someone coming down the hall. She knew it to be them so she pulled out her gun and typed a message out with her other hand.

 _Sherlock Holmes killed my lover. I’m going to make him suffer. – MM_

As she snapped her phone closed she pointed her gun at the door, when all of a sudden her door was busted down and in rushed the Holmes brothers.

“Look out!” Molly screamed.

That made Mary’s aim twist, forcing the shot just above Mycroft’s head. “Damn,” Mary hissed as she took off towards the bedroom. Sherlock was close on her heels, ignoring Molly’s cries of protest.

“Sherlock, no! She says you killed her lover that night we went to rescue John and Greg,” Molly cried out, hoping Sherlock heard her.

Mary rushed over towards the window and threw it open. She climbed out onto the fire escape and began to rush downward, trying hard not look up because she already knew Sherlock was close on her heel. _That’s it Sherlock. One shot is all I need._ When she reached the ladder, she shimmied down and waited at the bottom with her gun pointing up. Sherlock was about to climb down the ladder when he saw Mary’s gun pointed up at him. They stared at each other, unmoving, unspeaking before Sherlock slowly moved and began to climb down the ladder. Once on the ground he turned to face the redhead who never wavered with pointing her gun at him.

“Murderer,” Mary hissed bitterly.

“I had a decision to make,” Sherlock said sternly. “He was going to kill John.”

Mary shook her head. “That doesn’t give you the right to justify what you think is right,” Mary replied, tears started to form in her eyes. “I loved him!”

“But, he didn’t care about you the way I do,” an Irish voice cooed from behind her.

Mary spun on her heel, hope flooding through her. “James?” She cooed softly.

Jim shook his head. “Jim, my dear. My brother had to be stopped. You of all people should understand that.”

Mary’s gaze was hard and her face twisted into something dark and unkind. “You tried to have him killed. He was so afraid and you didn’t give a shit about him. You’re just as guilty for letting him die. Maybe I should start with you first while I force Sherlock to watch. Show him what I will do to him by doing it to you first!” Mary raised her gun and a wicked smirk crossed her face. “Or maybe I should just shoot you both and be done with it.”

“I can’t let you do that, Mary.”

Mary’s eyes grew wide as she spun on her heel once more coming face to face with Sebastian Moran. “Sebby? But, I thought…” Suddenly the text messages began to make sense. 

“Please, stop this, Mary. Stop this before you get hurt,” Sebastian said softly as he reached out towards her.

Mary was in a state of shock as she muttered, "Sebby? Is that really you?"

Sebastian was still slowly reaching for the gun. "Yes little sis. It's truly me. Now, please give me the gun."

"I..." is all she said before she violently pulled back the moment Sebastian had lightly touched her hand holding the gun. She lifted the gun so it was aimed at his head as she snarled, “No! They deserve to pay for what they have done! For what they have taken from me. It’s only fair.”

“Killing them won’t bring James back, Mary. Please, understand that and just give me the gun,” Sebastian said, still inching forward to try and snatch the gun from her hand.

“Don’t make me shoot you, Seb. Please, don’t make me shoot you,” Mary whispered softly as her tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks.

“Then don’t. Just give me the gun,” Sebastian replied, hoping to get through to her.

“I..uh…I just…” Mary stammered. Her grip tightened on the gun, slowly squeezing the trigger as she whispered, "I'm sorry." 

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind in a vice-like grip while a rag was placed over her mouth and nose. Mary began to struggle but soon the fight faded from her and she blacked out. Mycroft and Jim both slowly placed her on the ground as Molly threw the rag of chloroform into a nearby dumpster. 

Jim looked from the unconscious Mary towards Sebastian and said, “Didn’t your orders specifically state not to follow us?”

Sebastian smiled at Jim as he replied, “I don’t recall as much. All I know is that I would have been the only one to distract her long enough so no one got hurt.”

Jim looked down at the unconscious woman who he had no clue was Sebastian's sister. _Hope you realize we will have a long talk later._ He then murmured, “Quite right." He knew well enough that Mary was truly pissed off and wanted revenge. Who wouldn't though? Right now he thought about John and Sophia which felt foreign to him. It felt odd because he cared. He didn't want any harm to befall either of them and if something had then whoever it was would die a slow and painful death. That much he was certain. Suddenly his focused was turned when he heard Sherlock speaking to Molly.

“What are you doing here?” Sherlock asked Molly.

“Well, it’s not like I chose to be here,” Molly snapped as she looked at everyone around her. What the fuck was going on? “She had kidnapped me because you had killed her lover so she was going to make me suffer for it too.”

Sherlock frowned. “Why would she go after you?”

Molly’s brow furrowed as she lips pursed into flat line. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because of my association with the likes of a certain consulting detective or consulting criminal or both. That would be my guess anyway.” Everyone just stared at her, speechless that Molly wasn't that mousy little quiet girl they thought her to be.

“Wow, you really are a little firecracker, aren’t ya?” Jim smirked.

Molly turned towards the master criminal and growled, “I can assure you that my bite is much worse than my bark.”

Jim slowly moved towards her stopping about two feet away. "I'd kind of like to see that."

Molly raised an eye brow as she then smiled wickedly at the master criminal. "Oh, I'm sure you'd would. However, there is one problem with that."

His smile widen as he cooed, "Do tell, Ms. Hooper."

"You are a manipulative murderous unfeeling bastard," Molly hissed.

Jim chuckled slightly. "Such strong truth but you always were one for never holding your feelings back or anything else for that matter. Oh, how I've missed that about you."

Molly felt a strong urge to punch him in the face but she knew it wouldn't do anyone any good. So, she turned towards Sherlock and asked, "Why the hell is he here?"

“Well, I do believe this conversation should be best indoors,” Mycroft muttered towards Sherlock.

“Agreed,” Sherlock replied as he turned towards Molly and was about to say something to her but she started to storm off. “Where are you going?”

“As far away as I can get. Beside why would it matter to you? Doesn’t matter. I can handle myself, thank you very much,” Molly huffed and was stopped suddenly with Sebastian grabbing hold of her arm and spinning her to face him.

“I think it would be in your best interest to remain with us, Ms. Hooper. If Mary sought you out then there is no telling who else might be watching.”

She stared at him a moment, a shiver passing through her body. The air was thick and full of dread it seemed. Something bad happened. What could it possibly be? “What’s wrong?”

“I think it wise we find a more secured location before much else is relieved,” Mycroft said, his voice was unperturbed as usual.

Molly looked from one face to the other and then when finally her gaze landed on Sherlock, she knew something was horribly wrong. Looking around it suddenly hit her who wasn't with them. “John?”

Sherlock was looking down at the ground, unable to meet her gaze. “Time to go,” he said as he turned on his heel and stocked his way over to a black car that had appeared suddenly in the alleyway.

Molly turned towards Mycroft, who looked just as lost as Sherlock had. “Greg?” She asked softly.  
Mycroft gave her a sad smile. “Time to go, Ms. Hooper.”

Knowing she wasn’t going to get an answer as of yet, she turned and headed to the car. She entered first, followed by, Sebastian with Mary, and then Jim. Sherlock and Mycroft stood outside the car a moment out of earshot of the others.

“If Molly is a target then the others will be too,” Sherlock huffed.

“Indeed. I will have someone go and collect them,” Mycroft said, his gazed never wavering from Sherlock. He could see how tense his brother was and knew it had to be done quickly. “In the mean time we need to try and retrieve information from Ms. Morstan or Ms. Moran I should say.”

“I don’t think your methods, Jim's methods or even mine will help get us what we need, brother dear,” Sherlock said as his gaze flickered towards the car.

Mycroft noted this and asked, “What do you suggest then, brother mine?”

"As John would put it, this is a matter of the heart," Sherlock murmured as he entered the car with Mycroft slipping in beside him. Once everyone was inside the car it began to move. Sherlock looked over at Molly who was looking back at him with a sad smile upon her face. No one spoke until the car came to a stop once more in front of a giant Victorian home.

As they exited the car Jim said, "I don't suppose this is truly your own home, eh Iceman?"

Mycroft's expression remained blank as he replied, "You honestly think I'd bring you to my own home."

Jim strolled slowly up to Mycroft placing a hand lazily on his left bicep. He smiled at the thought of knowing what was just below the clothing, wondering how the scar looked now. "Well, I was hoping to grab dinner first but I'm sure we can work out the details as we go if you like."

Mycroft did not pull away as he said flatly, "Not a chance."

"Ooh, come now, Iceman. Let's see it. Just a little bitty peak. I'm sure it looks beautiful," Jim purred as he slipped his hand under Mycroft's suit jacket.

That's when Sherlock grabbed hold of Jim's arm and spun the criminal to face him. "The only reason I haven't tossed you to the curb is because I need your help to locate my John."

Jim frowned as he replied, "Be realistic Sherly-kins. Johnny boy hasn't been with you because he is so hung up on me. So in truth, he is my John." Jim stepped into Sherlock's personal space, his voice dropping another octave. "And the only reason your standing is due to the fact if I laid a hand on you then my John would surely be displeased. So, I refrain."

Sherlock did his best but he couldn't stand it any longer. He drew back his arm and before anyone could react he had punched Jim hard enough that the man had stumbled back into Myrcoft who had caught him.

Jim looked up at Sherlock and smiled, barring his teeth to show off that there was blood on his pearly whites.  
"Jealous much?"

"John is with me. You're only here because of your daughter," Sherlock said coldly.

Jim raised an eye brow. "I'm here because John asked me to keep an eye on you."

Sherlock snorted. "You're full of crap."

"Oh, am I? He asked me sense he couldn't be here to make sure you eat and sleep. Now, why would he ask me to do that? Please enlighten me because I'm just dying to know your thoughts."

Sherlock stared Jim down and was about to punch him again when Molly walked over and pulled Sherlock away. "I want to help find them. Tell me everything," Molly whispered.

Sherlock looked over his shoulder to find Sebastian carrying in the unconscious redhead. He knew it would be awhile before the woman would awake so he turned back to Molly and took her hand to lead her away. As they walked Sherlock explained from the moment John left 221b after Sherlock had upset him to concluding to the rundown apartment building where they found her and Mary. 

When they stopped walking Molly turned to face him, a concerned and yet determined look was upon her face. “What do you need?” she whispered.

Sherlock’s gaze locked with hers as he muttered, “If I wasn’t everything you thought I was or the man you think me to be; would you still want to help me?”

Molly smiled softly at him, blocking everything else out around her as she asked softly, “What do you need?”

Sherlock's gaze was sharp, focused. Nothing matter then to get John back so Sherlock could keep his lover safe. Molly always understood that and he trusted her. She would go to links that he couldn't let anyone go to and she knew him better than anyone. Everyone always underestimated her but Sherlock knew better and he would always be indebted to her. He leaned forward and whispered, “You," before he captured her lips into a gentle kiss.

Neither knew how long the kissed lasted but when they slowly pulled back from one another Molly said, "Let's go get our John back."

Sherlock smiled softly and nodded in agreement. He then let Molly lead him back to the big Victorian house where everyone was awaiting to figure out what the next step in hoping to get John, Greg and Sophia back where they belonged...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out of nowhere. I wanted to add Molly again and the others and I wasn't for sure where until I just started writing and it turned into this. I'm pretty happy with it and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and always love comments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long and sorry for the typos. I've been kind of drugged with pain pills lately so I hope this chapter is good. It's a lot longer then I thought it was going to be too. Hope you enjoy.

Bruno escorted John down a hallway until they reached a staircase. John was looking at everything around him while they walked trying memorize all he could. Although, all that he saw made his heart sink because there were armed guards and cameras everywhere they turned. It nerved him slightly because it cut out a lot of plans to escape. No doubt that Zachary had this place on locked down so even if he got past all the armed guards that more than likely the doors were locked. 

As they reached the top of the staircase, they made a left and then a right, stopping at the third door on the right, it was just as John expected. There was a Biometric signature pad (or put simply a computer scanner padlock) on the door that when Bruno pressed his thumb to the pad, it was scanned and suddenly the door opened. 

Bruno stepped to the side and smiled down at John. "If there is anything you need at all, Doc, please feel free to use the call button," Bruno murmured. “Someone will attend to your every need.” 

"Uh, thank you, Bruno," John replied, keeping the conversion civil. He didn't want this giant henchman to go back to his boss and informing the man of John being _ungrateful. _That wouldn't be good. If he was going to get through this then he was going to need to exchange pleasantries and seem like he was genuinely grateful to them. John found that thought difficult and irritating in itself. He was a military man and the thought of being kind sounded exhausting. Mainly due to the fact of the people he lived and worked around.__

__Bruno’s smile widen as he ushered John into the room, making sure the door was pulled shut and secured behind him._ _

__When the door closed behind him, John suddenly spun as he heard his name being called almost like an answer to a prayer._ _

__Greg threw his arms around John, pulling his friend into a bear hug. "Oh, thank god you're alright. I was so worried." He took John in a moment. Enjoying the others smell and warmth, happy that his friend seemed to be okay. But, he still felt concern so he pulled John back to arms link to check him over. "Are you alright?"_ _

__John was smiling; enjoying the other mans warmth and comfort when suddenly the DI pushed him back enough to assess his friend. It made John smile widen more. "I'm fine, Greg. Are you alright?"_ _

__Greg nodded. "They didn't hurt me if that's what you're asking."_ _

__John's expression changed to slightly annoyed thinking back to his meeting with Zachary. _Of course not. We're guests here, not hostages._ A voice grumbled within his mind. John was about to say it out loud but decided better on it. Instead he says, "I'm glad you're alright." _ _

__Greg could see something was off with John not holding his gaze more than a few seconds. "Where were you? What happened? Why are we really here, John?"_ _

__John didn't know where to begin but Greg had a right to know, didn't he? "I was with our host," John said, treading lightly._ _

__"Host?" Greg questioned his brow furrowing._ _

__John let out a sigh. "Yes. He says that we are guests here and if there is anything we need, just use the call button."_ _

__Greg looked even more confused and bewildered by John's words. "Wait, hold on a second. What?"_ _

__"Our host informs me he had nothing to do with us being brought here but even if he had we came on our own accord."_ _

__Greg narrowed his gaze, hesitate to ask but he does so anyway. "Meaning?"_ _

__"Meaning we weren't kidnapped, Greg. That I came because I'm a doctor to look after a patient and you are my nurse that followed."_ _

__Greg looked as though he had been slapped across the face. "Oh, you got to be fucking joking?"_ _

__John shook his head. "No, I'm very serious. Also, mind your tongue, Greg," John warned, with figuring there were probably microphones and cameras in the room._ _

__Greg fell into a stunned silence for a moment before he snapped, "Mind my what? Christ, John. What the hell is happening? Just give me a goddamn straight answer, would ya?”_ _

__“Look you can’t curse, alright? Just don’t, okay? Trust me,” John tired again, hoping Greg would understand and would trust him._ _

__But, it seemed the DI wasn’t catching the volume in John’s tone because suddenly Greg huffed, "Oi, fuck this then!" He rushed over to the door and began to bag on it. "Open up you bastards!"_ _

__John rushed over and pulled Greg from the door. He spun the man to face him, a grim expression on his face. "Greg, don't. I know much doesn't make sense but give me a chance to explain.”_ _

__Suddenly the door opened and in walked Bruno, a frown across his face. "Is everything okay, Doc?"_ _

__John stepped in front of Greg places himself between the DI and the giant henchman. "Oh, everything is fine, Bruno. Thank you."_ _

__"Well, could I get you or your colleague anything?" Bruno asked thoughtfully._ _

__John wondered if the henchman had been waiting on the other side of the door this whole time.  
"Oh, no. Everything is fine, Bruno. Thank you." _ _

__Bruno smiled down at him. "Are you sure? It wouldn't be any trouble at all."_ _

__John wasn't for sure why he wouldn't take no for an answer. _Maybe he wanted to feel useful?_ "Maybe some tea and biscuits?" _ _

__Bruno smiled big. "You got it, Doc." Bruno turned and headed out the door, making sure it was once again secured behind him._ _

__John stood there a moment and was about to say something when a thought occurred to him. Bruno in a way reminded him of Gip. Same build, same mannerisms, and he almost looked like the guy. Then a horrifying thought struck him. _What if they're related? Jim shot him. Oh, god._ John was pulled out of his thoughts when they heard a small groan come from the other room. It seemed this was a conjoined suite. _How big is this place anyway? _John wondered.___ _

____Suddenly Greg took John's hand and led the doctor into the other room where Sophia laid in a giant hospital bed. The lights were dimmed low as to not hurt the girl’s eyes._ _ _ _

____John walked over to her and smiled like a doctor would to a patient, with concern and determination to help. "How are you feeling, Sophia.”_ _ _ _

____Her eyes were blood shot and pain flashed across her face told him all he needed to know. She was hurting, exhausted, annoyed, and fearful. However, he still needed to hear it from her own lips how she was feeling. "It hurts like hell. Other than that, I'm just peachy."_ _ _ _

____John smiled, thankful for her snide retort. It was a good sign but then he felt sympathetic as pain flashed across her face. But, as quickly as it came it was gone. So, John moved the conversation forward by saying, "I know how badly it can hurt. I was honorably discharged from getting shot."_ _ _ _

____Sophia nodded; her gaze was on John’s shoulder."I know. I had seen the scar when we were..." she suddenly became quiet and shifted her gaze from his._ _ _ _

____Greg appeared on the other side of the bed and took her hand in his own. "It’s okay, Sophia. Take your time."_ _ _ _

____Sophia took a deep breath and hissed at the sudden pain. John checked the morphine machine beside the bed and saw it was turned down low. He was reaching for the button to turn it up but Sophia reached out to stop him._ _ _ _

____"No, John. I need to explain what I know and I can't if I'm too high to think clearly."_ _ _ _

____"But, you're in pain," John said softly, unsure if he should listen to her or not._ _ _ _

____"Sophia, you can tell us some other time," Greg suggested._ _ _ _

____Sophia shook her head. "No, you need to hear this. Both of you need to hear this. It's only fair from the pain I have caused you." She took a moment to organize her thoughts before taking a deep breath; she turned her gaze back to John's. "I was in a private school over in Ireland and this was to be my last year. We had gotten a new English teacher who gave us our first assignment which we were to write something of our family’s history. I couldn't write very much because my mother left when I was very young and my father was hardly around. He dumped me at that school the first chance he got._ _ _ _

____“Well, my teacher had held me after class and wondered why I had not completed my assignment. I explained this to him and he took an interest in me. I thought he was pitting me but that wasn’t it. He made me feel wanted and special. I’d sneaked out and go to his house and well, I am sure you can imagine what came next. I was hooked.”_ _ _ _

____“He took advantage of you,” Greg growled. “I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _

____“Sorry?” Sophia hissed as she pulled her hand away. “Why are you sorry? He was the first person to ever see me. I never had that before. It was wonderful. He never left me and showed me so many wonderful things. So, why are you sorry?”_ _ _ _

____“Because, he used you,” John muttered. “Neither Greg nor myself would have ever of snogged you.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s why he told me to drug you. He said it was the only way to make you compliant,” Sophia explained._ _ _ _

____“Who?” Greg asked curiously._ _ _ _

____“Well, look who’s awake. How are you feeling, my sweet?” A voice asked coming from the door and all eyes turned their gazes to a well dressed man standing in the doorway. John instantly tensed when he saw Zachary standing at the door. He wondered if Bruno mentioned of what happened earlier with Greg bagging on the door. “Have these two treated you well?”_ _ _ _

____Sophia tensed but let a smile cross her face. There was nothing she could do but to comply. “Yes, uh, sir they have,” Sophia mumbled softly. Her gaze shifted to Greg’s who had stolen a glance down at her and Greg could see that there really was fear behind those eyes. She really was afraid of this man but she could never say that out loud. _My god. What did he do to you to make you do whatever he wanted when he wanted? To make you do what you did to us? Truly he is a monster.__ _ _ _

____“Good. I’m pleased to hear that.” Zackary walked with grace across the room to come and stand next to John and the morphine machine. “However, I think it’s about time you rested now. Get your strength back to where it needs to be.” He turned and hit the button on the machine, turning it all the way on high. “Sleep well, my sweet.”_ _ _ _

____Sophia nodded and smiled up at the man as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to her forehead. When he pulled back he could already tell she was drifting off so he turned to the other two and said, “We shall speak in the other room. I do not wish to disturb her further.” He took five long strides back towards the door. He looked back and said, “Come along gentleman.” He disappeared through the door leaving John and Greg alone._ _ _ _

____Greg turned his gaze towards John, a puzzled look on his face. “Who the hell was that?” He whispered._ _ _ _

____John looked back at him, a concern look on his face and said, “Our host.” He turned and headed for the door when Greg grabbed his arm halting him._ _ _ _

____“John, what is going on?” Greg whispered, seeming irritated and slightly scared seeing a little nervousness in John._ _ _ _

____John looked back into those trusting eyes and whispered, “Do you trust me?”_ _ _ _

____Greg’s brow furrowed before he nodded hesitantly. “Yes.”_ _ _ _

____“Then do as I say and I promise to get us through this, okay?” John held Greg’s gaze until the DI nodded again. John smiled and leaned in, kissing Greg on the lips. “Good. Now, come on.”_ _ _ _

____When they entered the other room Zackary had placed himself in a leather armchair. He gestured to the two chairs that were placed across from him and said, “Please, join me.”_ _ _ _

____John began to move forward when Greg grabbed his arm and pulled the doctor close to him. “John?” Greg questioned, hating the way this situation looked._ _ _ _

____“Look we need to play along. There is no way we are getting out of this by ourselves. But, I can keep us from getting hurt. Just trust me.” John explained, keeping his voice low._ _ _ _

____“I do, John. I do trust you but I still feel like you know something that I don’t. Just tell me.” Greg murmured still seeming irritated._ _ _ _

____“Oh, don’t tell me you haven’t told him, Captain,” Zachary mused. “How interesting.”_ _ _ _

____“John?” Greg snarled but John put up his hands in hoping to calm him._ _ _ _

____“Greg, I’m sorry. I didn’t know where to begin,” John explained quickly._ _ _ _

____“Well, tell me. Who the hell is he?” Greg huffed, his hands balls into fits at his sides._ _ _ _

____“Oh, please let me introduce myself to you, Detective Inspector,” Zachary murmured, a smile spreading across his lips._ _ _ _

____Just then, the door opened from behind them and in walked Bruno with a trolley that had tea and biscuits on in. That was John’s cue to grab hold of Greg’s hand and he lead the DI over towards the chairs across from Zachary. They sat down as Bruno prepared their tea and handed them each their own cups. John took a sip and Greg followed his lead. They both then set their cups down on a side table as they watched the giant henchman moved off into a corner and did not move again until he was ordered too._ _ _ _

____Zachary took a sip before he spoke again before sitting his cup on a side table. “As I was saying before, my name is Zackary Powers, Detective Inspector,” Zachary says, his gaze now focused fully on the DI._ _ _ _

____Greg felt very uneasy with that dark gaze to be so fixed on him and felt the need to look away but that crazed stare kept him from doing so. Although he should be use to criminals as a cop and no matter how he felt fear should be suppressed down deep. However, for some reason he couldn’t help but feel afraid. Something wasn’t right. Nothing about this was. He wanted to look to John but he dare not for that might be considered as weakness. So he had to remain alert and focused. Thinking this through be began to assess how he knew this man? The name sounded familiar enough but nothing was clicking. How does he know that name?_ _ _ _

____Zackary could see Greg mulling over the thoughts through his mind, trying hard to recall any information he could on how he knew the man sitting opposite him. It was cute but also sad in a way. “I’m surprised at you, Detective Inspector. Captain Watson got it when he heard the name right off. But, he is so very clever.” His gaze slowly switched towards John. He smiled at John with a mischievous smile on his face. “So, very clever, indeed.”_ _ _ _

____John shifted in his chair, feeling uncomfortable under the man’s gaze. It was the same way Sherlock and Jim had always stared at him. The eyes screamed predatory and John wanted to vanish from the gaze. Luckily Greg understood and cleared his throat so Zachary's focus was back on him._ _ _ _

____Zachary chuckled but did not comment on the DI’s actions. “Like I was saying, I’m surprised you still don’t know who I am but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt because I’m an understanding guy. You do have a lot more on your plate being the head of Scotland Yard and I don’t expect you to remember me, Detective Inspector but I’m sure you will remember my younger sibling. Surly, you’ll remember. Does the name Carl Powers mean anything to you?”_ _ _ _

____It was like the world exploded around him as Greg went wide-eye as his mouth dropped open slightly. _"What the fuck?”__ _ _ _

____Zachary chuckles as he said, “My name is Zachary Powers and it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”_ _ _ _

____Greg couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Shock and panic began to take hold as he turned his gaze towards John who looked like a soldier with his back straight and his gaze steady, watching him. “Did you know?”_ _ _ _

____John sighed, his gaze remained fix on his friend. “I didn’t know how to tell you without…”_ _ _ _

____“Without what? Without me freaking out?” Greg snaps as he jumps to his feet. “Of course I would. I can’t believe that you would…Christ!” Greg turned his gaze towards Zachary and he took a step towards the man. However, Bruno was closing in fast and ready to do whatever necessary to project his boss. John saw the attack coming and pulled Greg back onto him, wrapping himself around the DI. Greg began to struggle but it halted Bruno in his tracks._ _ _ _

____“What the hell are you doing, John? Let me go,” Greg snarled._ _ _ _

____“I could have asked you the same thing and no,” John whispered in the DI’s ear. “Take a minute and remember what had happened, Greg. This is Zachary Powers, Carl Powers’s big brother. Jim Moriarty had murdered his brother and Sherlock had tried informing the police that it was murderer but they did not care to listen to a child. They wrote it off as a suicide.”_ _ _ _

____The memory of the bombing came back to him of the game between Jim and Sherlock. One of the puzzles was the shoes of a boy named Carl Powers. Sherlock had to figure out something about those shoes but the DI could not remember what that was. However, he did remember how that game ended. With Sherlock and John had ended up at the pool of where that kid had died. John had told him all about it one of the nights they had spent together most recently in the two months they had been back home. Now, they were in the hands of another madman and they had no idea what was going to happen. Greg took a deep breath in and out. He had to calm down. Not only for his sack but for John’s as well. “I’m okay, John.”_ _ _ _

____John quickly kissed the back of the DI’s neck as a reminder that everything was going to be alright before he let him go. He then let his gaze switch back to Zachary. “I know you want revenge, Mr. Powers…”_ _ _ _

____“Please, call me Zach. It’s only fair sense you call everyone else by first name,” Zachary says abruptly._ _ _ _

____John hates the thought of calling this man by his first name just as much as he still hated calling Moriarty Jim. But that’s the way it was now when the mastermind had fucked his brains out. “If you insist.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, I do. I do insist, Captain,” Zachary purred, his dark eyes transfixed on him._ _ _ _

____“Why are we here? The truth,” John murmured, hoping he would get a truthful answer. However, he wasn’t holding his breath, it still would be nice._ _ _ _

____Zachary stared at him a moment mulling over his thoughts but it wasn’t like they could tell anyone. He smiled at the thought. “I was hanging out with a friend the night my brother was murdered. My friend was charming and handsome back in the day and I couldn’t get enough. I thought we would end up together but with my little brothers death it changed everything.” He paused as he picked up his cup of tea; taking a sip he stunned the two men across from him carefully. Both seemed focused and eager for him to continue. _Good. Glad I’m holding your attention._ He placed his cup back down as he shifted his gaze back towards them. “I was late picking him up from swim practice because I was a little occupied. Well, when I got to the pool it was too late. The police were everywhere. I couldn’t believe it because my brother was an amazing swimmer but no one would listen to me nor would they listen to the rants of another young boy. I’d listened to him explain his theory and I drove him to the police station to let him tell all who would listen but no one would. Not even his big brother would listen to him or me. My brother’s case was announced as an accident and everyone just let it be.” Zachary looked away from them then. His eyes never fixed on any giving point for too long. He still felt the guilt and helplessness of not being able to do anything to have saved little Carl from his fate. _ _ _ _

____John studied the man a moment. He knew how it felt to feel helpless in trying to stop something bad from happening. It was like trying to stop a tornado from destroying everything in its path. You just simply can’t do anything to stop it from happening. It’s an unbeatable force and that it what he has come to learn with the three genius he has come to know. “We know now that Jim Moriarty was the one to kill your brother,” John began hoping by saying their names that the man would not go all crazy on him again and tries to pull a knife of him once more. “He had set up a game with Sherlock to try and figure out different puzzles before a timer ran out which would have killed lots of people. In hindsight it did kill people but trying to make Sherlock Holmes see that human lives do count is pointless.”_ _ _ _

____Zachary smiled devilish at John, his eyes darkening in a predatory stare. “But, he does care, Captain. He cares a great deal and so does that monster.” He gracefully stood to his feet as he placed his finger tips together and placed them under his chin. John and Greg shared a nerves glance before turning back to the man pacing back and forth before them. “It had come to my attention when the maniac had kidnapped you lot for another torture game. I had to do something to interfere with getting what I wanted and I would have had you that day but he was just a second faster then I was. It took sometime but we did get to you.”_ _ _ _

____Both men looked confused. John shook his head as he said, “Anthea was the one that found us. It had nothing to do with you.”_ _ _ _

____Zachary smiled. “As far as away knows, that is what happened. However that is not the truth of it. I had sent someone to help aid her and to keep her focused. It worked but that monster still got away with you both. So I had to find another way.”_ _ _ _

____“Gip,” John said under his breath._ _ _ _

____Zachary stopped and turned, his gazed fixed on John. “What did you just say?”_ _ _ _

____John looked up into those dark eyes and saw even Bruno was intently staring at him. “When at the mansion one of Jim’s henchmen was not one of his. The man’s name was Gip.”_ _ _ _

____Bruno took another step forward and then he looked at his boss who was ignoring him. “He was one of mine,” Zachary said curiously. “We had no idea what happened to him.”_ _ _ _

____John frowned and hated that he had to say anything about that moment. “Jim had left to attend to something. I had woken to Gip telling me that someone was watching and was trying to get me and Greg out of there. That Jim wasn’t the only mastermind that wanted me.”_ _ _ _

____Zachary nodded slowly. Thinking everything over in his mind and asked carefully, “Did he mention the name of any of the persons?”_ _ _ _

____John shook his head. “No. However, he knew that someone was coming for us.”_ _ _ _

____“Did anything else happen?” Zachary asked his face expressionless._ _ _ _

____John averted his eyes elsewhere as heat began to pool up in his chests and stomach. “Yes,” he said hesitantly. “He knew he was going to die. I didn’t think he was going to but he just knew he was so with me bound he jacked me off.” There was a pause before John added, “Then Jim came in and shot him in the head. That was it.”_ _ _ _

____Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound which made John and Greg both jump. They turned to see Bruno had tipped the trolley over. Zachary let out a sigh as he walked over to Bruno. He whispered something that the other two couldn’t hear. Bruno looked furious but he listened to his boss before he turned and headed for the bathroom. Zachary watched him leave and slam the door behind him before he turned his attention back towards John and Greg. He smiled as he made his way back over towards his own chair and sat once more. “Thank you for telling the truth, John.”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t understand, what just happened?” John asked, turning his attention towards the close door._ _ _ _

____“Oh, don’t play dumb, John. You are most clever. Just think about it a moment. You meant Gip. It’s very easy to tell the similarities between the two of them.” Zachary snide, a smirk on his face._ _ _ _

____John felt like he was dealing with Sherlock. _What is with this geniuses? So annoying!_ He took a moment and was thinking back. They seemed alike in so many ways. “Were they brothers?” _ _ _ _

____Zachary looked pleased. “See, I knew you were clever. Yes, they were brothers and the two best men I have. Very trustworthy and kind.” He then balled his hands into fists. “And yet again that monster has taken another from me.” His closed his eyes a moment trying to think what he wanted to do next when suddenly he felt something sharp on his throat. He opened his eyes and his gaze met John’s who seemed to have found something sharp. “You have my attention.”_ _ _ _

____“Why are we here?” John hissed, unclear if he was really going to use the knife he saw that came off the trolley or not._ _ _ _

____“I thought we covered this,” Zachary murmured in a bemused tone._ _ _ _

____“No, you told us what happened to your brother. You never answered why we are here,” John corrected him._ _ _ _

____“Hmmm, I see. What will you do if I tell you? Will you kill me, John? Cut my throat and then what? You saw you won’t be able to get out of this room because of my scanners.”_ _ _ _

____“I wouldn’t put it past me to cut off your thumb to use it,” John snarled._ _ _ _

____“Oh, is that so?” Zachary purred._ _ _ _

____John rolled his eyes hearing the smile in the man’s voice. _Just like a true psychopath._ John thought to himself. _ _ _ _

____Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Bruno froze seeing John holding a knife to his bosses throat. He was about to pull his gun when he found it missing. Twisting around he saw Greg now was holding his gun and it was pointed straight at him._ _ _ _

____“Don’t do anything stupid, big guy. On your knees,” Greg demanded, keeping his voice even and his hands steady._ _ _ _

____Bruno turned and looked at his boss who looked as calm as ever. Zachary waved a hand and Bruno did as he was told. He got down on his knees and placed his hands behind them so it looked like a peaceful surrender._ _ _ _

____“Now, back to you, Captain. What about Sophia? Do you think she will be here when you return? I doubt she will be.” Zachary could see the fury slowly building within John. He was enjoying seeing him this way. It was most interesting._ _ _ _

____John pressed the knife a little firmer into Zachary’s throat. “Stop with the riddles!” John hissed._ _ _ _

____Zachary smirked as his dark eyes meant that of John’s piercing blue eyes. “Like you said, John. Jim Moriarty killed my brother and you learned from Sherlock that he was the little boy that figured out it was murder. Well, I was dating his brother at the time and…”_ _ _ _

____“Wait! Hold up a sec,” Greg huffed, “You were dating Mycroft?”_ _ _ _

____At the angle he was sitting there was no way Zachary could see the stunned expression on the DI’s face. It made him sad but he smile anyway hearing it in the man’s tone and smirked, “Yes, Gregory. He and I dated for sometime before my brother was killed. After that I was hanging all over Sherlock, trying to understand but Mycroft saw it in a different light. He hated seeing me with his little brother even though it was nothing more than trying to figure out who had done it. I was adding him. Mycroft saw it as Sherlock stealing his boyfriend and denied me to ever see Sherlock again.” His face twisted into something a little darker. “I never gave up but the death of my brother caused my parents to break up and neither one could keep me around. It was my fault you see. If I would have been there then this wouldn’t have happened.”_ _ _ _

____“If you were there then Jim would have killed you too,” John pointed out. I know how he felt about your brother. He said Carl was his bully and that is why he did it.”_ _ _ _

____Zachary shook his head, fire burning within his eyes. “Is that what that bastard said? No, Carl wasn’t his bully. I was. He killed my brother to get back at me. Carl had nothing to do with it.”_ _ _ _

____John’s eyes grew wide in disbelief. His hand holding the knife slowly sipped to his side. “Oh, Christ,” he whispered softly._ _ _ _

____Zachary slowly stood to his feet, his body almost touching John’s. “Jim Moriarty is the true definition of monster. He is pure evil and must be stopped.”_ _ _ _

____John couldn’t believe it but yet he could. Jim had killed a lot of people. He really was a monster but yet he saw a different side to the man. When he was with Jim, that man was different. Almost like his persona, Jim from IT but John knew he wasn’t playing a role. Then he remembers what Jim had once told Sherlock. _“I will burn the heart of out you.”_ John looked up into those dark eyes that were now pouring into his own. “Why are we here?” John whispered._ _ _ _

____Zachary leaned down; his lips brushing John’s neck lightly, forcing the doctor to shudder. He was slowly making his way up to John’s ear and whispered, “They don’t deserve you, John. None of them understand how to truly treat you. I understand so much that they don’t. Let me show you, Captain.”_ _ _ _

____John’s head was spinning and he had no idea what to do. Was this man really being truthful or was this part of his revenge? John took a step back to catch his breath and to his surprise Zachary remained where he stood._ _ _ _

____“John, are you alright?” Greg asked._ _ _ _

____John looked over and saw that Greg still had Bruno’s gun tried on Bruno himself. “Yeah, I’m fine. He looked back to Zachary. “You can’t think you could just manipulate me like they all have. I’m sick and tired of being the pawn everyone fights over!”_ _ _ _

____Zachary chuckled slightly. “I don’t care about them, John. Over the years I’ve seen what they have made you do. I’m simply offering you the chance to not be a part of that anymore.” He turned and looked at Greg. “You as well, Gregory. To not need to take orders anymore or to give them, to be happy in a place that no one drugs you, or kidnaps you every other day and wondering if this is the end. Being with me gives you a way out that you never thought existed.”_ _ _ _

____“They will find us,” Greg said abruptly. “They always do.”_ _ _ _

____Zachary smiled wildly. “Oh, but they don’t even know who has you. They are still trying to figure that out. None of them know. All their sources are useless.”_ _ _ _

____John’s mind was reeling. What to do? “Why? Why are you offering this to us?”_ _ _ _

____“Because, you deserve better and I want to give it to you,” Zachary purred as he placed his hands on John’s hips. He never forgot the knife was still in John’s hand but he didn’t believe John would use it._ _ _ _

____John looked past him and looked at Greg. “Put the gun down. They don’t want to hurt us, Greg. Though I think I could use a drink.”_ _ _ _

____Greg’s eyes widen for a moment then he lowered his hand down at his side. Bruno stood to his feet and turned taking his gun away from Greg’s hand. The henchman then stood back in the corner of the room he was when they first entered with the trolley. Greg stood there for a moment before he made his way over and stood beside John and Zachary._ _ _ _

____Zachary turned towards him and smiled softly. “I’m glad you both are in agreement. I will show you the world on my private jet. We will explore so many new things, it will be most exciting.”_ _ _ _

____“What about Sophia?” Greg asked concerned._ _ _ _

____“Well, once she is healed I will give her the option in joining us or she can go back to her old life,” Zachary explained. He moved back a little and let Greg step closer to he and John._ _ _ _

____“Why would you let her?” John asked curiously._ _ _ _

____“If I have you both, I don’t really need her and not to mention because of her father,” Zachary muttered. He saw the confusion on both their faces and couldn’t believe it. “Oh, you don’t know?”_ _ _ _

____“Know what?” Greg and John asked at the same time._ _ _ _

____“Whatever last name she gave you isn’t true. I thought someone would have slipped up and told you by now but it seems not. Sophia’s last name is Moriarty. She is Jim’s daughter.”_ _ _ _

____John and Greg looked like they were going to be sick as all color drained from their faces. They couldn’t believe it but it now made sense on why she freaked out with seeing the mark on John’s back and Jim freaking out in the hospital in the way he did. It all made sense._ _ _ _

____“I can’t even – oh Christ…” John breathed. It was just too unreal._ _ _ _

____“Believe it boys. I know it’s crazy but there you have it,” Zachary mused._ _ _ _

____Greg shook his head. He couldn’t believe he had feeling for Jim’s daughter. It was far too crazy. “What…now?”_ _ _ _

____Zachary smiled down at Greg and slowly leaned down, pressing his lips to Greg’s neck. “Anything you want my dear, Detective Inspector.”_ _ _ _

____Greg pulled away and looked angry until he looked at John. The doctor’s pupils were blow wide and he looked hungrily at him. “John?”_ _ _ _

____“Greg, what’s the harm?” John asked._ _ _ _

____“You can’t be serious?” Greg huffed. He did want John again but not with this guy. Why are all this crazed geniuses always after John? Well, at this Greg was still along for the ride._ _ _ _

____John moved towards Greg. He pulled Greg into him and began to lick his neck. Greg shuddered and felt himself growing hard only now thinking of one thing. John moved his lips up to Greg’s ear and he whispered, “Trust me, Greg. This might help in getting us out of here.”_ _ _ _

____Greg was thankful to hear those words. “Alright,” he breathed softly as he moved his lips towards John’s neck._ _ _ _

____Suddenly they felt a hand on their shoulders and turned to see Zachary looming over them. “I have a better place for this. Would you like to join me?”_ _ _ _

____Greg looked at John who looked back at him with lust filled eyes. Both nodded then and Zachary walked over to the door and placed his thumb to the screen padlock that opened the door. Greg leaned over and whispered, “So we just give in now?”_ _ _ _

____John nodded as Bruno was rushing them out the door so they could follow his boss. “I don’t think we really have a choice even if he is making us think we do. He is pissed and so I think he wants us on his side in order to…” They both stopped as they saw Zachary stop in front of a red door._ _ _ _

____Zachary smiled at them and said, “The Dungeon. It’s my own little play-room.” He placed his thumb over another screen padlock that opened the door and looked back at them. “Let’s see if I can push you past your limits.” He disappeared inside._ _ _ _

____Greg turned towards John, a worried expression on his face. “John?”_ _ _ _

____John involuntary licked his lips before he said, “No choice, Greg. We must go through with this.”_ _ _ _

____“Damn it, why? Why should we give in like this, so easily?I can't - I can't do this.” Greg huffed._ _ _ _

____“You have to, Greg. Please, do this - for me. Besides it might be the only chance we get to extract any information in aiding us to figure out a way out of here,” John whispered so Bruno would not over hear. "We don't have much of a choice, Greg."_ _ _ _

____Greg sighed, hating that John was right. “Fine. But remember you talked me into this, John.”_ _ _ _

____John leaned over and kissed Greg on the lips. “I know.”_ _ _ _

____They pulled away from one another, turning they walked towards the door nerves, yet slightly excited to find what just lay inside the door. However, once inside the room, they might find to be a little over their heads with a little more than the bargained for._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise I will get back to some kinks and what not very soon. It will be good. But, I also need to get back to Sherlock, Jim, and others. Think that will be fun to write too. Let me know what you think? Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me so long to post. I've been so busy. A lot of family issues has been happening in my life lately and it's been very hard. So, forgive the post with the grammar. I hope it flows well and I hope you enjoy.

Mycroft was sitting in a large room behind a big cedar desk, looking over paperwork and trying hard not to think about the mess they all gotten themselves into. He wished to go down and to interrogate Mary but she wasn’t even awake yet. Besides Anthea would inform him when she their prisoner was indeed awake. In the meantime he was doing his best to look through any and all files of Sophia Moriarty’s past when the door slowly opened and then closed. The elder Holmes did not need to look up to know who had entered his temporary office. "What do you won't? I'm very busy." He snarled.

Jim lazily walked towards the desk and was about to sit in the chair that sat in front of the desk when Mycroft barked, "I did not offer you to sit. State your business and leave or better yet just leave."

Jim looked shocked but a smile snaked its way onto his face as he sat down anyway completely defining the other man's demands. He crossed his legs and smirked as he stared intently, while waiting for the elder Holmes to speak. When he didn't say anything more Jim crossed his arms over his chest and curled his bottom lip to look as though he was pouting as he huffed, "Why are you being so hostile towards me, Mikey? Can I call you Mikey? Sure? Okay? Good. Look, Mikey. After all we've been through; it seems silly to have these petty differences between us."

Mycroft knew Jim was fishing for any sort of reaction and he was doing his best keeping all emotions off his face. He didn’t want Jim in here because he had to concentrate on finding the location of Greg, John, and much to his distaste, the madman’s daughter were being held. _Where is Anthea?_

"I mean, just look at us,” Jim continued to jabber on. “Just the two of us sitting here, having a conversation. Who would have imaged this up? Am I right?" Jim asked eyeing Mycroft, searching for any flicker of a reaction. _Still nothing. Interesting._

Mycroft hated him. Hated everything about the master criminal and wanted nothing more than to throw him out on his arse. But, with Sherlock’s logic of thinking the madman could be of use to them, he knew that that wasn't an option. Not to mention if Jim was here that meant they could keep an eye on him. They wouldn't be constantly worried what the criminal was doing every second of everyday because he was here, trying his best to not be ignored. But Mycroft didn't want to pay any mind to him so his plan was to let Jim rant on as he did his best to pretend the criminal wasn't there.

Jim could see Mycroft was clearly accepting that he was here. Hell, a blind man could see it but Jim also hated to be ignored. He was bored and kind of wanted to help sense John and his daughter were captured. Oh, and the other one. What was his name? At one point he heard Sherlock call him Gavin. Was that it? Then his mind shifted back to the bedroom and reliving the memory of the fear he had seen in the DI’s eyes when John walked over and started to obey Jim’s commands. It was beautiful. Jim had truly missed that. He missed them both. _My John._ He heard a voice possessively growl within his mind and he smiled at the thought. He had wondered with the two months of healing from the bullet wound if John had been thinking about him. If he would be excited the madman was alive, and if the doctor would be waiting with open arms. However, the reaction he got of John choking him and threatening him was the best scenario over all. The best in his mind anyway. It told him everything he needed to know about _his_ John. The doctor still cared. "You know, Mikey," Jim began as he  
sat forward in his chair, a serpent like grin crossing his face. "I feel the urge to help. Call it what you will. A weakness perhaps but I do feel like I should be doing something. After all I am on your side, aren't I? With the same common enemy trying to take what's rightfully ours. Thinking he's better than us which we both know is not quite true.”

Mycroft paused for a moment. He didn’t want to indulge the psychopath anymore then he had to but another set of eyes and a brain like his, Mycroft shouldn’t turn it down. If it meant getting them back sooner and taking down this new enemy then it was worth dealing with the madman. From a government stand point anyway. However, the criminal did torture him, his lover, his family and more. Jim had to be stopped but again there was no telling what was happening to his lover right this very second. Whoever took them hadn’t made contact and to his fear Mycroft began to think they wouldn’t. That this was it. Closing his eyes, the elder Holmes took a deep breath and finally looked up to fully acknowledge Jim for the first time sense he entered the room. “What is your proposal?” Mycroft asked speaking in monotone.

Jim looked as though he was about to burst with anticipation. A wide grin across his face as he stood and began to slowly walk around the desk, his eyes fixed solely on Mycroft as he walked. “I think it best, Mikey, that we combine our resources,” Jim purred as he came to stand next to Mycroft.

Mycroft leaned back in his chair trying to put some distance between them and kept himself in the frame of mind that he hated this man more then he feared him. Thinking on Jim’s words he knew Sherlock would agree in a heartbeat and would talk Mycroft into this but for Jim to ask him outright, Mycroft felt like this was a test. Or it could be that the madman wanted something from him. Would it be something personal or intimate? Mycroft wondered if he could go that far and suddenly the memory of the monsters hands all over his lover flashed violently into his mind. Mycroft knew he couldn't watch that again. _Whatever it takes, my love. I'll do what I must do in order to bring you home._ Mycroft turned his attention on Jim and asked, “What do I get out of this deal?”

Jim placed his hands back on the desk and pushed himself up so now he was sitting on the edge of the desk. He smirked at Mycroft’s response and said, “Oh, come on, Mikey. Don’t be like that. Isn’t it enough to have your knight in shining arm back at your side? That's what you want, isn't it?” 

Mycroft knew he had to work this out. _What could you possibly want from me?_ “If you have nothing to offer then we have no more need of this conversation. Good day, Mr. Moriarty.” Mycroft leaned forward and opened a folder to look at its context inside. It was on Jim’s daughters teachers. One by one Mycroft had to search through them at Sherlock’s suggestion that this man could be from her school. It did make sense, Mycroft had noted. Maybe he didn’t need the madman after all. 

Slowly Jim leaned forward into Mycroft’s personal space. He needed to get a rise out of the Iceman to get what he wanted out of this. “Oh, and by the way, I must tell you that your pet is lovely. He tried so hard to fight me. So very hard but I think he understood by the end of our time together that it is futile to resist me. I think Johnny understood that. Christ, it was so incredible when I had your pet tied down, I command Johnny to fuck him. Oh, and the hunger in Johnny’s eyes were something to behold. It was like something took over his own body when he pushed his rock hard cock into your pet. Christ and the noise your little pet had made for Johnny. It was truly…”

Suddenly Mycroft was up out of his chair and punched Jim in the face. Mycroft then grabbed hold of Jim's coat and pushed the madman down against his desk. He picked up a letter opener and placed the tip against Jim’s throat. “You wanted a rise out of me, you got it,” Mycroft snarled. “I will kill you, you bastard. Very slowly and very painfully.”

Jim chuckled while his pupils dilated. “Does that offer still stand, Mikey? How about that hand job now? I’m still waiting for that you know,” Jim taunted.

Mycroft pressed the point of the letter opener a little harder into Jim’s throat. “I should kill you right now.”

Jim’s eyes darkened and a wicked grin crept upon his face as he cooed, “What’s stopping you?”

Mycroft looked deep into Jim’s soulless eyes and growled, “My heart is hurting.” Mycroft released his grip on the criminal and sat back down into his chair, letting the letter opener drop to the floor beside him. All he could think about was Greg and what this monster made him do.  
But, now the DI was missing once more and Jim had nothing to do with this. Someone new was in their game and a game it was to these madmen. Mycroft was going to do all he could to bring Greg back home to him, whatever the cost. “Name your price,” Mycroft mumbled, not caring there was a little shakiness in his voice.

Jim sat up and fixed his suit jacket, forcing the wrinkles to disappear. He turned his attention back to Mycroft who looked like he was a child upset that old Yeller had died. It was odd because in a way he felt the same about John and his daughter. But, there was still something he wanted, he craved that he would make a deal just to see it and to trace his finger tips along it. He plastered a smile across his face once more as he said, “Let me see it, touch it and take a picture of it.”

Mycroft’s face lost what color was left upon it as he felt the urge to cover up more even though he was wearing a button down shirt and suit jacket. His worst fear was for anyone to see _it._ He had done his best to keep it hidden even from Greg seeing it but one night when Mycroft was in the shower, Greg surprised him by coming home early. It was a fight Mycroft has regretted since but he still doesn’t know how to cope with seeing it each morning in the mirror. He wanted to get it fixed but the doctors had told him that with how big and deep the scarring was, it would only leave more scarring. Mycroft was stuck with it for the rest of his life. Now, in order to find Greg and bring him home, all Mycroft had to do was to show this madman sitting before him, the scar that he himself had put there. That wasn’t going to be easy but for Greg he had to do what he needed to do. “In exchange for this, what do I get?” He said trying to keep his voice even. 

Jim understood where Mycroft was coming from. He knew what Mycroft wanted to hear and he knew that the Iceman would know if he was lying. That was the difference between Sherlock and Mycroft because Mycroft was a little better about human emotions. A little tick of the eye or a twitch in a hand, Mycroft was a good human lie detector. That was something Jim liked about him. “I will show you where my headquarters as of right now are. You can bring in two of your trusted men to work with two of mine in the search for _our_ pets.”

Mycroft loathed Jim calling John his because John didn't belong to this crazed psychopath. John Watson belonged to his brother, Sherlock. However, that was not an argument for the here and now. _Focus on getting them back and then deal with madman. _Mycroft couldn't argue with his own logic. “I want access as well,” Mycroft said with a slight edge in his tone.__

__Jim sighed. “Fine you and Sherlock get access. Okay, happy now?” He asked with a pout._ _

__Mycroft knew Jim was getting the shorter end of the deal on this but the madman did have a lot more at stake. However, this still wasn’t an easy thing to do but he just had to swallow his pride and get it over with._ _

__Mycroft stood and as he began to slowly slide of his jacket when Jim jumped to his own feet.  
“Let me do that,” Jim said in a sing-song tone as he moved around and began to slowly remove Mycroft’s jacket. A small little coo came from the back of Jim’s throat as he murmured, “It’s like unwrapping a Christmas present just for me.”_ _

__Mycroft closed his eyes when Jim came to stand in front of him and seeing the beaming expression on the criminal’s face. It was almost too much but Mycroft stood there letting Jim remove his tie. “You know, Mikey? I started to think you wouldn’t let me and I’m still not convinced that you won’t go back on your word.” Without warning Jim moved behind Mycroft and grabbed hold of the elder Holmes's arms. He forced Mycroft’s hands behind his back and pushed him up against the desk, pinning Mycroft between him and the desk. Jim then proceeded to tie Mycroft’s hands behind him with his own tie. Mycroft began to try and struggle but it was no good. With not being prepared, the necktie was too tight for Mycroft to try and free himself. He had nowhere to run too. Jim had him trapped._ _

__“Please…I…” Mycroft whimpered through gritted teeth. He didn't agree to this. Why was this happening sense it wasn't part of the deal? Mycroft was shouting in his mind and was praying for someone to come into his office to make this stop. Anyone at all, he didn’t much care who as long as they would force this lunatic to stop._ _

__Jim moved so his body was pressed up against Mycroft’s backside, a moan escaping the madman’s lips. “There are so many things I would love to do to you, Mikey,” Jim purred as he slowly began to rock his hips into Mycroft. He wanted the Iceman to _feel_ him. To know he was in control and he liked it but he had to stay true to this deal. For John's sake, he acknowledged. “But, I won’t do anything that you don’t want me too. This is simply so I get what I want without you backing out of our deal.” He stepped back and pulled Mycroft upright. Jim guided Mycroft to sit back down in his chair, a smile on the criminal’s face at the sight before him. “Now, be a good boy for daddy.”_ _

__Jim slowly reached down and picked up the letter opener where Mycroft had let it fall. He reached out and with a little more force than last time; he cut the top button on Mycroft’s shirt away. “Just like old times,” Jim smirked as he cut the second button away. “I’ve been thinking about this. The time away from you all was so dreadful. Being dead twice now, it’s just so boring but doesn't mean I didn't keep an eye on you lot. Greg and John seem to be smitten. Truly sickly adorable," he mused, saying the last words in a sing-song manner. "I must say that I’m so much happier these days. Knowing that I have you all back brings me such joy.” He cut the third and fourth buttons away and stopped a moment. Looking into Mycroft’s eyes he could see the fear. The memories of what Jim had done to him and Jim was savoring every second – no – every moment of it. “I’ve missed this,” he said cutting the last two buttons away. Jim then placed the letter opener back on the desk and to his delight Mycroft wasn’t wearing a t-shirt underneath it. He paused a moment, enjoying the sight of what little chest hair he could see before he slowly began to pull the shirt back to reveal his initials that would be forever scarred into Mycroft’s skin. “Beautiful,” Jim whispered._ _

__Mycroft flinched slightly as Jim reach out his hand slowly and when the criminals hand touched his bare skin, Mycroft screwed his eyes tightly closed, unable to look at that smug look on the other man’s face any longer. He shuddered at the sensation of Jim’s finger tips lightly tracing the _J_. __

__“How many doctors did you go to, Mikey? How many told you before you finally expected the fact that this would be forever apart of you?” Jim whispered softly._ _

__Mycroft could feel Jim starting to trace the _M_ with his finger tips. He wanted this to just stop. _Where the hell is Anthea or even Sherlock?_ _ _

__“Come now, Mikey. Tell me,” Jim said in a low soothing tone that nerved Mycroft more then he care to admit._ _

__“I – I went to eight different doctors,” Mycroft said, shifting slightly._ _

__Jim noticed this change and smiled. He leaned forward and began to trace the scarring with this tongue, keeping his eyes fixed on Mycroft’s face._ _

__Mycroft’s eye flew open as shock and fear was plastered all over his face. He twisted and turned trying to move back into the chair, trying to find any means to escape but there was none. Jim moved his hands to Mycroft’s shoulders to hold him still as his tongue slowly traced over what he believed was rightfully his._ _

__Slowly Jim’s dark gaze meet Mycroft’s unsteady one. “There is so much canvas that I know I can make something beautiful out of.”_ _

__Mycroft wasn’t one to frighten so easily but right now he was purely terrified and from the sickening evilly smirk on Jim’s face, he knew that Jim knew he was. “Take – Take your picture,” Mycroft croaked out. His voice sounded so small to his own ears. He hated that this man has reduced him down to this because he had swore that he would never be the victim. Now, look where he was and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to stop it._ _

__Jim smiled at the put on bravery that the Iceman was trying so hard to achieve. “Awe, is someone feeling a little uncomfortable?” He asked as he let one of his hands slowly slither downward past Mycroft’s chest and stomach, clearly traveling with having a goal in mind._ _

__Mycroft’s breath hitched as he closed his eyes. A vision of Greg’s face flashed before him. The words of his lover echoing in his mind of their last argument that lead up to where his lover and himself were now._ _

___“Damn you, Mycroft. Why? Why can’t you let me see it?”_ _ _

___“Why does it matter so much if you see it? Knowledge of knowing it’s there should be enough,” Mycroft had muttered._ _ _

____“It’s not enough to know it’s there, Mycroft. It won’t change my opinion of you. If that’s what you’re afraid of.”_ _ _ _

_____Mycroft’s faced twisted into what could only be describe like he had sucked on something sour. “I’m not afraid of what you think.”__ _ _ _

______“Then let me in,” Greg murmured softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mycroft shook his head. “No,” he said sterenly._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Greg sighed. “Why can’t you let me see it? How come you can’t tell me why? Just tell me why.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“It was a choice I had to make. Alright? It was either you or me and I chose me!” Mycroft shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Greg stood there in silence for the longest time. Unable to look at Mycroft he said softly, “Then why can’t you let me in? Why can’t you touch me like you use too? Before…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______It was still the unspoken words of what Jim Moriarty had done._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I could ask you the same thing. I could demand you tell me every single thing that they did to you and John. But, I didn’t want to be that way with you. I care for you, Greg.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Greg snorted. “Then you have a damn funny way of showing it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Mycroft turned his gaze away from his lover. He didn’t want to say anything he would regret but everything had been bottling up sense the first night they got them back and Greg went to a hotel room in secret to meet John. “SO DO YOU!” Mycroft shouted, firing burning within his eyes. “Why can’t you open up to me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I don’t know,” Greg huffed. He turned and started to head for the door but Mycroft rushed over and pinned him to the wall. He pressed his lips to Greg’s and for a moment it felt like old times. The hunger and desire was there. But, suddenly Greg pushed him away. “Stop. I can’t. I’m – I’m sorry, Mycroft.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Mycroft felt hurt, anger, and betrayal. He was tired of this; of Greg running off and what was even worse Greg couldn’t see that. “Fine. Go then. Go to _him_. I don’t care anymore.” Mycroft turned his back on his lover and felt anguish when he heard the door open and close behind him. All because the argument started over the scar and Mycroft refusing to let him see it. _

______Mycroft understood Greg was looking for Mycroft to open up to him first. That Greg was scared of what he had to say. Why couldn’t Mycroft see that then? It was only a damn scar! Now, he was scared because he had no idea what was happening to Greg. It sent his thoughts spiraling out of control. Not to mention he was also scared that he was trapped with his hands tied behind his back while at the mercy of a psychopath, of whom now was resting his hand on the outside of Mycroft’s trousers. His mind was buzzing like a thousand angry bees. He couldn’t think, not like this. “Stop,” Mycroft whispered finally a few minutes after finding his voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But, it would be so delicious to watch your face as you cum for me," Jim mused leaning forward, his lips just inches away from Mycroft's throat. "Wouldn't you like that? I'd work twice as hard bringing your pet back to you. Just say the word, Mikey."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Anything for Greg._ A voice rang out throughout Mycroft's mind. However, he still didn't want to fall into the role of helpless victim. Not again. For Mycroft, being the British Government he was use to order and control. Jim Moriarty was the complete opposite of that. He was pure chaos. The master criminal loved destruction and to plow over anything that stood in his way. So, why was he asking rather then taken? It's what he was most good at. Anything he thought was he owned he took so why wasn't he now? Mycroft looked into the madman's eyes and right then he understood. "Fine. Do it. If it means getting Greg back sooner then I don't care." _ _ _ _ _ _

______Jim stared longingly at Mycroft a moment, pleased with the elder Holmes response. Without another word Jim reached his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He pushed the power button on and let his fingers glide over the keys before he held up his phone. There was a bright light that flashed before Mycroft’s eyes, blinding him. He started to bleak in order to clear his vision in time to see Jim place his phone back into his jacket pocket._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jim leaned forward so he was looming over Mycroft. His hand moved back between the elder Holmes’s legs and this time he was softly kneading him through his trousers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mycroft tried to struggle again but still there was no give to the tie that kept him trapped. “You got your picture. Now release me!” Mycroft hissed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jim just smirked. “Oh, but I heard you wanted this. Whatever it takes to get your pet back sooner is what I heard.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mycroft’s eyes grew wide. _This can’t be happening!_ “You tricked me!” Mycroft snarled. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Perhaps but just think of it this way, my darling. We both get what we want,” Jim purred as he placed his lips against Mycroft’s lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mycroft twisted wildly and after a moment freed his lips to shout, “This wasn’t part of the deal!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, come now, Mikey. This is the fine print. You know the stuff no one ever reads. Now, be a good boy for Daddy and…” Before Jim could finish his sentence he felt something sharp press against his neck. He froze, unsure of who had interrupted his playtime with the Iceman._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You have about 2.2 seconds to untie him before I open a vain,” Sherlock growled._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jim smiled, his eyes locked with Mycroft’s. He was about to speak when he felt that sharp point push harder into his skin. So, Jim did as he was told and had Mycroft lean forward as to untie his hands. “What would you like me to do next?” Jim asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sherlock could hear the smile in the madman’s tone and pushed the letter opener a little harder into Jim’s throat. Jim as always was treating this as a game. “Back away from him,” Sherlock hissed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jim nodded and moved around the desk to sit in the chair that he was not welcomed to sit in when he first entered the room. He looked from Mycroft to Sherlock and smiled. “Gottle o’ geer…gottle o’ geer…gottle ‘o geer…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stop it,” Sherlock snarled. He started to move around the desk, clearly wanting to tear him apart but Mycroft reached out and grabbed firmly onto Sherlock’s forearm._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sherlock, don’t,” Mycroft muttered. “He’s trying to get a rise out of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I was trying to get a _rise_ out of you, Mikey. But, it’s just like you, Sherly, to drop in announced and taking my fun away. Always getting in my way and I thought we solved this little problem of ours. But, I’m starting to come to the conclusion that we might be stuck with one another.” Jim smiled grew as he saw the flash of anger and fear cross Sherlock’s face. It made him want to giggle but he somehow refrained. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“The universe can only be so curl,” Sherlock hissed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jim beamed. “Ooh, I like that. But, here we are, Sherly,” he said in a sing-song manner. “So, someone must think we are meant to be together.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“If it wasn’t for you John wouldn’t be in this mess,” Sherlock snapped not caring about hiding his emotions anymore. He wanted John back. His John, not Jim’s. Sherlock just wished he could throw Jim out of his arse but for some reason John’s voice kept him doing so telling him that he did in fact need the crazed criminal mastermind. Why he didn’t know but he had to listen to that voice. He felt it was the only way._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This clearly isn’t my fault, Sherlykins. Hell, I wouldn’t have let them take Johnny boy if he was with me. So, don’t blame me for you losing our pet.” Jim smirked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“HE DOESN’T BELONG TO YOU!” Sherlock shouted with rage._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, that’s where I beg to differ, my dear. You don’t see it but not only does your pet belong to me but your brother as well.” Jim looked over at Mycroft, his gaze drifting to the elder Holmes chest and then back to Sherlock. “I own him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sherlock glared at the madman, his face twisted in anger. “Don’t you ever touch him again…” Sherlock began but Jim only chuckled while cutting him off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jealous?” Jim mused._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No,” Sherlock hissed as he balled his hands into fist. “If you touch him again, I’ll…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Really, Sherlock? This again? Please, tell me you aren’t going to try and threaten me. It doesn’t become you. It’s silly and so childish. Maybe you need a nap. Johnny did want me to make sure you had your rest. Did he usually tuck you in?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“This was a mistake,” Sherlock said aloud not really talking to either of them. He didn’t want anyone to be alone with this lunatic because he would do whatever he could to get what he wanted. To spread fear and he couldn’t have that._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jim frowned, clearly losing. He had to think fast because if he left there was no telling what would happen. Jim would have no idea if the kidnapper would have contact them or not so he had to stay true to the deal. “Look, all I wanted to do was to help get _our_ pets back. That’s all. I made a deal and Mikey kept up his end of the deal. Now, it’s my turn to up hold mine.” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Sherlock looked from Jim to Mycroft who looked troubled and for once Sherlock couldn’t deduce what his brother was so worried over. Maybe it was all about what could be happening to Greg and John and the fact Jim was here claiming him too. Whatever the case he knew he couldn’t leave his brother alone. Jim would see to finishing what he started when he had walked in on the two of them. Sherlock was glad he had. “What is this deal then?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______This time Mycroft was the one to speak. “He wants to combine our resources to find them. I agreed to bring two of my men and he has agreed to let you and I in on this as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sherlock looked from Mycroft to Jim and narrowed his eyes on the criminal. “Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jim smiled as he asked, “Why, what? Clearing you both need help and with us three working we can figure this out, together.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You want us to leave to go to a location of your choice?” Sherlock looked at Mycroft. “And you agreed to this?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mycroft looked bewildered. He understood now where Sherlock was coming from. It had seemed the love for his partner had clouded his judgment. “I – I didn’t realize, brother mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jim stood to his feet, placing his hands in his pants pockets he said, “Hey, this is what you agreed on, Mikey. The offer won’t last so the sooner the faster we find them. Remember my daughter is mixed up in this mess too and I do want her back. Whoever is doing this will suffer because if it wasn’t for them my daughter wouldn’t have been shot. So, wants your ready, you’ll know where to find me.” Jim turned and headed out the door. He stopped and turned back, a frown on his face. “We all have something to lose and I fear we might have already lost.” Jim opened the door and disappeared from their sights._ _ _ _ _ _

______Both the brothers were silent for what it seemed like an eternity before Sherlock decided to speak. “I want him back, brother dear. I want John back in my arms again but I will not put you on the line of fire for doing so. This must be your decision to make and I will stand by whatever you decide.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mycroft looked to his brother and nodded. “I want my lover back,” Mycroft said, surprised at how small his voice sounded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What is your decision, brother dear?” Sherlock asked curiously._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think we should…” But before Mycroft could finish his sentence, the door flew open and in rushed a very frantic Mrs. Hudson._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, dear Sherlock. It’s a mad house!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sherlock took only four long strides before he was standing before his landlady and taking her hands in his own. “What’s the matter, Mrs. Hudson?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s that man. That Jim. They are all fighting. Screaming and caring on about hurting him,” Mrs. Hudson whimpered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sherlock turned towards Mycroft who was walking towards them with great ease and speed. “Mycroft, keep Mrs. Hudson here. I’ll be right back.” Sherlock flew out the door, his coat shushing behind him as he raced down the stairs and into the living room where he heard all the shouting._ _ _ _ _ _

______Moran was standing between Anderson and Donovan to keep them from reaching Jim who was on the ground with a split lip. When Sherlock entered all eyes turned towards him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s going on here?” Sherlock demanded._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sally crossed her arms over her chest and gave Sherlock a hard long look before she snapped, “We could ask you the same thing. I thought that crazed git was dead!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______As Moran helped Jim to his feet Jim said, “Sorry to have disappointed you. Very much alive.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Anderson looked like he was about ready to rush the madman when Sherlock stepped into his path. He glared at Sherlock as he asked, “Why is he here, Sherlock?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly Molly came into the room. “John and Greg have been kidnapped only this time Jim surprisingly didn’t do it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Anderson scuffled. “I don’t believe that. He has his sights on John so he has to be lying.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sherlock shook his head. “Surprising it’s the truth. Jim has nothing to do with their disappearance this time because they weren’t the only two taken. Jim’s daughter was also taken.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shock and disbelief flashed across everyone’s faces. It wasn’t something they would think the criminal would have. Family. It was an odd concept and one they would need to try and wrap their heads around._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay,” Anderson said slowly. “So, what does that mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly all heads turned towards the stairs when Mycroft began to speak. “It means that whatever it takes we need help to find whoever it is that has taken them. Including needing the help of our archenemy,” Mycroft said coldly. “But, in the meantime our guest is awake, brother mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sherlock nodded and turned towards Anthea and Moran. “You two with me,” he said then looked towards Jim. “You as well.” He then turned to the others and said, “Make yourselves at home here for now. We won’t be long.” Sherlock finally turned towards Mycroft and said, “Lead the way, brother dear.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The five of them left the room leaving the others with questions and confusion. They wanted to help but they knew the Holmes brothers would stop at nothing to finding where John and Greg had been taken too. It would be a long road ahead but they knew they would bring them back home. After all, this was where they belonged. This was home._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this character. I wanted to make Jim seem like he hasn't changed from his crazed self. 
> 
> Next chapter will focus back on the boys. Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot to this chapter. I'm sorry for the spelling errors and so on but I've been working on finishing this for the past 5 and a half hours now. I'll go back over it again but for now I wanted to post it before the holiday rush for the days to come.  
> I am starting to have a lot of health issues again and I must take pain pills because of the pain so my mind takes time to read over things. I hope this flows well and that you enjoy the twists and turns and some of the answers to the big questions revealed on where I am taking this.

When Zachary entered the room he stepped off to the side as to let John and Greg enter what he called "The Dungeon" room. He savored the look of shock and panic on their faces as he slowly closes the door, locking the three of them inside. "What do you think, Detective Inspector?"

Greg leaned into John as he stared at all the objects around the room. _What have you gotten us into, John?_ Greg swallowed but said nothing as he looked around at the torture devices that their host would use on them.

There were chains hanging on one of the walls while another had leather straps and restraints. Along with leather whips of different sizes and styles. Beside that there was a king size bed with four long posts at each corner. It was bare and it looked brand new.

Greg's thoughts began to wonder, curious as to how long the psychopath had this planned out. Was it the first moment he saw Sherlock and John together, just like Jim? Why did these madmen want to destroy one another so badly as to hurt others they cared for? Greg wondered if the geniuses should have a brawl between them or just fuck each other to see if that might not help work out their frustrations. Although, they would fight who would be the alpha so that thought left as quickly as it entered his mind. Still Greg didn't want to be here. He wanted Mycroft so badly to the point it started to hurt thinking how mad his lover must be going, not knowing what was happening to him. Greg was going mad thinking about that too. How broken he left things between them and if he would ever get the chance to fix it. Because no matter what he wanted to return to his life by his lovers side and to remain the DI of Scotland Yard.

Greg's mind suddenly refocused on something else in the room. What he saw made his stomach drop. On the left side of the room he saw a dresser with knifes laid neatly next to each other, all different shapes and sizes. Greg would be lying if he said he wasn't truly terrified at the sight. What was this madman going to do to them? Part of him wished he knew so he could prepare himself. However, the other part would be frightened to know what was coming and he believed the thought of that might make it much worse. 

"What about you, Captain? What do you think?" Zachary asked as he stepped in front of John and blew a white powder into his face. 

Greg spun to look at John then. Studying the blondes face, Greg felt the look on the doctor's face made him panic far worse than any of the objects in the room.

Whatever that powder was forced John's pupils wide, his lips parted slightly and his chest heaved like a man who had just got done running a marathon. Greg shifted his gaze downward to see a bulge start to strain doctor’s trousers and begging to be released. It was enough to force Greg too slowly move away from the doctor. From John and it was odd because John was his friend. Caring, loving John, who he knew loved sitting by a fire while reading romantic novels, walking at night with the moonlight guiding his way, cuddling after making love, who loved wearing jumpers and who also ran around with a half crazed nutter of a man who helped to solve crimes to put madmen like Jim Moriarty and Zachary Powers away for life in prison.

But Greg began to realize that his friend, the John Watson he had come to know, had morphed into some kind of wild creature. As he watched John turn his gaze towards him, Greg shuddered as the predatory gaze focused so intently on him. Greg wanted out of here. Wanted to at least return back to Sophia's chambers but he feared far worse would happen to John if he was left alone with the newest madman in their lives. No, he couldn't leave John to his fate even though it would also be his fate he would endure too. _God, help us._ Greg silently prayed. Even though he wasn't as a religious man as he should be, Greg still believed. He had too. It was a little shred of hope that would get him through this. It would get them both through this.

"What did you do to him you, bastard?" Greg snarled at Zachary. 

"Nothing he didn't already want, Inspector. Oh, and do be careful. People on that drug tend to not realize what their doing." 

Greg looked back at John who looked like he was going to devour him. "John?" Greg tried even though his voice sounded shaky with fear. "John, listen to me. This isn't you."

John turned fully towards Greg. The doctor’s eyes looked like black orbs with how huge his pupils were blown. Greg took another step back because he needed to put distance between them. But John took a step towards him trying to close the gap which forced Greg to keep moving backwards until his back hit against the wall with the leather restraints.

This was a bit not good.

John stood in front of him, their toes touching. Greg held up his hands in front of him, cowering like a frightened child who was trapped in a nightmare that they couldn't escape from. "John, please," Greg whimpered. He didn't know of the doctor's intentions, if he could still trust John or if the drug had fully taken him over. 

Suddenly John's hands moved like lighting as they shot up and grabbed some leather cuffs. He grabbed hold of Greg's wrists and spun him around throwing him off balance enough to force him to fall to the ground. Greg fell with a loud thud while some of the wind was knocked out of him. The DI was trying to gain back his wits when John jumped on top of him, straddling his hips. John grabbed hold of Greg’s wrists and cuffed his hands in front of him. 

“John, no,” Greg pleaded. 

John leaned down and licked Greg’s neck forcing the DI to shudder. He moved his lips closer to Greg’s ear, tilting his head so Zachary could not see his face. “I’m sorry Greg. Please forgive me. I know this is what he wants and I'm doing my best to fight it.” 

“Oh, thank god. I thought…” Greg let his voice drift off unable to finish that sentence but his mind finished it for him. _I thought you left me for good._ “What do you want me to do?” Greg whispered still a little unsure of where all this was going. 

“Whatever I do, just remember I’m doing it to help us. Do not try to stop him from doing what he wants to do to me. I can handle it.” John whispered back as he began to rock his hips against Greg. 

Greg gasped as he closed his eyes. “Oh, John,” he moaned softly. “What if he focuses on me and I can’t handle whatever he tries with me?” 

“Then I will make sure his main focus remains on me,” John purred as he was nibbling on Greg’s ear. 

Greg let out another low moan and hating himself for enjoying this. He didn’t like this plan but it seemed they had no choice even if it seemed like they did. What he disliked more was John was going to let this man do whatever he wanted to him without hesitation and he wanted to know why. 

Before he could ask he heard footsteps stopping just above his head. Greg opened his eyes and tilted his head back to see Zachary standing there looking down into his eyes. Zachary’s eyes looked like John’s and the madman had a bugle straining against his trousers just like John’s. Both men looked hungry and wanted to play. Greg didn’t know if he was really ready for this. He still hated dreaming about Jim’s hands all over him or even Moran’s. It was something he would never be able to forget even though he wishes he could. But, at least right now he was with John even though he sounded coherent enough, Greg felt like John wasn’t thinking with the right _head._ Still he thought it would be nice to get fucked by John again even if it was in this room while yet another psychopath watched. 

“Captain? I think it best we should remove his clothes before much else, don’t you think?” Zachary asked with a hit of amusement in his tone. 

Greg glanced at John who looked up at Zachary and nodded. The doctor stood to his feet and bent down to help Greg to his feet. He turned the DI around so he was now facing Zachary. They both watched as Zachary smiled and turned walking over to the dresser that had the knives lying upon it. Greg leaned his back into John only to be greeted by the bugle in the doctor’s trousers and he cringed. 

“John, please make this stop,” Greg whispered, sounding desperate. 

“Greg, you must trust me. I know what I’m doing. We must do as he commands.” John smiled as Zachary had picked up a knife with an eight inch blade. The madman walked back over and came to stand before Greg. 

Zachary looked at John and said, “I would like for you to undress him, Captain.” He held out the knife towards John to take. He smiled at the blonde knowing he would do as he asked because of the drug. It was all going to according to his plan and he couldn’t wait to bend the doctor over to take him making him his own. Oh, there were so many things he was going to do to him. He will make sure that John would never want to leave. 

John reached out his hand and took the knife from Zachary’s hand. He turned Greg back around to face him. It was hard to see the look on his friends face because he looked so scared but John had to play along. This was the only way. John raised the knife and was reaching out his hands towards Greg’s chest when Greg moved back from him only to step into Zachary. 

Zachary chuckled at Greg’s attempt to escape but he just grabbed hold of Greg’s shoulders to keep him in place. “The more you refuse or if you struggle, the worse it can get for you, Detective Inspector. I do not wish for you to be harmed. That is not my intent at all. This room is designed to play out ones fantasies.” 

Greg turned his had to try and look at the madman’s face but Zachary was out of his line of sight. Still he wasn’t going to take this lightly. “You must be joking?” Greg snapped, “Whose fantasy would this be then because this is no fantasy of mine. This is madness.” 

Zachary smirked as he said, “But, of course it is. You don’t want to admit to it with me here but if I left you alone here with John I know you would let him do anything he wanted to you, wouldn’t you? I’m sure if he wanted to tie you down and whip you that you would let him. Am I right?” 

Greg stared into John’s eyes and with the look John was giving him he knew he couldn’t argue with that. He would let John do whatever he wanted to him because he trusted him. It sent a shiver down his spin thinking about it. “Yes, I would let John do whatever he wanted but only because I trust him.” 

Zachary leaned forward to nuzzle Greg’s neck sending goose bumps up and down Greg’s arms. “If you can trust him then you can trust me,” Zachary purred against Greg’s skin. “He can see I mean you no harm. Why can’t you?” 

"Because you're a psychopath," Greg hissed. 

Zachary smiled devilishly. "You have no idea. Captain, please proceed as requested."

As Greg looked at John, the doctor's eyes looked glossy because of the drug. It worried Greg with John listening to the madman that his friend seemed like a puppet as if the madman behind him was pulling the strings. It seemed unreal when John lifted the knife and began to cut from the top of Greg’s shirt and very easily cutting downward shredding Greg’s shirt into what could be used as old rags from this point on. 

Greg did not move for the fear of John accidentally cutting into his flesh. He still trusted John that he was still in control of himself. “John,” Greg whimpered softly. His pupils started to dialate when John began to move the tip of the blade down Greg’s bare chest leaving an angry red line in its wake. 

“Be a good boy for me, puppet, and I’ll reward you,” John cooed as he moved the knife downward to Greg’s trousers. 

Greg swallowed hard as he kept his eyes fixed on John’s face while the doctor began to cut his trousers away. “John, I could…” 

Suddenly John grabbed hold of Greg’s slowly growing erection from the outside of his trousers and hissed, “What did you call me?” 

Greg felt the need to roll his eyes because this was a game they did. It was considered a power play but this was something that he and John did behind closed doors. Greg did not want to do this with the madman in the room. However, John was playing it up so maybe he was right. Maybe this would help to get them out of here somehow. Greg just had to play along. So with a deep breath Greg said, “I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again, sir.” 

John’s eyes beamed as he smiled wickedly from ear to ear. “That’s my good boy,” John purred as he began to knead Greg through his trousers. “What would you like me to do to you, puppet?” 

Greg wanted John to force him on all fours and fuck him right then and there but he refrained. Instead he said in a whisper, “Anything you like to do to me, sir.” 

John took hold of Greg’s trousers and cut them away leaving a pair of dark blue pants still on the DI. A smile crossed John’s faces as he looked back at Zachary and asked, “What do you think?” 

Zachary held no emotion on his face but his body told John all he needed to know. Still Zachary kept any lust out of his voice as he spoke. “I think you should do what you want with him. That’s what this is all about, isn’t it? I want you to be happy here.” 

Greg couldn’t ignore the unspoken words of, _“with me,”_ that he knew the madman wanted to add to the end of that sentence. He wanted John to stay with him and he wanted to know why? Why did everyone want John so damn badly that they would do anything in order to have him? Yes, the man was loyal to a fault but to only one man. But, then Greg let that thought slip away because nothing was the same after Sherlock’s death. John was a broken man. Hell, they all were because of what Jim Moriarty had done and now Zachary Powers were doing. What were they going to do if they could never get out of this? Greg shook his head of the thought. That wasn’t an option. They had to figure out how to get out of this. They just had too. 

John shifted his gaze back to Greg and he wished he could continue to apologize to him for this. Maybe he will get his chance to but John had to play this up because of the first encounter with Zachary. The madman wanted him so John had to make the madman believe that he wanted to be here because he hoped it would lower his guard enough to send word to Sherlock or to give Greg the chance to escape from here. Either way, one had to be an option. 

Greg could see the wheels in John’s head turning. He knew what John was thinking and maybe he should bring him back to the situation in the here and now. Mainly because he felt Zachary’s hands begin to travel down his arms and towards his arse. He gasped when the madman gripped each of his cheeks in his hands and began to knead them gently. 

“So firm,” The madman cooed into his ear, “The things I’d love to do to you, Inspector. I could think of so many things that would force so many wonderful noises from you. And they’d only be for me.” 

John saw the fear now in friend’s eyes and had to act fast. His plan was simple. John grabbed hold of Greg and spun him out of the Zachary’s grip. He then placed the knife to Zachary’s throat as he hissed, “The only noises he’ll be making are only for me. Understood?” 

Zachary’s eyes soften as he smiled at John. “Whatever you say, Captain.” Then, Zachary moved like lighting as he grabbed for John’s hand holding the knife, he spun John around and pulled him tightly against his body, the knife now pressed to John’s adams apple. “How about you, Captain? Would you make wonderful noises for me?” 

John was panting heavily while his erection was straining against his trousers to the point it was starting to hurt. There had only been a number of people that had thrown John off his game like this and he could count them on one hand. In fact, he still could but now that hand was full. Never had he thought he would meet another quite like Sherlock or Jim and yet here was Zachary holding a knife to his throat while wanting to fuck him. It was hard because one part of his brain wanted to tell him to go to hell and the other wanted this man to do whatever he was planning on doing to him. Finally, after a moment John said, “If you asked nicely.” John could feel Zachary smile against his skin. It sent shivers down his spin. 

“Please, Captain. Will you make so many wonderful noises for me?” Zachary purred.

“As long as you promise that when I’m fucking the brains out of my precious pet, you must take me from behind,” John moaned as he on Zachary’s lips against his neck. 

“Is that truly what you wish, Captain?” asked Zachary, while lightly nibbling at John’s earlobe. 

John’s gaze locked with Greg’s who began to shake his head while a silent, _“no,”_ was formed on his lips. But, John knew this is what they had to do and if he thought about it Sherlock would probably have done the same. Besides, John was so use to this anymore. He was use to being everyone’s bitch that it really wasn’t bothering him to think himself in that manner even though Greg told him time and time again that he was his own person. No, John knew better and being here in this room with Zachary was proving him right. 

Zachary slipped his index fingers into the waistband of Greg’s pants and began to slowly move them down his hips. He was pleased when he heard a small whimper come from the DI’s throat, enjoying that the DI hated this. When he reached his feet, Zachary said, “Lift your left foot. Good. Now, the right. Very good, Inspector.” He let his hand glide of Greg’s bare arse as he stared into John’s eyes. “On the bed.” 

Greg clenches his jaw when he felt the madman’s hand on his bare arse. It was cold and the long digits reminded him of the way Sherlock’s hands were as the fingers squeezed. Not that Greg did anything with Sherlock but back in the day when Sherlock would get high almost on a daily bases, it wasn’t a lack of trying on Sherlock’s part. Greg just didn’t want to fuck a high functioning sociopath that got horny whenever he got high. It just didn’t work for him but it wasn’t like he didn’t think about that either. Sherlock was very attractive after all but now he had John and John had him. Not to mention he; himself had Mycroft. It was just the way it was meant to be and Greg liked to keep it that way. 

Now, the madman sounded though he was barking an order and Greg had no idea which of the two he was speaking too. That was until John grabbed hold of his arm and began to walk him over to the bed. Greg had an urge to fright and this time he couldn’t control it. He swung his arms around and the blow connected to John’s jaw. John went stumbling back which gave Greg an opening to take the knife from John’s hand. He held up the knife readying for another attack when he saw Zachary rush over to John and place another knife to the doctor’s throat. That wasn’t something Greg was expecting. 

“Well, look at you, Inspector. I didn’t think you had it in you but I guess there is still plenty of fight left in you, isn’t there?” He nuzzled his face into John’s neck. “What do you think he was going to do with that knife, Captain? Do you think he was going to stab you with it?” 

Greg’s hands began to shake. He was scared and knew if he let his guard down that John would probably be the one to restrain him. “Please, I just…I can’t.” 

Zachary sniffed John’s scent before he looked at Greg and said, “Oh, I think you can. If you don’t put down the knife I’m going to let you watch as I do a few things to him.” He licked John’s neck forcing a moan to escape the doctor’s lips. “I can think of even a few things to do with this knife that would force him to climax. Would you like to know, Captain?” 

John did want to know. Christ, he was ready and willing but he knew he couldn't give in. He looked to Greg and their eyes locked. “Greg, please,” John begged. 

Greg looked around the room. There was no way he was getting out of this. Not without one or both men fucking him. “Fuck,” Greg hissed as he let the knife fall to the ground. 

Suddenly Zachary was the one that jumped to his feet and grabbed Greg by the hair to drag him over to something hanging down from the ceiling. Greg finally realized what it was and started to struggle but Zachary pushed a button on the wall to have it lowered to the ground. He forced Greg to lie down and he strapped him into it. When the madman was finished he pushed the button and watched as Greg was lifted off the ground, his legs spread wide like he was a toy on display to be used at anytime. 

“Please, don’t do this. John, make him stop,” Greg begged as tears began to stream down his cheeks. 

John walked over and stared into his friends eyes. The panic and fear he saw was genuine and he gently began to wipe the DI’s tears away. He shook his head letting his thoughts organize before he leaned down and kissed Greg’s cheek as he whispered, “I'm here, Greg.” John turned his attention back to Zachary who had begun to strip his clothes off. Panic set in, knowing what would happen if John didn’t step in. He rushed over to Zachary and held up the knife that Greg had dropped to the ground towards Zachary’s bare chest. “This ends now," John snarled. "You told me that we weren’t hostages. You said we are here of our own free will so if that is true then we have a right to leave. We came here so we are allowed to leave without you stopping us.” 

Zachary arched an eye brow as the last piece of clothing remained was a pair of red pants. He smiled wolfishly when he saw John blush at the sight. Zachary wondered how far that blush traveled and so desperately wanted to find out. “So my little powder didn't work as well as it should have on you. Compliments to Sherlock I think are over do." 

It took only a moment for the realization to hit John. To think Sherlock would have done something like that to him by placing an antidote into perhaps his food so he could build up a tolerance to a drug. However, really thinking about it, John knew that would be exactly that crazed brilliant nutter would do. Yes, John would need to thank his detective in more ways then one. "Let us go." 

Zachary started to laugh which sounded hollowed the small room. "You don’t get it do you?" He slammed his fist against the wall making them jump. His face twisted into something monsterous. "I thought you were clever, Captain,” Zachary spat venomously. “Think. Use that brain of yours and think!" He paused a moment before he added, "Not all as it seems to be. Thruths can be twisted unless you have all the facts.” 

"I don't...." John began to say but Zachary cut him off.

"Don't say you don't understand, Captain. We both know you do. You heard three different stories. All hold thruths and lies. Take a moment and organize your thoughts. Now, think."

It took John a moment to clear his mind because it unsettled him the way Zachary was speaking to him. Just as Sherlock had spoke to him on many of occasions. It was nerving how much characteristic of this man was in the three people he come to care for. Why had none of them ever mentioned this madman before? 

Something was still missing here, a piece of the puzzle that he was hiding from them that only the other three could answer for him. However, there was still something there. The subtext he wasn’t seeing. Focusing his mind he began to think back to the conversation he had with Sherlock, with Jim and with Zachary. With all the information he had now and with what Zachary had filled in for him, the answer should just be on the tip of his tongue. 

As John looked around the room his gaze landed on Greg and it was like it all began to flood his mind at once. He spun to look at Zachary as he said, “It’s all been your plan. All of this. You said you were Jim’s bully which drove him over the edge to kill your brother. But, that wasn’t it, was it? You weren’t his bully but a mentor to him. You were showing him how to become a trained killer because you felt a connection to him. But, maybe he started to develop feelings for you and you turned him away telling him you were seeing someone, thus him killing your brother and getting away with it. You couldn’t tell anyone that you knew because you would then revel what you were too. That’s where Sherlock came in and him being the brother of the man you were already dating, it was easy to help Sherlock with feeding him information enough for him to solve the crime on his own. But, that made Mycroft angry because he thought you liked his brother so he broke up with you and your brother’s murder was declared an accident.” 

Zachary took a step towards John, still with knife in hand. “See, I knew it. You’re very clever, John. I knew you would be the better of them all.” 

John flinched hearing Zachary call him by his first name instead of his title. He began to shake his head, trying to gain more of his wits. _Stay focused, John. Don’t let him beat you._ Sherlock’s voice spat in his mind. John realized he was in a cage of sorts and he was trapped with one of the world’s most intelligent and greatest psychopaths of them all. “So, what happens now? Are you going to kill me, then?” 

Zachary’s smug smirk made John cringe but he kept all emotion of fear off his face. “Oh, not at all, Captain. You’re much too intelligent and valuable just to be killed. No, I have something special in mind for you." He cooed as he eyed the doctor up and down while licking his lips. "What I have in mind is I want to mold you into something more…feared. You would be an unstoppable force of chaos that no one but me could control. I’m sure that’s what Jimmy’s intent was going to be, wasn’t it? He wanted to make you into a weapon of sorts, didn’t he? But, sadly his training wasn’t completed yet. With you…” 

“With me, your focus would only be on me. No one would interrupt us and I’d be all yours with all the time in the world,” John finished for him. 

Zachary smiled a toothy grin. “See, simply brilliant. You would be magnificent and feared, Captain. No one would dare to stop you and they would not be allowed to touch you. If they did then I'd cut their hands off.” 

John didn’t know what to do. This, all of this, it changed everything because this man, this crazed brilliant psychopath is the man that made Jim who he was, helped Sherlock on his path, and why Mycroft was so protected over his brother. It all made sense and now John was in the fire and he feared he was about to be burned. “Do you expect me to give up my life willingly?” 

Zachary let out a little chuckle. "Not at all. What I expect out of you, Captain, is for you to weigh the pros and cons. You must think about what would happen if you don’t do as I say. Now, you ask yourself what I would do. Well, I’d start off with your friend here. With my focus on him what do you think would happen to him, hmm?"

He began to hum in the back of his throat and licked his lips while his eyes traveled Greg's naked body. "Let’s see, I’d have my way with…what was it that you called him before? Oh, right. I’d fuck your precious pet while you watched.” He started to circle to the other side of Greg who just hung there like a piece of meat. “Then, I’d cut him open and continue to play until the light finally left his beautiful grey eyes. But, that's not all. I’d pay a visit to anyone you cared for. Your sister, Ms. Hooper, Mrs. Husdon....the list goes on. I’d be sure to pay a special visit to Sherlock and to Mycroft last." He smiled seeing both men tense at the mention of their lover’s names. "I’d have my way with them both. It would be amusing to watch your face as I’d fucked them." He chuckled seeing their faces twist in anger. " And when I've finally had my fun and completely bored of their screams…” he let the words hang in the air to let John’s mind race with all the possible scenario of what this madman would do. It wasn’t pretty. 

John stared unbleaking at the crazed madman before him. Mulling it all over in his mind it seemed Zachary would stop at nothing to have him. So, what could he negotiate that will keep him from hurting anyone he cared for? His glanced at Greg and smiled softly at his friend. He had to protect him. John looked back at madman; his blue eyes alit with fire. "What if...what if I was to give myself to you freely? What then?" 

"John!" Greg shouted. "Don't!" He warned. His eyes screamed that there had to be another way. They just didn't see it yet. 

John ignored Greg and took a step closer to Zachary, their bodies almost touching. "What will you do?" 

Zachary tilted his head slightly as he licked his lips. John couldn't get over how at that moment he looked like Jim. Zachary noticed a change in John so he reached out his hand and began to lightly caress John's chest. John remained still even though he wished he could move away. He had to keep reminding himself this was for his friend’s lives. 

"You think you’re in a position to negotiate? You're daf but cute, Captain." 

John lifted his hand and began gently grabbed hold of Zachary’s. He moved the madman’s hand to his lips and began to kiss his knuckles lightly. "If you want my cooperation then I’m sure we can come to some kind of agreement." 

Zachary smirked as he watched John open his mouth so he could slip a finger inside of his mouth. His cock twitched as John began to suck on his finger. It took everything within Zachary to keep a moan from escaping his lips. "I could kill you right now, Captain. Just by one little movement." 

John spoke around the finger that he was currently sucking on. "I know." 

Zachary stared a few minutes more before he fully pulled his hand away. “Alright, fine. If you give yourself to me then I'll let the Inspector and the girl go." 

John's eyes widened with shock and he mouth dropped open like a fish. A dumbfounded fish who couldn't believe what he just heard. 

Zachary rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Oh, please close your mouth, Captain. We are not a fish.”

John pitched the brim of his nose, trying to wrap his head around what the madman was saying to him. “So, you would let them both go and you wouldn’t bother any of them?” 

“Well, as long as they didn’t interfere with my current work, no I would not even give them a second thought,” Zachary mused. 

“John, you can’t be seriously thinking this is the only option. Sherlock would go mad,” Greg said desperately. 

“But, it’s the only one I see, Greg. It will keep you all out of harms ways,” John explained. 

“You don’t have to be the sacrifice. Please, see reason,” Greg pleaded.

Greg tensed as a sound of distressed fill the room when he felt Zachary’s hand start to travel once again over his arse. He tried to shift in order to get away from the touch but the restraints just bit into his skin harder. Greg then looked towards John who was staring blankly at him. It was then that Greg realized that no matter what John did; Zachary was going to fuck him in spite of being the new love of Mycroft Holmes life. Greg closed his eyes unable to look to his friend for help because he knew now that John could not stop the madman from doing what he was going to do to him. That this was really going to happen and nothing was going to stop it.

Then, Greg realized that the hand vanished from his arse and when he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see John stripping down to nothing. John stood there, his cock half hard staring at Zachary as the madman stared hungrily at him. 

Zachary held up the knife over Greg’s stomach and in the gentlest voice he could muster without seeming to excited said, “Captain Watson, listen to me carefully because I promise you I will not repeat myself twice. I want you to walk over to the wall with the leather restraints and I want you to choose four. Then, I want you to strap your legs and your right wrist to the posts of the bed.” 

The volume and tone of Zachary's words scared John. Not about what he had to do but if he didn't than that knife would rip Greg open. Still John couldn't reveal he was afraid. He couldn't let this madman win. So, John squared his shoulders and stood tall like the soldier he was. He glanced at Greg, who looked ashamed for being aroused by the sight of his friend. John was about to speak when he flinched from hearing a loud echoing of a slap followed by Greg's screams as they filled the room. It was enough to snap his focus back on the madman. 

"Next time I'll break skin," Zachary sneered. His eyes were wide and wild like a crazed beast stocking his prey. 

John was furious because once again he was playing a game and it was between his fate and Greg's. Then, it hit John. In order to have this madman's attention and anger focused fully on him, John hissed, "You know what? It makes me wonder what Mycroft ever saw in you." John was very pleased with himself because he did not except the bewilderment on Zachary's face along with the fury that followed. 

Zachary rested the blazed now against Greg’s chest. “One last time, Captain. Do as you’re told or I’ll fuck with the knife.” 

John didn’t need to be told again. He opened his hand and let the knife fall to the ground before he walked over to the wall of restraints. All looked very well made and which told him that he would not be able to free himself from. With a sigh he picked up four and walked over to the bed. He climbed on, crawled into the center of the bed and turned so now he was sitting while facing towards Zachary. With a moment of hesitation he breathed deep as he picked up one of the restraints and tied it off on the right post at the foot of the bed. He then did the same with the left one and proceeded to tie of the other two at the head of the bed to their posts. With one last look at Greg he moved his feet down to the posts and wrapped the restraints around his ankles until he was secured in place. He then laid back and wrapped his right wrist with the restraint so the only thing free was his left hand. It didn’t take long before Zachary rushed over and grabbed hold of John’s left arm and secured him with the finally restraint so now John was completely helpless. 

“You have me. Let Greg and Sophia go,” John demanded. 

Zachary reached out his hand and let it trace over the scar on his chest. “Who did this?” 

John looked down at the scar, forgetting up until now that it was there. “Moran,” John replied. 

“Ah, Jimmy’s fathial pet. Maybe I should pay him visit,” Zachary murmured as he continued to trace the scar. 

John tensed at the words. “Why? He didn’t do anything to you?” 

“Ah, but he did this to you, John. Mmm, John. I like saying your name,” Zachary hummed. “As I was saying, that man hurt you and so did Jimmy. Both men deserve to be punished.” 

John shook his head. “No, they don’t.” 

Zachary raised an eye brow. “You’re telling him that you don’t think they deserve to be punished? Jimmy put you in a bomb, forced your best friend to _kill_ himself, made you grieve for two years, kidnapped you again to torture you in front of your friends, and then fucked you without your consent. He even branded you, John.” He tilted his head as he started into the doctor’s blue eyes. “Why don’t you think they don’t deserve it after all they’ve done to you?” 

John just stared back at the man not really sure what to say. He had a point. At that time John had no idea that Jim had this horrible past that lead him to do what he had done to him. No, Jim became a monster on his own after the first taste of blood was shed. Zachary might have pointed him in the right direction but Jim was the one that blew up all those people, who had tortured him, and who had killed an innocent child. So, didn’t he want to see Jim hurt? “He saved me.” 

Zachary stared blankly at him. It was like he didn’t hear him correctly. “Come again?” 

“When your men came in at the mansion to take me at that time you sent in Jim’s brother James. What you did not know what happened was James was so afraid to fail you that he was going to kill me. Jim jumped in the path of the bullet that was meant for me and Sherlock killed James.” 

John watched in all sink in a moment and when it did Zachary pulled his hand away. “That’s not possible.” 

“But, it is,” Greg said. “I saw it happen.” 

Zachary spun looking at Greg then back at John. “Jim isn’t programmed to care. He can’t.” 

“Then explain it to us,” John said harshly. 

“Did he say anything to you?” Zachary asked his focus intently on John’s. 

John took a moment to think back to the memory. The last few words of that dying crazed criminal muttered to him. _“Because, I think I’m in love with you, Johnny.”_ John hadn’t thought of that moment in a long time. If he had he would drown it with booze. He looked up at Zachary and said, “He thought he was in love with me.” 

Zachary stared down at him in bewilderment when suddenly there was a ding sound before the door opened and in walked a man neither Greg nor John was expecting to see. 

“Good evening, Zachary. Am I on time?” The man asked as he extended his hand.

Zachary shook his head to clear his mind. He turned and took the man’s hand to shake. “As always, Charles,” Zachary muttered as he then released his hand and turned back to look at John. He smiled when he saw the fury in the doctor’s eyes. Oh, how he’d loved to be the cause of the doctor’s cute expression. 

Charles slowly walked over to Greg and smiled down at the sight of the DI’s legs spread wide. “Oh, you must be for me then.” 

Greg eyes widen with fear as he asked, “John?” 

John looked over to see Charles Augustus Magnussen standing next to Greg. Panic set in knowing what that man would do to Greg if Zachary didn’t stop him. “Zachary, you must do something to stop this.”

Zachary turned to see Charles reach out his hand and let it lightly travel over Greg’s thigh. Greg cringed at the touch and tried to fight his restraints even though he knew it was pointless. He looked back at John and said, “I had to make a statement, John. When Charles is finished with your friend then I will let him and Sophia go.” 

“But, I thought…I thought you were going to…” John began, his voice sounding small and broken. 

Zachary climbed onto the bed next to John. He lay on his side so his left arm propped up his head so he could see John’s face easier. “You thought I’d be the one to fuck him? No, John. As much as I’d love to he isn’t mine to fuck. I only fuck those who belong to me.” He leaned forward and began to nibble on John’s ear. “Do you belong to me, John?” 

John closed his eyes not wanting to give in to the ecstasy but he couldn’t help it. His cock was too hard and it aching to be touched. But, at the sudden whimpering from Greg, John lifted up his head to see Charles was biting at Greg’s neck while his hands roamed over his body. Greg was thrashing, trying to free himself but it wasn’t doing any good. John even figured that Greg might be hurting himself more by fighting it. 

“Greg, claim down,” John murmured in a soothing tone. “You’ll only make it worse. The sooner it happens the faster you get to leave.” 

It was all Greg needed to hear. He turned his gaze to look at John. “John,” he whimpered softly. 

“I know,” John whispered back. “Just look at me, Greg. Okay? Focus on me.” 

Greg’s eyes began to tear at how much John sounded like Mycroft when Mycroft was whispering to him that all would be okay when Jim was jacking him off. Even though it wasn’t okay, it had worked with Mycroft, surly it could work the same with John. 

When Charles left a nice sized hicky on Greg’s neck, he stood and walked until he stood between Greg’s legs. He began to slide off his suit jacket and began to undo his tie when Zachary snapped at him. “Leave your clothes on. You’re only here to fuck him. That was the deal.” 

“Whatever you say, Zachary,” Charles mused. He unzipped his tortures and pulled out his rock hard member. He stroked it a few times before he looked over at Zachary again. “Lube?” 

Zachary moved off the bed and walked over to the dresser that the knives lay upon. He opened the top drawer and took out a bottle of lube and handed it to Charles. “Don’t hurt him. Remember, slow and steady.” 

Charles smiled as he took the lube and opened the cap. “Of course. I want this to last.” He watched as Zachary made his way back over to the bed to lie beside John. Then, he turned his attention onto Greg as he squirted some of the lube out into his hand. He covered his cock with it before he slid one of his fingers into Greg. Greg let out a sudden gasp at the invasion of his hole. “Mmm, that’s it, Inspector. I knew you’d enjoy me fucking you. Maybe next time we could get Mycroft to fuck your throat,” he said as he pushed a second finger inside forcing a moan from Greg. “You like that thought, don’t you? Being used like the cock slut you are?” Charles said as he pushed in a third finger. 

Greg was panting hard while sweat beaded down his face. He looked over at John, whose cock was just as hard. “John,” Greg chocked out as the fingers were scissoring him open. He gasped as he felt the fingers slowly pull out and was replaced with a cock that was now slowly stretching him open. 

“Greg, look at me,” John said sharply. 

Greg opened his eyes and looked back at John just as he felt Charles cock was buried deep inside him now. Slowly Charles began to thrust his hips forward. “Oh, Christ, Inspector. You feel absolutely divine.” 

Greg let out a chocked sob as Charles began to thrust inside of him. “No,” Greg whimpered as Charles grabbed at Greg’s chains to help better to control his thrusts. 

“Oh, yes, Inspector. Simply gorgeous and I see why Mycroft keeps you around. Just look at you, such a specimen indeed. What I wouldn’t do to have you around my house. That way I could fuck you anytime I felt the urge. Do you think Mycroft would share you? Maybe having you for a week with me would get you to the point that you’d never want to back to him.” His was dangerous and lust filled. “Mmmm, yes. It’s such a wonderful thought, isn’t it? Oh, I’m sure with what I know that he couldn’t refuse me anyway.” He drew back and thrust in slow a few strokes. “Or do you think he’d even let me fuck him in your place?” He thrust harder at the thought making Greg scream. “Oh, yes. I could see it now. When he finds out and knows I’ve had a taste of you that I won’t stop there. No, I’d come to him with a proposition that he couldn’t refuse.” 

“I’ll never let you touch him,” Greg snarled through gritted teeth. 

Charles smirked down at him. “How quaint to think you get a say in the matter.” 

“Finish now,” Zachary spat off. 

Charles rolled his eyes as he said clearly annoyed, “Very well.” He began to thrust faster and with each thrust he was now hitting Greg’s prostate. Greg was grunting hating how close this man had him to coming. 

“John,” Greg groaned as he felt his balls starting to tighten. 

“I’m here, Greg. You need to cum. Cum and it’s over,” John replied softly. 

Greg felt a hand grab hold around the base of his cock and it began to stroke up and down his length while it matched each thrust. It only took a few more strokes and with him imagining it was John fucking him before he finally came. “Oh, fuck, John!” 

It only took a few more thrusts before Charles buried himself as deep as he could before he started to cum inside of Greg. “Oh, fuck yes.” He thrusts a few more times before he finally pulled out. “Well,” Charles said as he placed himself back in to pants and zipped up his trousers. “That...was…exquisite.” 

Zachary moved off the bed and walked over to the wall, hitting the button so now Greg was being lowered to the ground. “Our deal,” he stated firmly. 

“You held up your end as we agreed and now I’ll hold up mine,” Charles said. He looked down at Greg and said, “Until we meet again, Inspector.” And then he looked at John. He only smiled before walked over to the door and knocked. The door opened and in walked Bruno. 

“Bruno, see to it that our guest makes it to his car,” Zachary muttered as he bent down and began to undo Greg’s restraints. 

“Yes, sir,” Bruno said and he ushered Charles out of the room. 

Zachary picked up Greg and led him over to the bed to lay next to John, leaving his cuffs on him that John had first placed on him. 

“What now?” John asked Zachary. 

As if on cue Bruno opened the door and smiled. “He’s gone, boss.” 

Zachary smiled down at the two men. Greg looked exhausted and humiliated. John looked ready and willing to be fucked. Zachary knew what he had to do though. “It’s time I kept my word. Greg, when you are able to stand Bruno will help you dress and then take you back to Sophia’s chambers. From there he will drive you both back to the hospital.” 

Greg looked slightly panicked then. “No, I don’t want to leave, John.” 

“Greg?” John said softly and when Greg was looking at him John continued. “Greg, I need you safe and this is the only way. Please, Greg.” 

“But, John…” Tears began to well up in the Inspector’s eyes. He didn’t want to leave him. 

John turned to Zachary who read the message loud and clear. The madman motioned to Bruno who walked over and drugged Greg off the bed. He helped Greg back into his clothes and with one last look back at John, Bruno forced Greg out of the room. 

Zachary laid back on the bed and smiled up at John. “It’s just you and me now.” He reached his hand out and began to stroke John’s rock hard cock. John let out a groan that he had been holding back with Greg in the room. “You belong to me, John. No, one else but me. Understand?” 

A million things raced through his mind at that moment but it was the people that passed through his mind that hurt the most was thinking of his sister’s cockiness, Molly’s concern, Mrs. Hudson spunkiness, Greg’s playfulness, Mycroft’s bitterness, and Sherlock’s smile. Because he was here and had agreed to this he would never seem them again. A knot began to form in his chest but he knew it was to keep them all alive. As long as he remained here they all remained alive. He turned to look at Zachary, a sad smile crossed his lips as he replied, “Yes, sir. I understand I only belong to you.” 

Zachary smiled wickedly. “That’s my clever boy.” Zachary leaned over and began to plant light kisses on John’s neck. “Now, where shall I begin?” 

John didn’t know if he was asking him or not but he answered anyway. “You could fuck me, sir?” 

Zachary pulled back and starred into John’s blue eyes. “Beg me,” he growled low. 

John’s member twitched as he groaned, “Please, sir. Fuck me. I need to be fucked.” 

Zachary shifted so his lips were just an inch away from John’s lips. “I know you do, darling. But, I’m going to take this nice and slow.” He lightly pressed his lips to John’s but John opened his mouth and began to try and push his way into Zachary’s mouth. However, Zachary pulled back, a devilish smirk playing upon his face. “I said nice and slow, John. I mean that. Before, we leave this room I’m going to have you never wanting anyone else but me because I’m be the only one that will know how to please you. All mine, John Watson. No, one else’s but mine.” 

John shivered as he watched Zachary walk over to the dresser and wondered what the mad crazy genius had in store for him. It wasn’t long before he was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I am kind of sorry. But, this was where I was kind of going with it. When I saw that deleted scene with Charles and Sherlock it just nailed this in there.  
> Let me know what you think and there is much more to come. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. This is a little shorter of a chapter because I want to get things moving. I hope you enjoy it. Some of the phrases make me smile. I hope you enjoy the darker side of Mycroft a little bit.

The room was small with a concrete floor and walls except for the one way mirror that was next to a door. It was lit with a dim fluorescent bulb that highlighted only the center of the room.

Mary sat underneath the light curious to how long she had been sitting there. With how stiff her body felt she had assumed hours but she had only been awake a few minutes. Unsure of when her captures would enter the room, she began to assess her situation and wondered what was going to happen to her now. She was surprised that they had found out she had captured Molly and acted fast to save her from being tortured. How could they have known? She didn’t know why she was here other than for that reason. Why else would they have her here? Her mind shifted tracks wondering who would be the first to integrate her. Slowly she looked up at her own shadowy reflection in the mirror and smiled. "Are we to get the ball rolling, Mr. Holmes? Surly you could save me from the boredom of this endless silence."

It was about a minute later when the door opened then and in walked a Holmes but it was not the Holmes she expected to see. Her brow furrowed with confusion as she tilted her head to the side. 

"Never thought in a million years I'd fall into your radar. Is it that devilishly naughty or am I just that lucky?"

Mycroft shut the door behind him, his expression remained stoned faced. He turned and walked over to a shadowy corner completely ignoring the woman bound to a metal chair that was bolted to the center of the room.

Mary watched his silhouette as he shrugged off his suit jacket then turned and slowly stepped into the light enough for her to get a better view of him. His tie was gone, the top button on his shirt was undone and his shirt sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. "Ooh, are we trying to be intimidating now, Iceman?"

He stood there unspeaking, eyes boring into her with fury. She let out a shaky chuckle as she stared back at the elder Holmes trying hard to not show any sign of fear. "Please. If you think that you are going to get me too..."

It came as a surprise when she suddenly heard herself let out a loud earth shattering shriek as an unbelievable amount of pain surged through her. Mycroft watched her face intently as he held onto the handle of the six inch blade that was buried deep into the top her left leg.

Her eyes were watery and she did her best to look through a foggy haze wishing she saw anything but that ice cold stare of the man before her. "What the fuck are you...."

Mary's vision went white, the sounds of her screams distant to her own ears when Mycroft pulled the blade out of her leg. Blood oozed from the wound, forming a small pool as it dripped to the floor. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to gain back her vision. It hurt like hell but she had to remain strong. She whimpered softly, her chest heaved with slight panic while she watched Mycroft turn and walk out of the light to the same shadowy corner. Mary realized then he had to have a table with torture devises sitting on it.

A bit not good for dear Mary.

*********

_Ten minutes prior._

As they walked down a flight of stairs with Anthea leading the way, as they reached the bottom no one spoke as they saw who sat beyond the one way mirror.

Sebastian walked up to the glass and stared at his sister, feeling of regret and remorse flooded him for what was going to happen to her, because believe it or not he had no say in what her fate held for her. He had to stand aside to let his boss and the Holmes brothers do whatever the hell it was they planned on doing to her. And like the good soldier he was he had to stand there and let it happen.

Anthea walked up next to Sebastian and lightly nudged her arm against his. When he looked at her, she smiled a sympathetic smile knowing just how he felt. "There's always a price," she stated softly.

When he felt her brush up against him, Sebastian turned and smiled softly in retuned. He nodded at her words feeling defeated but his loyalty would always remain to Jim. But, it still hurt just the same. "I know," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

Suddenly Jim voice cut through the small chatter. He clapped his hands together as he said anxiously, "So, as I had said before. Good cop, bad cop and really bad cop."

Sherlock looked from Jim to Mycroft. His brother just stared at Mary, fury burning in his eyes for the woman just behind the looking glass. He placed a hand on his brother shoulder and asked," Alright, brother dear?"

It took all Mycroft had to look away from the murderous assassin to Sherlock. "I prefer really bad cop," Mycroft hissed venomously.

"That's the ticket, Iceman. It’s always fascinated me to watch you work. Even though your little techniques didn't work on me, I'm sure you have some built up anger your just dying to unleash upon an uncooperative assailant." Jim's features twisted into a murderous smile. "And who better than the one that helped take what was rightfully ours?"

"John doesn't belong to you," Mycroft snarled at the master criminal.

Jim smiled widen as he said, "Obviously. However, he doesn't belong to Sherly either. Clearly your pets are smitten with each other or am I the only one who noticed this?"

"Greg belongs to me," Mycroft spat. "And I swear if you so much as eye ball him, I'll kill you."

"Mycroft," Sherlock snapped, stepping into his line of vision, blocking Mycroft from seeing Jim.  
"He is trying to rile you up."

"And it’s working beautifully," Jim mused.

Mycroft was furious and wanted to rip Jim apart with his bare hands but they _needed_ him. At least that's what Sherlock would make him believe. No, it wasn't that. Jim was a powerful enemy despite him being here right now. They wanted to keep an eye on the master criminal to make sure he wasn't going to do something stupid. Lord knows the Holmes brothers would do that on their own too. Together they could figure this puzzle of who took their loved ones and why. It all comes down to the woman on the other side of glass.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock's face and read the question very easily. "I want my moment with her first."

Sherlock quirts an eye brow as he asked, "What will you do?"

"I will make sure she feels pain," Mycroft stated coldly. He maneuvered around Sherlock and as he headed for the door, he ignored the other eyes watching him.

"What will be the cue for us to enter?" Sherlock muttered softly.

Mycroft placed his hand on the doorknob, hesitating a moment before entered the room. "You'll know." He turned the doorknob and disappearing inside never looking back.

******

When Mycroft returned back to stand in front of Mary, he held a glass jar and what appeared to be some form of white powder trapped within.

As Mary noticed the jar her eyes widen at the realization of what he was holding. "Oh, god no," she began to plead, voice shaky from crying. "I don't know what you want from me. Someone please! What do you want?"

Just then the door opened and in walked Jim and then Sherlock who walked over and picked up the knife with Mary's blood on it. He walked back the door and returned a moment letter.

"Well, it seems Miss. Morstan or it is Miss. Moran? Anyway, it seems you've been a very busy little annoying bee." Jim came to stand next to Mycroft’s right as Sherlock came to stand next to his brothers left. "I know bees are needed though. They help us survive and are good little workers. Tell me, Miss. Moran, you’ve been a very busy bee for your boss. We’d like to know who that is."

Mary’s eyes widen in horror. She had no idea that this was the reason why she was here. What the hell had happened and why are all three of these men, who hate each other so much, in the same room? Something was out of place and she couldn’t quite place what that was. She looked from Jim to Sherlock who stood there like a stoned statue. If one wouldn't know better he looked rather bored but deep down Sherlock was just as furious as Mycroft was. He just had better control at the moment.

Suddenly Jim launched forward and punched the side of Mary's leg that had been wounded. She screamed once more seeing stars before her eyes. Her stomach twisted into knocks and she felt as though she might be sick.

Jim moved so his face was just mere inches from her own. "Answer me or trust me when I say I'll enjoy watching as the Iceman here seasons up your wound."

Mary was hysterical, crying uncontrollably while trying to speak. "I...I don't know...who...who he is."

"So, it’s definitely he then. See you’re already being helpful, my dear." Jim stood back up, a mischievous smirk on his lips. "Tell me, have you heard his voice?"

Mary looked from Jim to Sherlock once more, pleading with her eyes for any sort of...what? Help perhaps? His eyes were fixed on her and just as cold as the other two but she still had to try, right? It had to be worth a try. "Please," she choked out still whimpering from the pain. She started to feel slightly light headed due to the blood loss and amount of pain she was in.

Sherlock stepped forward, his face twisted in disgust. “Give us a name, Mary, and I will make them stop.”

Mary looked up at the curl brunette and for all it was worth she almost trusted his words…almost. She shook her head knowing that they were going to kill her and if they didn’t then he would. “What does it matter? I never saw his face. Besides you’re going to kill me even if I told you what you wanted to know if I did know, which I don't, I guess better you killing me then him.”

“Wrong.”

They turned to face the owner of the voice to see that Sebastian had entered the room. No one moved as he came to stand next to Jim.

“Brother,” Mary choked out but with the grim look on his face her features quickly changed from relief to fear.

“Tell me, Mary, what did he sound like? Did he have any authority behind his tone?” Sebastain asked sternly.

Mary stared into her brothers eyes. It hurt to know that he couldn’t save her. Not from them. She lowered her gaze then as she mumbled, "What does it matter?"

Sebastian couldn't deny how defeated she looked and he wished he could just shake her until she talked. But, he knew he couldn't do that. He glanced at Mycroft who began to twist the lid on the jar. It popped off without an issue. "Mary, please."

Mary lifted her gaze and saw her brother glancing at the elder Holmes with the jar in his hand now opened. She knew now she had to talk otherwise that salt would be poured into her wound. “Yes,” she whispered softly to Sebastian. “He sounded like a man of principal and high authority. However, his tone was soft and he was polite when talking to me.”

Jim glanced as Sherlock who looked back him, both warily but never shown any sign of that in their faces. However, Mycroft tensed because it sounded like a hand full of people he knew but none he could place.

“We’ve talked like we were friends. Like he wanted to know different things about me and then he asked me if I wanted a job. I told him I’d need to meet him in person but he said that that wouldn’t be safe for him. He said he’d send his most trusted man to meet with me which was your brother, Jim. James Moriarty was who I met with. He was so delightful.”

“You fell for him?” Jim spat, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Mary nodded. “We hit it off and I started to follow his orders. My first task was to get close to John Watson.”

Sherlock took an unknown step forward. His eyes narrowed as he asked, "Why?” There was venom in his tone but he ignored the glances he got as he kept staring intently at Mary.

“I’m not sure why. All I was told was that the boss wanted him and I was to get close enough so I could take him without a fuss. It never accrued to us on one key factor,” Mary said as she looked between the four of them. “At the time we were about to take John Watson, we had no clue that the two most infamous geniuses would magically make their debut on the same day we planned on taking him.”

“I don’t get it,” Sebastian murmured as he stared at her. “Why go after the Doc if he thought they were dead?”

“Because, he knew,” Mycroft interrupted. “He knew they were alive and there for it was time to take Doctor Watson. Whoever this man is did this for revenge of a long lasting flame that had been stoked long ago and now…and now he is back to burn us all.”

The door flew open then. Anthea stood there with her phone to her ear as she looked bewildered. “They’re on their way to the hospital,” she announced to the room.

“Who?” Jim huffed.

“Greg and Sophia. They were found at Baker Street in flat 221C. I kept a man on the flat just in case and it seems it has paid off.” Anthea explained.  
Mycroft let the jar drop from his hands. As he crashed to the floor he had turned and rushed towards the door, along with Jim and Sherlock on his heels. However, Sebastian stood there a moment as he stared down at his sister.

"You do know, don't you?" Sebastian asked her.

Mary's face twisted from fear to a mischievous smile. "You better go with them, Sebby."

Sebastian brow furrowed as he asked, "Why? What will I find?"

"A broken man with a broken heart," Mary murmured.

Sebastian stared at her a moment before he bent down and picked up some salt. Mary watched wide eyed as Sebastian reached forward and began to stuff the salt into her wound. She thrashed and screamed until her eyes closed as the pain made her finally slip back into darkness.

Sebastian leaned forwarded and kissed her gently on her forward. "I'm sorry." He turned and rushed out of the room knowing next time he faced her that Mary was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post. SO much is happening with parties and with some medical issues I am having. I'm going on lay off soon so I can be on here a little more often. I'm super excited to write all the time.
> 
> A little recap...In the last chapter I went back and added something to make this one make sense. I made it so Sherlock took the knife that Mycroft used on Mary out to Molly to do something with it. That's all I'm saying. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

John was thankful Greg would be safe now. All of the people he cared for would be and for that he was grateful. Now, he had to do as this maniac command of him and John knew he had to do as he was told. He hated it but he'd do anything to keep everyone he cared for safe and out of harms way.

His thoughts shifted to Sherlock and he couldn't help feel his heart was crumbling. Just when he had Sherlock back and was going to try and fix things between them, John was torn away once again from his crazed nutter of a flatmate that he was in fact in love with. It was unfair but John had began to see what his best friend had done all those years ago, it all made sense to him now. He just wished that the consulting detective would understand the choice he had made once he had learned what had happened. One could only hope.

 _I am sorry, Sherlock. Please forgive me. You did what you had to do in order to save me. I understand that now. So I hope you will understand it's my job to save you now and by giving my life in this manner I am doing so. It's the only way I can protect you. I love you, Sherlock Holmes._ John's thoughts vanished the moment Zachary turned back around while holding two small little bottles, one in each hand. As he walked over John could see in one bottle there was a yellow powder and in the other bottle there was a light blue powder. His brow furrowed as he stared up at the madman as he asked, "I thought we established that date rape drugs don't work on me."

Zachary smirked as he held up the two bottles in question into view. "These two aren't like the first powder I tried using on you. That was called Mescaline which was believed to be able to control someone. I tried to work with it and on some people it worked but not on you, John, obviously. But, these two drugs are something that Sherlock doesn't know about and if he does, well I adjusted them a little bit." He waved the bottles around. "These drugs are something special I've "cooked up" on my down time and on the few test subjects I've used them on, let's just say it’s never failed with what I wanted my subjects to do."

John didn't like the sound of that but it wasn't like he could stop it from happening. _I'm sorry, Sherlock. Please forgive me._

Zachary snapped his fingers which brought John back out of his thoughts. "Don't be rude, John. I need you focused so don't retreat back into your mind, my sweet. Now, have you heard of a drugged called Ritalin," Zachary asked studying John's face.

John scuffled as the madman was giving him pet names. He made himself out to be above all that. Maybe John just brought it out in them? He cringed at the thought and had enough of that. He switched gears by absorbing in Zachary's question. Thinking a moment he tried to rack his brain but finally he shook his head as he said flatly, "I can't say that I have."

Zachary smirked as he held up the bottle that contained the light blue powder. "Ritalin is a wonderful little drug to make a person feel good. Very good and aroused which might make all this easier."

John hated the thought of being a puppet but he was a little revealed to know that at least he wasn't out to fully hurt him. However, whatever the yellow powder was he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him just a tad bit nervous. "So, are you going to use that first then?"

Zachary shook his head, a twinkle of curiosity and excitement in his lust filled eyes. "I'm sorry to say no. It will not be first drug I give you."

"That's a shame. I'd be more complaint for you from the sounds of it." John didn't want that but beat the hell out of realizing what he was doing. 

Zachary smiled baring his teeth while holding up the bottle that contained the yellow powder. "The powder in this bottle is called Scopolamine. If you haven't heard of this drug then that wouldn't surprise me. Taking this drug you might not recall anything about it anyway. It’s a wonderful little drug that gets ones subject to do anything you want them to do. So basically it’s a mind control drug."

John closed his eyes knowing what that meant for him. The crazed psychopath was going to make him into a weapon. Then he realized he never thought he'd think another person could be as bad as Jim Moriarty. How wrong he felt right now because Zachary Powers had been ten times worse. Christ, the man had taught Jim Moriarty to kill. John was trapped. "So you're going to control me without me realizing what I'm doing? Is to make me into a complaint zombie really your goal?"

"Ooh, John. How you make my heart swore above the clouds. You're perfect, in very definition of the word." He leaned down and began to suck on one of John's nipples. John shuttered and tensed at the sudden attack. 

"Someone's sensitive," Zachary purred.

John couldn't bite back a moan from escaping his lips or stop his member from reacting. _Why would he want to use drugs on me if I'm doing what he wants me to do. I'm just going to be a zombie._ Hell he promised to follow orders like a good soldier so what was the point? And as if like with Sherlock and with Jim, Zachary answered his unasked question that was only thinking within his mind.

"You will not be a zombie, John. True you will have no free will and you'll be complaint to me but with what I've done to alter the drug, you'll remember everything." He looked at John's face then and was pleased to see the shock across the doctor's face.

John had no idea what to do. This madman was going to force him to be compliant without remorse. He truly was going to do his best to break him and rebuild him as his own creation. An unfeeling monster that would cut anyone down that stood in Zachary's way. Surly, he could fight it, couldn't he? He was John Watson after all and no one had broken him completely. He could do this. At least he had to try.

Zachary began to kiss his way down John's chest, passed his belly button to his growing erection. “Someone’s enjoying this," he said in a deep baritone voice.

John shivered at Zachary's tone. It reminded him the way Sherlock would speak to him seductively. _Christ, does my body don't know the difference?_ He lifted his head and glared at the madman that was to close for comfort to his cock. “Which doesn’t make sense to me that if I am already compliant to you, why must you use drugs on me?”

“The drugs will not make you hesitate at my command. Anything I tell you to do you will not be able to stop yourself. Just like right now its impossible that I can't stop myself from doing this.” Zachary took John’s half hard cock into his mouth and began to suck. John let out a quivering moan, mixed with surprise and pleasure at the sudden feeling of a hot wet mouth around his cock. 

“Oh, Christ,” John groaned out. His eyes fluttered closed as he focused on the man’s tongue working his way from the base of his cock to the tip. “I…oh…fuck.” 

Zachary hummed in the back of his throat and smiled around John’s cock as the doctor thrashed about. “That’s it, Captain.” 

John bucked his hips upward as the madman used his titled as a pet name. If the man was looking for a reaction, god was John giving him one. “Oh, shit.” 

Zachary wrapped his hand around the base of John’s staff and started to take him deeper into his mouth, working him faster than before. “Mmmm, Captain. You taste divine,” he said as he moaned around John’s cock.  
John bucked his hips upward driving his cock down Zachary’s throat, hearing the madman gag on his cock. However, to John’s surprise Zachary did not stop that from happening so John did it again and moaned as he heard Zachary gag once more. “You like gagging on cock? Fucking take it!” John hissed as he kept thrusting his hips upward, driving his cock as far as it would go down the madman’s throat. 

Zachary’s eyes were blood shot and watering but he would not force John to stop because this was the side of John Watson he wanted to see. The man was an animal. An untrained beast that he would tame himself but he still would make sure his wild side remained. _If only you knew what this was doing to you, John Watson. You might stop yourself but no you want to cause me pain, don’t you. Look at you. So hot and hard and your going to cum at the thought of me gagging on your rock hard cock by causing me pain. You are a true treasure, John Watson, and now you belong to me._

John felt the tightness in his balls and knew he was about to cum. “Oh, fuck yes,” he moaned as with a few more thrusts he began to see stars as he came load after load down Zachary’s throat. 

After a few moments Zachary let John’s cock slip out of his mouth with a popping sound and he smiled down at his beloved little soldier. “You are truly a one in a million, John. _My_ John.” 

John shook his head trying to gain back his focus but it was hard still coming down from his orgasm. He didn’t want to say it but he knew it’s what the lunatic wanted to hear. “Yours,” he said in a whisper. 

Zachary smiled big and moved up to kiss John on his lips. “All mine.” 

John could taste himself on Zachary lips and shivered as he felt a bead of cum trickle down his cock. This was going to be his life. He knew it was going to be his life with Jim but this, this seemed different. Much different and he wasn’t for sure if he was going to come out of this one in one piece. This might be it for the kind hearted John Watson everyone had come to know and love.

As if on cue with his thoughts, the door suddenly opened and in walked Bruno with a woman in chains wearing a tight green laced corset, with a lacy black thong and black heels. When turned his gaze towards the door his eyes widened in shocked horror and panic as she stared back at him with fear in her eyes. "Oh, Jesus fucking Christ," he finally managed in a whisper

Zachary smiled as he saw the horror cross John's face as soon as Kate (Irene's little pet) walked through the door. "Thank you, Bruno. You may go." When Bruno left Zachary was pleased with how angry and panicked John looked. He moved up and whispered into John's ear, "If you think Jim Moriarty is bad, John, than you haven't seen what a true monster is." He leaned down and licked John's neck making the doctor cringe. "I'm what nightmares are made of." He stood back up and poured the yellow powder into his hand and the next moment he blew it into John's face. "What you come to think of your life with them will no longer remain your reality, John." Zachary moved to straddle John as he purred, "I'm your reality now, my darling."

*****

Bruno placed an unconscious Sophia gently down next to a bound Greg who was on the floor with a mixture of frustration and fear on his face. He had no idea what the giant henchmen would do to him with knowing what his brother did to John but whatever it was he knew it was going to hurt after what that bastard Magnussen had done. As he looked around the room he thought Zachary had told his henchman to take them to the hospital. So why did he bring them here too...how did he know this place?

"You have only a few minutes before the guard does his next set of rounds," Bruno muttered into the air.  
"Thank you - Bruno, was it? This won't take long."

Greg's eyes widened as Charles Magnussen stepped into view. _Why the fuck was he here?_ Greg self consciously flinched away as Charles knelt down next to him. He wished he wasn't bound so he could punch the fucker in the face for what he had done.

"Oh, come now, don't be like that, Detective Inspector," Charles mused, a smile crossing his features. "It was just a little message I needed to get across."

Greg tried to glare at the man but it was more of a scowl. "A message?" Greg bit out. "A message for who exactly? Perhaps for Mycroft?"

Charles took a moment to study him from head to toe. He turned his gaze back to Greg's and said, "On the contrary, my dear Inspector. The message was for you." Charles savored the look of confusion that crossed Greg's face and began to understand the appeal of what Mycroft Holmes saw in this man he succumb to have romantic feels for. _Such a delightful little pressure point._

"What?" That was all Greg could muster.

Charles sighed. "How you managed to become head Inspector with such ignorance truly is a mystery I will need to look into." He reached out his hand and was pleased when Greg jerked back. "Careful, Gregory,” he said as he began to gently run his hand through the DI’s hair. “You know there isn't anything in this world that I want more then Mycroft Holmes. I want to control him, to take him, to own every inch of him and what he represents for queen and country." When Greg tried to twist away, Charles gripped tightly onto his hair and pulled him up so their noses were just touching. "Owning you is owning him so as long as I have you I have him. But, what if he doesn’t know about what I did to you? What if it remains our little secret?" He smiled wickedly as he could see the wheels in Greg’s head turning and was delighted when Greg closed his eyes in defeat.

Greg tried to think of something, anything to get out of this but there wasn’t anyway to escape. Not from this. When he opened his eyes and looked back up into the lunatic above him. He gritted his teeth and cringed at the smile on Charles faces which made Greg’s flesh claw. There wasn’t anything that Greg wanted more then to rip that smug smile off that maniac’s face. “What do you want from me?” 

Charles pulled up on Greg’s hair forcing a bruising kiss upon the DI’s lips. Greg tried to pull away but with Charles grip on his hair, well there was nowhere for him to go. When Charles pulled back he pressed him forehead to Greg’s own and said, “As long as you give yourself to me, Greg Lestrade, I will not touch Mycroft Holmes. You are also not allowed to say anything to them about what happened with Zachary Powers either. Do you understand me?” 

“What? No, you can’t. What about John?” Greg hissed in panic.

“John Watson is no longer anyone’s concern, little one. So, just forget about him. Right now your only concern should be how to please me.” Charles licked Greg’s cheek and then let him go. 

Greg jerked back and stared up at the crazed man in horror. _Oh, Christ. No! I can't! I won't! You can't do this! I can’t forget about John. I have to save him but I can’t tell anyone or he will hurt Mycroft. What the hell am I going to do?_

Just as if Charles could hear his thoughts, the madman said, “If you don’t want me to touch your lover then I suggest you do as I tell you and when. So, do not forget what we’ve talked about here, Gregory.” 

Greg suddenly felt something sharp in his neck and tried to twist but there was a hand on his shoulder from keeping him from moving. His vision began to blur as he looked up to see that Bruno had a syringe in his hand. The henchman gave him something so he would pass out. _No! I have to fight this! I have to save John! You can’t do this!_ Greg looked back at Charles who was smiling wickedly down at him. 

“Get some rest now, my silver fox. You and I will have many things to discuss later. But, until then, get some sleep.” 

Greg’s felt panic as his eyes fluttered closed unwilling with the last thing he hearsed was Charles’s voice soothing him by telling him to get some sleep before he let the darkness fully consume him. _John._

****

Mary blinked rapidly when the light came on full. She smiled as her gaze fixed on who had now entered the room. She wasn't expecting them and knew what it meant for her. At least she wouldn't be bored. 

Irene entered first followed by Molly, Donavon, and Anderson. 

It was a sight to see with them all standing there looking cross. She was delighted they thought they could interrogate her. It was very bemusing. "I'm touched that you would take the time to come visit me." 

"Don't flatter yourself," Molly hissed. "We came here to get information." 

"Oh, look who's taking charge. How adorable of you, Molly." She turned her gaze towards Irene. "Here I thought it would be you taking charge but I suppose even a dominatrix can submit every now and again." 

Mary didn't see it coming when Molly slapped her across the face. She felt shocked as her cheek stung knowing it left a nasty red mark in its wake. 

"You only get to speak when I tell you and not before," Molly snarled. "Now, tell me what is your part in all of this?" 

Mary only laughed. "What makes you think if they couldn't get information out of me that you could? This is pointless and a waste of time." 

"But, you know more then you let on," Irene murmured. 

"Of course I do," Mary smirked. "However, none of you could make me talk even with my life hanging in the balance. Its pointless." 

Molly smirked as she said, "Oh, but I think you will." She pulled out a knife from her pocket that had dry blood on it. "I think you'll corporate." 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mary grumbled as her gaze flickered to the knife.

"It means if you might not gamble your own life then how about the life of your baby’s life?" Molly informed.  
Mary's brow furrowed, confused at her words. "Exsuse me?" 

Anderson stepped forward holding a vanilla folder in his hand. He passed it to Molly, who past him the knife and then turned and opened the folder while glancing at the bound woman before her. "Sherlock deduced something was a miss so he gave me the knife that had your blood on it to confirm it." She held up a piece of paper with test results. "You're two months along." 

Mary's eyes widen in shock, her mouth gapped like a fish as she stared at the piece of paper. She couldn't believe it. "Oh, God. That wasn't suppose too..." 

"So, now that we have that card laid on the table let's begin. Who do you work for?" Molly asked as she handed the folder back to Anderson. 

Mary was lost in her thoughts. She didn't think much of that night because it was just a one and million chance meeting. At the right place at the right time kind of thing so it shouldn’t matter, right? Christ, she was an idiot. She never should had gotten drunk that night. He was just so sweet and comforting. Didn't they both deserve to have a nice shag? She shook her head. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake that now she had to run and hide from. _Fuck._ "I'm as good as dead..." Mary mumbled to herself. 

"What was that?" Molly snapped. 

Mary looked up at the four of them, her eyes stained red with tears she didn’t know she was crying. "You have to untie me," she said frantically. "I have to leave." 

Molly looked to Irene who frowned. They looked to the other two and they both were frowning as well. Molly looked back at Mary and asked sternly, "Tell me who your working for." 

Mary's breathing became rapid as she began to look around the room knowing there were cameras and microphones. "No, you don't understand. I have to leave! We all are in danger if you don't..." 

Suddenly they heard gunfire coming from the floor above them. They quickly closed the door and pushed the table with weapons on it to barricade themselves inside. 

"NO!" Mary screamed as she began to thrash about in her binds. "Just let me go. Please!" 

"I don't think so," Molly hissed. 

Donavon pulled out her gun from its hoslter and pointed it at the door. "If their coming for her why not just give her to whoever it is so we don't get hurt?" Donavon spat with venom in her tone. 

"Because, they'll kill all of us," Mary snapped. "You can't trust them. Whatever they do or say to try and persuade you, do not open that door!" 

There was a loud crash on the other side of the door and then a light switched on. They could see men in black suits and ties which differed from the men in black they were used to seeing. 

One man stepped forward and turned a switch on the wall so they could communicate between rooms. "Well, what do we have here. Is it my birthday? Sure as hell feels like my birthday. Why not open the door so I can retrieve my present?" The tall brunette said, a mused expression on his face. 

"You're an American? What does the Americans have do do with this?" Anderson questioned.

"Everything," Irene growled. "Mary's right. Don't open that door." 

"Ah, it’s good to see that you're alive, Ms. Adler. Thought you'd be a decomposing corpse by now," the man taunted. 

Irene walked up to window and gave a look of disguss at the man behind the glass. "I wish I could say it's good to see you as well, Agent Neilson, but my mother taught me never to lie." 

Neilson smirked. "Well, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, do you mind opening the door so Ms. Morstan can accompany us back to our facilities?" 

Irene stepped closer to the glass, a wicked grin strentched across the dominatrix face. "I'd say over my dead body but we know how well that played out, don't we? Besides its only a matter of time." 

Neilson snorted. "Only a matter of time for what exactly?"

"When the Holmes brothers return to find you here. I can't wait to see if Sherlock throws you off the roof this time instead of out a window." Anderson popped off. 

Neilson raised an eye brow at that statement. "Sherlock Holmes is alive?" 

Silence. 

Neilson grin widened. "I'll be damn. It really has to be my birthday then. Was he the one that saved your life? Oh, this is exquisite. Simply marvelous. I think we should wait here to greet them." 

Molly pulled out her cell phone and saw she had no bars. "Damnit," she growled. She wished there was a way to warn them but they had no way to communicate. They really were trapped. 

"Do make yourself comfortable. I'm sure we'll be here for just a little while," Neilson said as he began to move out sight of the window. 

"Great," Anderson grumbled turning towards the other 4 in the room. "What are we going to do now?" 

Molly was about to speak when Irene held up a hand to silence her. "The speaker is still on. Right now we just will wait them out." 

"Not good enough. We need to think of something. We need a plan," Donovan huffed. 

"As much as I hate to admit to it Irene is right. It would be best to wait this out until someone comes for us," Molly said. 

"Do I get a say in this?" Mary asked. 

There was a simontaneously "no" that echoed throughout the room. 

"Can you at least untie me? If things do go south I'll be able to fight." Mary explained. 

"Why should we trust you?" Anderson asked. "It seems that you’re on everyone's shit list so I don't see an outcome that will help to get us out of here unharmed." 

"Because of what you revealed about me, I have a reason to fight now," Mary said as she looked from Anderson to Molly. "You must believe that." 

Molly shook her head. "No," she said sternly. "We wait for Sherlock." 

"What if its hours before they return?" Mary asked shifting a little in her binds. 

"Then we wait longer. Look, you said to not open the door and we won't. Sherlock has always saved the day. I know he will," Molly said. 

"Don't be to sure with Greg and Sophia being at the hospital right now," Mary muttered. 

The four looked dumbfounded at Mary’s statement. 

Mary let a smile cross her lips. "What? Did your precious Sherlock not inform any of you of why they were rushing out the door? No? Really? That’s a little surprising but not fully unexpected being as it is Sherlock." Mary chuckled to herself. "But it is very interesting." 

"That bastard," Donovan hissed. "Why wouldn't he say anything?" 

"Because he wanted us to run her DNA to make sure he was right about her being pregnant," Anderson explained. 

"No!" Mary shouted. "You idiot!" 

Neilson stepped back in front of the window, a devilish smile on his face. "Pregnant? Really, Ms. Morstan? I never pictured you as the mothering type.” 

She glared at Anderson and snarled, "I'm going to beat the living shit out of you." She then turned to Neilson and hissed, “Piss off!” 

“Is it anyone we know?" Neilson asked with curiosity. 

"Go to hell!" Mary snarled. 

"So it is. Shall we play the guessing game then? Is it the man you had previously worked for?" Neilson asked. 

Mary could hear the smile even in the man's tone. _Oh, Christ. He knows. But how?_ "Don't," she stated firmly. 

"Is he a good man? A kind hearted man? Did you fall in love with him even though he can never love you in return?" Neilson mused. 

“Shut up!” Mary shouted. 

“Is he a doctor?” Neilson asked and was pleased to see the look on Irene and Molly’s faces as they soon realized who he was referring too. 

"Oh, god," Irene and Molly said at the same time. They turned to face Mary, their faces twisted in anger. 

"John?" Molly finally murmured. 

Mary nodded then slowly lowered her gaze hanging her head in shame. All went still unable to find the right words to express their races emotions.

Molly sighed as she walked over to lean against a wall to hold her up right. This couldn't be happening but yet it was. Why would John do that? When did they do it? Molly's head was spinning but the one thing that stood out above all else was, _Oh, Sherlock. Life is never far to you or John. In all this time I’ve watched the heartache, the love, the friendship and the sadness spread. This is big but I know you both will work on it. You must. I’m so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. My mind was a little fuzzy when trying to finishing it. I will go over it and fix it and might add one of two things. If I do I'll let you know. Thank you again for reading and being such wonderful people. I <3 you all for the comments. They really do keep me going and writing knowing that you are there and reading it. You all are wonderful. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Some parts are funny to me. I thought it was a nice little touch. Let me know what you think.

Mycroft jumped from the slick black car before it came to a full stop. Sherlock and Jim were close on his heels as all three came to stand at the ER desk. A mousey little blonde sat behind the desk and smiled up at them. "Can I help you?" She had no idea what she was suddenly in for.

"I demand the information I require to which of these rooms a one, Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, was taken too," Mycroft growled low.

"What is your relationship to the patient?" She asked calmly. 

“What does that matter?” Mycroft began to shout. “Tell me what I want to know before I have you fired and shipped half way around the world to work in a…” 

Sherlock and Jim grabbed hold of either side of Mycroft and back him up quickly before he said something that he would get them kicked out or worse.

“Wow, hold the phone, sweetness,” Jim mused and smirked at Mycroft who in returned glared at him. “Look, I know you two are new to the whole human emotions thing. I understand, I get it, but you two still have so much to work on. Case and point, you must take in account other peoples feeling too to get you want you want and threatening her will not get you what you want, my darling.” 

Mycroft cringed at the thought Jim calling him any kind of pet name. He was in every way superior to the master criminal and he would die then to think otherwise. However, this was to get in to see his lover and he wasn’t thinking clearly until he saw that Greg was alright. “What do you suppose we do?” 

Jim smiled big as he said coyly, “Leave it to me.” He turned and walked back over to the blonde behind the desk. “Listen,” Jim began as he glanced at the girl’s name on her nametag. _Kirsty? Really? Okay, then._ “Kirsty, is it? I’d be indebted to you if you could possibly help me out with a tiny little bitty thing….please?” With the last word Jim batted his eyelashes and curled his bottom lip in a slight pout. 

Kirsty stared up into those big puppy dog eyes and melted. “What do you need?” She whispered. 

“The room number for my friends room and in return I’ll pick you up this Sunday for Brunch, say around ten?” Jim smiled as he tilted his head slightly while keeping eye contact with her. 

Kirsty giggled slightly and nodded. “Room 315,” she said gleefully. 

“And your number, my dear,” Jim cooed. 

He watched as Kirsty excitedly wrote it down and held it out for him to take. Jim took her hand into his own and as he took the card he kissed the back of her hand. “Until Sunday, my dear.” He released her hand and turned to walk back towards the Holmes brothers. As they reached the elevator Jim placed the girl’s number in his pocket. 

“Unbelievable,” Sherlock scuffled. 

Jim snapped his head towards him. “What?” 

“You are not serious about going on a date with that woman?” Sherlock huffed. 

“Jealous, my love? Don’t worry. You will always be daddy’s number one, next to Johnny boy of course. He is my new favorite toy after all. Daddy can’t leave him out.” Jim mused. 

It happened to quickly when Sherlock grabbed hold of Jim by his labels of his suit jacket and slammed the criminal against the elevator wall as soon as the doors opened. “John is mine. Do you understand me?” 

Jim wiggled his eye brows as he purred, “Oh, Sherly, if you only knew what he truly meant to me.” Sherlock slammed him up against the wall once again. Jim only laughed. “Oh, stop this pettiness. It’s just pointless as it stands sense he isn’t here. But, when we do get him back maybe we should let the pet decide what he wants, hmm? I’ve got it! We could place him between us and then call him and whoever he comes to gets to keep him.” Jim beamed at the idea but Sherlock didn’t seem as pleased. 

“Stay the hell away from him or I will cut off your hands and make them into one of my experiments,” Sherlock snarled. 

“Ooh, that’s a little dark for you but sure. Let’s play, my darling.” Jim was ready for Sherlock to hit him but was surprised when Mycroft pulled Sherlock away from him then. 

“Enough,” he snapped at his brother. He turned his attention towards Jim and demanded, "Room number.” 

Jim straightened his suit and picked off some invisible lint. “Room 315.” 

Mycroft turned and hit the button. The ride up was a silent one and when the doors opened Mycroft rushed out with the two still close on his heels. When they reached the room, Mycroft stopped just as he was about to turn the doorknob. His mind began to race with what he might find on the other side and quickly he shook his head to rid any of those horrible images away. _Please, let him be alright._

When he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw Sherlock had a concerned look on his face. Mycroft nodded and turned back to the door. With a deep breath he turned the doorknob and stepped inside. He smiled with relief when he saw Greg was sound asleep in the hospital bed. Mycroft walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at his lover's face. Greg looked so small and fragile that Mycroft felt the urge to take him away from here. He wanted to hide his lover away so no one could ever hurt him again but he knew Greg would hate him for that. He was an active cop and when you take a cop out of being active well it was never a good thing. A bored cop was a just a dangerous as a criminal. A perfect example was his brother Sherlock. 

Jim came to stand on the other side of the bed as he looked down at Greg. “He was always cute when he slept. Like a little kitten just slumbering away and dreaming of a perfect world without criminals like I’m sure most cops do or I at least assume so.” 

Mycroft glared at the master criminal. “What the hell are you even doing in here?” The elder Holmes snarled. 

Jim placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “To see what kind of shape your boy was in. Obviously. There is no telling what happened to him. Not to mention it will help determine what kind of shape my daughter is in as well seeing that she to is suppose to be somewhere in this building too.” 

"So go find her,” Mycroft barked. 

“Sebby, is on it and wants he finds her I will…” 

"Sir," Sebastian began as he stepped into the room. "We found her and she is now secured and been relocated to one of our safe houses."

Jim smiled big as he clapped his hands together once. "Well done, Sebby dear. Now, be a good boy and wait outside." 

"Yes, sir." And with that Sebastian turned and secured the door behind him.

"Wait," Sherlock said as he stood at the end of Greg's bed. "You had Sebastian move your daughter?" 

"Duh," Jim said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Then he looked towards Mycroft and said, "Maybe you should consider taking your pet to a more secured location yourself. But, I suggest to one of my own hide outs. That way you know the big bad wolf won't be able to blow your house down."

Sherlock look at Mycroft who was about to speak but was cut off by a weak raspy voice coming from the bed.

“Mycroft?” 

All eyes turned towards the bed. Mycroft took Greg’s hand in his own as he tried to fight back the lump in his chest that he knew would result into tears if he wasn’t careful. _Show no signs of weakness._ But, he knew all too well that Greg was his weakness. He’d do anything for him and he hoped Greg knew that. “I’m here, Greg,” Mycroft said softly. 

Greg blinked a few times trying to fight through the drug like haze. Finally able to see, Greg looked around the room to find Sherlock standing at the end of his bed and Jim standing on the other side of his bed. He was surprised to see Jim Moriarty in his room with both Holmes brothers but it wasn’t completely unexpected. Not unless the madman was working with them to help them find out who had taken him and John. “John…” Greg whispered out loud. His gaze turned towards Sherlock who now was staring at him intently. 

_You made a deal, Gregory. If you mention anything at all, Mycroft Holmes will be mine._ Greg heard Charles voice hiss within his mind. He knew if he said anything that not only would Mycroft suffer but there was no telling what would happen to Sherlock and the others. Not to mention what Zachary would do to John. However, Greg had no idea what was happening to the doctor right at this particularly moment which made all this that much worse because he had no idea what to do. 

“Greg, it is alright," Mycroft spoke tenderly. "I'm here." 

Greg closed his eyes trying to escape the anxious gazes of the men in the room. He couldn't help think about 

John and what that maniac would be doing to his friend right now. _Christ, John. What should I do? Tell me what to do._

"Lestrade?" Sherlock said in his deep baritone voice. 

Greg shivered at tone of the consulting detective's voice. He opened his eyes as his gaze fixed onto Sherlock's. Greg shifted under Sherlock's gaze as the consulting detective was analyzing every little detail of him.

"You know who is doing this, don't you?" Sherlock asked evenly. 

Greg could only nod his head, tears welling up in his eyes.

"But, you are going to be with holding that information from us?" Sherlock asked while his face remained expressionless. 

Greg nodded again as the tears ran down his cheeks. He looked to Mycroft and then back to Sherlock with more tears streaming down his cheeks. _Many more will be harmed if I told you._ Greg thought but for some reason he could not speak the words out loud. He feared the worst if he did, the fear of _him_ listening in. 

"Why?" Sherlock asked trying to understand why Greg wouldn't want to reveal anything about what had happened. It didn't make sense unless someone's life he cared for was in danger. Then he saw how the DI glance over at Mycroft and in that moment Sherlock fully understood. "It's alright, Graham." Sherlock muttered. 

"Damnit, Sherlock. His name is Greg." Mycroft hissed but Greg squeezed his hand to silence him. 

Greg gave a weak smile at Sherlock. "Thank you," he replied softly. 

Jim pretended to clear his throat before he spoke to make sure he had everyone’s attention. "Well, isn't that cute when a boy and his dog reunite? It’s just so precious." 

Mycroft snapped his attention towards the criminal and barked, "Get out of here or I'll..."

Jim held up a hand to silence the elder Holmes. "Please, don't think you can intimidate me, Iceman. It's really starting to get old." He then turned his full attention to Greg. "Tell me, kitten, was Johnny boy harmed at all?" 

Greg turned his eyes down to look at his hands because he didn’t want to answer. How could he? He thought about John and the drugs that that madman was going to use on him and cringed. The drug was supposed to make a person compliant. _What if he made John into a zombie?_

Suddenly Jim snapped his fingers which bright Greg out of his thoughts. "Focus, kitten." He smirked when he noticed Greg flinch at his voice. _Or maybe it’s my tone. Whatever the case it’s interesting._ "Why did you just flinch at the tone of my voice? Who is it that took you? TELL ME!” Jim shouted and Sherlock stepped in between Jim and the bed making sure to block Jim from looking at Greg. 

“Back off,” Sherlock growled. 

“No, Sherlock. He has the knowledge of who is behind all this. He knows and he won’t give us a damn thing. That’s not good enough.” Jim snarled. “I want a name.” 

“If there wasn’t something bigger at stake here, Jim, I know Lestrade would never hold anything back. But, believe me what I say if he can’t then it’s for the people he is protecting. Including you, your daughter, and John.” 

Sherlock snapped clearly frustrated. “So, back off.” 

Jim was about to speak when Sebastian and Anthea came storming into the room. “We have a problem.” 

Mycroft sighed. “What is it?” 

Anthea stepped forward and held up her tablet. On the screen they saw Mary who was still tied to a chair along with Irene, Molly, Anderson, and Donovan. They all had barricaded themselves inside the small room. Just on the other side of the glass they could clearly see a man standing there, one that Sherlock began to growl at. 

“That’s Agent Neilson,” Sherlock growled low. 

“We need your help to get them out,” Anthea explained to the Holmes brothers. 

Mycroft looked from the screen and down at Greg. “I can’t leave you.” 

Greg smiled up at his lover. “Yes, you can. I’m not going anywhere, Mycroft.”

Mycroft’s brow furrowed. “I don’t want to take that chance.” 

“I’ll look after him.” Jim beamed. “I’m good at that sort of thing.” 

“Over my dead body,” Mycroft snarled. 

“Mycroft,” Greg murmured. “There is no other option on this. They clearly need you and Sherlock both to go help save the others. Seeing who it is that is trying to take your captives away, it’s the smartest thing to do.” 

“But, I can’t leave you with him,” Mycroft said softly. He really didn’t want to leave Greg alone and unguarded. What if the man came back for him? 

Greg looked to Jim who smiled down at him and then back to Mycroft. “I trust him.” 

Jim felt more surprised than any of them that the DI would say such words. “You do?” 

Greg looked back at Jim and nodded. “Of, course I do. You wouldn’t be here in my room otherwise.” He looked back at Mycroft who was frowning. It wasn’t something Greg saw too often and thought it was cute to see. However, he knew Mycroft was not happy about any of this. He was not in control and that was the one thing that Mycroft hated the most. Not to mention the elder Holmes hated surprises but that was for another time. “Mycroft, please understand you need to go help them. I’ll be fine.” 

Mycroft looked from Greg towards Sherlock looking for any sign that leaving was a mistake but Sherlock’s face remained impassive. 

Finally Sherlock walked over and placed a hand on Mycroft shoulder as he said, “Lestrade is right, brother dear. We need to go help them. I have trust in Jim’s abilities to make sure nothing happens to him.” 

Mycroft looked down into Greg’s eyes and nodded. “Alright,” he said softly as he leaned down and kissed Greg on the lips. When he pulled back he whispered, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He then walked around the bed and towered over Jim. “If you do anything to him it will not be Sherlock you’ll need to worry about.” 

“More threats, Myc, really?” Jim smirked. 

“This is not a threat, criminal, it’s a promise. If you so much as lay a finger on him I will make sure you never see the light of day again.” 

Jim’s smirk vanished from his lips as he stared into the raged filled eyes of the man before him. “Whatever you say, Mr. Holmes.” Mycroft turned then and left with Sherlock, Anthea and Sebastian close behind them. 

When they vanished from sight Jim pulled up a chair close to Greg’s bed. They just stared at each other what seemed like a life time. “So, kitten, do you want anything to eat or drink? I could run down to the cafeteria and see what they have. Won’t take long.” 

Greg felt his stomach grumble at the mention of food and nodded. “Food sounds delightful.” 

Jim smiled as he stood. “I’ll be back in a flash.” 

Greg turned his gaze towards the window as he heard the door open and close. He looked around seeing that he was now alone. With a sigh he turned his attention back to the window when he heard the door open once more. 

“That was quick…” he began as he turned his gaze back to the door expecting it to be Jim and not the man now who just locked the door. 

“Hello, Gregory,” Charles said as he walked over to the bed. “I’m extremely pleased that you were able to keep your mouth shut.” 

Greg began to shake involuntary. He hated this man. Christ, he wanted to kill him for what he was doing to him, to his friends and his lover. “Go to hell,” Greg bit out. 

Charles chuckled softly. “Oh, I thought we had a connection. No matter. In time you will learn to take orders from me without hesitation and you will learn to love it.” Charles sat down in the chair that Jim just had been sitting in. He took Greg’s hand into his own and began to rub it gently. “Your hands are so rough and manly. I know you are the cop but I’m sure you summit to Mycroft like the good little bitch you are, don’t you? I loved taking you in that swing with your legs spread wide but I’d much rather have you on all fours with a collar around your neck. It’s not normally my style but seeing how you belong to me now I think it’s only right, isn’t it?” 

Greg closed his eyes and turned his head away. Tears streaming down his cheeks wish this was all just a bad dream. But, the sweaty hands that now began to travel up his arm said otherwise. Greg flinched back as the hand started to caress his cheek. “Get away from me.” 

Charles held up his hands and said, “My apologizes, Gregory, for my hands. You see I have a condition where my hands sweat. I’m quite use to it but most others think it’s disgusting.” He began to run his fingers through Greg’s hair. 

Greg gritted his teeth but he did not move for the fear of what would happen to Mycroft if he kept trying to fight this disgusting horrid creature. 

Charles moved his hand down the side of Greg’s faces and let his fingers lightly travel over Greg’s lips. “Good. You’re learning. I’m glad you have finally come to understand trying to resist me is pointless.” 

“As long as Mycroft remains untouched,” Greg hissed. 

“Yes, of course. As long as I get to have you I will not touch him,” Charles replied as he let his hand travel down on top of the cover towards Greg’s member. “I’d love to take you right now but that would send up to many red flags not only for me but for him.” 

Greg’s brow furrowed. “For who?” 

Charles sighed. “Really, Gregory. What Mycroft sees in you astonished me. Zachary will have John Watson at his every order very soon. No one will be able to stop him.” 

“So, he does have a mind control drug?” 

Charles rolled his eyes as he said with irritation, “Yes, do try to keep up with what intelligence you have. But, I must say. I really don’t want you for your brains.” His hand began to knead Greg through the sheet when he felt something melt press against the back of his head and stopped. 

“I really don’t like getting my hands dirty but something told me I wouldn’t be able to say no to Sebby when he gave me his gun,” Jim said. “Now, stand up and hands behind your back.” 

Greg was stunned to see Jim appear out of nowhere. “How did you know?” 

As Charles placed his hand behind his back Jim took off the man’s necktie and used it to tie his hands behind his back. He pushed him back down into the chair and came around to stand in front of him. “Please,” Jim said over his shoulder to Greg. “I knew something was up when you let Mycroft go. Love might not be my thing but what it is and what it stands for, its logic isn’t lost on me. You let him go to protect him. Now, whoever it was that let you go, well they wouldn’t take the time to threaten you to keep your mouth shut. But, another interested party who has something else to gain from all this, I’d visit my prize to make sure nothing seemed off.” 

Charles smiled up at Jim. “Is that why you volunteered to remain behind? Because of a gut feeling that something was off with DI Lestrade or was it to try and get the name out of him of the man that still has Doctor Watson. Are we looking to play the hero, Jim?” 

Jim looked to Greg then back to Charles. He back handed the man and snarled, “I could never be the hero.” 

“Well, if you asked me there are too many villains in this story,” Greg murmured. “I know you could do great things, Jim. If you only believed you could.” 

Charles chuckled softly. “He could never play the hero just as he says. With all that he has done and what I know what he wants to do and what he plans to do. He is the villain, Gregory, and soon John will be too!” 

Jim grabbed Charles by the label of his jacket and dragged him over to the window. As he raised his gun he shot out the window it and hung Charles close to the edge. 

Greg watched helplessly from his bed. “No, Jim, don’t. This isn’t the way.” 

“Yes it is, kitten,” Jim said to Greg. “This is the only way.” 

"I thought you didn’t get your hands dirty like this. Isn’t it Sebastian’s job? That is what you hired the man to do, right?” 

Jim smirked slightly. “Indeed, it is. However he isn’t here and this piece of shit deserves to be dropped off of a roof.” 

“Just like Sherlock?” Greg bit out.  
Jim looked into the eyes of the man he held in his hands. “Well, see that is where you’re wrong. Sherlock survived that.” 

“I don’t understand,” Greg muttered. 

“This isn’t from a roof,” Jim said as he suddenly let go. He watched as Charles landed on top of a car hood and rolled off onto the ground, his hands still tied behind his back. He wasn’t moving but Jim could see his chest still rising and falling. The man was still alive.

“I can’t believe that you…oh, Christ…” Greg began but stopped when he saw Jim smiling at him. 

“Oh, please save it for someone who matters. Like I was saying this was only two stories up. The fall hurt him but it did not kill him.” 

Suddenly there was banging on the door and people shouting to let them in. Jim rushed over to Greg and asked, “Give me his last name.” 

Greg looked into Jim’s big brown eyes and knew they could work through all this sense Jim helped take Charles out of the game…for now away. “Powers.” 

Jim’s eyes grew wide. “Are you sure?” 

Greg nodded. “He told us what he did to you and why you were pushed over the edge. It was all his doing to make you what you are, Jim.” 

Jim stepped back from the bed. “Shut up.” 

“He said that you fell in love with him but he was with Mycroft so with what he forced you to become you showed him that you couldn’t be without him. So you took one of his pressure points.” 

Jim turned his back as he tried to cover his ears. The noise from the hall was getting louder as they tried to break down the door. 

“Jim it wasn’t your fault. He took you in and forced you to do things. You were too young to know any better because you didn’t have anyone. Then came this man who promised you the world but what he really was doing was to take advantage of you. He was the monster, Jim. Not you.” 

Jim spun and launched himself at Greg who was trying to fight Jim off. “He said he saw darkness in me. He said I destined for something greater and then he betrayed me by going out with Mycroft.” 

Greg looked deep into Jim’s eyes. “Did he make you do things that you didn’t want to do?” 

Jim’s eyes widen and he tried to pull away but Greg’s grip tightened around Jim’s wrists. “Let go of me!” Jim snarled. 

“Did he make you have sex with him when you were just a young boy?” Greg asked trying to get help to understand. 

“It was a long time ago,” Jim spat. “What does it matter to you? I’m the villain. I’ve done unspeakable things. I’m a spider at the center of a web and I could destroy thousands of lives with just a push of a button.” 

“Yet you are here and just push Charles out of a two story window in hoping to find out the name of the man that has taken John Watson prisoner. Why are you trying to save him, Jim? What is so important about John Watson?” 

Jim looked into Greg’s eyes and felt as though he couldn’t lie to him. “Because, I care for him. I’ve never truly cared about someone so strongly before but I do. I care for John Watson.” 

“Do you love him?” Greg asked curiously. 

Jim hesitated for a moment before he answered with a strain in his voice, “Yes…yes, I do.” 

Greg didn’t know what to make of it but he knew that in order to get John back unharmed that they were going to need as much man power as possible. “Then we need to make sure that Sherlock and Mycroft come out of this so they can help us with Charles.” 

Jim shook his head. “No, Charles won’t give anything up but I know someone who would.” He moved back over to the bed. “Can you walk?” 

Greg knew it was going to hurt like hell but he knew that look all too well from when Sherlock got crazy ideas. “I can try.” 

“Well, let’s get the hell out of here,” Jim said. He helped Greg to his feet and helped with getting his suit on. 

“Look maybe I could, I don’t know, talk to them? I’m sure I could talk our why out of this.” 

“I’m sure you could but to be fair we have no time. Not to mention I just pushed a man out of a second story window. They aren’t going to want to talk to me.” 

Greg nodded. “Point taken.” 

When they headed for the door Jim held up the gun to Greg’s head and said, “This seems familiar, doesn’t it?” 

Greg rolled his eyes. “If you are referring to the time Sherlock took John hostage because of you then I’d say it does have that same element to it.” 

Jim chuckled. “Oh, don’t be like that, kitten. This is for Johnny after all.” 

“I swear if you call me kitten one more time…” 

Suddenly the door crashed opened and in rushed security guards, nurses, and Greg’s doctor. They all back up quickly when Jim began to fire above their heads. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Greg snapped.

“Friendly fire, kitten. Trust me like you told Mycroft you did.” 

“Ah, well I started to think that was a mistake,” Greg huffed. 

Jim placed the gun back to Greg’s head. “Oh, please. Don’t tell me you don’t find this the least bit exciting.” 

“There is a well known crazed psychopath standing behind me pointing a gun at my head so to answer your question, I’m ecstatic.” 

Jim chuckled. “Sarcasm doesn’t really work for you, kitten. Thanks for playing though. Now, tell them to back off.” 

“Right,” Greg muttered before he shouted, “Back off! Everyone just calm down and listen to me. I’m Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade of Scottland Yard. Do as I say and do not engage. I repeat do not engage and stand down.” They began to back away from the door to allow Greg and Jim to walk out. “It seems to be working,” Greg whispered. 

Suddenly a security guard tried to surprise Jim from behind but Jim had enough time to turn and shot the guard in the leg. The man went down with a thud as he grabbed hold of his leg. 

“Shit,” Jim huffed. 

“It's just the leg. Now, stairs,” Greg insisted. They headed for the door and disappeared from sight. “Hurry up, Jim.” Greg said as they made it down to the garage. “How are we suppose too get out of here?”

Just then a black slick car pulled up to the side of them. The front drive side window rolled down and a female voice asked, “Need a ride stranger?” 

Jim and Greg couldn’t believe that it was Sophia behind the wheel. 

“But, I thought Sebastian had taken you to a secured location,” Jim barked. 

“He was about to but he said something didn’t seem right so I talked him into letting me keep an eye out here. Good thing too. Who else is better than me to watch out for my old man.” 

Greg began to chuckle and then stopped as Jim glared at him. “Not funny.” 

Suddenly there was more gun fire.

“Neither is that,” Sophia said, “Get in!” 

Both Jim and Greg climbed into the back and Sophia took off leaving burnt rubber in her wake. “We need to find a safe place to lay low,” Sophia said. 

“No,” Jim stated firmly. “We need to get to Mycroft’s hideout.” 

“What? Are you kidding me?” Sophia whined. 

“Just do as I say. There isn’t much time.” Jim huffed. He knew if Charles got word to Zachary that that he would move John and that would be the end of this. He hoped he was wrong and that he still knew Zachary well enough that he was looking for a last stand. If so then Jim would not disappoint him when he would bring the fight to him. It was the only ending he saw and the only one worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. I'm hoping I did okay with it. Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start off by saying I am sorry but not sorry for this chapter. It's kind of dark. Okay, I'm not really sorry because I like it so I hope you do too.

John felt his body tense. He wanted to move or to speak but he couldn't. Nothing was listening even though he screamed within his mind for his body to move when he told it too. _Move! Come on! Move! Do something! Anything! Please._

Zachary hovered over him as he tilted his head while a smile spread wide across his face. "Look at you, Captain. Trying so hard to fight my drug by demanding your body to listen to you and so damn frustrated that it is ignoring you. But, I bet it will listen to me." He looked towards John's right hand and commanded, "Close your right hand into a fist, Captain."

John tried so damn hard to fight the command but his body betrayed him. He cursed in his mind when he saw his right hand close just as the madman commanded of him to do. _No._ John couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop his body from responding to the sickening sweet tone of the psychopath that now had complete control over him. He was fucked.

“It works! I can’t believe that Sherlock didn’t think of this. What a fool!” Zachary said, buzzing with excitement. “You’re mine, John Watson. All mine. You will listen to only my voice and mine alone so do as I command of you, my sweet Captain. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, I understand,” John said without hesitation. The words were out before he could stop himself from speaking. He was still trying to fight it but with answering Zachary now like this John was beginning to think it was pointless to try and resist the drug. There wasn’t anything he could do. 

“Ooh, this is going to be fun,” Zachary purred as he began to release John from his binds. When he was freed Zachary stepped back and commanded, “Get up off that bed and stand before me, Captain.” 

John did as he was told. His body sat up and turned so his feet were touching the floor. Before he realized it he was now standing before Zachary fully naked and completely at the maniac’s mercy. _Please, don’t! Just…don’t._

“Turn around, Captain, and walk over to Kate for me please.” Zachary watched with fascination as John did as he was told to do and came to stand in front of Kate. 

John looked into Kate’s eyes. She looked so frightened that John wish he could tell her it was going to be okay. It would be lie but a comforting lie, never the less. But, he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t do anything to help her which frightened him. 

“Touch her wherever you like to touch her, Captain. Let your hands roam her body.” Zachary watched with hunger as he watched John slowly reach out and began to knead at her breasts through her corset. It was truly arousing to him that he could force John to do anything he wanted to the girl. 

A voice in the back of John’s mind was screaming at him. _You’re better than this. Fight it! Come on, John! Don’t give into it!_ The voice belonged to Sherlock and John was doing his best to listen to it. Telling himself Sherlock would be disappointed he didn’t fight it. That he thought he would be stronger because he was a soldier and a doctor. However, he wasn’t strong enough to fight this. As he tried to fight back he felt his hand lift and slowly reach out towards Kate’s breasts. He was massaging them through her corset when he finally took note in what was happening. 

“John, what…what are you doing? Don’t,” Kate whispered as she backed out of his reach. “Why are you listening to him? Just stop this, please.” 

John glanced at Kate’s face. He tried as best he could with his eyes to apologize to her for what he was about to do but there was no way she would understand. Not unless Zachary told her of what was happening and he doubt that that was going to happen. 

“Force her on the bed, Captain, and make sure her head is at the bottom of the bed,” Zachary commanded of his new beautiful toy. 

John reached out and took hold of Kate by her binds. He began to drag her over towards the bed all the while she was fighting against him. But, John was too strong for her. He pulled her forward with such force that she fell onto her stomach, the wind clearly knocked out of her. _I’m sorry, Kate. Please, forgive me._

“Oh, look at that, Captain. She is presenting herself to you. Why don’t you let her feel how much you want her by straddling her?” Zachary said gently. 

John began to move towards her but Kate began to crawl in a futile attempted to get away from him. But, with her lying on her arms that were tied together it was a little difficult. “John, don’t do this! Please!” 

_I can’t stop myself, Kate. He has complete control over me. Please, forgive me._ John thought as he now was straddling her butt. 

“I want you to rock slowly, Captain, and to bend down to nibble and suck on her neck,” Zachary said in a low baritone voice as he moved his hand to wrap around his hardening cock. He gave it light strokes while watching the scene he was creating play out before him. 

John rocked his body slowly cursing the fact that his cock was getting hard once more. He hated that it felt so damn good with his cock rubbing up against a silky sweet pair of black panties and a nicely shaped arse. Something he hadn’t had in a long time but this wasn’t the way to get that. No, John didn’t want this and he knew Kate didn’t want it either. So, why was his body reacting to the situation? _Oh Christ, Kate! This isn’t me! I can’t control it! I don’t want to hurt you but he is forcing me too! What do I do?_ But, before he could have his question answered he found his mouth was not sucking at the right side of her neck. He was doing it hard enough where she would be marked. 

“Yes, that’s it, Captain. Just like that. Let her feel how hard she makes you. Do not stop sucking but I want you to rip her panties off and throw them away, Captain. Do it, now.” Zachary demanded as he kept stroking his now rock hard cock. It was starting to feel painful if he didn’t cum soon and just then a smile spread across his face knowing just how he was going to get relief. 

John reached his hands between his legs and grabbed hold of Kate’s panties at the top and pulled. The sound was like taring paper apart and once they were in John’s hand he threw them on the floor while he still sucked on at her neck. 

“Good boy, Captain,” Zachary praised. But, now he was going to put his plan into motion. He turned and walked over to the far wall. Grabbing hold of a full length mirror he walked it back over and set it up at the foot of the bed. “Captain, I want you to look into this mirror.” When he saw John’s dark blue eyes he smiled mischievously and said, “Look at her, Captain. Her face is twisted with so many emotions. She can’t believe your betraying her like this. You of all people because you’re supposed to be the kind hearted man, Captain. But, we both know that’s not quite true. You’re an animal and you crave for danger just like you need air to breath. It is what you are all about, isn’t it? That’s why your so incredibly hard and you just want to ram your rock hard cock over and over again inside her until she can’t take it any longer. Am I right, Captain?” 

“Yes,” John forced out as he kept rocking his cock up between Kate’s arse cheeks. He didn’t want to be enjoying it but with how smooth Kate’s skin was and her scent it was getting harder for John’s mind to fight any longer. _John, don’t give up. You can fight this. You must fight him._ Sherlock’s voice encouraged but John knew he couldn’t win this. It was hopeless. _I’m sorry, Sherlock, because I am failing you. I can’t fight this. Not this time._

“It’s all a part of breaking you down to rebuild you in what I want you to be. You don’t have to answer for your actions, John. It’s not you betraying her, my darling Captain.” Zachary said his eyes meeting John’s. “You can’t help what is happening so it’s alright for you to enjoy it.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kate whimpered. “John, what is he talking about?” 

Zachary stalked over to the end of the bed and knelt down so he could see Kate’s face. “He can’t answer you, my dear.” 

Kate turned her head so she could look into eyes of the madman. “Why not?” She asked timidly. 

Zachary lifted his hand forcing Kate to flinch as he began to gently caress her cheek. “Because,” he began to explain, his eyes shifting to John who kept rocking back and force. “He is under my spell and no matter what you do or say too him, it will not work.” 

“Sherlock will come for him. He always does and when he does he will make you sorry,” Kate huffed, trying to act tough.

Zachary chuckled. “Ah, yes. The world’s only Consulting Detective, his annoying older brother and let us not forget the criminal.” He moved in closer but kept his voice loud enough so John could hear him too. “Do you want to know a little secret, my dear?” Kate nodded slowly. “I’m counting on them coming to save the day. I want them to see what they made me too be. This,” he said as he stood, his hands above his head gesture to around him. “All of this was just an idea until they all betrayed me. Then I made it into a reality. A foundation that was built of pure hatred and the drive to take revenge and all of which I will achieve thanks to my new golden boy.” He looked down at Kate and smiled dangerously. “With him at my side I’ll be unstoppable and do you want to why?” Kate swallowed hard but nodded once more. “With him as my soldier to do as I command, if I say jump he must obey or if I say kill yourself then he will have no choice but to comply.” 

Kate’s eyes grew wide with panic. “You wouldn’t…you couldn’t…” Kate began her voice starting to shake. 

“Oh, but I can, and I will if it comes down to it,” Zachary mused. He walked over and to stand at the foot of the bed. “But, we’ve had enough talking for now. My dear sweet, Captain, I want you to ram your cock into her…now.” 

John’s head was swimming with all that Zachary had said. He was to be used as a weapon and in upon the war that was sure to come it would either be him dying or his friends. _Christ, no._ He wanted to fight but he found himself lining up his cock and with one hard thrust he was listening to the screams of Kate’s pain as he buried himself deep inside of her. _No, Kate, I’m sorry. Please, someone make this stop. MAKE ME STOP!_

“Yes, that’s it, Captain Watson. Fuck her. She is nothing but to be used like the slut she is,” Zachary cooed into his ear. 

John looked into the mirror and saw the pain across Kate’s face. He wished he could stop this and then he felt Zachary starting to bite and suck at his neck. His gaze shifted up in the mirror as he watched Zachary’s face while listening to him moan into his skin. John kept his gaze on him and a small gasp left his lips when he felt finger slowly slipping into between his arse cheeks. 

“That’s it, my Captain, my solider. It feels good, doesn’t it?” Zachary purred. His finger slipped all the way into John who let out a low groan. Zachary matched his movements with John’s as he thrust in and out of Kate. “Do you wish me to fill you, Captain? Do you want to feel my cock inside of you? Tell me you do.” 

John gasped when he felt Zachary adding another finger. He moaned, “Yes, please.” 

Zachary smiled as he came around and pressed his lips to John’s. John felt Zachary pushing his tongue to his closed lips and it was like a button was pushed in his mind that made his lips part. Zachary moaned, pleased that even by his movements that John understand to comply to him. It was like no one had ever understood him before, no one but John Watson. 

As Zachary pulled back he moved around and climbed onto the bed. He lined himself up with John but before he entered him he leaned forward and said, “Look at me in the mirror, Captain.” John did as he was told and when his eyes met Zachary’s the madman said, “Remember this moment. How you feel with me right now. No worries, no troubles, and no one making you feel less than you are. You complete me, John. My wonderful and loyal, John Watson.” He slowly pushed in forcing John to slow his actions down. However, their gaze remained locked on the other’s as Zachary began to match his thrusts with John’s. 

“John, you must remember who the enemy is,” Kate whimpered. “He is the enemy. Sherlock is your friend.” 

“Ha, what a friend he turned out to be too. Letting John here think he was dead for two long years. John almost killing himself and then Jim getting to him first which I must say made me a little jealous. I truly was hoping I’d get you first but I am glad to see Jim did get to you. No one could resist his charms. Not even I could and when I tried well you know the rest of the story, don’t you?” He said as he thrust his hips forcing a groan out of John. “Needless to say that was my mistake and I know with you that history couldn’t possibly repeat itself. Seeing how this time I also have nothing to lose.” 

“No, John, you cannot listen to him. Please,” Kate pleaded but Zachary reached around and slapped her hard on the arse forcing a Kate to yelp. 

“If you speak again I will have to cut out your tongue,” Zachary snarled. When he could only hear the soft whimpers from Kate he turned back to John. “I know you haven’t felt much for him because of what had happen. If it were I and I had to choose between them I’d go for Jim. So much more action and adventures there because he is the most dangerous man in the London, next to me of course.” Zachary grinned as he watched John in the mirror. His eyes dilated more into dark pools of black and his breathing had picked up with each thrust. “Oh, look at you, Captain. Someone’s thinking a certain master criminal. Close your eyes, Captain.” 

When John complied Zachary kept rocking his hips as began to trace the scarring on John’s back while he spoke softly into John’s ear. “Did Jim mark you, Captain? Was he claiming you as his own property? How predicable of him. He wanted to let everyone know that he was here and that if anyone touched you that he would destroy them. But, he doesn’t understand it’s not enough to just claim you, am I right? You need so much more than that and I promise you, John that I can give you what you need if you let me.” 

John was moaning out loud as he felt Zachary shift until he was hitting his prostate. It felt amazing to fuck while being fucked but he had to remember who he was fucking. None of this was by choice. Nothing with Jim was by choice either because Jim held his friends at gunpoint including himself which was also by force. But, the feeling he had towards Jim at the end were starting to feel real. He loved lying in the criminal’s arms as he drifted off to sleep and then the crazed criminal took a bullet for him. Something he still never understood unless…unless the criminal was truthfully about his feeling towards him. But, he also loved Sherlock and he didn’t want to hurt him. _What am I going to do?_

Suddenly Zachary began to pick up speed and was panting heavily into John’s ear like a dog. “Cum for me, Captain,” Zachary growled low. 

John found himself thrusting back in time with Zachary’s thrust that bounded into him and hitting his prostate each time. He felt a hot pool in the pit of his stomach and felt Kate tightly close around his cock as she let out a load scream. It sent John over the edge as his body began to shake as he released his load inside of her. 

“Yes! Oh, fuck yes, John. Scream my name, Captain!” 

“Zachary!” John barked out, hating himself for doing so. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Zachary yelled as he grabbed hold of John’s hips and buried his cock deep into John arse. “Fuck, John! My John!” His body tensed as he began to cum inside of John. After a few moment Zachary lay his head forward onto John’s back trying to catch his breath. “You…are…remarkable, John Watson. Truly you are amazing.” 

When Zachary pulled out he grabbed hold of John and helped him lay back onto the bed leaving Kate in the same position. Zachary moved to lay beside John and took the doctor into his arms. As he lightly ran his hand through John’s hair Zachary stared at Kate. He felt a strong urge to kill her but he knew that would be pushing it far too soon. If he wanted John to come over to his side than he couldn’t have her killed. Although, he still had to send a message. So, as he turned to look at John who stared back at him with his big blue eyes, Zachary stated firmly, “I want you to take her over and beat her with a whip of your choice, Captain.” Zachary could sense a tiny hint of hesitation but John than began to move towards Kate. “Do not kill her, Captain but I want her close to knocking on death's door.” 

Kate twisted onto her back in time to see John reach out towards her. She waved her arms that still were tied at him which connected to his face but it did not slow him down. He reached out and grabbed a hand full of her hair and began to drag her off the bed. Kate grabbed onto his hand and tried to free herself but his grip was iron tight. John dragged her across the room until he was at the wall with all the whips hanging on it. He reached out and took hold of a long black leather riding crop in hand. 

“Yes, Captain. Do it!” Zachary encouraged. 

Before John could even begin to think about stopping he turned and began to hit Kate over and over again. Her screams filled the small room with ever load crack as it hit her bare skin. This went on for a good twenty lashing before Zachary told him to stop. 

“Captain, stop,” Zachary demanded and John halted his next attack in midair. “Good boy. Now, use your hands, my Captain, and beat her.” 

John released the whip, letting it drop to the floor as he fell to his knees and began to punch Kate in any open area he could find. She tried to shield herself from the blows but she was so weak and in so much pain that by the time Zachary commanded John to stop, Kate was just one big purple and black mess of colors. Blood was coming out of her nose, her mouth and the wounds where he had used the whip on her. She could only see out of one eye because the other had been swollen shut and there was no way she could move even if she wanted too. 

Zachary moved off the bed and moved over to his dresser. He then strode over to them and tilted his head as he looked down at Kate, a smile playing on his face like a giddy school boy. “I don’t want to let you live but he isn’t ready yet. Soon, though he will be and when he is I will not hesitate to give the order. Do you understand, my dear?” Kate just stared up at him, her vision slowly fading away. “Know this. If they do come for him I promise you it will be a manicure when John’s hands are stained red with their blood and I will be there to lick his hands clean.” 

Kate opened her mouth like she was about to say something like telling him to go to hell but Zachary bent down and she suddenly felt something spark in her neck. As he stood back up he showed her that he had a syringe in his hand. “This is just a drug to help you sleep as Bruno transports you so sleep well, my dear. When you awake you’re going to be in a world of pain not only psychically but mentally.” Zachary chuckled as he watched Kate’s body cringe. She was trying so hard to fight the drug to stay awake because if she fell asleep than she would no longer be here with John. 

“I…I don’t…blame…you,” Kate breathed out as her eye slowly began to close. “Not…fault.” And she was out. 

Zachary clapped his hands together once and said, “Well, that was fun. Now it’s time that we should…” 

The door opened just than as Bruno held out a phone for his boss to take. “Sir, we might have a small problem.” 

Zachary’s narrowed his eyes at Bruno as he took the phone from his henchman. He placed it too his ear and listened. “What do you mean by the plan isn’t going as you thought it would?...He was your responsibility not mine…You want me to fix this mess because I’m sure by now that they know and if they do it’s you I’ll send him after you…No, don’t. You’ve already called me so now this is my turn…Yes, when this is fixed I’ll be sure to kidnap him for you. Just make sure you slow them down just a little bit longer…I don’t care that your laid up. Do it or the deal is off!” He snapped the phone closed and handed it back to Bruno. “Get this girl out of here.” 

“Where do you want me take her, sir?” Bruno asked as he pocketed the phone. 

“Somewhere they will find her easily.” 

“Yes, sir.” Bruno bent down, picked Kate up, and draped her over his shoulder. 

When he closed the door behind him Zachary turned his attention back to John who was rushing at him with a knife in his hand. "You bastard!" He screamed, rage in his eyes. Zachary saw the attack coming and did a round house kick, knocking the knife out of John's hand. However, John kept charging at him and rammed his body into Zachary’s rib-cage knocking the madman back onto the floor. John quickly straddle him and began to hit him over and over again screaming like a wild man at the top of his lungs. Zachary found his opening when John turned to see where the knife had landed and Zachary head butted him when John turned back around. John fell back grabbing hold of his head giving time for Zachary to jump to his feet and grab hold of the knife. He turned and smiled down at the doctor. “It seems the drug has worn off.” 

John glared up at Zachary and hissed, “It seems it has.” John slowly began to stand but a sharp pain suddenly twisted in his stomach. He dropped back to his knees holding his stomach. “What...What is happening to me?” 

Zachary knelt down so he could meet John’s gaze. “It’s a side effect of the drug, John. Any other drug when taking it for the first time and then coming down from it for instance like cocaine, within a few hours you would be fine. With this drug I made sure that anyone who took it on the first dose would be in pain for a full 72 hours and the craving would eat away at you unless they received another fix or something similar to the drug.” 

John felt like his insides were on fire. It was a pain like no other, worse then the bullet even. How could he fight this for a full three days? It couldn’t be done. He looked up into Zachary’s eyes, his voice strained as he begged. “Make it stop." 

"I can't make it stop, my sweet boy. Not unless you are willing to take one of my drugs willingly?" 

There was only so much John could handle and had been through with Sherlock and even with Jim. With all the torture Jim had put him through, nothing compared to the pain he was feeling at this very moment. It burned and he felt his body twitching. "It hurts. Please. Make it stop." 

Zachary's smile looked almost sincere. "I know, John. But, you must make the choice." 

John closed his eyes trying hard to over come the pain but it wasn't working. Nothing would make it stop. Not Uunless he took more. _Sherlock! Help me! Make this end!_ "Please! I’ll…I’ll do whatever you want. Just for the love of God, make it stop.” 

Zachary nodded as he stood. He walked over, picked up the little blue powder that he had earlier and made his way back to John. As he knelt down again in front of John he poured out the powder into his hand and said, “Do you remember what this is, John?” 

John looked up at him gritted his teeth, he nodded his head. “Yes.” 

“Is this what you want?” Zachary asked as he lifted his hand. 

There was another sharp stab in John’s gut like something exploding in his stomach. He screamed as he fell to the floor holding his stomach. “Oh, Christ! It hurts!” 

“I know, John. Tell me. Is this what you want?” Zachary tried again his gazed fixed on John. 

John looked from the powder to Zachary’s face. He knew what it meant but he wasn’t strong enough to fight the pain. It hurt too much. “Yes, please. Give it to me.” John whimpered hating he had too. 

Zachary grinned as he said, “That’s my good boy.” He blew the powder into John’s face and within seconds John wasn’t holding his stomach anymore. The doctor slowly sat up and turned to look at Zachary, a dark look playing on his face. Zachary reached out and began to stroke John’s cock back to life. “Mmmm, someone’s ready to play again. Do you want to play, John?”

John nodded slowly feeling the effects of the drug. His body was humming while his mind was in a fog like haze that made him feel amazing. 

Zachary smiled at John and growled low in this baritone voice, “Then fuck me, John.” 

John licked his lips as he moved like a tiger bouncing on its prey. He didn’t waste any time as he lined up his cock with Zachary’s arse hole and rammed his cock as hard as he could. 

“Fuck, John!” Zachary shouted, unprepared for the sudden attack. 

“Zachary,” John moaned as he kept ramming his hips over and over as their balls slapped together with each deep thrust. 

“Christ, John! Oh, you really know how too…Ooooooh yes, baby. Right there,” Zachary groaned as John was now hitting his prostate. 

“Mmmm, Zachary,” John groaned out loud. He knew in the back of his mind that this was wrong but he couldn’t stop himself. The drug had taken control over him in a different way than the other one had. This time he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was to cum. 

“John, baby. I’m going to cum,” Zachary moaned. 

John began to move faster with deep hard thrusts. “Do it. Cum for me…daddy.” 

For reason unknown to him, Zachary came harder than he ever had before when John spoke the last word. He tightened around John’s cock which made John begin to cum inside of him. Both men after a few minutes finally collapsed, Zachary on his back with John lying on top of him. 

It wasn’t long before Zachary opened his eyes as he felt John stroking his cock back to life. “Someone’s eager.” 

John smiled at him. “I want you to fuck me, daddy.” 

Zachary arched eye brow at him. “John, I don’t want you to call me that.” 

John began to pout. “Why not, daddy?” 

Zachary tried to feel anger towards him but John just look to damn sexy like that. “It’s complicated.” 

John moved down Zachary’s body until his hot breath was ghosting over Zachary’s hardening cock. “No, it’s not, daddy. Not if you want it to be. It’s me. Your solider, your Captain, your John.” 

Zachary grasped when he felt John take him into his mouth. “Oh, Captain. You are just…Christ your full of surprises.” 

John moaned around Zachary’s cock. He pulled back until he let it pop out of his mouth. With a chuckle John stood to his feet and help Zachary up. He led him over to the bed and forced Zachary onto his back. With a twisted little grin, his pupils blown wide and his cock rock hard, he climbed onto the bed and straddle Zachary’s hips. “I assure you, daddy. You haven’t seen anything yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? I will go back over it to fix a few things but I'd like to know what you think of it. Thank you again for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long. So many things have been going on with me as of late with my health. I'm slowly getting things figured out but its still very slow. Thank you for reading.

Sophia cringed as she made a hard left and then a right. She had lost the police for the moment but her stomach was still hurting her. 

Jim could see the pain on his daughter’s face and softly said, “Stop the car and let me drive, honey.” 

Sophia shook her head. “I’m fine da, really.” 

Greg felt some of the pain returning to him but had to ignore it. “Sophia, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’d listen to him.” 

Sophia looked back at Greg in the mirror and then stopped the car. She got out and got into the back seat with Greg. Jim moved over to the driver seat and looked back at the pair, unsure of what to think. 

Sophia cuddled up to Greg and whispered, “Thank you.” 

Greg lightly brushed her hair away from her eyes so he could look into her eyes. It was a little weird how much she looked like her father. Even so with how she acted but Greg felt a small connection with her and he wasn’t for sure why. “For what?” 

“You promised to protect me and you did. No one outside my…no one has really kept a promise to me.” She turned her gaze away from his then but Greg placed his hand under her chin to lift her gaze back to his own. 

“I’d say its part of the job but I’d be lying,” Greg muttered. 

Sophia looked from his eyes and down to his lips. “I want to thank you, Greg.” She started to lean forward to capture his lips in a kiss when the car suddenly made a hard left. Sophia fell back with Greg almost falling on top of her. They both shot up after the car came to a stop. 

Jim’s smile was tight. “We’re here.” 

Sophia nodded. “Ah, okay.” She turned to Greg and flashed a smile at him. “Thank you.” She opened the door and got out. 

Greg met Jim’s gaze and didn’t like it when Jim’s expression changed. The criminal mad but parent mad, like a father ready about to do something stupid. “I know this is weird. It’s weird for me too. I just don’t want you to get attached to her, kitten. After this is over with I’m sending her away again.” 

Greg wondered if he looked as stunned as he felt. “You can’t do that.” 

“I can and I must.” 

“Why?” Greg asked surprised by the strain in his voice.

Jim sighed. “I’m the most dangerous man in London who shows no signs of weakness. But, now my enemies know I have two. It’s the way of the world, Gregory.” Jim turned and stepped out. 

Greg took a moment and hated that the madman was right. With a sigh, Greg stepped out of the car and Jim handed him a gun. 

“Ready, kids?” Jim asked and before he waited for an answer he entered the building with the two close behind. “Daddy’s home!” he shouted before opening fire. 

*****

Moran drove as Anthea sat beside him with Mycroft and Sherlock seated in the back. 

Mycroft glanced over at this brother who was typing with fury on his phone. It was hard. All of this was hard and Mycroft found it even more difficult to say something him. He hated the fact of not knowing whoever this madman was that still had John. Who knew what he was doing to the doctor. 

“Just stop,” Sherlock muttered to him. 

Mycroft looked over at his brother and mumbled, “I can’t help it.” 

“I don’t care. You’re distracting me. It’s annoying,” Sherlock snapped. 

Mycroft sighed. He decided to change the conversation. “Do you have plan?” 

Sherlock looked up and realized they were only a few minutes out. “There will be guards everywhere. We need to take them out.” 

“Leave that to me,” Moran said.

“And me,” Anthea added. “But we do it my way, Seb.” 

Moran smiled at her. “As you wish.” 

Mycroft and Sherlock shared a glance before the car came to a stop. They filed out and Sherlock deduced how many guards and where they were.

“Leave it to us,” Moran said as he looked to Anthea. “Ready, to get your ass kicked?” 

Anthea smiled at Moran. “What? You think I can’t handle myself?”

“Not at all, sugar. I just know I can take out more than you,” Moran mocked. 

“Is that a challenge?” Anthea asked, smiling. 

He stepped into her personal space. Their eyes locked as he growled, “Indeed. Oh, do try to keep up, darling.” He took off and rounded the back of the gate. Anthea moved to round the front leaving two very uncomfortable Holmes brothers behind. 

It took a little longer than they had anticipated. But, as they were about to enter the building they saw three other people enter the building. All of which the Holmes brothers were not too happy see. 

*****

Irene walked over and sat down next to Molly. “Are you okay?”

Molly just stared down at a stain in the floor. Her mind began to wonder whose blood that could possibly be but then she pushed those thoughts aside, realizing she didn't need to know. “I just can’t fandom any of this. It’s just complete…”

“Chaos,” Anderson finished for her, making his way over to them to lean against the wall. “None of it makes any bloody sense.”

Donavan walked over and stood in front of them, her arms crossed while staring down at them. “Look, it’s been hours and still no one has come to our rescue. Don’t you think it might be about time we consider our only alterative here?”

Irene glared at her. “Which is what exactly?”

“Turning the criminal over to them where she belongs,” Donavan snapped.

Irene jumped to her feet and looked like she was about to take a swing at Donavan but Anderson stepped in between them catching them off guard. “Don’t,” he said sternly. His gazed shifted to Donavan then. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am and we should have done it already, Phil,” Donavan huffed. “You know that. We don’t even know if they are coming for us.”

“And you don’t know if they aren't already here. So, we wait,” Molly said standing slowly to her feet.

Donavan sighed with frustration. “This is ridiculous.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more, Sergeant Donavan.” Agent Neilson said a devious smile played upon his face. “What is the point in keeping that criminal from us?”

“For one thing you don’t give a damn about torturing a pregnant woman,” Molly spat with venom.

“Which I find is just a delightful thought,” Agent Neilson mused. “One of the world’s dangerous assassins will go from killing and torturing people to changing dippers.”

Irene turned and glared at the man behind the glass. “Shut the hell up!”

Neilson chuckled. “But, this is just…Could I be the one to tell the good doctor? How about I just take you and when you give birth I make sure you will never see the child again? Oh, I like that thought even better.”

Mary began to fight her binds once more. “If you so much as try to touch my baby, I’ll kill you.”

“Ooh, is that a threat or a promise?” Neilson inquired.

“Both,” Mary said with a twisted grin on her face. “It is a threat that I will torture you and a promise I will follow through with it.”

Neilson snickered, “Well, I can be sure to let your baby’s daddy know just what kind of monster you are.”

“If you can find him,” Anderson mumbled. He then slapped his forehead quickly realizing his mistake when all eyes turned towards him. "Crap."

Neilson was sure his face expressed how baffled he felt when he said, “Wait. What?”

Molly began to slap Anderson on his shoulder repeatedly. “Damn you, Anderson! You daft idiot!”

“What did he mean by that? Where is Doctor Watson?” Neilson asked and when no one answered he looked at Irene. “Is that what you need the criminal for? Do you think she has the information you need?”

No one spoke a word.

“Your silence leads me to believe…” Neilson began but was cut off by Irene.

“Believe what you will, Agent Neilson,” Molly began, clearly fueled with angry and irritation. “Sherlock Holmes would be here by now and if you know what’s good for you than you should get out of here in the next thirty seconds or you truly will regret it.”

Neilson began to chuckle. “Oh, please spare me. If he was here then we would had heard…”  
Suddenly there was gunfire that rang out from the floor above them. Neilson and five other agents began to panic. “Don’t just stand there. Go!” The agents rushed up the stairs and more gunfire began to echo throughout the room. Neilson was now alone but armed. His hand began to shake when he saw the face of the man he thought was long dead. “No, it can’t be. You’re - You’re dead.”

Jim smiled sheepishly at him. “Really, Neil? You thought I was dead? How dull.”

Neilson slowly lowered his gun. “But, how? You were in that building when it exploded. I know you were. How did you escape that?”

“Do you know that you’re the first person to exactly ask me that? It’s like no one else cares,” Jim pouted to himself. “Nobody else has asked me how I survived.”

“It’s not that I need to know how but the fact of I’m glad you did,” Sophia murmured from behind him. Greg came to stand beside her with a gun in his hand trained on Neilson.

Jim turned to look at her and smiled sincerely at her. “Thank you, Sunshine. I'm glad I have you to rely on.”

She returned a smile and said, "Anytime, da."

Neilson tilted his head clearly confused. "Wait a second. Hold the phone. Let me get this straight. She's your daughter?"

Four sets of eyes suddenly appeared in the window. All dumbfounded at the scene before them.

"Greg!" Molly shouted and started to pull the table away from the door.

"Molly, don't," Jim insisted. "I feel as though if you open that door it will be blast."  
Molly froze questioning if Jim was telling the truth or not. She looked to Greg to confirm the madman's statement.

Greg glanced at the door and to his horror Jim was right. "There is bomb on the door," he confirmed.

Molly snapped her attention towards Neilson then. "What was your plan exactly? If you couldn't have gotten to her then you'd blow us all up?"

Neilson tilted his head side to side as he said, "That could have been possibly the last resort."

"You son of a..." Irene began to snarl before being cut off.

"Good thing I brought a bomb expert then," Sherlock announced as he, Anthea, Sebastian, and Mycroft came walking down the stairs.

"I was beginning to wonder," Jim said as he smiled at Sebastian.

"Sorry, sir," Sebastian said as he walked up to his boss. "There were more men to take out than we anticipated."

"I noticed. You did well, Sebby dear," Jim praised. He then motioned towards the bomb. "Now, be a lamb and defuse that infernal contraption."

"Right. I'm on it." Sebastian moved towards the door and began to examine the bomb.

Mycroft rushed over to Greg and began to look him over. "Are you hurt? Why aren't you in the hospital? What is going on?"

“I’m fine, Mycroft,” Greg said softly. Mycroft still looked questionable on the statement but Greg leaned in and lightly kissed Mycroft on the lips. Pulling back he whispered, “Really, I’m fine. Please, let’s just focus on the task at hand.” 

Suddenly Sherlock charged forward, grabbing hold of Neilson's jacket and slamming him up against the wall. "Who is it that your working for, Agent Neilson?"

Neilson glared at Sherlock, the corner of his lip twisted up into a half grin. "I'm not telling you shit."

In one quick motion, Sherlock slammed him up against the wall. "Tell me or I promise I’ll find another second story window to toss you out of," he hissed low.

"Go. To. Hell." Neilson snarled. 

"TELL ME!" Sherlock shouted angrily as he repeated slamming Neilson against the wall.

"Sherlock! Stop!" Molly shouted behind the glass.

Sherlock hesitated glaring at the man in his grasp before turning his attention to Molly.

"Sherlock, if you keep that up he won't be coherent enough to tell you what you need to know." Molly was pleased when Sherlock released Neilson. When the consulting detective took a few steps back she turned her attention towards Neilson. "Now, I don't care what Sherlock does to you. Really, I could care less. However, if you give us any information he deems worthy enough maybe I will only have him break one arm." 

Sherlock smirked when he saw Neilson’s expression change to fear. 

“Look, I don’t have a name or address,” Neilson said, trying to stand straighter. “So, I don’t know what use I’d be.” 

Sherlock turned to Molly with a raised eye brow. A silent exchange between them before Sherlock turned back to Neilson. Before Neilson could stop him, Sherlock grabbed hold of Neilson’s left hand and snapped it back. Neilson fell down in a heap on the floor, screaming about his wrist being broken. 

“Would someone please shut that annoying little shit up?” Jim whined as he watched Moran remove the bomb off the door. 

Moran stood. “I’ll go dispose of this.” 

Jim smiled at the gunman. “You do that, tiger.” 

When Moran was gone, Molly opened the door and rushed out. She went right to Greg and hugged him. 

“Careful, Molly,” Greg said hissing through gritted teeth. 

She suddenly let go, startled that she had hurt him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were hurt.” 

“It’s just…” he looked to Mycroft who was watching him carefully. He shook that off and smiled softly at Molly. “I’m fine. Just a little sore.” 

“Indeed,” Jim huffed as he walked into the other room where Mary was still tied to the chair. “Hello, my dear. I think it’s time you come clean with what you know.” 

“Look, I don’t know shit, okay?” Mary snapped. 

“But, you do know who your boss is and now thanks to Gregory, so do I,” Jim hissed. 

Mary’s eyes widen as she strained to see that Greg was free and that Jim wasn’t lying. “But, that’s not part of…why would he let him go?” 

Sherlock turned to Anthea and said, “Keep an eye on him.” 

Anthea nodded and walked over pointing her gun down at Neilson. 

Sherlock made his way into the other room with Mycroft, Greg and Molly following him inside. Donvan and Anderson stood behind Mary as Irene stood off to the right. Jim and Sherlock stood right in front of her. 

“Who is it?” Sherlock asked Jim. 

Before Jim could speak up Greg said, “Zachary Powers.” 

No one moved. Sherlock and Mycroft both closed their eyes, horror and dread feeling them. 

Mycroft turned to Greg and asked, “What did he tell you?” 

Greg looked into Mycroft’s eyes. He could see fear there. Something he hadn’t seen really at all on his lover’s face. “He told me that you two dated and I feel like you were his first.” 

Mycroft closed his eyes again. He lost himself in the memory. It had been a beautiful August day. He was sitting under a large maple tree reading a book when a tall dark haired and blue eyed boy walked up to him and started off their conversation with, 

_“Imagine a day_  
A thousand days  
A moment, a life,  
An eternity unlived. 

_People like us_  
Don’t contain themselves.  
We move with the knowledge  
Of eventual combustion,  
Still glad to feel  
In ways even poets  
Have no methods of describing.” 

_Mycroft smiled up at him and asked him to sit. “I’m Mycroft Holmes and it’s a pleasure.”  
Zachary sat down next him and he returned Mycroft’s smile as he said, “I’m Zachary Powers and the pleasure is all mine.” _

Mycroft opened his eyes and looked at Greg. “Indeed. He was my first love as well.” 

Greg nodded, feeling a little awkward. Then he turned his attention to Jim who in return was staring back at him. “He told us that he saw something in you, Jim. He took you under his wing because…” 

“Because he thought I was special,” Jim interrupted, hatred building in his voice. “He wanted to make me into a killer and I guess he won.” He turned his body full to Greg and asked, “Did he tell you something he did to help with the process? He used sex but it wasn’t just him. One night he took me to this party. I had no idea what it was about but there were about six different men there.” He snapped his gaze to Mycroft then. “He videotaped as each man took their time with me and they paid him for it. I spent a week in his bed and he showered me with gifts telling me I was his good boy.” 

Mycroft charged forward and gripped Jim around his throat. “Shut up!” 

Greg and Sherlock grabbed hold of Mycroft and pulled him back from Jim. “Calm yourself, brother mine,” Sherlock demanded. 

Mycroft took a moment to calm himself before he huffed, “I’m fine.” 

Jim laughed darkly and said, “What’s the matter, Iceman? Can’t stand hearing the truth about a man you were in love with. Well, tough. You fell for a psychopath. Now, what does that say about you, hmm?” 

“Enough!” Molly snapped. She turned to Greg and asked, “Can you tell us anything at all? Do you know what this Zachary is planning on doing?” 

Greg let Mycroft go as he shook his head, his gaze falling to the floor. “I – I really don’t know what he’s planning. I just know he has a lot of rage towards Jim, Mycroft and Sherlock.” 

“Why?” Molly asked still looking at Greg for the answer. 

Greg looked up to see Molly wanting him to continue so he did. “Zachary had told us that Jim had fallen in love with him but Zachary turned him down because he already had a boyfriend. Jim didn’t take it well and killed Zachary’s little brother Carl.” 

Molly gasped and turned to Jim’s. “You’re such a monster.” 

Jim shrugged. “And yet everyone forgets what he did to me. What I went through. He’s the one that made me this way. Oh and let us not forget that he has John right now.” 

“Why do you think he has John?” Sherlock asked directing the question at Jim. 

“You want the truth?” Jim asked locking his gaze with Sherlock. 

“Yes,” Sherlock said sternly. 

“He is going to turn Johnny into a killer,” Jim murmured. “And I assure you with how unstable Johnny boy has been, Zachary just might succeed.” 

Sherlock walked over to Mary and was about to punch her in the stomach when Irene stopped him. “Sherlock, don’t!” 

“Why not? She has information we require in order to…” 

“She’s pregnant with Dr. Watson child!” Neilson shouted from the other room. 

Silence. 

Sherlock just stared in shock. He didn’t know what to say. That’s when Mycroft stepped forward and said, “You’re going to take us to where John is being kept or I swear to you I will make sure when your baby is born I will throw you into the deepest hole I can find so you will never see that child.” 

Mary sighed. She knew she couldn’t win this. “Alright, fine. I’ll take you to it.” 

Sherlock moved around to untie her. They all started to walk up the stairs and made it into the entryway. 

Neilson stumbled and fell to his knees. “I can’t keep going. Please I just need to rest.” 

“Oh, stop being a baby,” Irene snapped. “You only have a broken wrist.” 

Neilson moved his hand to his ankle and said, “As you wish.” 

Moran appeared at the top of the stairs and shouted, “No!” Neilson hit a button that was strapped to his ankle and an explosion took out the floor above them. Sebby rushed down the stairs and crashed into him as it all came crashing down all around them.

It was all a smoky haze. Sherlock looked up, a ringing still in his ears. “Mycroft? Molly?” He saw Molly help Irene by pushing some debris off of her. Irene’s forehead was bleeding slightly. He made his way over to them. “Are you two alright?” 

Molly nodded. “I’m fine and Irene bumped her head but she will be okay.” 

They heard some more movement so they turned and seen Anthea, Mary, and Donovan making their way out of the debris. Molly asked, “Are you guys okay?” 

Anthea nodded. “I’m fine.” She looked to Mary who wrenched as she held her stomach and Donovan couldn't stand. “But, I think Mary and Sally should go to the hospital.” 

“Well, I think we should…” 

Suddenly Sherlock was cut off when Greg started to shout for him. “Sherlock!” 

Sherlock rushed his way over to Greg and saw that Mycroft was caught under a desk. “We need to lift it off of him,” Greg frantically said. 

“Anderson? Jim?” Sherlock called out. 

Anderson popped up and said, "I'm alright." 

“I’m fine too,” Jim said as he walked out from another room. “Thanks for the concern.” 

Sherlock glared at him and growled, “Help us.” 

“Fine,” Jim huffed. 

Between Sherlock, Greg, Jim, and Anderson they lifted the desk and Mycroft was able to wiggle his way out from underneath it. 

“Are you okay?” Greg asked checking Mycroft over. 

Mycroft smiled softly at him. “I’m fine, my love.” 

Suddenly Jim began to look around and didn’t see Sophia anywhere or Moran anywhere in sight. “Sebby? Sophia?” 

“Dad?” 

Jim rushed over to her and saw that her arm had been broken. “Oh, Christ. We – we need to get you to the hospital. Sebby?” 

Moran walked in from outside and was holding someone none of them were expecting to see. “She was out by the car. Her pulse is weak.” 

Irene’s eyes grew wide with shock and fear. “Kate!” She rushed over and saw she had been beaten.

“Miss Irene?” She asked weakly. 

“What – what happened to you?” Irene asked, her eyes tearing up. 

“J – John did – did this,” Kate chocked out. 

“What? But…” Irene looked terrified but Kate reached out her hand and with a shaky hand Irene took it. 

“Not – his – fault. H – He made him.” Kate closed her eyes but Sherlock moved over to them. 

“Kate, how did Zachary make John do this to you?” Sherlock asked. 

Kate opened her eyes and it took her a moment to focus. “D – Drugs.” She fell unconscious then. 

Sherlock turned and didn’t see Neilson anywhere in sight. Figuring he got away, Sherlock turned to Mycroft and said, “We need to get to John.” 

“What we need is to get them to the hospital,” Molly snapped.

Mary locked eyes with Sherlock then. She was about to speak when her eyes rolled back into her head and Molly caught her before she hit the ground. “She’s lost a lot blood. We need to get her out of here now!” 

Sherlock walked over and picked Mary up in his arms. They heard the sound of sirens only moments away. It wasn’t long before Molly, Irene, Kate, Sophia, Anderson, Donovan, Mary, Anthea and Moran were all on their way to the hospital. The other four only had bumps and bruises and were to follow after. 

“With Neilson gone and Mary unable to help us, what are we going to do?” Greg asked. 

Suddenly Greg’s phone chimed. He glanced up at each of them before taking his phone out and looking at it. 

“It’s a picture of a statue of a dragon,” Greg announced. Another picture followed and he opened it up to see it was John. He was fully nude with Zachary standing behind him. “Oh, Christ.” 

The other three looked over his shoulder and frowned. Sherlock’s phone chimed then and he took it out of his pocket. It was a text message. 

_I’m throwing a dinner party tonight. Hope all four of you could make it. See you soon, my little Einstein. – Zach_

“What’s the plan, Sherly?” Jim asked. 

Sherlock looked up at all of them. “He is planning for all four of us to show up.” 

“Yes, but do you have a plan, brother mine?” 

“Indeed, but you all must trust me.” 

Mycroft and Greg both nodded and they turned their attention towards Jim. 

Jim sighed. “Fine but you better not fuck this up.” 

Sherlock smirked as he said, “Quite.” He started to head for the car as he added, “But, if something does go wrong, Jim you’ll be the first to know.” He got into the driver seat. 

Jim frowned. “Wait. What?” 

They all piled in and Sherlock took off in hoping John wasn’t too far gone. He knew what drugs could do and if Zachary forced John to harm Kate than he knew mind control was at play. But, he pushed all his worst fears aside and hoped his John was still in there somewhere. If he was then Sherlock was determined to bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was an okay chapter. What did you think of it? I know a lot of information but the next chapters to come will be most interesting.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry for the emotions you will feel in this chapter. It's what makes this a really great chapter though. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> While writing this chapter I played this video over and over again.   
> "I'll Come For You."   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icQS3EAzj5I

Zachary was stroking John’s rock hard cock, matching his speed while John rocked his hips. 

“Christ,” John chocked out. 

“That’s it, Captain. You can do it. Cum all over me,” Zachary purred, moaning as John moved just enough so Zachary was hitting his prostate.

It only took Zachary a few more thrusts of his hips before John shouted, “Fuck, Daddy!” He clamped down around Zachary as he shot his load all over his captures chest. 

Zachary couldn’t take it anymore and scream out, “Fuck yes, Johnny!” He thrust upward and buried himself as deep as he could as he climaxed for third time while being with John. 

Unable to hold himself up any longer John collapsed onto Zachary’s cum soaked chest. Zachary kissed the top of John’s sweaty hair before running his hand through it. “My good boy,” Zachary purred softly. He was panting like he’d just got done running a marathon twice. Never had anyone come close to forcing him to needing a break. He hated that he had to because he was truly enjoying watching John’s beautiful face as his Captain fucked him into the mattress. But, he needed to give himself a short break. He wasn’t as young as he used to be however, he still had a high libido then most. It seemed John had surpassed him on that level just a little bit but Zachary would never want to disappoint his Johnny. “You are my wonderful, beautiful, and good boy. Always good for daddy.” 

John was doing everything he could to fight the drug but this one made him feel incredible. Never had he felt so good like this in all his life and a part of him didn’t want it to fade. It also gave him a little more free will to speak. He tilted his head and smiled at Zachary. “I thought you didn’t want me to call you that.” 

Zachary smiled back at him. “It’s not that I don’t want you too. I do. But, as I said before, it’s complicated.” 

“How could it be complicated?” John asked curiously, enjoying the light touches of Zachary’s hands rubbing on him.

Zachary liked how this drug affected John. The doctor would do as he was told but he still would interact with Zachary like normal. It was perfected but it still wasn’t powerful enough like the other drug. Soon he would need to give John another dose. “If we are to be together I know I must be open and honest with you. I know Jimmy had you in his grasp. At first he saw you as someone in his way in order to get to Sherlock. But, then by accident you _made_ him see you. After Sherlock and Jim both were done with their little games I was going to take you but Mycroft saw to it to make it difficult. He kept a very close eye on you so there was no way for me to make my move. I never saw the chance until Sherlock was about to reveal himself but then Jimmy got in my way. So, I waited yet again. It took months after what Jimmy had done to you to fade enough that I knew I could step in. My colleagues were tired of waiting but I assured them I would get them what they wanted.” 

John looked puzzled as he asked, “Colleagues?” 

“Oh, indeed, Johnny,” Zachary murmured. “I’m sure you know Charles Magnussen, Agent Neilson, and of course Mary Morstan. All she wanted to do was to disappear.” 

John’s brow furrowed. “Wait. What? Mary was helping you too?” His mind flashed back to the memory of them being in his office after everyone left for the day. He was trying to keep busy not wanting to go home when she had come in with a glass of wine and two glasses. It didn’t take any time after that before John had bent Mary of the top of his desk and fucked her senseless. That night was the starting of something he didn’t expect and he had started to care for her. _Why is everyone I care about bat ass crazy?_

Zachary smiled deviously up at him. He loved how expressive his Johnny could be. “Surprised? But, of course you are. James Moriarty, Jim’s twin brother, was also in my pocket as well. I helped him you know. Jimmy was going to let him die but I helped James make his death look real. I fooled them, Johnny. Jim, Sherlock, and Mycroft. And now you’re going to help me.” 

John started to feel a slight pain in his lower stomach and the fog on his mind began to lift. The drug was wearing off. “Help you?” 

“Yes, my good boy. You’re going to help me by torturing and finally killing them,” Zachary replied excitedly. 

John’s eyes widen with fear before he began to hit Zachary over and over again any part of the madman that was open. “NO! I won’t let you! You son of a b…”

Bruno pulled John off of his boss like he was a rag doll. John felt the pain in his stomach growing with each second that ticked by. 

Zachary stood and looked at himself in the mirror thankful John couldn’t get a well enough punch in. He turned to John and said, “This is going to happen, Johnny. You’re going to do as I say because you have no choice in the matter.” 

“I don’t – I can’t. Please, don’t make me do this,” John begged. The pain in his stomach was getting to wear he wouldn’t be able to stand it. He knew he would beg for the drug because it was that or Sherlock would see him like this. The thought of his lover seeing him like this was too much for him to bear because this wasn’t his John. No, Sherlock’s John was a strong soldier and that is how he wanted Sherlock to always remember him as. 

“It’ll be alright, Johnny. Once their dead you will have me. That’s all you’ll ever need. I promise to be good to you because you deserve it.” Zachary walked over to the dresser and pulled out a needle and bottle with a clear liquid. He poked the needle through the top of the bottle and pulled enough into the syringe that he knew he needed. 

“Oh, God it hurts!” John began to groan as the pain took hold. He fell over onto his side and pulled his legs to his chest. “Make it stop!” 

Zachary walked to John and held up the syringe. He asked once again the question that John will be forever burned into his mind, “Is this what you want?” 

John wanted to scream and fight, telling him to go to hell but he couldn’t win over the pain. He wasn’t strong enough to fight it. At least he wasn’t strong enough to fight it on his own. “Y – Yes, Daddy. Please, give it to me.” He whimpered hating himself for giving in. 

Zachary knelt down and pushed the needle into John’s neck. It only took seconds for the drug to take effect. “That’s my good boy.” Zachary stood back up and command, “Stand up for me, Captain.” 

John did as he was told and stood. His body went back into soldier mode as he stood with his back straight and eyes forward. God, he hated it. 

“Sir,” Bruno finally interrupted as he watched his boss run his hand over the doctor’s body. “I dropped off the girl and just as I did the bomb that Neilson had went off. I stayed around to make sure that they weren’t hurt and they weren’t. I took the picture you wanted me to as well.” He took his phone out of his pocket and handed it over to Zachary. “They are still there making sure the others get off to the hospital alright.” 

Zachary took the phone into his free and said, “So, it’s now or never.” He looked to John and smiled at him, his hand traveling down John’s stomach. “Let’s take a picture to show them you’re still in one piece.” Zachary drop his hand and held out towards John and said, “Take my hand, Captain and follow me.” 

John was screaming at himself to ignore the command but his body gave in. His hand lifted and gripped onto Zachary’s hand before following the madman over to stand in front of the mirror. _I don’t want to do this._ But, he just stood there staring at his reflection. His body looked like it had been through war. It was bruised and hurt like hell. He was also tired and just wanted to sleep. 

Zachary stood behind John, his body pressed up against the doctor’s as he rested his chin on John’s right shoulder. “Don’t look so gloomy, Johnny. This is to show them that you’re alive and in one piece after all.” Zachary took the picture and stepped away. His fingers dancing over the keys and then hit send. “I think it’s about time we get washed up and ready before our guests arrive.” His gazed moved to the mirror again to look at John’s face. He could see the sadness in John’s eyes and had the doctor turn to face him. “Tell me what’s wrong, Captain. What’s on your mind?”

John was surprised to find that even the drug affected his ability to tell a lie. “I don’t want to hurt them.” John couldn’t believe how strange his own voice sounded too him. He sounded desperate because he didn’t want to hurt the people he cared about. It wasn’t fair and the whole thing was slowly breaking him. Even if they somehow stopped Zachary how could John live with himself knowing he hurt the people he loved. “Please, don’t make me.” 

Zachary leaned forward and kissed John lightly on his forehead. “I understand how you feel, Johnny. You care so much for them even with what they have done to you themselves. I mean, didn’t they hurt you, John? Sherlock was _dead_ for two years and didn’t so much give you one word that he was alive, Jim tortured you and hurt the people you care, and Mycroft kept you in the dark while he destroyed everything in his path.” 

As much as John hated to admit to it, Zachary had been right. All three of them had hurt John in one way or another. “But, what about Greg? He has never hurt me?” 

Zachary bared his teeth smiling like a crocodile. “Just like you, he is a pawn in this as well.” 

“You bastard!” John shouted. He wanted to lash out but the drug kept his body stationed in place. 

“Enough, Captain. You will be silent now,” Zachary snapped. John found he wanted to curse some more but his body wasn’t allowing him too. Once again Zachary was in full control. “We need to get washed up as I said and ready before our guests arrive.” He took John’s hand in his own and purred, “Come with me, Captain. Let’s get you cleaned up and into something a little more tasteful.” 

*****

“Sherlock, can you please slow down,” Greg huffed as he watched Sherlock barely miss hitting another car.

“No time,” Sherlock snapped as he made a hard right then a left.

“Brother mine, do you at least have a plan?” Mycroft insisted. 

“The picture is of the Temple Bar Boundary Dragon. It’s a clue that Zachary wants me to go there,” Sherlock huffed as he weaved in and out of traffic. 

“And how, pray tell, do you know that?” Jim sneered. 

“Well, there were a few times Zachary had sent me on what he called Quests,” Sherlock began to explain before he slammed on the breaks avoiding hitting an old man crossing at a cross walk. 

“Sherlock, I know this might not mean much but I am still the law and the way you’re driving – Christ, you’re going to kill someone,” Greg bit out. 

Sherlock ignored Greg’s comment and continued his story. “Well, he had given me clues that I had to follow in order to reach my goal. That picture is his way of telling me where I need to start.” 

Mycroft frowned. He had no idea that Zachary had time to do something like that for Sherlock. Let lone spent any length of time with him. Being the protective big brother Mycroft had to ask but he didn’t want to with at least Jim in the car. 

Sherlock hit the gas pealing out the moment the old man was out of his way, ignoring the other honks and angry looks from his fellow drivers. He glanced over at Mycroft and read the concerned question on his brother’s face. “And to answer your questions, Mycroft the answer is no. He never _hurt_ me.”

Mycroft felt a little more relief but he still felt uneasy that Zachary sought out Sherlock behind his back more often than he had previous thought. Why would Zachary pay any attention to Sherlock if he had Mycroft and Jim? It didn’t make sense and Mycroft wanted to know why. 

It only took them a few more turns before Sherlock came to a screeching halt. They all filed out of the car and ran to the dragon statue. Sherlock got there first and did a once over but find nothing. “Damnit!” Sherlock shouted angrily. 

“I don’t understand,” Greg murmured. “Why would he lead us here if he didn’t leave any clues?” 

Suddenly Mycroft’s cell phone began to ring. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled it out. It was a blocked number. He frowned as he looked up at Sherlock as his phone kept sounding and asked, “Brother mine?” 

“On speaker,” Sherlock said. 

Mycroft took a deep breath before turning the phone on and switching it to speaker so all four of them could hear. 

“Hello, my lovely’s. It has been such a long time, hasn’t it? But, now we have all the time in the world.” 

Sherlock could hear the excitement in Zachary’s voice. It was unbelievable to think Zachary was such a monster when he had been so sweet to him. Who was this man? “I’m surprised you haven’t tried to catch up sooner, Zachary.” 

Zachary chuckled darkly. “Well, it wasn’t like I didn’t try but with you boys playing your little games, there wasn’t any room for me. Not yet at least but I’m here now to change all that.” 

“You don’t seem very surprised that we know you’re behind this,” Sherlock said, trying to keep his voice even. 

“Why would I be?” Zachary retort. “I’m a little more surprised you didn’t see all the signs. I revealed plenty of hints that I was still alive and just waiting. But, Jimmy was too wrapped up in his childish games with you. So, I let it be and waited. Which I’m glad I did because it truly has paid off.” 

“So, what’s your plan then?” Sherlock asked. What he really wanted to ask was to speak with John but he couldn’t just yet. Like Jim, this was a game to Zachary too. He had to play. 

“Really, Sherlock? You think I’d reveal my plans to you over the phone,” Zachary mused. 

“Well, sense the phone you know you called is a secured line, why not?” Sherlock retort. 

“You always were the little genius and a bit of a challenge, weren’t you, my little Einstein,” Zachary purred. “I miss that about you. Do you remember my little quests I use to send you on?” 

Sherlock took a deep breath. He had to keep his voice calm. “Yes, I remember.” 

“Do you remember one of those times we were in the woods and got turned around?” Zachary started to explain. Oh, how he wanted Sherlock to remember. “It was getting late and it was raining. We had stumbled across a cave and I encouraged you to join me inside. Do you remember, Sherlock?” 

Sherlock closed his eyes, his brow furrowed. “Sort of.” 

“We were so wet and cold. You wanted to go home but I pulled you up against me to keep you warm. I couldn’t let you freeze.” Zachary murmured. “But, our wet clothes made it hard to stay warm so I asked if I could take off your shirt.” 

Sherlock kept his eyes closed but he knew there were eyes on him. He couldn’t look at them. “My memory is a bit fuzzy of those events,” Sherlock explained. 

“Well, that’s easy to understand seeing how I drugged you,” Zachary replied happily. 

_There is was._ Sherlock thought. He had pushed that all off as just a dream but now it seemed all too real. 

“You son of a bitch!” Mycroft snarled. “I’m going to fucking kill you!” 

Zachary chuckled. “Ah, Mycroft. It’s so good to hear your voice. How have you been, my love? Wait! Don’t tell me. I always liked to guess.” 

“I’m going to make sure you are put into the deepest and darkest hole I can find,” Mycroft growled. “I’ll make sure you will never see the light of day as I personally oversee your torture. It will be slow and it will be painful.” 

“Oooo, sounds kinky,” Zachary said, his voice alit with lust. “You were always the wild card, lover. I learned so much from you.” Zachary laughed. It was dark and unkind. “But, no one had ever come close to my Jimmy.” 

Jim glared down at the phone. The look in his eyes screamed that he wanted the object to explode. 

“What? No hello from my favorite little psychopath?” Zachary cooed. “That’s a bit rude, Jimmy. I should have you punished for being so rude to daddy.” 

Jim closed his eyes and turned away. Sherlock noted how small the criminal looked in that moment and how vulnerable this lunatic forced him to be. 

“Daddy will make it better for you, Jimmy. You were always my good boy.” 

“Well, you have a new favorite now, don’t you?” Jim snapped, unable to hide the anger in his voice. 

“Jimmy, please. Don’t be like that. I might have a new toy but you’ll always be Daddy’s number one. If you agreed to meet, I’d show you that.” Zachary paused then added, “I’d show all of you what you mean to me.” 

“How?” Sherlock asked. 

Suddenly there was a long black limousine that pulled up alongside the curb. The drive stepped out and walked around to open the back door for them to get in. “By, getting into the back seat of course. Oh, and I do hope you all do not mind but before you get in, please hand your cell phones to Jenkins. It would be most appreciated.” 

Sherlock clenched his hands into fists and unclenched them again. Even though he had gotten a picture to see John was okay he still had to hear his voice. He opened his eyes, his gazed fixed on the phone as he said softly, “Before anything else happens, Zachary I want you to put John on so I know he’s okay.” 

“But, I thought the picture was rather obvious he was alright. My dear boy, isn’t that enough for you?” Zachary asked. The smile was evident in the lunatic’s voice. 

“No. I – I need to hear that from him,” Sherlock replied. His voice sounded far away to his own ears.

“Very well, Sherlock. I could never say no to you.” There was silence for a moment before they heard Zachary say, “It’s okay, Captain. Speak freely.” 

“Sher – Sherlock?” John asked hesitantly. 

Sherlock sighed with relief. “John,” he said, his voice a little strained. “Are you alright?” 

There was silence for a moment but then they heard Zachary say, “Go ahead, Captain. Tell him what you want to say.” 

Sherlock noted that for a second time how Zachary gave John a command by using his rank. It seemed he was controlling John using that word as the key when telling him what to do. It was almost like playing Simon Says. 

“Sherlock, if you love me and trust me like I know you do then I ask you please to not get into that car.” 

Sherlock could hear the tears that his lover was trying to fight back. His heart was breaking. He had to save him. “You know I can’t do that, John.” 

John was trying hard to find the right words to say. It was hard and the thought of what was going to come hurt him so much more. “Please, don’t make me.” 

Sherlock wasn’t sure if John was speaking to him or to Zachary. It could have been both but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure on it. “John, you know I can’t let you go. Not like this. I’m going to fight for you until my last breath. I swear it.” 

There were soft whimpers coming from the other end of the line. John’s voice cracked when he murmured, “I’m sorry.” 

That’s when the line went dead. John was gone. Sherlock stared down at the phone then his gaze shifted back up to Mycroft. There was a silent understanding between the two Holmes’s before Sherlock stepped towards the car. Before he entered he pulled his cell phone out of his pocked and handed it over to the driver. “You don’t have to do this?” The driver offered. 

Sherlock eyed him carefully. He was an older man in his mid-50s with no wedding ring, no signs of any loved ones still alive. So, why was he working for Zachary? “Neither do you,” Sherlock replied quietly. 

Jenkins smiled at him though it did not reach his eyes. His eyes looked sad but he would not give anymore to him. “Best we not play this game, Mr. Holmes. He doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” 

_Fear then,_ Sherlock’s thoughts finally decided on. He nodded and entered the car. Moriarty did not hesitate. He pulled out his phone, handed it to Jenkins and followed Sherlock into the car. Mycroft looked up at Greg who in returned held out his hand to him which Mycroft took. They both held their cell phones in their hands and handed them over before they entered the car, letting Jenkins close the door behind them. A moment later the car was in motion and headed east. 

“What’s the plan, Sherlock?” Jim asked. His eyes looked sad and lost. It was something Sherlock had never see on the criminal’s face before. Maybe Jim didn’t really know how to handle his emotions because of what Zachary had done. The man was truly a gifted monster and made them believe what he wanted them too. How could they have been so blind as not have seen that? 

“Well, what we need to do first is…” Sherlock started to explain when a cloud of white smoke began to pour into the cab. “Oh, God.” 

“No!” Jim shouted, panic setting in. He rushed towards the car door but it atomically locked before he had time to open it. “Damnit, no!” He began to pound on the window even though he knew it wouldn’t work. 

“Brother?” Mycroft asked sounding panicked. He covered his mouth and nose with his suit jacket. 

Sherlock copied his action but cover his mouth and nose with his scarf. “We need to find something to break the window with.” 

“It’s bullet proof glass,” Jim sneered as he mocked their actions. He covered his mouth with a hacker chief that was in his pocket. “There is no way out of this.” 

“Mycroft?” Greg said weakly as he fell forward onto the floor. 

“Greg!” Mycroft exclaimed as he was about to dive for his lover when Sherlock and Jim pushed him back. “Let go of me!” 

“Do not uncover your mouth,” Sherlock snapped. “Stay awake as long as you can, brother. We need to memorize the route.” 

Mycroft looked from his brother down to Greg. He looked back up at Sherlock and nodded slowly. 

“Sherlock, more of that gas is coming – we won’t be able to – fight it for long,” Jim forced out. His mind was feeling hazy as he fought the urge to close his eyes. 

“Jim!” Sherlock snapped as he shook the criminal to remain awake. “Stay with me, Jim.” 

“Sher – lock,” Jim uttered before he too passed out and fell limp against the door. 

Sherlock turned to Mycroft. “Mycroft?” His voice sounded desperate as he too started to feel the effects of the gas. 

“Sherlock, I – I don’t think I – stay a – wake,” Mycroft mumbled before he two went limp against the other door. 

It was only Sherlock now. He didn’t want to pass out but the drug pulled him down into his mind palace. _John,_ his mind echoed. He could see his beloved back in Baker Street, sitting in his armchair and reading one of romance novels. The doctor looked so cute in one of his blue jumpers that lit up his eyes. For a moment it seemed like everything was still as it should be. Sherlock could hear himself whisper John’s name once more and the doctor looked up at him, smiling. That smile had always made Sherlock melt. It was beautiful. Sherlock stood and made his way over to John. He sat down in the doctor’s lap and began to kiss him slowly. The doctor did not hesitate as he returned the kiss. Sherlock pulled his lips away to stare into those gorgeous blue eyes. “I know I’ve been such a fool, John. But, I must say this before I am unable too.” 

John smiled and softly said, “Of course, Sherlock. Whatever you need to say just say it.” 

Sherlock opened his mouth about to speak when the room around him began to fade away. Sherlock jumped to his feet as panic took hold of him. “John? No!” 

“Sherlock? What’s happening?” John asked as he stood. He looked at his hands and then back at Sherlock, his eyes filled with fear. “Sherlock?” The doctor’s voice sounded of ghostly echo’s throughout the room. He was slowly vanishing. 

“No!” Sherlock screamed as he reached out towards his lover to try to save him but John had faded away into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope it didn't hurt to much. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. It helps to know. Next chapter will be a real scream.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. This chapter is very dark and my own hatred for my Zachary character is growing. I even hate him. This will answer a lot more questions as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be at a convention this weekend called Visioncon. I'm super excited for it and I can't wait. After that on March the 2nd I must let you know I'll be having a hysterectomy. It's kind of big life changing step. I'll be down for maybe 5 weeks recovering from it. So, I hope to finish this story in that time. Thank you for reading and your wonderful comments. It really has kept me going and fighting on.

Sherlock heard someone calling out to him. He focused on the voice as he trying pinpoint whom it belonged too. _Greg?_ the voice in his mind whispered. He slowly turned his head and began to open his eyes. His gaze was a little hazy as he looked up to see Greg staring down him.

“Sherlock?” Greg asked, sounding relieved. “Oh, thank God. Are you alright?”

Sherlock assessed that he felt no broken bones and nodded. “Yes,” he mumbled. “Help me up?”

“Of course,” Greg murmured. The Inspector held out his hand which Sherlock took and he pulled Sherlock up into a sitting position. Sherlock took a moment to process that he was sitting on a cot inside a glass prison. 

“Well, it’s about bloody time your highness awakes from his slumber,” Jim stated sarcastically.

Sherlock turned his gaze to see that Jim and Mycroft were staring at him from their own glass prison, anxiety on their faces. Before Sherlock could speak to them the door to the room opened. Slowly stepping into their view was a man dressed in a costumed made Italian navy blue suit with handmade leather shoes to match. The man’s hair was jet black and long like Sherlock’s but slicked back like Jim’s. When he smiled it was a frightening sight to behold because as he smiled he bared all of his teeth while his eyes remained cold and dead. With each foot step the man took towards them, Sherlock’s heart pounded wildly in his chest. It had been too long.

Zachary stopped a few feet from the glass prisons that held his treasures within. “Forgive my tardiness gentlemen but I had something urgent I just had to attend too.”

“All is forgiven I suppose,” Sherlock said dryly. 

Zachary smiled at Sherlock. “My word, have you grown, my boy. I mean you were a beautiful child but seeing you all grown up and in person. It makes me tingle in all my naughty places.” He moved his hand down and began to knead himself through his trousers. “You truly are a lovely sight, Sherlock.” 

Sherlock’s stomach turned and he felt like he was going to be sick. With the memories starting to flood their way back into his mind, Sherlock turned his gaze away. It was becoming overwhelming and he wanted it to stop.

Mycroft saw the tension in his brother’s form. He knew Sherlock probably better than anyone and he could see that his baby brother was struggling. “Zachary,” Mycroft growled. “If you want to remain in tacked I suggest you stop that immediately.” 

Zachary turned his gazed towards Mycroft and said, “Always the big brother, eh Mycroft? That’s good. You should do all you can to protect your little brother from the dangers of this world.” As he pulled his hand away his gaze shifted to Jim. His voice dropped into snarled. “Because, you never know how precious they are to you until their gone.” 

Jim met Zachary’s gaze. He glared at him but remained silent. 

Zachary’s expression suddenly as he smiled at the criminal. “You’ve done well for yourself, haven’t you, Jimmy? Building up an empire but staying to the shadows like a phantom. I’m very proud of you.” 

Jim shifted from one foot to the other. He gave a curt nod as he mumbled, “Thank you, sir.” All eyes turned towards him. Even Greg was shocked to hear that those words escaping the master criminal’s lips. Could it be that Zachary may be more dangerous than they had anticipated?

“You’re most welcome, Jimmy,” Zachary murmured as he turned and sat on a melt chair that was bolted to the center of the room. “Now, let’s get down to it, shall we?” The door behind opened and Zachary cherished the look of surprise on their faces. 

John was wearing an ocean blue suit that made his eyes pop. He looked breath taking as he walked up to Zachary and leaned down pressing his lips to his captures. With their eyes closed, the kiss was slow as their mouths opened letting their tongues intertwine with the others. The kiss seemed to drag on and after a few moments Zachary pulled away. 

“That was lovely, Captain. Thank you,” Zachary said softly. Zachary turned his attention back to the others and asked, “What do you think of my boy?” 

All eyes were on John as he stood there with his gaze trained straight head like the soldier he use to be. Sherlock slowly stood and made his way over to the glass. He tired to meet John’s gaze but it looked unfocused, maybe even lost. It made Sherlock infuriated. He turned to Zachary and demanded, “What have you done to him?” 

Zachary looked from Sherlock to John and stated simply, “I made him compliant.” 

Jim slammed his fist against the glass. “You took away his freewill!” 

Zachary quirked his eye brow at Jim as he murmured, “On the contrary, Jimmy, I am reprogramming him. You see the thing is even though he has no means of speech unless I allow him to or does not move until I tell him to, his mind is very much coherent on the activities around him.” 

“Meaning?” Greg asked curiously. 

“Meaning, my dear Inspector, even though your sweet loveable Johnny is my little puppet he will remember every sick and twisted thing I have planned as I command him to do it to you,” Zachary purred, a dark expression on his face. “And he will have no choice but to comply too my every desire just like he has done so already.” 

Sherlock slammed his fists against the glass as he shouted, “You bastard! I’ll kill you!” 

“Sherlock, calm yourself,” Mycroft shouted.

Sherlock looked from Zachary to Mycroft. He didn’t want too but he knew he had to remain calm. It was pointless to lose his head at this moment. He looked back at John’s face and slowly back away from the glass. 

“Very good,” Zachary mused. “You’re trained well. Although I’m curious how well Johnny has you all trained. It seemed he has gotten under everyone’s skin and with me spending some time with him I couldn’t help but understand why.” He looked over at John and smiled at the doctor. It almost looked genuine. “I’m rather fond of him myself.” 

“So, what’s the plan then? Are you just going to have John torture us?” Sherlock snapped. 

“You’re half right, my boy.” Zachary suddenly stands to his feet and moves around to stand behind John. He presses himself up against John, his head over the doctor’s shoulder as he gently caresses his cheek. “But, it’s not going to be that simple. Oh, no. I want to watch as he rips you apart while his soul slowly dies away one little piece at a time. I’ll savor the moment the darkness consumes him whole and I’ll be there to show him the way. I will love him and treasure him for he will be mine and mine alone.” 

John blinked and a single tear started to run down his cheek. He didn’t want to do this but he had no choice. The drug had taken him over. He could see Sherlock, the tension and panic in his lover’s body. It the fact that John was going to be hurting him, he knew that. But, the fact that John would know he was doing it and wouldn’t be able to stop. _Oh, God. Please, don’t make me do this. Make this stop. Force me to stop this._

“Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you,” Zachary cooed into John’s ear. “Wait here, Captain. I’ll be right back.” He kissed John’s cheek before turning and heading out the door. 

Sherlock moved into John’s view. His brow furrowed as he looked at his friend. “I’m sorry, John,” he mumbled softly. “For befriending you because none of this would be happening if I…” 

“You’re a right git, do you know that, Sherlock?” Greg huffed. 

Sherlock turned to the DI, confused as to why Greg would say such a thing to him. 

“You know John doesn’t what to hear that. If he could speak he would say that you’re being a bloody idiot.” He looked towards John and smiled. “He loves you, you bollocks and no matter what happens meeting you would always be the best thing that ever happened to him.” 

Sherlock looked at John and smiled. “I love you, John Watson.” 

“This is all well and good and all,” Jim piped up, sounding a little bitter. “But, I think we need to come up with a plan to get us the hell out of here.” 

“Right,” Sherlock agreed. “Jim, tell us about Zachary.” 

“Well, he’s clearly pissed at me for killing his kid brother,” Jim grumbled. 

“Not that. We know that,” Sherlock hissed sounding irritated. “Tell me how he use to be. Did he use to stalk the people before killing them?” 

Jim thought for a moment. “Yes, of course he did. That’s what a psychopath does,” he huffed, rolling his eyes. Then his brow furrowed before he added, “However, there was one time we were stalking this teen. The boy was slightly older than I had been at the time but was younger than him. I didn’t know who it was but he was beautiful. He had blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and everyone loved him. The boy was on the ruby team. Zachary was fascinated by him and I could tell he wanted him. When I asked him about it he would change the subject or shrug me off. I never did anything to that boy though because I knew I’d be in trouble with him if I had.” 

“I never did anything to him either,” Zachary said as he stepped back into the room, his hands behind his back. Bruno stepped into the room behind his boss while caring a very large suitcase. He walked it over to a table and began to open it up while Zachary walked up behind John to lean over the doctor’s shoulder at the others. “You see gentlemen, there are those very few that you wish you could have. The fantasies build and build as you crave them like a drug. You want to touch every inch of their body before carving into them as they scream for you. But, know you shouldn’t because deep down you know the world would seem a little less bright without them in it.” He lifted his hands to reveal a jet black leather diamond studded collar that he now placed around John’s neck. As he fastened it, he moved around to admire it on him. “But, than the world being as it is rewards you by giving you a second chance even if it’s twenty plus years later.” 

Silence. 

No one knew. Not even Jim knew that. 

John felt a shudder run through his body. He had no idea that back then Zachary had his sights on him. John started to feel nauseated as this started to feel like a horrifying episode of the Twilight Zone. 

Zachary turned around and smiled at the dumbstruck faces of the Holmes brothers. He was pleased with himself for one upping them. “Oh, believe me. I find it to be quite a shock as well. The thought that the universe brought us all back together like this, God I don’t even know where to begin. But, I guess someone just loves me…down there.” Zachary chuckled the last part as he pointed down.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as they turned to see that Bruno had dropped a large hammer on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. “Sorry, sir.” 

Zachary smiled at him. “No worries, Bruno. But, I do think we should begin.” 

“Start with me,” Sherlock offered as he looked from John to Zachary. He needed to try to talk to John. Doing so like this was difficult. He had to get closer to the doctor. 

“I think not, Sherl. Not that I didn’t think about it but I’m saving you for last. Only because ending with you will destroy Johnny and I always like to end on a high note.” Zachary looked from Sherlock to Mycroft. “You know it gives me such piece of mind to know that you’ve been well looked after, Myc. Gregory is a little treasure. Well, I don’t really know that personally but watching him get fucked was something I will never forget.” 

Greg closed his eyes, the feeling of his world crumbling down around him. He didn’t want Mycroft to know because that was part of Charles’s deal with him. The lunatic would do something to hurt Mycroft if he found out what he had done to him. Why was Zachary doing this? “You prick!” Greg shouted. 

“Temper, Detective Inspector,” Zachary said as he strolled over to stand in front of him. “He had the right to know.” 

“You know I made a deal with _him_!” Greg snarled, slamming his fists against the glass, his angry rising fast. “Why – why would you do that?” 

“Well, a deal with the devil seems like a good idea at the time but you can’t keep him from harm forever.” Zachary’s explained, gesturing towards Mycroft. “Not to mention _he_ is a man that never keeps his word, Gregory. He isn’t like me.” 

Mycroft stepped up to the glass that separated him from Greg. He placed a hand on the glass and murmured, “Greg, look at me.” 

Greg lowered his head. He really didn’t want to do this now but it seemed like he didn’t have much of a choice. 

“Greg, please. Look at me,” Mycroft said softly. 

Greg closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he lifted his gaze to meet Mycroft’s. 

In the calmest voice that Mycroft could mustard he asked, “Who hurt you?” 

Greg let out a shaking breath as he whispered, “Charles Magnussen.” He could see it was all Mycroft could do to steel himself but he knew his lover better than anyone. It wasn’t often that he saw rage in Mycroft but right now he was doing all he could to conceal himself in front of Zachary. The elder Holmes didn’t want to give the madman the satisfaction. 

Mycroft set his jaw. “What was the deal?” 

“Mycroft, please. I..."

Greg began but was cut short as Mycroft spoke; there was a slight edge to his voice. "Greg, come here."

Greg didn't hesitate as he walked over to the glass. He looked up into his lover's eyes and lifted his hand to Mycroft's.

"Tell me, love. What deal did you make with Charles?" Mycroft's voice sounded soothing and calm. But, Greg knew better. Mycroft was like a volcano. If someone hurt someone he cared for then they were on his shit list. He knew Jim was even on that list and once Zachary was dealt with Mycroft would turn on the master criminal too. 

“He – he wants to control you, to hurt you and I didn’t – I couldn’t let him. So, the deal was as long as you didn’t know I would…” Greg let his voice trail off. He closed his eyes unable to look Mycroft in the eye. 

“Gregory,” Mycroft said softly. His voice had that edge to it once more that was like a high ranking official commanding this soldier to speak. 

Greg let out a shaky breath. “I didn’t want him to hurt you so the deal was for me to go to him whenever he wanted me too,” he said timidly, his gaze meeting Mycroft’s once more. “I’m so sorry.” 

“You have no need to apologize for anything, Greg. I would have done the same thing in your position,” Mycroft replied. 

“That’s why I’m sure he did it to begin with. Because, he knew you would have done the same thing. Taking a page from the Holmes hand book, indeed,” Zachary bit out. He strolled to stand in front of the glass prison smirking at Mycroft. 

Mycroft turned his gaze towards Zachary and said, “At least I actually care about the people in my life. Unlike you.” 

Zachary frowned. “What? You don’t think I _care_ about you, Mycroft? That’s a shame. Maybe I should try to fix that. Show you what you really mean to me, lover.” 

Bruno held a gun in his hand as he made his way over to the door. He placed his hand over another screen padlock and the door opened with ease. The henchman stepped in but did not make any indication that he was going to remove Mycroft. 

“Captain,” came Zachary’s sickening sweet tone. “Do me the honor of retrieving Mycroft Holmes for me please.” 

To everyone’s horror John began to move into the glass prison. Jim stepped in his way and held up his hand as John walked toward his goal. “Johnny, stop. You don’t need to do this.” But, John could not stop. He grabbed onto Jim arm and twisted it almost to the point it was about to snap. 

Mycroft stepped forward and grabbed onto John’s hand. “It’s me you want. Not him. Let him go, John.” 

John suddenly pushed Jim forward and let go. Jim fell onto the ground and grabbed hold of his arm, curling in on himself. John grabbed onto Mycroft’s arm and started to pull him out of the cell. Mycroft knew it wasn’t in his best interest to resist. Not with John under influence of a mind control drug and of a big insufferable gorilla for a henchman. He let John lead him out to now stand before the man he had loved once upon a time. 

As Zachary stood eye level with Mycroft, the two just stared into the others eyes. Mycroft finally was the first to break away. Zachary stepped forward, closing the space between them. They are nose to nose and Mycroft wants to step away as his skin begins to crawl. 

“Would you like to be fucked or be tortured?” Zachary asked cheerfully. 

Mycroft is taken back by the question. He looks from Zachary to John and back to Zachary again, unsure of the lunatic’s intentions. “That depends.” 

“Ah, quite. You want to know who will be the want to fuck you and who will be the one to torture you. Well, option one is a surprise I’m afraid but option two, well I think we all know who will be doing that.” He motioned to John and smiled deviously. “Now, what’s it going to be, lover?” 

Mycroft didn’t know what he was going to do. He could force any of them if he so wished and the thought scared him. He ruled out John but that left Zachary, Bruno, Greg, and god Jim and Sherlock. Mycroft took a step back, the look of horror plaster all over his features. Would he be so curl as to do such a thing? This was about breaking them all. Taking his revenge and then killing them. Yes, Zachary was crazy enough to do it. 

“No,” Zachary said, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t do that to you, lover. However, I wouldn’t put it past Jimmy. He does have a lot of daddy issues after all.” 

“You fucker!” Jim shouted as he now stood to his feet and charging his way out of the glass prison that kept him confined. However, Bruno wasn’t going to have any of that. He took a swing and back handed Jim across the face sending Jim back down to the ground. 

“Bruno,” Zachary said, like he was scolding a five year. He looked at John and said, “Captain, please help Mycroft Holmes take a seat and tie him down.” 

John pulled Mycroft towards the metal chair and forced the elder Holmes to sit. He then began to take the leather straps that were attracted to the chair and he bound Mycroft wrists and ankles to it.

Zachary made his way into the glass prison and smiled down at Jim. “What am I to do with you?” 

Jim stares warily up at his old mentor. He didn’t know what Zachary planned on doing to him and because he knew what Zachary was capable of, it scared him. 

“Everywhere I turn your blowing something up or having someone killed, blah, blah, blah. It’s really starting to get on my nerves.” Zachary crouches down to Jim’s level. He stretches his hand out and starts to caress Jim’s cheek. Jim feels the urge to flinch away because the touch feels to intimate but he doesn’t. He just let’s Zachary continue. “I know I taught you better than this. At least I thought I did.” He pausing as he studies Jim’s face. Then he asks, “Why did you kill my baby brother, Jimmy?” 

Jim trains his focus on Zachary’s face. Their eyes lock and for the first time Jim sees just a hint of his old mentor behind those dark lilting eyes. As Jim speaks, to his surprise his voice sounds steady. “Your brother found out about us meeting. He was jealous you were spending so much time with me. So during one of the times we were supposed to meet at the stream near your home. He was there and kept on calling me names. Names like freak, fagot, pussy, and more. I tried to leave but then he began to beat me and said that I had to stay away from you or he was going to do something to me. That was three days before his swim-meet.” 

Zachary’s hand stills, before slowly he retreating it. “I never called you for a meeting that day, Jimmy.” There is was. Zachary’s eyes close as it hits him all at once. He slowly stands knowing this doesn’t change the fact that Jim did kill his brother without him coming to him. Carl was his brother which meant it was his problem to take care of in his own way, not Jim’s. “I’m sorry he hurt you, Jimmy. However, the fact still remains you betrayed me. Because of your actions my whole world came crashing down around me.” He turned and pointed at Mycroft. “And because of you, Mycroft, you took away the only thing that could have made everything right for me. So, I ask only once more before I choose for you. Be fucked or be tortured!” 

Mycroft swallowed hard. For one if he picked to be tortured John would be the one to do it. Not that Zachary would force him to do it later on but he also knew Sherlock would be furious with him if he chose that. On the other hand he knew that Greg would be upset with him for picking to be fucked because he didn’t know who that would be. Zachary was indicating that Jim would be the one to fuck him but something didn’t seem right with that. “I – I don’t – I don’t know.” 

Zachary turned his attention towards Jim and asked, “Be fucked or be tortured.” 

Jim wasn’t sure what his old mentor was asking him when his focus was supposed to be on Mycroft. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of Johnny torturing him because it wouldn’t be fun for either party. So he had to go with the lesser of the two evils he was for sure he could deal with. “Be fucked,” Jim muttered.

Without a word spoken Zachary reached in and took the gun out of Bruno’s hands. He shut the glass door and just stood there staring at Jim. 

Jim’s eyes grew wide with fear the moment Zachary closed the door. He crawled over to the glass and whispered, “Why?” 

“John, told me what you did,” Zachary murmured. 

“What? I don’t understand,” Jim whimpered softly. 

“Well, wasn’t like he meant too. Do you remember a big man that use to work for you? Went by the name of Gip?” 

Jim’s heart felt like it had stopped at the mention of the man. He had been one of his henchmen that Jim thought he could trust. But, the bastard took advantage of Johnny so he had to pay. “No! I was just trying to protect John. That fucker had forced himself onto him!” 

“Just like you had,” Zachary countered. “You never liked anyone playing with your toys, Jimmy but I have myself to blame for that I suppose. Still, you had made another fuck up, Jimmy. Killing first before asking questions isn’t the way it works. You see, Jimmy, Gip was Bruno’s baby brother. Now, you’re going to be Bruno’s bitch.” 

“NO!” Jim screamed, pure terror consuming him. Bruno grabbed onto Jim’s ankles and pulled him away from the glass. Jim began to buck and twist while his arm reached for something to grab onto but there was nothing. 

“Stop this!” Sherlock shouted, watching helpless from his glass prison. “Zachary, please.” 

Bruno flipped Jim over onto his back and sank to his knees while straddling Jim’s hips. He grabbed Jim’s wrists in one hand and penned them above his head. With his other hand he began to undo Jim’s trousers, slowly unzipping them while savoring the terrified look on Jim’s face. 

“No,” Jim whimpered softy. His past was flooding back into his mind of the many times that Zachary let other men have their way with him, one by one. They all had hurt him but Zachary had always been there to pick up the pieces as he told him how much he _loved_ him. Jim knew as he grew older it was all just a lie.

“You’re unlovable, Jim,” Zachary stated coldly. “Like me, no one could ever learn to love you because you’re a monster. And in the end this is what we monsters deserve. To be screwed over again and an again.”

Jim closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. For a moment he just laid there while Bruno began to yank down his trousers. When he opened his eyes again his gaze meant Sherlock’s. They just stared at one another and in that moment they had reached an understanding before Jim closed his eyes and accepted his fate. 

Zachary turned his attention back to Mycroft and asked, “What’s it going to be, love?”

Mycroft watched in horror as Bruno ripped away Jim’s pants before undoing his own. With no prepping or lubricant Jim was going to scream. He looked back at Zachary and softly said, “Torture.” 

Zachary lifted his hand and started to caress Mycroft’s cheek. “Are you sure, love?” Suddenly Jim screamed which forced Zachary to turn around in time to watch as Bruno pulled back and slammed into Jim as hard as he could. “That’s my boy,” Zachary praised, his cock twitching at the sounds of Jim’s screams. How he had missed that.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Mycroft said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Zachary turned back around and smiled at him as he purred, “Excellent.” He kept his gaze trained on Mycroft as he commanded John, “Captain, if you could do the honors and go fetch a knife from the suitcase, that way we can begin.” He kept caressing Mycroft’s cheek while listening to the sounds of Jim’s screams coming from behind him. “At anytime you can’t handle the pain, my love, let me know and I will suck you off instead.” 

“Go to hell,” Mycroft bit out. 

Zachary chuckled as he purred, “After you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was very dark and I am so sorry about Jim but this was always about revenge. However, all things must come to an end and I do have an idea of how this will end. Thank you for reading. You have meant so much to me. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long. I had my surgery this last Monday on the 9th so I will go back over this and fix it later on. The ending is so close though. Hope you enjoy.

Sebastian was sitting beside Mary’s hospital bed, watching her sleep when a light ramping on the door sounded. He stood and quietly walked over to find Anthea standing on the other side. 

“We need to talk,” Anthea whispered. 

Sebastian looked back to make sure Mary was still fast asleep. He nodded as he stepped out of the room and closed the door gently behind him. “What is it?” 

Anthea grabbed hold of his hand, leading him down the hall and into a lab where Molly awaited. When Anthea knew they were okay to speak freely she said, “They aren’t here and they’re not answering their phones.” 

Sebastian pulled out his phone, preparing to dial Jim’s number when he saw he had a message from Jim. He opened it up and his heart felt like it suddenly broken into a million pieces.

 _I’m sorry, Sebby but I went on without you. This time around I don’t think I’m coming back. Take care of yourself and your sister. She is pregnant with Johnny boy’s child. Even I didn’t see that one coming. Well, this is where I leave you, tiger. Goodbye. Forever yours, Jim xoxox. – Jim_

Sebastian gripped his phone as he closed his eyes. After a moment he grumbled, “Selfish bastard.” 

“What? What is it?” Anthea asked. 

Sebastian looked up at her. “Jim sent me a text message telling me goodbye.” He handed her his phone before he turned and punched the side of a filing cabinet which made Molly jump. 

“Seb, calm down,” Anthea said clearly concerned. 

“I just…what Sherlock did to John, Moriarty did to me. He knew I would have tried to stop him from _shooting_ himself in the fucking head. It wasn’t until a week before we had kidnapped John that I found out he was alive. Now, he’s telling me goodbye but in a goddamn text message!” Sebastian punched the filing cabinet until Anthea forcefully pulled him away. 

“Shit, Seb,” Anthea said looking down at his blood stained knuckles. “Molly, can you get me a first aid kit?” 

“Sure thing,” Molly said as she turned and rushed over to a desk. She pulled out a small red bag and walked it over to her.

“Thank you,” Anthea said, taking the bag from her. “Sit,” she ordered Sebastian. He did as he was told and sat on a stool. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Sebastian murmured. 

Anthea smiled softly at him. “I know but someone’s got to take care of you.” 

Sebastian smiled back at her and for a moment there was just silence as Anthea began to clean his wounds. 

Molly stood there feeling slightly awkward. She cleared her throat and said, “Should I uh leave you two to it then?” 

They both had forgotten Molly was even in the room.

Anthea finished bandaging Sebastian wounds before she turned to look at his phone. Sebastian ran a hand through his hair feeling awkward himself for forgetting Molly was present. Although he did admire the little mousy girl because not being “noticed” was a great super power. 

“Well, what do you think?” Sebastian asked Anthea. 

“Do you have any way of finding Jim?” Anthea asked as she turned back towards him. 

Sebastian shook his head. “No. If he wrote this note then he doesn’t want me to get involved.” 

“There’s got to be something we can do,” Molly insisted. 

“Hmmm, I think I know of a way,” Anthea agreed. She pulled out her phone and brought up the screen. A few moments later there was a map on her phone and a little red dot in the center of it. “That is Mycroft.” 

Molly looked over her shoulder at her screen. “He kept the chip?” she asked sounding surprised. 

“It seems so,” Anthea muttered seeming just as surprised as she was. 

“That’s good though, right? Now with our powers combined we can save them,” Sebastian said, sounding amused. 

Anthea smiled at him. “An army of Britain’s finest alongside Britain’s dangerous criminals, this should be interesting.” 

*****

Zachary slowly began to unbutton Mycroft’s shirt. Mycroft stiffed as Zachary ripped apart his under shirt. “What do we have here?” Zachary asked as his fingers began to trace a scar on Mycroft’s chest. “That’s surprisingly unexpected.” Zachary turned to see that Jim lay in a heap on the floor. Jim was curled into a ball, his knees pressed into his chest with his arms tightly around them. His face was buried into his legs as he softly cried. Bruno stood and readjusted himself as he smiled down at the broken little man. It brought so much satisfaction that his boss let him repay him in turn. Zachary turned back to Mycroft and said, “When did he give you this?”

Mycroft suppressed a shudder as Zachary’s finger tips lightly stroked his chest. “When he had Sherlock and I caged in the basement of that warehouse. It was either me or Greg and I chose myself.” 

Zachary smiled down at Mycroft, knowing how prideful the elder Holmes could be; Zachary stepped to the side and smiled at Greg. “Have you seen this yet?” 

“You bastard!” Mycroft hissed. 

Greg stood near the glass and stared at the _J_ and the _M_ scars on his lovers chest. He looked worried, hurt, shocked, panicked, and angry all at the same time. Then he turned his gaze to the weeping Jim Moriarty who had just been raped and felt a very small smidge of satisfaction that the criminal got what he deserved. 

“I saw that, Inspector,” Zachary mused as he walked up to the glass. 

Greg turned to look back at the lunatic speaking to him. “What?” 

“You see what Jim did to your lover. He scared him for life. You looked down at Jim and that little twinkle in your eye is glad he got what he deserved. Am I right?” 

The cop part of him wanted to answer no but the other part that was staring back at his lover’s chest, Greg said, “Yes, I’m glad.” 

“Lestrade?” Sherlock questioned pulling Greg back from the glass. 

“What? You can’t honestly tell me otherwise, Sherlock. Look what he did your brother, to you, to me and to John. He has no heart. So, whatever happens to him, I don’t bloody well care!” 

Zachary snickered, “I like you this way, Gregory. Much more bite.” 

“Piss off,” Greg crumbled. 

“If it wasn’t for Zachary, Jim wouldn’t be like this,” Sherlock pointed out honestly. 

“Well, it wasn’t Zachary who made Jim kidnap all of us and torture us. Nor was it Zachary who’d fucked John or gave me a bloody hand job while his lover watched!” Greg snapped harshly. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, kitten,” Jim whimpered softly. He looked up to meet Greg’s gaze. “I’m sure as you were being fucked that Zachary was fucking John.” 

Zachary shrugged as he smiled gleefully. “Guilty as charged.” 

Sherlock took a step toward the glass. “I promise you, Zachary, that by the end of this you’re going to be the one with a bloody hole in your fucking head.” 

“Mmmm, I love it when you talk dirty,” Zachary giggled as he turned back to Mycroft. “I think John could do a much better job at carving my initials into your chest. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Greg began to bang on the glass as he shouted, “No! Leave him alone!” 

Mycroft kept his gaze fixed on Zachary’s while his face remained impassive. “I think he’d do a fine job.” 

“I’m glad you agree,” Zachary said as he stepped back. “Captain, with that knife in your hand I’d like for you to carve the letter _Z_ and the letter _P_ into Mycroft Holmes’s right bicep.”

John had been standing doormat the entire conversation. All he could do was to listen and he hated that. Oh, how he loathed not being able to speak to Greg or to Sherlock. He even hated that he couldn’t speak to Mycroft as he stepped around to stand in front of him. John raised the knife and with just enough pressure pushed until he saw blood oozy out of the wound. Mycroft kept his body completely stiff and his gaze forward not really focusing on anything particular.

“Mycroft, it will be okay,” Greg said softly. “I’m here.”

As John blinked a tear streamed down his cheek and that is when Mycroft looked up to catch his gaze. “This isn’t your fault, John,” Mycroft whispered. “P – Please understand I don’t b – blame you for this.” 

If only John could blink in code like he had back at the pool. He would tell Mycroft he was sorry even though he had no free will of his own. It still hurt him to be doing this. When the _Z_ was completed John moved on to the _P_ which didn’t take too long. As John finished Zachary looked over John’s handy work and smiled proudly like a teacher would be to his student. 

“Very good, Captain. It looks amazing. You did exceptionally well,” Zachary praised. He had John step back so Greg could see. “Well, Inspector, what do you think? I think John did a hell of a job but with him being a doctor and all I’m not really surprised with how neat it looks.” 

Greg pressed his forehead to the glass. His eyes were blood shot and he had a deep frown on his face. “I don’t blame you, John. Please know that,” Greg stated flatly before he turned his attention on Zachary. “With that said I’m going to stab you in the fucking eye.” 

Zachary laughed. “How delightful it is to see you like this, which brings me to the next item on the list.” He turned to John and said, “Captain, please return the knife to the suitcase. While you are there you will see a blow torch. Retrieve it.” 

As John began to walk over to the suitcase he could hear Greg once again banging on the glass while Sherlock tried to calm him down. It was becoming to him for him and he didn’t know how much more he could take. He wanted to stop, to ignore the lunatic’s commands but he couldn’t. Standing at the suitcase now he laid the bloody knife down and picked up the blow torch. Slowly he turned and walked back over to stand next to Mycroft who didn’t look as composed as he had before. Mycroft was shaking slightly, unsure if he could put himself and John through this.

“Gregory,” Mycroft said sternly. 

Greg finally settled down as he looked at Mycroft. Their eyes locked which made Greg’s brow furrowed not fully sure what Mycroft was trying to silently relay to him. Which is why Mycroft was so grateful when Sherlock stepped in.

“Mycroft doesn’t want to put John through that nor does he want us to be put through watching him be tortured,” Sherlock explained. 

“But, he’s going to force it to happen,” Greg sneered, pointing at Zachary. 

Sherlock sighed knowing he was going to need to spell this out for the Inspector. “If you recall there was another option, Lestrade. One that would keep us from that torment.” 

Greg took a moment to replay the conversations in his head and when it finally hit him, Greg’s eyes grew wide with panic. “No,” he whispered. He turned to look at Mycroft. “No, you can’t. I don’t want you to do that.” 

“It’s the only other option, Gregory,” Mycroft noted. “You must see the big picture here. If it doesn’t happen then John will be forced to burn me. Do you really want that?” 

There were tears streaming down Greg’s face. “No,” he cried. 

“I love you, Gregory,” Mycroft said softly. 

“I – I love you, too,” Greg sniffled. 

Zachary was smiling the whole time, listening in silence. When the exchange was down he clapped his hands together and happily said, “Well, let me get this straight. You want me to suck you off, is that the decision we have come to now?” 

Mycroft looked up at the Zachary’s smug face and grumbled, “Yes.” 

Zachary clapped his hands together as he said excitedly, “Oh, I was so hoping for this moment.” He walked over and placed his hand on the scan pad to let Bruno out of the glass prison. “How do you think I should do it?” he asked as he turned his gaze to Greg. Bruno stepped out and closed the door behind him. He remained there as he watched everything play out before him. “Should I suck him off here while you watch or should I take him into another room?” 

“Here, you bastard,” Greg choked out.

Zachary smiled. “Tell me why.” 

Greg looked from him to Mycroft. There was a silent exchange before he looked back at Zachary. “That way I can guarantee it will only to be a blow job.” 

“Oh, I see,” Zachary smirked as he nodded. “You think I’d do more to him if he was out of your sight.” 

“I know you would,” Greg growled. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better I’d fuck him here while you watched,” Zachary said as he stepped up to the glass. “I wouldn’t want you to be left out.” 

“What if I let you have me?” 

All eyes turned toward Sherlock, shocked covered their faces by the question. 

“Sherlock, don’t,” Mycroft stated bluntly. 

Zachary’s smile widen as he purred, “I would ask you, what the catch is?” 

Sherlock stepped up to the glass, his hands behind his back while his gaze was fixed on Zachary’s. “You’d have to let them go right now and never bother them again.” 

Zachary narrowed his eyes at Sherlock. “So, I’m just supposed to give them all up for you?” Zachary chuckled. “You think that’s a deal? How about you throw in Johnny?” 

Sherlock shook his head, his voice full of venom as he said, “Just me.”

“N – No,” John choked out. The drug had been slowly wearing off toward the end of cutting Mycroft but he had to finish. When he had walked over to the suitcase he could feel himself hesitating to pick up the blow torch. Now, he was able to speak but the pain would soon follow. He didn't want Sherlock to see him like that but he didn't have much of a choice. _It will be worth it,_ he told himself. He'd have to think on his feet and with the blow torch in hand the answer was right in front of him.

Zachary turned toward John. “Ah, I see the drug is wearing off.” He walked over to John who was holding his stomach. “You don’t think that’s reasonable, John?” 

John was in so much pain. His legs felt weak but he didn’t want to show weakness. Not in front of Sherlock. “Why don’t you and I just leave? We had fun, didn’t we?” 

Zachary smiled big as he walked over to John. He grabbed hold of John’s hair and yanked his head back so John was looking up into the lunatic’s eyes. “That we did.” 

“So, why not we get out of here? Just the two of us?” John asked. The pain was raising fast in his stomach. 

“What about them?” Zachary asked curiously. 

“You have me which will cause them so much pain. Everything you do to me you can think how much it will hurt each of them. Not just the pain but every moan that escapes my lips will be for you.” John leaned forward as he softly said, “And that would just kill them more.” He kissed Zachary on the lips. When he felt Zachary return the kiss he opened his eyes to look at Sherlock and that when John struck. He stepped back and with the blow torch in his hand he used it to hit Zachary across the face which sent him backward on to the floor. 

Bruno rushed at John which forced John to pull the trigger on the blow torch which sent Bruno up in flames. The henchman was screaming as he flung himself about the room until he fell over. John rushed over, grabbed a towel that was in the suitcase, and proceeded to put the flames out.

“John!” Sherlock shouted.

John turned in time to see Zachary swinging a large hammer hard enough that when it connected, John fell over unconscious. 

There were tears in Zachary’s eyes as he looked down at Bruno’s scorched body. He suddenly turned and growled, “Time to die now.” He then walked out of the room. 

Mycroft began to struggle, trying to free himself but it was no use. He looked at Sherlock and said, “I can’t get free.” 

“John!” Sherlock shouted. “Come on, John! Get up! Please, get up!” 

“Sherlock, it’s no use,” Jim said as he slowly stood to his feet. “He’s out cold.” 

“No! There must be a way,” Sherlock insisted. “John! Please, wake up!” 

Suddenly there was white smoke that started to come through the air vents and into the glass prisons. “Uh, Sherlock…” Greg said as he pointed. 

Sherlock cover his mouth with his scarf as he looked from them to John who was still out cold on the floor. He then looked at Mycroft who started to apologize silently. _This is it,_ Sherlock told himself. They were going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and it flows okay enough. Being on pain meds, it is hard to focus. Thank you for reading. ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It made me very sad to write it because there is so many feelings but I think it's really good.
> 
> My recovery is doing good from my surgery. Soon I will be going back to work. I'm hoping within another week and I will be good to go back.

When Sebastian and Anthea got out of the car they divided up their teams. As all were in place Sebastian smiled at Anthea as she loaded and cocked her gun. She noticed him staring at her and asked, “What?” 

“Oh, nothing,” Sebastian muttered. “You just looked cute with a gun in hand, that’s all.” 

Anthea pointed the gun at him. “Don’t get any ideas.” 

Sebastian raised his hands defensively. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Anthea smirked and lowered her gun. “Are you ready?” 

“As ready as an ex-soldier can be I suppose.” 

“Good,” Anthea said as she started to walk away but was suddenly stopped by Sebastian pulling her back into him. He kissed her. 

Anthea stood there shocked, unsure at first if she should return the kiss and then decided, ‘what the hell’ and retuned the kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other, Sebastian mumbled, “A kiss for luck.” 

“What do I need luck for when I have you?” Anthea smirked as she turned and walked away. 

Sebastian smiled and followed suit. 

 

*****

 

John heard his name and slowly he opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell and God so did his stomach. However, he heard his name once more and this time he recognized who the voice belonged too. “Sherlock?” he said weakly. Slowly he pushed himself up in a sitting position and looked up to see a much panicked face staring down at him. John’s adrenaline kicked in and he jumped to his feet completely forgetting about the pain his body was in. He rushed over to the glass but there was no way for him to get it opened without a hand print and he had no time to cut of Bruno’s hand. 

“For fuck sake, Sherlock. Tell me what to do!” John insisted. 

“You need to break the glass, John,” Sherlock replied weakly. The gas was slowly affecting them. Greg was already sitting on the floor, struggling to keep his eyes open and after Moriarty had gotten dressed, he was doing his best to remain standing. 

“Sherlock, with what?” John asked but gasped when Sherlock suddenly fell to his knees. “Sherlock!” John turned to Mycroft who also looked panicked. Even though he had so many geniuses in one room none of them were any help. Then it dawned on him. John quickly began to remove his collar from around his neck. He rushed forward and began to scratched the glass with the diamonds. It was working. The glass was being cut. Now all he had to do was to break it so he quickly looked around the room and saw a hammer on the floor. He picked it up and smashed the glass. He quickly repeated this to Jim’s glass prison and it too worked. John rushed to Sherlock’s side. “Sherlock? Are you…” Before he could finish his sentence he felt something hard and metal press against his neck. 

“Very clever, Dr. Watson, but it’s not going to be so easy. Stand up,” Zachary snarled. 

John slowly started to stand but stopped when he felt Sherlock grabbed onto his wrist. He looked down into Sherlock’s eyes and knew this was it. 

Zachary grabbed John by the arm and dragged him to his feet. “Alright, time to go, pet.” Zachary turned and was about to take a step towards the door when he was straddled by the sight before him. 

Mycroft and Jim stood at the door side by side. 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Jim smiled dangerously. “You see we have other ideas that involve shall we say torture.” 

Zachary pulled John into him and placed the gun to his head. “I’ll kill him.” 

Jim giggled as he said, “Go ahead but think about this before you do. You can’t stop all four of us. We all will go bat ass crazy on you if you shoot him but I think you already know that.” 

Zachary frowned and then turned the gun on Sherlock. “Then I’ll kill him.” 

“And if you do,” John began with a snarl in his voice, “I will kill you.” 

“So you see, Zachary, that there is no good outcome for you and seeing how my pet and Mycroft’s pet are here you don’t have anyone.” 

Just then Anthea and Sebastian appeared behind Mycroft and Jim in the doorway. 

“Sorry it took so long, boss,” Sebastian said. 

“Well, better late than never, tiger. You did daddy proud,” Jim replied happily. 

Sherlock stood slowly to his feet. “What’s it going to be, Zachary?” 

Zachary pointed the gun back at John’s head. He smiled softly as he said, “Practically my whole life has been devoted to this moment. To see my work first hand and I must say it’s beautiful. All of you are so broken and I can’t tell you how happy I am. My memory will live on because no matter what you do I’ve managed to bury myself inside your heads. I will haunt your dreams and be the cause of your screams. I’m just sorry I won’t be there to see it.” He paused a moment before he added, “But, in all seriousness, I did love you,” Zachary said as he moved his hand backwards until the gun was pressed to his own head and he pulled the trigger. 

For that split second it felt like the world had stopped. The body fell to the ground with a heavy thud and then silence. No one moved. All frozen where they stood with shocked covered faces. It was like a bad dream that they finally awoke from and even though it was over it felt like it was never going to end. 

“Oh, God!” John screamed has he had fallen to his knees while grabbing hold of his stomach. 

“John!” Sherlock rushed forward and knelt down at John’s side. “What is it?” 

“It’s the lack of the drug,” John choked out, “He made this drug that made him able to control me and without it in my system it causing me…Oh, Christ it hurts! Sherlock, please! Make it stop!” 

“Tell me what he did to make the pain stop,” Sherlock asked, fearing he already knew the answer. 

“H – He gave me more of the drug,” John explained. He looked so small and broken. It was breaking Sherlock to see his soldier like this. 

Sherlock pulled John more into his arms and began to run his hand through John’s hairs. “How long will the pain last?”

John was lying in Sherlock’s arms and staring up at him through teary eyes. “Three days,” he whimpered softly.

Sherlock closed his eyes. John would be suffering through this for three days and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to stop him from hurting. He opened his eyes and met John’s watery blue one’s and whispered, “I’m sorry, John. I can’t.” 

John sobbed. “Sherlock, it hurts.” 

“Shhh, I know, John,” Sherlock said soothing. “I’m here.”

Greg stepped up and asked, “Isn’t there anything we can do?” 

Sherlock shook his head. “Anything you give him to try and dull the pain might intensify it. Knowing Zachary that’s what it would do and it might even kill him. We can’t risk it.” 

“Sherlock…” John whimpered into Sherlock’s chest. 

Sherlock pulled John more into him. “I’m here, John. I will help you through this. I’m not going anywhere.” 

John pulled back and looked up into Sherlock’s eyes. “P – promise?” John staggered. 

“I promise,” Sherlock said softly. 

“However, I think it’s time we try to get John out of here,” Mycroft stating, a hit of concern in his tone. 

“Agreed,” Jim replied softly. 

They all did their best to help John to his feet; Mycroft put Sherlock and John into their own black car and whispered, “We’ll be right behind you.” 

Sherlock nodded and let the door close. He held John close to him as the doctor sobbed quietly into his chest. It hurt so much more than torture. He had his John back but at what cost? 

“Sherlock,” John cried softly. Sherlock let him pull himself back so he could look into his eyes. “I love you, Sherlock.” 

Sherlock smiled softly down at John while running a hand gently through the doctor’s hair. “I love you too, John.” 

When the car pulled up to the curb, Mycroft opened the door along with Greg and Jim standing behind him. They helped Sherlock get John up into Sherlock’s bedroom. Mrs. Huston was there and was sitting in with John while Sherlock spoke to the other three in the sitting room. 

“There are some lose ends that need to be dealt with, brother mine,” Sherlock hissed with venom. 

“I know, Sherlock,” Mycroft huffed. “I will address them in time.” 

“No,” Sherlock bit out. “We must do something about it now.” 

“Sherlock,” Greg snapped. “Right now you need to stay here with John. He needs you.”

Jim stepped up to Sherlock and looked into his eyes. There was silent exchange between the two consultants before Jim smiled and said, “I will.” 

Mycroft frowned, curious as what Sherlock had just done. “Sherlock?” 

Sherlock turned to his brother and snarled, “We do this my way, Mycroft.” Mycroft reached out a hand but Sherlock hit it away. “Don’t,” Sherlock warned. “You have no right.” 

“Sherlock, I’m…” Mycroft began to say but Sherlock cut him off by punching him. Mycroft’s nose was bleeding but luckily it wasn’t broken. 

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry to me,” Sherlock snapped. “This. All of this, it’s your fault!” 

Greg rushed and grabbed a towel from the kitchen for Mycroft to help with the bleeding. He was shocked that Sherlock was blaming his brother for this. If anything he’d put more of the blame on Jim. 

Mycroft stared dumbfounded at his brother. There was so much rage because he knew his brother was afraid. He was afraid for John and he couldn’t do anything to make the pain stop. It hurt Mycroft more that his brother was suffering because even though John was back with him he wasn’t sure at what cost. How much damage was really done to John after the effects of the drug wears off completely? Sherlock Holmes was afraid. Mycroft lowered the towel and said, “What do you want me to do, Sherlock?” 

Sherlock stood there and stared at his brother. He swallowed hard before he said, “I want…I want…” He turned his back for a moment to gather himself. He knew John wouldn’t want him to kill anyone, not in cold blood at least. Still, what was the harm in letting Jim take care of a few things? Sherlock turned back around and said, “I want it dealt with but in Jim’s ways.” 

“Sherlock, you can’t let him,” Greg huffed. “We must do this by the book.” 

“No,” Mycroft stated bluntly. “We do this Sherlock’s way. If that is what he wants then…” 

“It is,” Sherlock insisted. 

“Well,” Jim said clapping his hands together. “Then let’s get this party started.” Jim headed for the door but stopped to look back. “Come along gents. Let’s not keep the big bad waiting.” 

“Sherlock, for what’s worth…” Mycroft began but Sherlock held up a hand to silence him. 

“We’re never good at feelings, brother mine. Don’t think you can start now.” 

Mycroft nodded. “I’ll keep you informed then, shall I?” 

Mrs. Huston came out of the room at that moment and said, “Sherlock, he is asking for you.” 

Sherlock nodded at her before he looked at Mycroft and said, “I’ll be expecting a call very soon.” Sherlock then turned and disappeared from sight. 

“Oh, you boy’s leaving then?” Mrs. Huston asked.

“Yes, Mrs. Huston,” Mycroft said as he started down the stairs. He paused and looked back up at the landlady. “Keep an eye on them, please.” 

“Of course, dear,” Mrs. Huston said softly. “After all they are my boys.” 

Mycroft smiled at that. He then turned, exiting out of 221B and into a waiting black car where Jim and Greg were waiting for him along with Sebastian and Anthea that were sitting up front.

“Where are we going?” Greg asked as the car pulled away from the curb. 

“We’re going to Barts,” Jim replied happily. “You have some unfinished business after all. Not to mention Mycroft’s chest needs to be looked at.” 

Greg’s brow furrowed. “Unfinished business?” Greg repeated and then it dawned on him. “Wait! I just can’t walk in there.” 

“Yes, you can Gregory,” Mycroft said with a hit of venom to his tone. “He and I need to have a chat.” 

“Then what?” Greg asked curiously. “What will happen to him?” 

“What does it matter?” Jim asked, tilting his head to the side. “We do this my way, kitten, because my way is, well let’s face it, it’s so much more fun.” 

Greg lashed out and punched Jim in the face but not enough force to do any damage. 

“Geeze, what the hell, Greg? Can we say anger management?” Jim snide sarcastically as he made sure his nose wasn’t bleeding. 

Greg looked over at Mycroft. “What do you want me to say?” 

“I know you feel as a cop that you must go by the book but you know as well as I do that the book doesn’t apply to men like him,” Mycroft murmured. 

“Or me,” Jim added. 

Greg was silent for a moment. He looked out the window lost in his thoughts before he turned to look at Mycroft once more. “What are you asking me to do?” 

“I’m asking you to trust me,” Mycroft said softly. 

Greg stared at him before he nodded. “Alright, fine.” 

“Good, now that’s out of the way,” Jim said, his eyes a lit with excitement. “This is what we’re going to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? I still have couple of chapters left before it is done. So many questions still need a few answers to them and John must heal from before it is completed.  
> Thank you for your comments and reading. I'm glad you are still loving what I'm writing. It makes me feel good that I'm doing what I love and doing it so well. So, thank you. Hugs.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to get this done and out of the way because I'm working on something of my own. The very few people who have read my newest work on my own book are loving what I am doing. They say they would buy it. That is the goal. So, I am hoping it will happen!

Greg entered the hospital room and stood at the door just staring at the man lying in the bed. He didn’t want to do this. Lord knows that but this had to end now before it got any worse for him. 

“Gregory, I was not excepting to see you so soon. However, I am glad you’re here though,” Charles purred out. “Come here, boy.” 

_Boy?_ Greg closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths in and out. He opened his eyes walked forward until he stood next to the bed. 

Charles lifted his hand and grabbed onto Greg’s, pulling the Inspector closer. “Couldn’t stay away, eh? I understand.” He brought Greg’s hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of his hand. Greg’s stomach turned and he forcefully pulled his hand away. Charles smirked gleefully. “Forgive me. I just can’t help myself sometimes. You’re just so perfect. My most prize possession as it were, just waiting for me. I must say I can’t wait to fuck you again.” 

Greg set his jaw as he hissed, “That’s never going to happen.” 

Charles smiled at him. “But, of course it is, pet. I’m going to take you to Appledore and bend you over everything I own. Did I mention it’s a glass house? We can put on a little show.” He chuckled darkly. “I’ll get you that collar I spoke of before and lead you around on a leash. Maybe throw a dinner party and pass you around. It’s a turn on to watch my possession get screwed in more ways than one.” 

Greg’s fists were clenched at his sides. He wanted to punch that smug expression off of the lunatic’s face but he couldn’t. Something kept him frozen where he stood. 

“How does that sound to you, Gregory? Well, I guess it doesn’t matter seeing how you have no choice in the matter. Not unless you want something to happen to Mycroft. In which case, I’d be more than happy to help you out. Maybe you and I can fuck him together. You can fuck his throat and I’ll fuck him from behind. Then we will switch.” Charles closed his eyes and drew in a breath. “I can just see it. The sounds of his gagging and grunting like the bitch he is while we both fucked him. Oh, and the look on your face while we both cum simultaneously inside him,” he purred as he opened his eyes to look up at Greg. “Maybe I should have you drug him and bring him to me with nothing but a bow on. Mmmm, I like the sound of that.” 

Suddenly the door opened and Charles’s face changed into something dark. He looked back up at Greg and hissed, “Well, I’m surprised you kept us a secret for at least this long, Gregory.” 

“He would have kept it a secret from me as long as he could,” Mycroft explained. “That’s the kind of man he is. He would have done anything you asked of him to keep me from harm.” He walked over to the bed, head held high and with his umbrella in hand. He stopped next to Greg while his gaze fixed on Charles. 

“But, _he_ told so the deal is off,” Charles mused. 

“Don’t look so smug, Charles,” Mycroft hissed. “The deal was if Gregory told but it seems your partner didn’t much care on what you wanted. All he cared about was breaking me and I must say at that moment something anew started to burn within,” Mycroft snarled low. 

Charles smile widen. “So, he broke the Iceman’s heart? I’m pleased to hear that. But, I still have that video of John, Gregory and Jim’s daughter hanging over the Inspector’s head. In that sense I still own him which means I own you.” 

As if on cue the door opened again and Charles’s eyes grew wide out of pure shock. That he was the last man Charles expected to see here. 

“Jim Moriarty, Hi.” Jim sang before he strolled casually over to the other side of the bed. “A little birdy told me that you’re still being little naughty. It seems we need to fix that.” 

Charles smiled at Jim even though there was nothing behind it. “Well, I see this is check.” 

Jim placed his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet. “Oh no, my dear, this is checkmate. I’m afraid you lose.” 

Charles shook his head. “You have no idea what I have in place upon my death, James. You can’t just…” Just then Jim silenced Charles by pulling out a gun from his pocket and quickly placing it into Charles’s mouth. 

“This gun was leant to me, Charles. Now, normally I hate getting my hands dirty but this time I’d make an exception.” Jim said happily. 

“Wait, isn’t that?” Greg muttered as he stared unblinking at the gun. 

“Why yes, Gregory, it is,” Jim smirked, his hand tightening on the gun. “This gun belongs to John but it was given to me by Sherlock and sense neither of them can be here Sherlock thought it would be the next best thing.” 

Charles shook slightly. He tried to speak but it was muffled by the gun. 

“What was that?” Jim said shoving the gun more down into Charles’s throat. “I didn’t quite catch that.” 

Charles began to choke on the barrel of the gun. He brought his hands up and started to claw at Jim’s hands to try and free himself but it wasn’t working. 

“Jim?” Greg warned. 

“Just another minute more, kitten,” Jim purred; his gaze fixed on Charles’s face. 

Greg turned to Mycroft, his brow furrowed. “Mycroft…” 

Mycroft didn’t want Jim to stop. He too wanted to watch Charles choke but Greg wasn’t use to torture in any sense of the word. “Jim, that’s enough.” 

“But, dad!” Jim whined. But, when he saw the seriousness on Mycroft’s face he pulled the gun out of Charles mouth. Charles began to suck in a lung full of air, thankful he was able to breathe. 

Charles looked over at Greg. “Thank you,” he rasped.

“I didn’t do it for you,” Greg replied sharply. “I did it for me. Never in my life have I ever murdered a man in cold blood and never have I tortured another person before. I know how dark that road can be because I see the change in Sherlock. What he had to do in order to protect us all, I simply told myself I don’t think I could ever travel that road. However, John has remained the same. He killed a man to protect his friend without any hesitation. He did what he thought was right. The man he cares about the most in this world was in trouble and John did the only thing he could do to grantee his safety. I think I finally understand the difference now.” Before anyone could react, Greg reached out and grabbed the browning from Jim’s hand. He pointed it at Charles’s head and fired.

After a few moments, Jim slowly reached out and grabbed onto Greg’s hands, gently removing the gun from the DI’s hand. Mycroft stepped around and pulled Greg’s shaky body into him own, holding onto him in a bear hug. 

“I – I can’t even…” Greg began to stutter but Mycroft hushed him while running his hand through the DI’s silver hair. 

“It’s alright, Greg. It’s over,” Mycroft said soothing. 

Tears streamed down Greg’s cheeks and at the thought of what he had done Greg quickly pull himself out of Mycroft’s embraced, turned and vomited all over the floor. Never in a million years could he imagine himself murdering a man in cold blood; however, he couldn’t picture it unfolding any other way. It had to be him. He didn’t do it just for him and Mycroft but he did it for John and Sherlock and even for Jim and his daughter. There was no one else who deserved to do it more then him and he was glad if he had to have blood on his hands that it was rightly justified. 

Mycroft rubbed gentle circles on Greg’s back to comfort him. When it looked like Greg was able to stand on his own two feet, Mycroft said, “Let’s get out of here.” 

Jim handed Greg a towel to whip his mouth with. Greg thanked him and nodded at Mycroft. They all walked out of the room and were surprised by the medical team waiting just outside the door. Mycroft stepped up to a man that was about John’s height and body type, wearing wire frame glasses and balding on top of his head. “Dr. Wilcox, I want to thank you for coming on such short notice.” 

“Indeed, Mr. Holmes. You know me. My people are very discrete,” Dr. Wilcox replied as he watched his people disappear into the room. 

“Quite right,” Mycroft said as he walked Greg down the hall. 

Jim raised an eye brow at Dr. Wilcox. “I could use a man like you.” 

Dr. Wilcox paused, looking Jim up and down a moment. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to Jim. “That is my personal number. Your password is manslaughter.” 

Jim giggled at that. “I’ll be sure to put you on my speed dial.” Jim watched the doctor vanish before he followed suit behind Mycroft and Greg. They made it to the elevator and Jim hit the button that would lead them down to the morgue. 

Mycroft raised an eye brow that gave way to the question that he knew he didn’t need to ask. 

“Molly Hopper is down in the morgue. I thought she would be the better option to take a look at your newest wound,” Jim explained. 

Mycroft nodded in agreement. He then looked at Greg who was leaning against him. “Are you alright, Gregory?” 

Greg was letting himself be supported by Mycroft mainly because he didn’t know if he could stand on his own. He just murdered a man and now Mycroft had people cleaning up his mess. It felt surreal. “I don’t…” He was about to answer when the elevator doors opened and there stood Molly Hooper. 

Molly frowned at the sight before her. “Greg?” She asked; her voice was filled with concern. She moved forward and let Greg drape his other arm over her shoulder. 

With her help they got Greg into a nearby lab. Jim strolled in after them and looked around recognizing it immediately. This was place he had first met Sherlock and John when he played his persona Jim from IT. It felt as though it a century ago now but not forgotten. Never forgotten. How he loved playing that persona though. He didn’t need to care about how he looked or the way he dressed. Jim from IT was laid back and without a care in the world. However, that wasn’t him. He was a world renowned master criminal who loved to cause destruction and chaos. That is who Jim Moriarty really was. 

They helped Greg to sit on the floor near Mycroft as he sat on a stool. 

“What the hell happened?” Molly asked, looking between the three of them. 

“It’s a long story,” Jim offered, looking from her to Mycroft. “Would you like to tell it or should I?” 

“We all know you’re better at storytelling,” Molly huffed, who didn’t look amused in the slightest. 

“Indeed,” Jim smirked, eyes twilling under the fluorescent lighting. “However, before I do I think we are in need a first aid kit.” 

Molly’s face turned from anger to concern. “Who got hurt?” 

“That would be me,” Mycroft murmured as he started to unfasten the coat that Anthea gave him when they were in the car. He pulled it back to reveal his torn bloody shirt that had been covering his right bicep. “I need it cleaned and bandaged.” 

“Sure thing,” Molly said, rushing over to a cabinet to pull out a first aid kit. She returned in front of Mycroft and sat the kit on the table behind him. “Jim, I could use a little help.” 

“If I must,” Jim whined, strolling over to stand on the other side of Mycroft. For a moment he was looking down at his phone until he glanced up to see the newest wound on Mycroft’s chest. This was the first time he got a close look at it and it looked stunning. 

Mycroft noticed him looking and felt very uncomfortable. “Would you like to begin?” He asked Jim trying to distract the criminal from his chest. 

“Ah, right,” Jim murmured, handing Molly some gauze. “Well, after everyone rushed off to the hospital a message came in from John’s capture that none of us could pass on. So, we rushed to the meeting spot only to learn we had to get into a car to meet them. That’s when gas filled the car forcing us to pass out. After that, we awoke in a glass prisons to find Zachary Powers was the man behind all of this.” 

“Who is that?” Molly asked, gently cleaning Mycroft’s wound. 

“Well, he was many things really. He was Mycroft’s lover back in the day, my mentor, and it seems he sexually abused Sherlock by drugging him.” Jim explained casually, like one would the weather. 

Molly turned to him, shock covered her face. Then she turned to stare at Mycroft. 

Mycroft nodded. “At the time I had no idea. Sherlock never mentioned it but I think Zachary was even experimenting with drugs even back then. He must have made something that blocked Sherlock’s mind enough so he wouldn’t remember any of it. However, I fear knowing the truth might trigger something.” 

Molly started to bandage up Mycroft wound. “Why did he do this?” 

“Because, of that piece of shit!” Greg snarled, pointing at Jim as he slowly stood to his feet. “This is all because of you! For killing that lunatic’s brother!” 

“Hey, it’s not all my fault!” Jim snapped angrily. “You heard Sherlock. If Zachary hadn’t tortured me like he did then I wouldn’t have…” 

“Sherlock is wrong!” Greg growled low. He moved around and picked up a scalp on the table behind Jim and placed it against the criminal’s throat. “No matter what anyone says this was your fault.” 

Jim smiled up at him. “What are you going to do, Inspector? Kill me?” 

Greg’s hand tighten on Jim as he hissed, “I already killed one man that deserved to die. You are no different than him.” 

“Oh, please,” Jim huffed, rolling his eyes. “You really think killing me now is the wisest thing to do?” 

“I don’t think Mycroft or Molly would stop me, do you?” Greg asked, a dark smile crossing his face. 

Jim looked from Greg to the other two and Greg was right. They didn’t seem to want to stop what was happening. If Greg really wanted to he could kill Jim and make something up to which no one would be the wiser. Jim turned back to Greg and said, “Think, Gregory. After all that has happened. Not just to you but from what you’ve learned about what happened to me, to Mycroft and to Sherlock. Zachary was the monster that transformed me. He forced men and I do mean many men to abuse me for what he called my training. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be like this. I understand that now.” 

“But, it doesn’t accuse what you’ve done sense then,” Greg snarled, pressing the blade against Jim’s neck a little harder. 

“I know that,” Jim began, “Believe me when I say I know what I did will haunt you and no amount of apologize will ever make up for it; however, I’m will to try if you give me that chance.” He was hoping he gotten through to Greg but with the vice like grip that the DI still had on him, Jim wasn’t for sure. “Look, I know you have no reason what so ever to trust me. None of you should but back in that room Sherlock and I had a moment of understanding when that gorilla was…” Jim let his voice trail off. He took a deep breath while doing his best to force the memory to stay away. “Sherlock and I are two sides of the same coin. Zachary understood that and that is why he did what he did to us back then. Now, I think with Sherlock’s help and understanding we both can move on from this.” 

“What does that mean?” Molly asked. 

Jim sighed. “It means I won’t try to kill any of you anymore.” 

Mycroft raised an eye brow at that. “What about your business?” 

“Like I said when you and I were in your office, we could combine our resources.” Jim said with sly grin. 

Greg’s grip tighten just a little bit more, a trickle of blood ran down Jim’s throat. “I should just kill you and be done with it.” 

Jim ignored the cut on his neck. It wasn’t nearly as painful as what he was feeling in his arse right now. “Then why haven’t you?” Jim asked curiously. “Because you know as much as you hate to admit it, I’m right. About all of this and that there would be a huge benefit for me to help Mycroft.” 

Greg cut a little more of Jim’s neck before Mycroft placed a hand on the DI’s shoulder. “Gregory, he does have a point.” 

Greg shrugged off Mycroft’s hand before he turned his gaze from Jim’s to Mycroft. Anger filled his eyes as he hissed, “No, he doesn’t. He is a psychopath that needs to be put down.” 

“Well, if that is true then it’s not your choice to make,” Mycroft insisted. “It’s John’s choice to make.” 

Greg froze. Thinking about what was happening, all the pain John was suffering through made Greg want to cut Jim’s throat right then and there. But, Mycroft had a point. Greg slowly let his grip loosen before he stepped back. “Just because I’m not going to kill you at this moment doesn’t mean I won’t do so later on.” 

Jim smiled at him. “Noted,” he replied as he turned to Mycroft. “Well, if we are done here.” 

“Wait,” Molly said, frowning as she looked between the three of them. “How did you get out of that?”

“Johnny of course,” Jim said with a proud smile. “He saved us by his quick wit after the mind control drug wore off.” 

“However, he is in insignificant amount of pain and I think we need to get back,” Greg said, heading for the door. 

“Agreed,” Mycroft said, following after him. 

“I’ll catch up,” Jim called out. “I have someone I need to check on.” When they were gone Jim took a moment before he turned to meet a very concerned Molly Hooper. “What?”

“I can help, you know,” she said bluntly. 

Jim smiled at her. “Like you helped Sherlock?” 

“If you are serious about turning over a new leaf, I can help you.” 

Jim studied her a moment before he said, “Alright, if you want to help me then I’d like you to come with me.” 

“Where too?” Molly asked, tilting her head to the side. 

Jim knew there was a lot more to Molly then meets the eye. That’s what he liked about her. She looked small and weak but she was a lioness about ready to pounce. “We are going to visit someone else.” 

Molly frowned at that. “Are we going to kill them?” 

Jim shook his head. “No, but we are going to give her a choice.” 

Molly paused a moment before she asked, “What do you need me to do?” 

Jim took her hand in his own and said, “I’ll tell you on the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? This was not the original plan for Greg to be the one to kill but my fingers type it so I left it. I think it works out better for this story line anyway. I hope you liked that. Thank you for your words and for reading. This is almost done!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've gone back to work and still healing from surgery. It's just been rough but I think this is a good chapter. It makes me smile. I hope you enjoy it because there is a fluff. I'm sappy. Enjoy.

John was curled up in a ball on their bed, staring out the window, watching the lighting dance across the black sea of the night sky. It was strange to John. He had no idea of what time it was or what day it was or even what date it was. Being in the hands of that maniac took so much from him. Zachary had achieved what he wanted to do to with John. All he could think about was Kate's horrified expression in the mirror as he raped her and then beat her. The more he thought on it the more he was growing attached to the memory. Reeling in the sounds of her screams or the weight of the knife in his hand while he cut into Mycroft's chest. The foreign expression of anguish on the elder Holmes face was so delightful, John's member twitched at the thought. _Wrong! This line of thinking was so wrong!_ And yet it had been such a long time sense he felt so alive. The last time he felt like that was was when he with Jim. However, all thoughts of past ghosts disappeared when he saw a silhouette shadowing against the far wall. 

Sherlock stood in the doorway and stared unblinking at the sight before him. His doctor was curled up on top of the covers, holding his stomach and softly whimpering.

When the figure didn't speak John took that as his cue. "Sherlock,” John croaked out. 

Sherlock snapped out of head and was at John’s side within seconds. “John,” Sherlock said softly. It was hard to see his doctor like this. Being so weak and vulnerable, this wasn't his doctor.

"Sherlock,” John croaked out once more. With his previous thoughts fleeting away he reached out his hand hating how much it was trembling. But he knew all he needed was to hold on to Sherlock. The detective grounded him and that is something he needed right at this very second. So when Sherlock took his hand in his own John felt warmth spread through his chest. There was nothing more John wanted right now then to just be in Sherlock’s loving embrace. 

"I’m here, John," Sherlock said, gripping John's hand, lightly squeezing it. Sherlock wished more than anything that he could do something to ease John's pain so he would be more comfortable but sadly there wasn’t a damn thing he could do. “What do you need?” Sherlock asked soothing. He wanted to take John into his arms and never let him go. It pained him to see his doctor like this. He had to do something for him. 

The pain was trying to consume John. It was the worst kind of pain he had ever experienced in his life. It was even far worse than his gunshot wound had been. “I – I want you to stay w – with me,” John stammered. 

Sherlock caressed John’s cheek, smiling softly down at him, Sherlock said, “Of course.” Sherlock moved around to the other side of the bed and slowly moved onto the bed making it dip slightly. “How do you want me, John?”  
John let out a trembling breath. Even though he knew it was Sherlock behind him it freaked him not being able to see him. "H – help me turn over,” John stammered. 

Sherlock did as his doctor asked of him. He got John on to his other side with his head settled on Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock lightly ran one hand through John’s short sandy hair and with the other arm he wrapped it around the doctor’s back holding tight so he felt secured. “I’ve got you, John,” Sherlock said low. 

John’s face was turned so Sherlock could not see it. It was reflected with pain but there was still a hint of a smile that broke through as he could feel Sherlock speak with his head on the detective’s chest before the detective spoke his words out loud. It was nice and John felt safe here. This was their haven so with every fiber in his body John slowly closed his eyes. He focused on Sherlock's chest rising and falling as it relaxed him a little more. 

Sherlock had no idea how much time passed as he watched the thunderstorm press on with its bright flashes and loud clashes just beyond their haven when he finally heard John’s voice rasped, “Sherlock?” 

"Yes, John?” Sherlock asked, curious as to what was on his doctor minds. 

"Tell me a s – story,” John whimpered softly. 

Sherlock knew John was only asking because he wanted nothing more than to distract himself from the pain. For a brief moment an old memory flashed before his eyes when another thunder clap sounded just outside their window. He felt John shiver and it was then Sherlock knew what story he was going to tell. “One night it was very late, there was a horrible thunderstorm. A small boy with unruly hair and big puppy dog eyes was hiding underneath his covers trembling until he heard a voice in the darkness say…” 

"Captain, we're under attack from the enemy ship. What are your orders, sir?” came Mycroft’s voice for the doorway.

Sherlock smiled up at his brother and Greg as they entered the room. “The boy uncovered himself and looked to his first mate with a gleam in his eye. ““All hands on deck, man your battle stations, and get ready for war.”” So the boy jumped from his bed and rushed over to his closest. He grabbed onto his sword and turned to find his first mate had his sword pointed at him.” 

Mycroft jumped in at that moment. “The first mate smiled devilishly at his Captain and said, ““I am sorry, sir, but the booty is mine!”” 

““This is mutiny,”” the boy cried,” Sherlock said, a small smile on his face. 

““No, this is justice,”” the first mate snarled,” Mycroft replied. 

“The two pirates clashed their swords in which would be their most epic battle of all time,” Sherlock said.  
John could just picture it. Young youthful Sherlock with sword in hand fighting against big brother Mycroft. Both brothers laughing and carrying on, completely forgetting about the thunderstorm just beyond their window. It would have been a sight to see but it was just as nice picturing it in his head.

“Who won?” Greg asked with genuine curiosity.

“The Captain took on his first mate and ran his sword through his chest winning him a bowl of ice cream,” Mycroft murmured, smiling at Greg.

“And it was the best victorious bowl of ice cream I had ever had in my life,” Sherlock smirked. 

Mycroft lip curled into a half smirk. “Quite right.” 

Sherlock turned his his attention to John when the doctor tilted his head so he was looking up into Sherlock's eyes. There was a smile on John's face. It was that same smile the doctor had on his face after their first run around London and when Angelo returned John's cane. Sherlock had helped him both physically and mentally. At that moment he realized he wasn't hurting as bad. It seemed the only medication he required was Sherlock himself. "I love you, you crazed nutter." 

Sherlock blinked. He couldn't believe how calm John sounded. "Are you..."

John winced turning his body a little more towards Sherlock. "Still in great amount of pain but that helped," John murmured. "Thank you." He turned to look at the other two in room. "All of you."

Sherlock was alit with excitement that his very presence was enough to help John that he continued to tell stories of their pirate adventures. John found as he listened to Sherlock’s soothing baritone voice that he was growing tired. It had been a long time sense he last slept and he felt exhausted. The overall exhaustion was weighing over the amount of pain he was in and eventually the doctor was able to drift off to sleep. 

*****

Mary was rushing around her apartment, gathering any she needed and threw into a large suitcase. She knew once word got out that her enemies would be after her. All would want her baby to use as blackmail. Even Magnussen when he found out who the baby's father was and he would find out. She just needed to remain calm and focused. 

Suddenly a there was a knock on the door which made her spin towards it while pulling her guns from their holsters. She stood there like a statue ready to blow a hole through anyway brave enough to come through that door. 

"Mary, it's me. Please don't shoot me."

Mary sighed dramatically. She lowered her guns knowing who's voice that belonged too. She rehosltered her guns and moved over to the door. "What do you want, Seb?" 

"Magnussen is dead," Sebastian replied. "So is Powers." 

Mary's breath hitched. She opened the door with disbelief written across her face. "How?" 

But she wasn't met by her brother. Instead she stumbled back at the sight of Jim Moriarty pointing a browning at her face. "They were killed by the unlikeliest of hero’s who had come in to save the day. I must admit that I was truly impressed." 

Mary stepped back as Jim walked towards her. Behind him she could see her brother and Ms. Hooper enter the room. She felt confused as to what was going to come next. “What do you want?” she hissed at Jim. 

“You know very well why I am here, Mary,” Jim said, never wavering his hand in the slightest. 

She looked past him to Sebastian. Her brother looked a little worse for wear but otherwise he looked alright. She turned her gaze back to Jim and she saw a small flicker, no a tremor in his stance. Something was off about the crazed criminal but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. “Tell me first, how are they dead? Who killed them?”

“Zachary shot himself,” Jim began, his voice surprisingly steady. “Johnny boy had the opportunity to free us but not before almost getting killed himself. It all came as a shock when Zachary turned the gun on himself,” he said with a shrug, “but, at least he’s dead.” 

“What about Magnussen?” Mary asked curiously. 

“Inspector Greg Lestrade used the browning I have in my hand to murder that monster after I had thrown him out a two story window that put him in the hospital,” Jim explained. He heard a gasp from Molly and from Sebastian but ignored them. “That wasn’t a total surprise seeing what that monster did to him.” 

“Oh, what does that make you then?” Mary snapped. “You tortured him!” Then she pointed at her brother. “And you fucked him. You’re just as bad as Jim, Seb!” 

Sebastian took a step toward Mary. “Me? You’re one to talk! Just following orders like a good little soldier to try and free yourself from this life for a life of what? This, what we do, is all you know! There is no way you could ever get away from it!” 

“Well, with them dead I can see a little more hope,” Mary snarled. 

“Don’t count on that,” Jim mused. “You see I know, Sherlock knows, and Mycroft knows. If you want to be left alone with the child you are carrying, well, you picked the wrong man.” 

Mary glared and Jim. “You think I wanted this to happen?” 

“Yes, I do,” Sebastian said, his brow furrowed. 

“What makes you think this is what I wanted?” Mary hissed. 

“Because, John Watson is a wonderful, kind, and loyal man,” Molly began to explain softly. “He can make anyone feel wanted just by a look even without meaning too. You both were in a place in your life that you found comfort in the other and things just happen.” 

All eyes turned toward Molly. Jim smiled at her and she smiled back at him. This was the reason he brought her along. She was in some ways like John and Greg. A kind person with a loyalty to a fault and that was another reason he couldn’t hurt her. For some reason he cared for her just as much as Greg and John. They weren’t pets to him anymore; they were people he saw on the same level as he saw himself, Sherlock and Mycroft. 

Mary looked stunned by Molly’s words. “He is amazing, isn’t he?” 

Molly nodded as a small smile forced its way on her lips but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

Jim felt like he was being buried alive and no amount of clawing at the surface would ever get him to the air he needed to breathe. The events leading up to now have made him feel like he was riding an emotional roller coaster and he wasn’t for sure how to cope with it. But, at least he had something else to focus on. “Now, for this moment in time I will talk and you will listen,” he said to Mary. When she didn’t protest Jim continued. “I am going to put you up somewhere so no one will be able to find you but that is only until the baby is born.” 

“You can’t do that,” Mary said angrily. 

“I can and I am. Molly will be staying with you as your aid,” Jim said gesturing toward Molly who didn’t look too thrilled about the idea but didn’t make a move to correct the master criminal either. 

Mary looked from Jim to Molly. “Are you seriously going to listen to him?” 

Molly shook her head. “Jim knows I will never do anything to harm another person. What he is offering is to give you room and space to yourself. If I know anything about Sherlock and I do he would have Mycroft lock you up and throw away the key. You are a criminal to them and you have enemies. People like Neilson that wanted to cause nothing but pain for you and yours. These two men are your family and they want to help. So as I see it as an outsider looking in this is as good as it will get for you. Jim will be able to hide you in a place that no one will ever find you without him.” 

Mary thought about that a moment. It made perfect sense but she would still be on some form of lock down. Jim would never want her to leave without someone with her. She wasn’t a prisoner but Molly did have a good point. If the Holmes brothers got their hands on her then she would never see the light of day ever again. When the baby would be born they would take it away and never spend another moment thinking about her. She looked back up and shifting her gaze between the three of them. “Does John know?” 

Her question was met with silence before Sebastian said, “No, he doesn’t know. I don’t think anyone wants him to know.” 

Mary felt confused at that. He was the father and he had every right to know, didn’t he? 

It was like Jim could read her thoughts like an open book. “He doesn’t know for a lot of reasons. Just trust us, Mary. That is all I ask.” 

Mary didn’t trust Jim but she did trust her brother and Molly. Finally she said, “Alright. I will do this your way, Jim, but I get to choose the location of where I want to be.” 

Jim smiled and purred, “But of course. Let us hurry then. I need to make one more stop before I get back to Baker Street.” 

Mary turned and started to pack up her suitcase. Molly watched over and began to help her. “You know,” Molly began placing a gun into Mary’s bag, “I know you have no right to trust anyone. I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through but I want you to know that I will protect you.” 

Mary snorted. “What makes you think you can protect me?” 

Molly smiled at Mary but there was nothing behind it. It took Mary back because the expression felt wrong on the little mouse of a woman. “Don’t let my looks fool you. I didn’t catch the eye of a man like Jim or like Sherlock for nothing.” 

Mary smiled at that. It was true. She had seen many of time that Sherlock came to this woman for help and Jim hadn’t even touched her. There was something beyond her outer shell and Mary felt the urge to know what made the woman tick. “I think we will have fun being together.” 

Molly nodded. “As do I.”  
Sebastian walked over and picked up the suitcases. “Are we ready?” 

Mary looked around the room and then turned her gaze back to him. “It seems I have everything.” 

“Good,” Jim said, turning and walking toward the door. “Let’s get the hell out of here and you on one of my jets.  
Sebby will company you and make sure everything is secured before returning back here.” 

“Why, what’s going on?” Mary asked, tilting her head. 

“Nothing you need to trouble yourself with,” Jim replied. “Let’s go.” 

They all walked out and got into the black car. No one said a word as the car pulled away from the curb and headed to one of Jim’s private landing strips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Let me know your thoughts.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy!

Time slowly ticked on or at least that’s how it felt to Sherlock anyway. At least Mycroft and Greg kept him in the loop on what had taken place as he lay here with John. Mycroft had told Sherlock who had killed Charles and he was helping Greg through it. He also informed Sherlock that Molly and Mary were missing and so was Jim’s daughter. This sent up red flags in Sherlock’s mind, knowing who might have done such a thing but with John in and out of sleep, Sherlock didn’t want the doctor to over hear their conversation. He had to keep things from John for now about Mary and whose baby she was carrying. If Jim did have her hidden somewhere then that was something that they needed to find out because Jim could use that against them one day. So, at some point Sherlock would need to talk to Mycroft alone but at a later time. 

Sherlock heard from Irene that she was angry at what happen to Kate but was glad John was alright. She hoped everything with John would be a fast recovery and that Kate doesn’t blame him for what happened to her even though she wasn’t talking about it. Sherlock would need to talk to Kate and then to John. Because he knew they would see each one day again in the future so that was another subject Sherlock had to address. 

Greg had stopped by on his own at some point; Sherlock wasn’t for sure when, because he wanted to check up on them. Sherlock knew it was still too soon for him to address Greg on what happened to him when he was also with Zachary. It seemed Charles was a big part of this plot and it hurt Sherlock that he didn’t see it when they were in the waiting room at the hospital. Charles was there to throw it in their faces that he soon would have Mycroft but not in the way they all thought. Not threw Greg. Not like that. Greg looked tired and conflicted. The bags under his eyes made him aged older then he was. Sherlock wanted to take him in his arms to comfort him but he was already wrapped around John. So, instead Sherlock took Greg’s hand in his own. 

At first they were talking about Sally and Anderson on how they were fine. He went on about Mycroft being at his side every minute to which Greg said he wanted to come over here. Even though Mycroft was waiting for him out in the car Greg felt a little more at ease when it was just him and Sherlock. 

So when the conversation took the turn that it did, Sherlock would do this best to listen to his friend and comfort him as best he could.

“I’ve never…Christ, I just fired,” Greg mumbled. His eyes were unfocused as he looked down at his hand in Sherlock’s. It wasn’t anything like Charles wet touch and for that Greg was thankful. 

“I know the need to protect the one you care for, Lestrade. You did the right thing,” Sherlock explained softly. 

“How can you say that?” Greg choked out. “I murdered a man.” 

“A man that needed to die,” Sherlock began to say, squeezing Greg’s hand slightly. “He preyed on people’s weakness. He was evil, Lestrade, and if you hadn’t of killed him I would have.” 

Greg looked shocked but slowly nodded. “I understand. We all have a lot on our plates. There is a lot we would lose.” 

Sherlock shook his head. He knew he needed to get Greg’s attention. “Greg, looked at me,” Sherlock demanded. When Greg finally met his eye after a moment, Sherlock continued. “He was hurting you and he was threatening to hurt Mycroft. Knowing Charles he would have broken you to the point that Mycroft would have come to try and save you and then…” Sherlock let his voice drift off then. He didn’t need to finish his thought when Greg already knew what Charles was capable of. 

There was a long pause before Greg said, “Thank you, Sherlock. I needed to hear that.” 

“You’re welcome, Graham,” Sherlock said, smiling up at him. 

Greg smiled back at him and squeezed his hand before they both let go. “I better get back.” 

“Text anytime,” Sherlock said softly. 

“I will,” Greg replied before he turned and walked out of the room.

*****

It was early morning when the sun was shinnying in throw the window. Sherlock hadn’t left his doctor’s side once but today was different. When he awoke John was not in the bed. Panic set in and he sprang from the bed, rushing into the sitting room where unexpected sight greeted him. 

“Good morning, Sherly dear,” Jim said cheerfully, sitting in the detective’s chair. 

Sherlock eyes focused on the back on John’s head who was sitting in his own chair. In three long strides he was next to John, kneeling beside him. “John, are you alright?” 

John turned his gaze to meet Sherlock’s; a small smile broke out on his lips as he said, “Of course.” 

“How is your pain?” Sherlock asked barely above a whisper. 

John reached out and caressed Sherlock’s cheek. “Long past on that front now. Thanks to you, Sherlock. If it wasn’t for you…” 

“Blah, blah, feelings, blah, blah, emotions, it’s like I’m not even here,” Jim mumbled sarcastically. 

Sherlock ignored Jim. “Can I get you anything?” 

“I’m alright, Sherlock. Really, I am. Jim’s been helping me,” John said as he motioned to Jim. 

“Well, at least someone acknowledges my presence,” Jim muttered. 

Sherlock turned his gaze toward Jim and snapped, “Why are you here?” 

“Because someone had to keep an eye on you two and no one else could,” Jim huffed. “You’re welcome by the way.”

Sherlock pulled out his phone to look at what date it was. Even though time seemed to stand still it went by fast. Mycroft would have needed to get back to work and he would have taken Greg with him. Mrs. Hudson was nowhere in sight and Sherlock wondered if Mycroft hadn’t sent her away, which only left Jim. It was a thought Sherlock hated because he wanted to talk to John alone but he knew Jim was just as much a part of this then he was himself. “John, do you…” 

“I know what you’re about to ask me, Sherlock. The answer is no. I just want to relax with the two of you. Is that okay?” 

“Yes, of course it’s alright. Whatever you want, John,” Sherlock said. He hated that John wanted Jim here even though Jim suffered just as much as they had. But, Sherlock had learned a few things about what Jim had done to John and all Sherlock could do was think of ways he wanted to torture Jim.

“So, Jim tells me you’ve never seen Star Wars. Is that true?” John asked curiously. 

Sherlock’s eye brow raised as Jim began to laugh out loud. “No, I’ve never seen it.” 

“Then I want to watch them,” John insisted. 

“But, John shouldn’t we…” 

Sherlock began to say but John cut him off. “Please, Sherlock. Give me this.” 

It was all Sherlock could do to steal himself in front of Jim but Sherlock wanted to hug and kiss John. He wanted to do whatever the doctor asked of him but to watch something so mundane, it was childish. _However, it would make John happy,_ Sherlock thought to himself. After a moment of fighting his thoughts Sherlock said, “Where do you want to sit?” 

John smiled and stood. “We will sit on the couch. I’ll sit in the middle. Jim will sit on my right and you will sit on my left.” 

Sherlock and John moved over to the couch and sat down. Jim put in the first DVD and moved around the coffee table to sit where John told him too. They were sitting huddled on the couch when the music began to play and the words began to scroll the screen. Sherlock felt it wasn’t all bad as of yet but as the movie pressed on, he huffed out, “What the hell is that?” 

“That is Jar-Jar Binks,” John explained. 

“What is its purpose for the movie?” Sherlock snarled at the figure on the screen. 

“He was made by George Lucas because he wanted a character to relate to children,” John explained, never taking his eyes off the screen. 

“Well, he’s an idiot. This movie would be rather tolerable if that creature wasn’t in it,” Sherlock huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh, just shut up and watch the movie,” Jim grumbled. “We all had to suffer through it so you must as well.” 

“Are all the movies like this?” Sherlock asked. 

“No, Sherlock,” John said with a heavy sigh. He paused the movie and turned toward Sherlock. Sherlock could see the sadness on John’s face and the detective realized him mistake. “You don’t need to keep watching it if you   
don’t want too.” 

“But, I do want to watch it, John,” Sherlock replied quickly. 

John shook his head. “No you don’t. You can just go if you want and I’ll watch the rest with Jim.” 

Sherlock could see the smile on Jim’s face. That won’t do. That will never do. “Please play on, John.” 

John hesitated before he nodded. “Alright.” He pressed the play button and the movie began to move. 

It felt like a life time but Sherlock felt relief when the movie was finally over and he stood as he said, “Well, now that is finally over with…” 

“It’s not over, Sherly,” Jim mused as he watched Sherlock’s face. 

Sherlock looked at him with confusing on his face. “What do you mean by that?” 

John got up and walked over to where the DVD’s sat. He held up the movies so Sherlock could see. “They’re six more movies to watch.” 

Sherlock didn’t know what to do at this point. He didn’t want to hurt John but he really didn’t want to watch anymore of whatever it was he was just subjected too. It was too much nonsense for his brain. 

“I promise you this,” John began, eyes fixed on Sherlock so hard that Sherlock felt frozen where he stood. “Do this for me and I promise you I’ll make it worth your wild.” 

Not only did Sherlock’s eyes grow wide but so did Jim’s. Both men shared a glance before their attention went back to John. Sherlock wasn’t for sure he wanted John to do anything so soon but the doctor didn’t seem troubled. Maybe that was what was bugging Sherlock the most. Still he couldn’t talk right now to John about it.   
Not like this with Jim here. So, he simply said, “Play on.” 

John smiled big. He turned and replaced the next DVD into the machine. When they were seated once more with John sitting between the two, the doctor hit the play button on the controller. The music filled the small flat as words scrolled across the screen. Sherlock didn’t want to watch it but when John snuggled more into him, Sherlock couldn’t help but smile as he thought, _only for you, John Watson. My John._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did think you? Yes, I know there are a lot of unanswered questions and that is why I will be working on After Shock 3 - A Study In Darkness. I think this will be the final book in this series. We must find out what happens and I am curious myself on where this will take me. I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments before I start writing. Where do you think it will go and what do you want to see? Thank you for reading and I can't wait to take you on this new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed. They keep me going. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I am working on creating a new comic book. It is light hearted and fun. Hope you enjoy it too.  
> https://www.facebook.com/normcomic/


End file.
